Stick With Me
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: Moving to Beacon Hills was not her idea. But her dad said it would be a fresh start. Unfortunately nothing is ever as simple as it could be for Bonnie, especially when you include Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_So I am starting a new project. I know I have become the Kevin Williamson of fanfiction...  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I won nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Almost there Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes came back to focus. What had been nothing but green hours ago, was now a city. They were in town, and seemed busy. Bonnie lifted her head off the window and focused on the windshield, taking in the new setting. Her supposed new home. There were people walking around in casual and business attire. There were fancy cars roaming about. It seemed so busy. So alive. So different.

Bonnie was too used to Mystic Falls. She had grown up there, the small town atmosphere was perfect for her. Not too busy, and she could just mix in with the crowd. Here, it seemed like people needed to be noticed.

She turned to her father, a worried look on her face. Mr. Bennett gave her a smile, and as if knowing what she was thinking he spoke again.

"Don't worry, we won't be living in the hustle and bustle of the city. I found us a nice little house in a quiet neighborhood."

Bonnie let out a small,very relieved sigh, smiling inwardly at her father saying bustle. She did not need to be in an area full of people right now. She wanted nothing more than to be alone and regain her bearings. This whole move was impulsive. Her dad had come home, and sure she was passed out on the floor from doing yet another spell too strong for her. It was not the first time, but she had always made sure to clean up her messes. Her dad had never bought into the whole magic and witchcraft thing, and because of that Bonnie made sure to not have him involved in anything in that part of her life. Bonnie had watched her friend's parental figures get involved in anything supernatural and watched many of them die. The pain of permanently losing a family member to death was something Bonnie was not willing to experience. She considered herself capable of handling a lot, but that was not something she wanted to take a chance on. So she lied and said that she was feeling too much stress and she was tired. Her father associated those feelings with Mystic Falls, and in a weeks time he dropped the news that they were moving clear across the country to a place called Beacon Hills.

"We're almost there."

* * *

Scott should have turned around as soon as he stepped into his best friend's room. Something had told him that Stiles was being weird again when he had gotten a text from him telling him to come over. He was sitting at his window, staring out of it. At the abandon house next to him. Scott was about to turn around and leave when Stiles turned to him, and jumped in fright.

"Fuck Scott, don't do that!"

Stiles looked as if he had just had a mini heart attack. Typical of him. Scott made his way over to where his Stiles was hiding as well as recovering from his scare. As soon as he was close he looked out the window to see a girl walk past the window across from Stiles's. Scott became even more confused just by that. Suddenly he was pulled down to the same level that Stiles was.

"Why are we down here?"

"Because pretty girl across the way, that's why!"

Stiles answered as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Scott got on his knees so he could be a little more comfortable. Stiles stayed in his crouched position.

"Stiles, you realize how weird this is?"

"Yeah this coming from you? Less we forget the Allison drama", Stiles said under his breath. Scott hit him in his arm.

"Ouch dude!"

"Dude I can hear you!"

_"HOW?"_

Both Scott and Stiles stood up. Scott gave him an annoyed look. Stiles recognized that look as everyone usually gave it to Scott.

"Remember my condition!" Scott waved his arms around. Stiles was about to say something, when a voice called out to them.

"Stiles!"

Both boys jumped, immediately turning to the door. There was no one there.

"Turn around you two. At the house you were spying on!"

Both Stiles and Scott froze, not wanting to turn and see what they feared most.

"Turn around and meet our neighbors Stiles."

Both turned back to the window, making sure to wave at three figures standing there. There was Stiles father with an annoyed look on his face. The man beside him had the most amused look on his. He was waving at them, and from what Stiles could tell, was trying not to laugh at them. The girl beside the man, a young black girl, around their age, was holding herself, and looking at them. She looked tired. That was the first thing Stiles noticed. But even from their distance, Stiles felt everything in him bubble up.

"She's perfect."

"What?"

Eventually the boys left the window, of course at John's insistence. Mr. Bennett had asked if they had want to come over. Bonnie gave her dad one of the deadliest looks ever. John noticed it, and smiled. He declined the offer, but asked if he could help Mr. Bennett with anything. Mr. Bennett said there were a few heavy boxes that Bonnie needed. Of course John agreed to help, and decided on accepting that offer about the boys coming over.

Scott could tell that Stiles was overly excited about this. He did nothing but roll his eyes, and helped out. In less than five minutes all the "heavy" boxes were upstairs, most of them in Bonnie's room. She thanked them, and closed her doors. Scott just smiled. Stiles felt as if he had just gotten the sweetest present, and then it was taken away form him.

"Stiles?"

"She's even more gorgeous up close..."

Scott rolled his eyes. Stiles was so wide eyed and enamored. Scott had to wonder if he was this bad when he and Allison had just started out?

Not wanting to actually think about his behavior during that time in fearing that it was as embarrassing as it could be, he pulled his best friend away from the door, and they made their way down stairs. Immediately they both stopped at the sound of two voices.

Mr. Bennett and Sheriff Stilinski.

"That's your son?"

"Yeah, the one with the short hair, the black haired on is his best friend. Both headaches."

"I'm sorry; for the headache thing, not the son thing."

"No I got it. I just hate that this is how you are meeting him. I swear he is a well adjusted teen with slight attention issues. Well major attention issues, and he does not listen much. And he has a habit of getting himself in trouble, and involved in things he should not. Plus he is a little dense...But he is a bright boy."

The other man laughed at that.

"Anything on the other one?"

"He is not the brightest, but he is a damn good kid."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, he isn't my kid, but that's all there is to Scott at times. He had health issues a little while back, asthma and all that. But he seems to be okay now."

"Hm, not impossible for it to just go away."

"Yeah. There was some trouble not too long ago and he was involved, but he was not in anyway a suspect in that. Too good of a kid."

"Hey no judging."

There was a brief pause as well as the opening of a can. Only a few seconds letter, a grunted yes was heard, and then another opening of a can. The conversation continued shortly after.

"So tell me, why did you move clear across the country to Beacon Hills?"

Another silence.

"For Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"I brought my daughter out here because it would be safer for her."

Sounds of a gulp and a sigh. Stiles called it the drinker's sigh.

"What do you mean?"

Scott turned to Stiles who was just as focused on the conversation as well. Scott turned back to the voices when it started up again.

"That environment was so negative for her. I know she can handle herself, she was forced to. But finding her on the floor, passed out and with blood around her..."

Scott was become irritated with these pauses.

"Now I admit that I had not been there much for her as I should have been, but that's why I moved her here, so I can keep a better eye on her. I try as hard as I can to be a good father, but you can't do that while you are always traveling around the country, so you can provide a good life and home for for your child. The only way I could be there for her like she deserves, was to move her away from everything she has ever known. I had been too scared to just that, in fear of her having to adjust to new people and everything. But coming home the last time, I just knew I had to man up. I had no idea how bad it was for her.

She resents me right now. She won't say it, but I know it. And I am okay with it. Just as long as I can get my little girl back."

It seemed like Mr. Bennett was finished. There was nothing but silence in the room. So silent that Scott did not notice Bonnie coming down stairs.

"Hey", she greeted them causing both teens to jump. Both fell to the ground, exposing themselves to both Mr. Bennett and John.

"What the hell, you two?"

Stiles and Scott both got up, shuffling and swinging limbs trying to regain composure, and balance. Bonnie watched from the side, confused as to what was happening. She had to admit it was nice being around two normal teenagers for once.

"Scott, Stiles!"

"Dad."

"Mr. Stilinski."

The next five minutes were John lecturing the boys, Mr. Bennett laughing while reassuring that no harm was done, and Bonnie backing out of the area. Before they left, Stiles looked to see if she was anywhere in sight.

Nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Bonnie had returned to her room, making sure to close her blinds. She looked at all the boxes around the room, sighing at the work she had to do. Tomorrow was Saturday, so she had time to unpack, and her father was taking them to go get some new furniture. Then Bonnie was going to have to explore the town, eventually having to learn everything about it if she was going to live here. Her weekend was going to bee nonstop work making this house feel like a home. Then sometime during that, she was going to have to start school. Her father said to give a week, but Bonnie thought it would be much easier to get it out of the way now.

She sat on the lone mattress in the middle of her bed, taking out her phone and made a call back home.

"Bonnie!"

The young girl smiled at the sound of her friend squealing her name.

"Hey Caroline."

"My God, I know you've only been gone for not even a day, but I miss the hell out of you!"

"I miss you too Caroline."

Bonnie moved her knees closer to her chest. The sound of Caroline made her hate her current location more than she should.

"We all do."

Caroline did not need to say it, but Bonnie understood who she was talking about. Right before Bonnie was uprooted, she was in the middle of helping Elena deal with her transition. She was also having to hide Klaus, who was Tyler, as well. It was during a spell to bless a ring, as well as a spell to locate Tyler, the spirit. She was worried that she might have lost him. The guilt she felt afterward affected her greatly, but it was not the time to crack under it. Especially with Caroline worrying about him. That was what happened though. She did crack, and for the first time in months, she got a nose bleed, and she fainted.

When she came to, there was a beeping noise. Her father had taken her to the hospital, after that she got news that they were moving to California. Dad had gotten a promotion and it would require him to permanently relocate to California.

She listened to Caroline speak about the last week, which Bonnie had been absent for. Elena was doing fine, Stefan and Damon were handling the situation as best as they could. Jeremy was upset at how involved they were, Matt was really sad, Bonnie knew it was PTSD. There was no way that could have happened to him without it affecting him somehow. And Caroline was there taking it in with stride. Bonnie smiled at how Caroline had stepped up to take on the situation.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you have fun in California."

"Thank you. I will call you almost everyday you realize that."

"I know..."

Bonnie waited. She knew Caroline wanted to say something else.

"What's wrong Caroline?"

"Nothing! I just...I..."

She stopped again.

"I want you to not worry about us. Elena will be alright. Jeremy will be okay. Matt will be fine. I will make sure of it. You just relax and enjoy California."

"Caroline stop talking about California as if it is a different country. Plus I live in Beacon Hills. It is not exactly stereotypical California."

Bonnie did not receive an immediate answer from her friend. Bonnie had thought she had scared off Caroline. Over a simple comment, she doubted it, but the fear was there. She might have lost a possible connection to home. Something she missed so much in her state. She was about to hang up when Caroline's voice, soft and solemn, rang through her phone.

"Can we stop saying California?"

"Sure Caroline."

* * *

**_Okay...so I debated Derek and Bonnie, but I need Bitter/Tired!Bonnie to get loving from someone that is more adjusted. Bitter/creeping!Derek is good for possible sex. Not a relationship. If you can't guess who this is going to be between, I am sorry...so yeah. I have other stories to update, so stay tuned. I actually have a clear objective for this one so...!_**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy. _**

**_That is so lame to end with but I do it on most of my stories so..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I won nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

It was almost seven o'clock when Bonnie and her father left their new home that following Monday. The weekend had been uneventful, yet chaotic at the same time. By her father's standards, they had gone through a lot of trouble to get furniture picked out, decide on a day to have it shipped in: it would be that Monday around the time that Bonnie was due home. Also there was searching the town for spots that the Bennetts would need to get familiar with. They found the grocery store, as well as a few convenience stores. They discovered restaurants, a few places to hang out. That was more of a hint to Bonnie though. Lastly they found the school, to which Bonnie would register to enter and finish her senior year there. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, knowing she was only going to be there for a year. Bonnie had already planned to go to school in North Carolina, so this did not derail her in the slightest.

When they had gotten home, her father had ordered them pizza. One for him, and one for her. Bonnie had an incredible appetite for such a tiny thing. Mr. Bennett had commented multiple times on her ability to eat twice her size in food, and never gain an ounce.

Bonnie was not going to tell him that the reason for her abnormal appetite was because she was always in a state of using magic. Because of that, it saps energy away from her, from any place it can find it. Bonnie could not gain an ounce even if she wanted to. If she were to stop eating she would lose weight, which on her tiny frame was drastic. Bonnie had learned the hard way that eating was important to a witch. There was a time that her dad thought she had an eating disorder, to which he had mentally prepared himself to confront her about, as well as having had pamplets, and an assortment of information and assistance ready. But the next day she was up and fine, looking as healthy as ever. When he came to her about her weight, Bonnie almost laughed. But knew not to. She just explained that she had been too tired and stressed from school and that had ultimately showed, but she had been eating regularly. Of course he did not believe her, but instead of voicing it, he just kept an eye on her as much as he could. By the time of his next business trip, Bonnie was still going strong. It was when he came back that he had found her looking tired, and thinner. That was just only a summer ago. Now Bonnie was lapsing between tired, and healthy, but she remained distraught.

The ride to school was quiet. Bonnie was focused on everything but what was in the car. Her father, known for his constant driving safety lectures, was so focused on the road, he almost forgot why he was driving in that direction in the first place. Once they pulled up to the high school and parked, they walked into the building, searching for the main office.

Just as they walked in, a woman at the front greeted them with a smile.

"How may I help you today?"

Mr. Bennett gave her a smile and a nod. Bonnie just gave a small nod. She was not in the mood to be courteous, not at this time at least.

"We are here to enroll my daughter, Bonnie Bennett, into your school."

The secretary maintained her smile, and soon got up.

"I will go see if Principal Argent has arrived yet."

The woman excused herself and made her way to an office with two chairs waiting outside of it. Bonnie noticed that on her desk there was an intercom. She then focused her attention back to the woman, who had gone into the office.

Bonnie had been around strange and supernatural for too long to not know when something was off.

The woman quickly returned, and sat back down.

"I am so sorry for the delay. Principal Argent is here, and he will see you now. Good luck."

Mr. Bennett thanked her, to which she welcomed him. Bonnie just gave her a tight, but tired smile.

* * *

Bonnie was not happy. No that was an understatement. Bonnie was furious. No that was not good enough.

Bonnie was enraged.

That was perfect.

As it turned out, some of Bonnie's credits did not transfer over. That would have been okay, Bonnie was ahead of schedule. Principal Argent did not seem to think so.

"Young Lady, you have missed over a months worth of school. That is two credits worth here."

Bonnie could feel the edge of annoyance grow and fester into something she would have rather not dealt with. Instead she stood there jaw ticked eye brow arched, fighting the actual temptation of turning on the sprinklers and going Carrie in that high school.

"What does this mean for her getting into this school?"

Mr. Argent took one last look over her transcript, highlighter in hand.

"Well she is technically going to have to repeat her second semester of her Junior year."

Bonnie clenched her fist. Was this really happening?

"I am sorry sir, but this is her senior year. She had already sent in her college applications. We even got an early acceptance letter from some. Is there not anything we could do?"

Mr. Bennett was fighting for his daughter as much as he could given the circumstance. Bonnie knew he was going to be late for work if they prolonged this though. She already knew the answer.

No.

And that is exactly what he told them. Bonnie exhaled, trying to calm herself as much as she could. It was best if she just went with it. She could always defer for a year. She could also redo her senior year. No magic, no demands, no being cheated on by ghost. None of that. She could have the most normal of Senior Years ever. Plus her birthday was in August, she would be okay being eighteen next year since a lot of Juniors were born in 1992 as well. She would not be odd. She could lie about it as well. This could be fun.

Bonnie kept thinking of everything just to not snap and destroy everything that was that school.

* * *

Once the papers were finalized, Bonnie was taken to the secretary who was smiling at her. Bonnie gave her one back. The woman gave Bonnie some papers to fill out. Bonnie wasted no time to get them done. As soon as the secretary put the files in a small stack, she took Bonnie and they walked off to the Guidance office. On the way there, Bonnie got to take a peak at some of the student body. The first thing she spotted was a mass of red, or strawberry blonde, hair. It was connected to what Bonnie assumed was a pretty girl. She could feel the essence of popularity on her as well. She was talking to a tall and quite attractive brunette. She had a nice smile, and seemed alarming. She looked up from her friend to see Bonnie looking them as she passed by.

"Who was that?" Allison had asked.

Lydia looked behind her and saw no one out of the normal.

"What, or whom, are you talking about?"

Allison had only been there since the beginning of the semester, but she had learned almost every distinguishable face at that school, at Lydia's persistence. Allison could tell you every football player, every lacrosse player, every member of every committee without problem. And that face was not one of them.

"I think there is a new girl."

Lydia perked up at that.

"You mean fresh meat?"

Allison looked at her slightly worried about that kind of talk.

"Uhm...okay..."

"Did you get a good look at her?"

Lydia had taken out her phone, opening what looked like a posted note. She turned her attention back to her best friend, expecting her to answer.

"Uhm. She was black. I think light brown skin, I don't know how to explain it, long dark brown hair. She was short; shorter than you."

"Excuse you."

"...She was tiny. Her clothes looked kind of earthy. Like how a hippy would dress."

"Specifics please?"

Allison leaned into her locker. She took a minute to think about it.

"Uhm, green blouse, thin straps. Blue jeans. A pair of sandals I think. If she was in heels, then God bless."

Lydia was typing away.

"Anything else?"

"What else would there be Lydia?"

The red head pointed to her face.

"Her face what did it look like? What were her features like?"

"I could not see that well. When I looked at her face. I think she had green eyes. Like really green"

"Contacts probably."

"Rude!"

"Sorry, but I have yet to meet anyone who has _'__really green eyes'_. Continue."

"Her jaw was offset a little."

"Like Scott's?"

Allison gave her friend a slightly pointed look. Lydia ignored it.

"Yes. Like Scott's."

"Anything else?"

"There is that eyebrow...it seemed to stay arched."

"Ooh, _judgmental_. I like that."

Allison shook her head as she watched her best friend type away as quickly as possible. People had started walking in, going to their lockers, trying to cram books into their lockers and bags, while socializing as much as possible.

"So are you going to go sneak off with Scott in school, or are you going to do the smart thing and wait till later to do something completely dangerous and stupid?"

Allison turned to her friend, who was giving her a completely curious, but knowing look. Lydia was good for making things too confusing. She was hard to figure out, while being complete easy to read at the same time.

"I won't even respond to that. We have class."

* * *

Despite getting there before many of the staff had gotten there, Bonnie still managed to miss a large portion of her new class schedule. It was around block two of the day, when Bonnie went to her first class. Chemistry. Bonnie had hated Chemistry. As soon as she walked in, the class was dead silent. Luckily it was not because of her, but because they were taking a quiz. She did a small sweep, and then turned over to the teacher.

"Uhm, may I help you?"

The teacher gave her a look of annoyance. Bonnie just handed him a paper. He looked at it, and then puit it down. Moving to the side of the room, he took out supplies for her. Once he brought them to her.

"You are going to need a partner, but since everyone is paired off already why don't we just make you that awkward third wheel?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at that statement. He just ignored it.

"A few of my students are a part of the lacrosse team, so they are going to be late. Just go sit at the middle table please."

Bonnie nodded, and made her way to her new table. Once she settled down, she took out her notebook and waited to start taking notes.

Only ten seconds in her new spot, a group of boys file into the class. It was only four students at most. Two of them Bonnie had not seen before. Those two were cute. They had an air of high school importance to them. Bonnie was familiar with that feeling. One was Caucasian, and he was model boy pretty. But he had a sneer, grin on his face. He walked past her, taking a look at her before sitting by his friend, who in features reminded Bonnie of Tyler a little bit, and asked.

"Hey, who's the new chick?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask her?"

They did not have to. The other two boys, who Bonnie remembered well from Friday, looked at her dumbstruck.

Scott was more upset that she was sitting in his chair.

Stiles was sure that fate was saying something to him.

"Bonnie?"

"In the same class as us dude."

"In my seat..."

Stiles turned to Scott and gave him a look.

"Not important. Bonnie Bennett is in our class, with what looks like a pen, pencil, and notebook. Meaning she is here to learn. Meaning she is attending this school. Meaning..."

Stiles stopped talking, not knowing what else to say after that.

Bonnie gave him the most confused, and tired look.

"Yes Mr. Stilinski and McCall. Ms. Bennett here is in our class. You finally got something right. Now please take your seats."

Both boys went to their space around their new table mate. Stiles was giddy and bubbling all over. Scott was muttering under his breath about how he couldn't take his seat because she was already in it.

Class went on. There was the occasional whisper here and there. When the class was given an assignment, Bonnie was forced to having to ask the table behind her for a little of some of their ingredients. Jackson just gave her the most condescending of looks. The boy beside him, who she learned was named Danny, gave her the most sincerest of smiles, and handed her some of theirs. Bonnie thanked him and went back to her table to complete the assignment.

When class was over, everybody filed out of the class

"Hey Jackson."

The pretty model like boy turned to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Bonnie."

Jackson just gave him a smile.

* * *

_**So yeah...chapter two. Thank you to anyone that has taken the time to read this, even if you hated it.**_

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

If anyone had told Stiles that the perfect girl was nothing but a fabrication of unobtainable expectations placed on women, Stiles would agree. But in the back of his mind, he would think of two women who could be used as an argument: his mom, and Bonnie. Anyone would say their mom, but someone like Bonnie? That was different. She was different. Stiles was used to chasing after girls that were out of his league, his most recent, and longest, was Lydia. He had had a crush on her for years, since the third grade to be exact. Ultimately he knew nothing would come of it. Yes he found her to be beautiful, and smart, and the way she smiled did light up his life, but Lydia was in love with Jackson: Jackson the ass. Jackson the ass that got everything he ever wanted. Jackson the ass that got everything he ever wanted...and Lydia.

Stiles knew that Jackson would never appreciate Lydia like he should, and while he tried to convince Lydia of that, he knew her heart was ass hat Jackson's, as Stiles had wished to call him in public and multiple times. He had just come to that conclusion when he woke up one Friday and saw that the house beside him, had been sold. Or rented, it did not matter. He went on with his life, helping Scott with whatever little werewolf thing he had, helping Derek with his new pack issues, trying to stay alive in a town full of hunters, werewolves, and some creepy transforming monster. The same old thing for him. It was when he got home from school one day, a week later, that he saw her.

Perfection.

She was beautiful. Even though he got a quick glance of her, he sat in awe. Something so perfect had come into his life at the right time. He was getting over Lydia. His heart could belong to another. And that other was a five-foot-two-inches, long dark brown hair, green eyed, weird jawline, tired looking beauty named:

"Bonnie."

* * *

"How is the new home?"

"Great, and by great I mean truly the most frustrating thing to every happen to my normal life."

Bonnie was in the middle of doing homework. Her first day in school and she was slammed with tons of homework. Had the world no sympathy? She was in the middle of not trying to magically burn her text books when Caroline called.

"Homework?"

"Not just homework, Chemistry."

"Wait. Chemistry? Did you not take that junior year?"

"Yes, but apparently there was some problems with my transcript. I got held back."

"What. The. Fuck?"

"I know right!"

"How could this have happened?"

"The principal said that I had some credits that did not transfer over, as well as me missing some school...a month to be exact."

"Wow."

Bonnie sighed.

"I am so sorry. That is truly fucked up."

"You're telling me. I decided not to argue it."

"What why not?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

Bonnie looked down at her homework, papers were spread out, textbooks opened. It was a familiar scene, but so different.

"Bonnie?"

"Do you ever think what life would be like without vampires?"

The line went quiet again. Bonnie thought she had overstepped her boundaries. It was a moment before she heard Caroline give an exaggerated sigh.

"All the time. It sucks you know."

"It does."

Bonnie turned away from her homework and looked at the window; the blinds down and closed. She felt creeped out by the fact someone was staring at her.

"Can I be honest with you Bonnie?"

"Sure Caroline."

"I'm jealous of you right now."

"What?"

"I'm jealous. You found a way out. You are no longer tied to this. To us. Your life is no longer in jeopardy from being pulled down by Mystic Fall's weird complacency, or supernatural deaths. You don't have to worry about people finding out that you are strange...well actually you do...but now you are no longer enemy zero. Your past is in the past Bonnie. This whole Elena thing is so tiring. She is dealing with being a vampire and..."

Caroline stopped talking again. Bonnie stood up, making sure to close the door.

"What's wrong?"

"She almost killed Matt."

Bonnie almost dropped her phone in shock. Elena did what?

"She did what?"

"It was just an accident, she was talking to him, and he cut his finger...next thing you know Damon is throwing her across the room. He seemed so upset to do it."

"Damon is about as important in this as I am. How is Matt? How is Elena?"

"Matt's okay, just spooked. I think he has had enough of the supernatural though. I think I might just compel him to forget..."

"No!"

"What?"

"No Caroline. Just...how many times can we make someone forget? How many times can we just take it away from them?"

"Take what Bonnie?"

"Their choice?"

The line went silent again.

"Bonnie. What do we do?"

Bonnie stood there, her back to her door. She looked around the room, it was unpacked, and tidy, for now. Eventually the walls would get painted, and her desk, which had her laptop on it, would be stacked with books, and CDs. It would be home to her, but without the memories, or the smell of bleach. Having to get rid of the clothes ruined by blood, or fainting in one place then waking up in another. Or the silent cries after having to take on responsibilities beyond that of a teenaged girl.

"Leave Caroline...just leave."

* * *

It was around nine, which to Stiles was early. Nevertheless Stiles was just about to fall asleep when he heard a noise. Groaning, he grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head. That noise was too familiar. It was the sound of his window being opened. That only meant one thing: werewolf. Which in itself meant Stiles was officially on the supernatural clock.

"Great" he muttered.

"Aw I'm flattered. You haven't even looked at me though."

Stiles jumped at the sound of that voice. The sickeningly sweet nature of it. Almost condescending. He did not want to turn around in fear that she might be standing too close for actual comfort.

"Come on Stiles, why won't you look at me? I'm harmless."

Before Stiles knew it, he started speaking.

"Lies you she devil! I remember the dumpster!"

Stiles sat up but kept his back to the voice. He did not want her to know that he was slightly scared, slightly annoyed, and very much turned on. Stiles mentally cursed himself for this. The sound of clicking heels got closer to Stiles. Stiles tried to think of every unappealing thing to make it go away.

"Come on Stiles. Look at me."

Stiles wanted to, but he remembered how she pushed him into a door, and vandalized his jeep. His jeep! For the odd reason that only Stiles could manage, that was enough to stop his little overzealous appreciation of the female form in front of him.

"What is it Erica."

The blonde she wolf gave him a look, Stiles could not see at all that well in the dark, but it looked as if she was amused by him. She had been a werewolf not that long, but her attitude changed quicker than her wardrobe.

"I am here to relay a message. Well more of a request, from Derek of course."

Stiles gave her a look to continue on, as if his permission was needed for anything.

"He needs you to get a file for him on one of the new attacks."

"Werewolf or creepy shifter thing?"

"The second one."

"Was it reported?"

From what Stiles could tell Erica shrugged. Stiles groaned. Did Derek ever do his research?

"Why should I do this for you?"

Erica did not immediately answer. Instead she walked across the room and turned on the lights. Stiles, forgetting he was in his underwear, and was still a little too excited. Erica turned to him, and was about to threaten his life, but got caught by the sight of Stiles.

"Uhm...Stiles..."

"What?"

Erica turned around.

"Cover yourself."

Stiles seemed to forget that he was hard. When he looked down, little Stiles was standing up and tall, and out of his underwear. With a very girly scream, he flew for a blanket, pillow, sheet, anything to cover himself. Erica tried not to laugh at Stiles' predicament. She closed her eyes and bit her lip just to stop the laughter. Once Stiles was situated, and a lovely red from embarrassment, he turned his attention back to Erica.

"So, where were we?"

Erica breathed, trying to regain control of herself.

"Well I came here to bring you a message. You declined. I was going to threaten you. But let's just skip that part."

She turned back to him, making sure he was covered up.

"Stiles we need your help. Look with the Hunters on our asses, we can't have something roaming the streets like that. That's a possible bad rep for us. We want to stay as low as possible right now."

"And Derek making more teen wolves is staying low?"

"Oh your sarcasm Stiles."

Erica moved over to the window. She was making her way out, but before she left she left Stiles with one thing.

"Just think about it. If the hunters think we are doing it, they will continue to come after us. And Allison's dad can only hide Scott for so long."

Stiles did not turn to her. He did not want her to see the shock on his face. But Erica could hear it. With a smile, and the knowledge of knowing she had him, she left.

* * *

There were times when it felt as if two opposing forces were fighting to be right.

One would warn: _stay out of it, this does not concern you. You will only get hurt_.

The other would preach: _you are capable of stopping this. Don't just sit there. If you know something is wrong you should try to fix it._

Unfortunately the second one always won. That was why Bonnie waited a minute before walking next door to check up on Stiles. She had to sit and wait for the inner turmoil to end before she could be super witch. As soon as it was over, she made her way towards his house, and rung the doorbell.

It took a minute, but the weird boy had opened the door, in nothing but a pair of loose baggy sweat pants.

Not as if Bonnie had noticed. She was too busy worrying for his safety.

"Bonnie?"

She gave him a tight smile, before she threw a barrage of questions at him.

"Hey I heard a scream coming from over here. Well specifically your room. I just wanted to see if you are okay."

Bonnie left out the part about seeing a girl jump out his window and run away as if she went down a flight of steps. Stiles picked up on her concern, and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good. I was watching a movie. Scary one. Gory. There was a girl that hacked up to pieces."

Stiles leaned into his door frame, emulating all the cool kids that he had studied. Bonnie just gave a nod, as if confirming the awkwardness of her neighbor.

"Are you sure that wasn't you? It sounded like you."

Stiles shook his head.

"Nah that was the movie. Pretty sure it was the movie."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. He was really going to play this game. A game he was obviously not good at.

"Look Stiles, I saw that girl jump from your window, and run off. That was not normal."

Stiles scratched his head and still tried to play it off. Bonnie felt her jaw tick. She was annoyed, which was plainly obviously to Stiles. Letting go of his failed bravado, he looked around for anything suspicious. Once he felt in the clear, he leaned into bonnie, trying his best to be as intimidating as possible. Instinctively, Bonnie leaned back, feeling her personal space had been encroached.

"Look Bonnie, there are things here in Beacon Hills, things that are beyond you. I got myself caught in something because I am stupid. But you shouldn't. It's best for a girl like you to stay out of it."

"What? A girl like me?"

Stiles backed off, to which Bonnie thanked every known deity for, and shook his head. Stiles walked back into his house, and before he closed the door he said one last thing.

"Just stay out of it Bonnie."

Bonnie watched as Stiles closed the door, confused as hell as to what had just taken place. Did Stiles try to create n intense moment between them? Bonnie shook her head trying not to think about that. What she did know was that there was something off about Beacon Hills. She walked back to her house. Her dad was not going to be home till around eleven, so she had an hour or two left to herself. Her homework was done. She had already talked to Caroline about Mystic Falls. She cleaned up the house, even though there was nothing really needing cleaning. Bonnie did not want to have to do it.

When she made her way to her room, the first thing she did was peak through the blinds. She could see Stiles on the phone with someone. He was also getting dressed. He seem to fall a few times. Bonnie never thought she could have met someone that awkward. She moved away from her window, and towards her bed. Sitting on it, she felt that unfortunate war start again.

The warning and the preaching.

_Don't do it._

_You have to._

_You will get hurt like every other time_

_If you have the power to fix a problem you should._

The preaching always won.

Great.

* * *

_**I am doing this thing where I try to keep up with the main story while not doing that at all...obviously I have Bonnie in this story. So yeah...**_

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I am trying to get the first five or six chapters out of the way, and then scale back on the rest.** _

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Scott hated sneaking out. His mother had gotten off early, and it was going to be a McCall family dinner, which was just some form of take-out. Melissa was a wonderful mother, and a decent cook. But she just could not exert the energy to make a full meal that night. Especially with Scott's new found appetite.

Scott had just lied down to text and sleep, when Stiles called him. Immediately he answered.

"Stiles? What's up?"

"Hey buddy, I kind of need your help."

Scott's face dropped. If Stiles needed help that meant it was for two things: Lydia, or werewolf Derek-related problems. Since Stiles had sworn off Lydia, it had to be a Werewolf problem.

"Stiles..."

"Yeah I know, we should not get involved. And by we, I mean me. But look all we need is to get a file, deliver it to Derek and boom we are done. Simple and easy."

Scott sat up, ignoring the text from Allison. He would apologize to her tomorrow during lunch. He started getting dressed, knowing he was not going to argue it anyway. That did not stop him from

"Stiles it is never that easy. Plus what if we encounter the Hunters. Allison's dad is the most sympathetic one, and that's because Allison cares about me. What if we don't bump into him? What if we get another Hunter, or worse, Allison's grandfather?"

"We will deal with that when we get there. Just don't wolf out anytime soon."

Scott rolled his eyes. He checked the hall to see if his mother was still up. Thankfully she was becoming one of those early to bed type of people. Long hours could do that to a person. When he felt he was in the clear, he made his way to his window and jumped.

* * *

What in the Witches-Guide-Book-For-Idiocy was Bonnie doing?

Bonnie should have been in bed right now, or ironing her clothes for tomorrow, or wrapping her head for bed. No. She was now hunched over in the back of Stiles' jeep. Bonnie got dressed in a pair of sweats, and a plaid shirt she had stolen from Jeremy. It was missing a few buttons at the bottom. It was convenient because she could just slip it on. Especially with the mission she was going on.

Making sure he was still in his house, she ran out and jumped in the back of the jeep. Bonnie found it surprising that he left his jeep unlocked like that. This was too easy. She tucked herself away as much as she could in the back seat.

By the time Stiles got to his car, he was fully dressed, and still on the phone.

"Yeah I know, we should not get involved. And by we, I mean we. But look all we need is to get a file, deliver it to Derek and boom, we're done. Simple and easy."

Bonnie could not hear the other side of his conversation.

"We will deal with that when we get there. Just don't wolf out anytime soon."

Bonnie perked up at that. What did Stiles mean by wolf out? She waited for anything else after that, but all she got was the sound of a call ending, and being tossed onto the seat.

"Great, just one night where I am not doing this or that for werewolves. I should have just stayed out of it. I should have let Scott go. But no. I had to get involved."

Bonnie listened to him repeat that over and over again. She understood this too well. He was beating himself over something that he was not going to win. No matter how many times she would chastise herself, she would always become intertwined in something that could have left her out. She remembered the whole Klaus debacle.

Klaus became less of an actual threat the more he was around. If it was not for Stefan stealing the coffins, Klaus would have just went on with his merry way. But that was not the case. Stefan wanted to get even, so he snatched apparently the only thing that Klaus actually cared about. Then Bonnie got involved. Stefan, still in his evil mode or whatever, looked to her for help. She should have just said no. She should have set him on fire, she should have given him an aneurism to the point that Stefan had passed out, and then taken the coffins back to Klaus. She should have done anything other than getting involved.

Bonnie had to be honest with herself, she should have just avoided the whole situation in the beginning. Grams told her to, warned her many of times to. But what did the old woman know? She only lasted for so long because she tended to her own business, never caring to the extent that Bonnie did about what those vampires did. I bet Grams did not even know what the Lockwoods were. Bonnie almost made a noise, knowing full well her Grams knew.

She just did one thing that Bonnie could not.

She did not care.

Bonnie felt as if she had been crouched down for over two hours when they finally stopped. Stiles had gone quiet by halfway through the trip. Bonnie felt sorry for him. Whatever he was involved in, obviously supernatural, was taking some sort of toll on him. She wondered how long he had been doing this. Maybe one day she could ask him. But right now, she was snooping, and snooping did not require any actual conversation with the subject.

Bonnie waited until she was sure that Stiles was out of the jeep and out of sight. Once she felt she was in the clear, she popped up as quickly as possible, taking a look at where she was.

She remembered Stiles talking about werewolves, so Bonnie needed to know whether or not if he was one. It took Bonnie a minute to think of something, but she then realized she could sense other supernatural beings. She started rifling around for something of his to get some sort of clue as to what he was. In her rush to find something, she took a second to realize that she was sitting in his car. While simultaneously berating herself for actually looking for anything in the biggest possession Stiles might have owned, she made sure to see if Stiles was coming. Once she felt safe that no one would disturb her, she leaned over and touched the seat he was just in.

Breathing as slowly and calmly as she could, she concentrated on the chair itself.

Nothing.

Bonnie sat there for a few more seconds. Still nothing. Opening her eyes, she gripped the chair as hard as she could, seeing if it is just pressure related. Once again nothing.

Bonnie then started touching random objects in the car: the steering wheel, his phone, his lacrosse gear. Everything she possibly could, But it always ended the same.

Nothing happened.

Bonnie fell back in frustration; worry filled her as she thought of how she might have been doing something wrong. Bonnie thought about the other times she was able to do it, realizing that they were almost always unintended, and random. She never consciously activated that sense before. But if she wanted one, could she not have gotten it? Bonnie had wondered if she had lost that sense she used to have.

Maybe the witches took more from her than she thought.

She thought about her old "psychic" abilities, and realized she had not once done anything like that for quite some time. The only thing she was able to get was the witchy dreams, which were ultimately from the witches.

She had never worked independently from the witches in so long, she must have forgotten how much of a novice she actually was.

"Great, this was utterly pointless. Why am I even here in the first place?"

Bonnie did not expect an answer, nor did she expect to see a figure fly down from scaling a building. Instead of screaming like any normal person would do, the young witch flew down back into her hiding position. Bonnie lifted her head, making sure not to be seen. The figure, crouched down like some animal, seemed to be taking in its surroundings. Once it felt safe, it stood upright. Bonnie could see that it was not human, instead she noticed it's furry, wild like sideburns, its feral looking features, with what looke like a set of fangs, and claw like appendages.

"Scott..."

As if he heard that he turned her way. She flew back down, mentally cursing herself. She hid there thinking of a possible game plan just in case she would have to deal with Scott. She could get away with Stiles; he was more than likely human. Scott was not. Maybe she could erase his memory. But then she remembered her talk with Caroline, and right now was not the time to look like a hypocrite.

Just then she heard two voices. Two very familiar voices.

* * *

"That took longer than I expected, but bam."

To add emphasis, Stiles pulled out the file. Scott looked at him in shock. Stiles picked up on that, and tried to reassure his best friend.

"Don't worry, it's not the real one. I made a copy of it really quick."

"Oh. Good."

Both stood there for a minute, as awkward as they could be. As if they were not outside of the jail in the middle of the night.

"Uhm hey do you want to come with me to the delivery?"

Scott gave him a look. Scott did not want to get Stiles involved anymore than he knew Stiles wanted to, but he was for sure not going to leave his best friend to feel uncomfortable around a bunch of werewolves. He gave a nod to his Stiles, who gave him a big goofy grin.

"Alright. Let's go drop this off, so we can go home and sleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

With that both got into the jeep.

Everything was okay, until Scott picked up on an unfamiliar scent. He let out a growl, which caused Stiles confusion.

"What's wrong man?"

"Something...someone is in the car."

"Other than me and you?"

Scott nodded. He kept sniffing, trying to figure out exactly who it was. He turned around and looked in the back.

Nothing.

But the scent was too close. Scott was sure of it. He sat there and looked directly behind Stiles' seat.

"You okay buddy?"

"Stiles did you have anyone else in the car recently?"

Stiles shook his head no.

"Are you sure? Cause it smells like someone."

Sniff

"Like Bonnie."

Stiles shook his head no, thinking back to how she had come to his house, worried for him. And how he basically told her that there was something weird going on in Beacon Hills. He had forgot he was shirtless, so she got to see exactly how pale, and not very muscular Stiles was. Before his brain had a chance to even go off on the tangent of how he was suddenly insecure about his body because it might not be good enough for Bonnie, Stiles brought himself back to reality, and focused on the task at hand.

"There is no one here. You probably just got her scent in your nose or something. Now let's go, we need to get this to Derek, and then get home before our parents figure out anything. Mmkay?"

Scott was not convinced, but there was no way he could prove there was something there. As a quick last attempt he held out his hand and waved it around in the backseat. He felt nothing. Feeling disheartened and confused by his werwolf senses, Scott turned around and buckled his seat belt.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Bonnie sat there in actual fear for a minute. After Bonnie had realized that Scott was a wolf, to which she mentally kicked herself for not realizing that he was before, she began a spell that allowed her to become untraceable to all senses. Unfortunately Bonnie did not have time to finish the spell. It worked well enough, but she left her scent. Something that Scott picked up on quickly. She sat there fearing that he would find her, even though she was almost untraceable. He even waved his hand around and hit her a few times, kind of hard. But to him, it was nothing but air.

That seemed to convince Scott, and after that, they were on their way to meet this Derek character.

* * *

Bonnie was in the middle of her third session of mentally kicking herself. She was sitting in the back of her strange neighbor's jeep, with his supernatural friend, on their way to go meet some mysterious person named Derek. Bonnie had thought it would be at some building or a cafe or something. Instead she was greeted with twenty minutes of Stiles and Scott talking. She had learned a lot about both, things she would have rather not known.

Scott was in a dangerous relationship with a Hunter's, Bonnie would look that up later, daughter. Apparently his last name was Argent. That rung every alarm in Bonnie's head when she thought of Principal Argent. Scott also did not like this Derek character, for many of reasons. The one that stood out to Bonnie though was that he was turning kids into werewolves. Bonnie did not know that one could be turned. Being in Mystic Falls, most were from a family. Also almost every werewolf in the state of Virginia had been turned into hybrids,so it was not like Bonnie had the option to pick their brains. Scott also seemed to have a crick in his neck that won't go away. Stiles related it to stress, advising his friend to just chill out for a little while.

"Easier said then done buddy."

Bonnie had wished she had fallen asleep or blanked out whenever Stiles talked. She had wished they would have hit something. She had wished that her magic would have given up to reveal herself. Right before Stiles started talking.

Life just did seem to want to work out that way at all.

Bonnie was subjected to Stiles talking and talking about one thing: Bonnie. In just three days, Stiles had developed a crush that was too creepy to define in words. Well Bonnie probably could, but at the moment she was in such a shock. Stiles was literally in love with everything physical about Bonnie. He loved her hair, or as he described it, lovely chocolate locks of heaven. He loved her eyes, which her compared to jewels, the forest, and serenity. He loved her skin, flawless and a dusty caramel color Bonnie seriously rolled her eyes at that. He even went on to say that her funky jawline was so beautiful. She saw Scott roll his eyes. She could not help but do the same. It was just awkward listening to someone gush that hard over her, especially in her presence.

She had convinced herself that she was more than likely never going to talk to Stiles again if it had not been for the last few minutes of the car ride.

"Stiles, you realize how creepy you sound?"

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. Someone needed to make some sense of this.

"Yeah, I know Scott. But..."

"Man no buts. Now yes I know I was a little bit obsessive with Allison in the beginning, but I think that allows me to have expertize on this. Stiles it's creepy as hell that in three days you have fallen for a girl, who you have spoken to all of three times."

Scott looked at his friend, there was no malice behind any of what he said. Just pure concern. Bonnie had to give him points for that.

"You are being a little harsh man."

That's all Stiles had to say. From what Bonnie could tell, he seemed a little frustrated that someone was questioning his choices. It was good that someone was doing that though, at least to Bonnie. How many times had she let her friends do something stupid, when everything in her said no. She had psychic back up to prove it. Too many times proved that she just let it go. Too many times she should have tried. Bonnie let that thought run through her mind as she tried to focus on Scott and Stiles.

"Just answer this Stiles? Why? Why Bonnie?"

Bonnie perked up at that. It was not as if anything would come of it. But she was curious as to why Stiles chose her.

"I don't know. She just happened. I was convinced I was going to die alone man."

_Bonnie was sure he still might._

"I had given up on Lydia. Can't love someone that is in love with someone else."

_Good for him, but Bonnie was not in the mood to be someone's rebound to unrequited love._

"Then she came along. I know I saw her once, but everything felt right."

_Bonnie felt like snorting if she could. This could not get any cheesier._

"I never thought I could believe in soulmates."

_And it did._

"I mean I still don't, but Bonnie kind of makes me want to find out."

_Bonnie was sure he was rambling now. Does he really know why Bonnie?_

"Scott, I can't really explain it."

_Of course he can't._

"But I think I understand how you felt about Allison when you first met her."

_Seriously, who was this Allison chick. If Bonnie met her and found out she was of the Petrova line._

"I get it Stiles."

_Oh God, was he agreeing with him?_

"But maybe you should not go into this on the level you are now."

_How about not at all?_

"You think I am stupid enough to profess my undying love, sarcasm by the way, for Bonnie at the drop of a hat?"

_Yes._

"Yes."

_Thank you Scott._

"Well I am not. Look, she is new here. She does not have friends from what I can tell."

_Bonnie had plenty of friends. Just not in the state of California._

"Here anyway. I want to help her get comfortable. Yes I know I am overstepping my boundaries."

_Bonnie agreed._

"But she is worth it. I know she is."

_How?_

"How?"

Stiles looked at Scott just for a second. Bonnie could barely make out the grin on his face. It was utterly goofy and childish. It reeked of immaturity, and a possible deficiency in attention.

"She just is man."

* * *

When they had finally arrived, there was already a group of four waiting. The two up front hopped out of the jeep, while their unknown passenger opted to stay behind. They had walked too far for Bonnie to hear their conversation. So she sat back and just waited. Bonnie crouched down a little, allowing herself to let the spell wear off. She would activate it as soon as she thought needed to. She sat back and just waited.

Ten minutes had passed. Bonnie was sure it did not take long to give a file to someone you did not like. Bonnie sat up and peeked out of the window. Bonnie could not see anyone. It was a clear night so she could see where they were last. Bonnie then got that sense that something was off.

This was confirmed when she saw that blonde girl coming to the jeep. Bonnie recognized her ass Erica. Erica immediately recognized someone in Stiles' jeep. Being distracted she did not see the hunter coming behind her.

As soon as Erica was attacked, Bonnie sprung into action. Erica was struggling to get him off of her, but he stabbed her with a syringe. Immediately she passed out. Bonnie moved as quickly as she could. Once she got out of the car, she tried to give the man an aneurism. That proved to potent.

The man fell off of the other girl. But was screaming in terror. Bonnie realized that he was human, and immediately let up.

"Oh God you're human?"

She did not get an answer as the man was rendered unconscious. She checked his vitals, and sighed in relief. It was not potent enough to have killed him. But he did let his bowels loose on himself. Bonnie was slightly disgusted.

"Okay, note to self: hunters are humans. Makes sense: who else would go after werewolves?"

She knelt over the sleeping figure of Erica.

She was pretty enough. What Bonnie did not understand is why she was wearing the clothes she had on. A short skirt, and a pair of heels does not make sensible running clothes. How she managed this was simply amazing.

She decided the only way to wake up a supernatural was pain. So with great concentration, Bonnie gave the sleeping girl an aneurism. In no time Erica jumped up in pain.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS SHIT HURTS!"

Bonnie ceased her assault on the poor girl. She felt guilty for what she did, but it had to be done. She came to Erica's side helping her.

"Sorry about that, but that's the only way I could wake you up."

Erica looked at Bonnie, the pain obviously subsiding, but confused as to who she was.

"You're the new girl."

"Yeah. Kind of not the time for introductions."

Erica nodded in her confused state.

"So, let's sit you down for a minute. We need to talk."

They moved a little closer to Stiles' jeep. Once settled, Erica told Bonnie about the ambush. Apparently the hunters attacked them. Derek, whom Bonnie was still wanting to meet, told them to scatter and meet at the point. Erica had ran off, and did a circle around the area before she spotted Bonnie in the jeep, and getting ambushed. Bonnie apologized for distracting her, which Erica just shrugged off. Bonnie asked if Erica knew where the others were. Erica nodded but said that the hunters were probably waiting for them. Bonnie kit her head on the side of the jeep.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles and Scott?"

Erica shook her head.

"They ran off, hopefully they got away."

"Do they know where the rendezvous point is?"

Erica shook her head again, her golden hair moving a little.

"They are not a part of the pack."

Well. Fuck.

"Can you help me find them?"

Bonnie stood up, waiting or Erica to respond. Bonnie did not want to look aimlessly when she could have super senses to help her.

"Sure."

They started their trek in search for two awkward teen boys.

What would have been an hour long search, took five minutes with Erica. When they found them, Bonnie made sure to keep her presence hidden. She was not about to have to come up with a lie. This time the spell was complete.

"Erica, what are you doing?"

"We came to find you."

Erica was received with weird looks. Stiles and Scott both looked to the side to see no one standing there.

"Who else is with you?"

Erica, a little annoyed by this. She pointed to Bonnie, if Bonnie had been visible to them. Bonnie just stood there finding this to be the most amusing thing all night.

"Uh Erica."

"Did you fall and hit your head?"

Erica was going to rip both their throats out.

"No she is standing right..."

She turned to see no one beside her. Erica just at that spot, wondering she may have hit her head.

"She was right here."

As fun as it was to have people freak out about her, Bonnie decided it was best to get going. She doubted she could have maintained this spell much longer. She walked over to Stiles, and whispered in his ear.

_"Stiles you need to leave, they are coming for you."_

Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Bonnie?"

The two werewolves looked at Stiles.

"Is that that girl's name?"

"Stiles what's wrong?"

"We need to leave. They're coming."

The other two were confused by his slightly dazed words, but nodded in agreement, and they all flew off.

Bonnie hated running, but she had to keep up with her only ride.

* * *

Erica had gotten a ride from Stiles to her neighborhood but stipped a few houses short of hers. Stiles had offered to take her to her house, but Erica declined.

"Thanks but I have to sneak in, and this jeep is a little too noticeable."

Stiles and Scott nodded in unison, which Bonnie found really cute. Next was Scott. He jumped out of the jeep, said goodbye to his friend, and climbed up to his room.

The drive back to their houses was quiet. So quiet it was relaxing.

Too relaxing.

* * *

Bonnie did not remember falling asleep. But somewhere in between the purring of the engine, and Stiles limited musical abilities ranging from drumming on the steering wheel, and his out of key humming of random tunes, Bonnie slipped into a tranquil slumber. How long she was out, she did not know. When she woke up she was still in Stiles' jeep, sans Stiles. The jeep was parked in front of Stiles' home. Bonnie stretched a little and yawned.

She looked around a little, making sure no one was around to see the witch leave. While getting out she noticed Stiles had left his phone in the front seat. As she got out, she stretched on last time, before making her way back into her home.

Bonnie may have had reservations on going out and doing something as stupid as follow her neighbor around and discover the secret of Beacon Hills, but she did enjoy tonight. She would never tell anyone that she did.

But tonight was a success.

And with one last smile she fell on her bed.

* * *

What the hell was that?

Stiles just went out to get his phone. That was all he needed. He had gotten to his room, brushed his teeth again, and hopped in bed. Unfortunately he had forgotten his phone in his jeep, so naturally he went to get it. He grumbled and cursed every obscenity at his incompetence to keep up with his technology. All he wanted to do was just die in bed for the next seven hours.

It was when he was just right at his door did he see IT.

His jeep door had magically opened and closed. Stiles almost jumped, but what he saw next scared him near shit less.

Out of nowhere a figure slowly appeared in front of his house.

A girl.

A tiny girl.

With brown hair and an offset jaw.

Stretching in a pair of sweats and a three sizes too big plaid shirt, with buttons missing at the3 bottom, revealing a tiny bit of skin. Light, warm brown skin.

Bonnie.

She let out a yawn, and then walked off to her house.

Stiles forgot about his phone. All he could think about was the fact that Bonnie somehow appeared in front of his house. That she was in the back seat of his jeep.

Stiles then panicked because of one thing: Scott thought he sensed her. She could have been in the back seat the entire during the part where he confessed his feelings for a girl who did not even know him other than from a few things.

"Oh fuck me now."

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah. Stiles and Bonnie knows each other's secret. I have been avoiding Derek, because I don't know what and how to include him. The next chapter will not be as long. This is two chapters in one I am sorry, but I could not end it. Also I am sorry if anyone noticed how ooc Bonnie was. I am debating if Bonnie would sneak into someone's car like that and it was not a dire situation. I promise there is a reason for it.**_

_**Anyway sorry for the long Author's Note ending...**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie felt rays of early morning sun light pour through her window, the now opened one. Bonnie found that peculiar because she had sworn she had closed it. Cracking open her eyes, she saw her father standing there looking down at her.

With a very disturbing groan, she pulled a pillow over her head, which she had forgotten to wrap the night before. She would regret it later in the day when she would tackle the tangles, and knots. Today was a un-pretty day.

"Come on Bonnie. You need to get up, and get ready."

"Dad we don't leave until...until...crap. What time is it?"

Bonnie reached for her phone. Having forgot to charge it last night, it was on its last bar before shutting down. Bonnie let out a low growl. She made sure to check the time. It was only a quarter after seven in the morning.

"Dad, we don't usually leave until around eight."

"Yes we used to. But I have decided to get to the office early, just to avoid any traffic."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Bonnie felt the covers slide off her body. She was still in the clothes she threw on for her late night escapade. She was debating just jumping in the shower and putting them back on.

"Do I have to take the bus?"

"Nope, even better."

Bonnie finally sat up and stared her father in the eye.

"What could be better than public transportation?"

Mr. Bennett gave her a big smile. For some reason Bonnie knew that the answer would not be pleasant.

"One word: carpooling."

* * *

Stiles had been staring at his reflection for the past ten minutes. Having gotten out of the shower, towel hanging around his waist, Stiles would like to think of this as Stiles Time: normally this was the Stiles make love to his reflection, and pretend he was a brawny badass that everyone adored, envied, and respected. But today Stiles was himself.

Just thinking.

Last night had been yet adventure for Beacon Hills resident werewolves, and a teenage human boy. Sneaking into places to gain files, hush meetings in the woods, running away from actual human beings because they might confuse you with a werewolf. Stiles liked to think of these as good times. Despite the stress, the lying, and the constant possibility of death, Stiles had grown accustomed to it. In some weird way, if his week was not plagued with some sort of supernatural field trip, Stiles would probably go into hives. That had never happen before, but Stiles just assumed like he always did.

Get rid of something, and a reaction would happen. In Stiles' mind, that would be hives.

He gave a little smile at that. A sad one How fucked up does one have to be to get used to werewolf friends, and Hunters trying to kill them?

"That would be me."

A reminder of what Beacon Hills had to offer; a sick and twisted wacomfort and familiarity.

But then she happened.

Stiles groaned at the thought of Bonnie.

Last night was too eventful for his likings. Not only does Bonnie know what exactly is going on in Beacon Hills, Stiles was pretty sure she figured that out rather easily, but Stiles knew that Bonnie was not normal either.

But what exactly was she?

The first thing that Stiles thought of was a witch, but then he rejected that thought. Bonnie did not give off that weird into nature vibe that some of the Wicca practitioners gave off. Stiles was sure two or three went to his school, and they looked like hippies crossed with goths. When thinking of Bonnie, he did not see that at all. Stiles then thought she could be some sort of shape shifter. There had to be something out there that could turn invisible. Stiles doubt it, but he would do some more research later. Then the idea of vampirism (was that even a word?) came to him. However that was answered with a snort, and a flippant head shake. They did not exist.

...At least he did not think they did.

"Stiles I know you're having _you_ time. But you need to get your ghostly pale ass in gear. I kind of volunteered you to take Bonnie to school."

As soon as he heard that, he ran to the door, swinging it open and stared at his dad.

"What? I am taking who where?"

Having already turned around, John did not expect to see his son in the door way, without his towel.

"Oh geez Stiles. TOWEL!"

The teen looked down in confusion, which turned into shock and embarrassment as he turned to look for his towel. The sheriff made the mistake of looking too early, only to get an eyeful of his son's ass.

"Dammit Stiles hurry up!"

"Sorry!"

Once Stiles felt secure he looked again at his dad, who was far too scared to actually face his son. Twice he had seen his son naked, and it only happened in a matter of seconds.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Stiles huffed in frustration.

"Yes dad I am decent enough."

"Okay. Well I volunteered you to take Bonnie to school from now on. She does not have a car, and her father is going to work earlier in order to avoid traffic."

"Okay...why can't she take the bus?"

"Really Stiles? You would rather the girl you have an undying passion for take the creepy bus system, instead of making her feel as welcome as you possibly could?"

"Well no it just that. Wait what did you say?"

John walked away his back still turned to his son. He did not trust Stiles and luck. As he made his way down stairs, he yelled out one last thing.

"You talk in your sleep Stiles. And please son, I don't care or want to know how you do it, but please get some sun."

* * *

Bonnie waited outside of her house. After last nights usage of magic Bonnie felt a little drained. So drained that she just decided to skip her beauty regiment. After taking the quickest shower of her life, she skipped doing her hair, as intended, and threw it in the sloppiest bun she could manage. Once she completed the bare basics such as washing her face and brushing her teeth, she opted for no make up. Now Bonnie had been taking care of herself, so she was no doubt confident about her skin's condition, but every step counted for her. Today however was just a no fucks kind of day: no eyeliner, no mascara, no cover up, no lipstick, no lip gloss, nothing. The only thing she had was her favorite chap stick. Even if she was going to ugly it down, she refused to walk around with chapped lips. She decided against perfume, she put on non scented lotion, and skipped out on the jewlery.

Her wardrobe option was surprisingly not that difficult. It was the same outfit as the night before, only this time, Bonnie had darker sweatpants, a pair of athletic shorts under them, a graphic t shirt which said Yu-Gi-Oh (to Bonnie never remembered even liking that show), and a thin hooded jacket over it. She put on a pair of converses that were sitting in the back of her closet, and packed a pair of tennis shoes for gym. Wear she had gotten the clothes, Bonnie did not remember, they were more than likely from her tomboy phase. Unfortunately she had not grown much since that merciless period of teen angst, so everything seemed to fit like a glove, sans her sweatpants which she always purchased in a bigger size.

With one look in the mirror she deemed herself good enough to walk out the house.

Bonnie was just walking over to Stiles' home when the adhd ridden teen sprung out the front door. It was a near miss moment, but Stiles somehow managed to not collide into Bonnie. In a miraculous turn of events, he even managed to stay standing up. Bonnie almost wanted to laugh. But given the situation from last night, she left that as a mere fleeting temptation. Instead she pointed in the direction of Stiles' jeep and spoke to him for the first time that morning.

"So, are we leaving now?"

Stiles nodded, and they left.

"Oh, um, do you mind sitting in the back."

Bonnie adjusted the strap of her bookbag, giving him a questioning look. Stiles scratched the back of his head. He did not want this to be awkward, especially with what he knows.

"It's just that we have to pick up Scott as well, and he is used to siting up front."

Bonnie gave him an understanding look.

"I get it, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side over another seat."

Stiles literally stopped. His mind racing over that comment: was it sarcasm? Was she serious? Did she want to kill Scott and make him some freaky ghost-shape-shifter-vampie not really creature like herself? Bonnie saw how Stiles just stopped. Did he not get that it was a joke? Or did she just have really bad delivery when it came to comedy? It was probably the second one, but most could decipher Bonnie's horrible attempts at humor. What was wrong with Stiles?

"Uh, Stiles?"

The teen boy looked at her.

"What I said earlier, it was a joke."

Stiles whole being seemed to relax after that, which did not go unnoticed by the young witch.

"Stiles are you okay?"

"Yeah, we should go."

Bonnie nodded, just standing on the other side of the jeep, waiting for Stiles to open it, knowing full well Stiles did not lock it.

"Um it's open."

Bonnie gave a tight smile.

"Oh thanks."

While feigning a little bit of struggle, Bonnie got into the back of the jeep; throwing her bag to the side, she got herself adjusted and situated. Stiles did the same, even throwing his bag in the back, which did hit Bonnie, in the face.

"Ow!"

"Oh shit Bonnie, I'm sorry!"

As soon as it happened, Stiles was turned around trying to make sure Bonnie was okay. Without a second thought, Stiles gets close enough to Bonnie to inspect any damage. Stiles found no damage, not a scar, not a blemish, not a random hair. She was flawless. In the few seconds that the confusion had started, he did not seem to notice himself moving closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie was flustered. She had just gotten hit in the face with a book bag, her eyes closed in pain, all she heard was Stiles apologizing, and then he got quiet. Bonnie wondered what had gotten Stiles to be quiet, when she felt it.

It lasted all of a second. But in that second, the world had stopped. Could the world stop for an infinity in just a second? Was there really a difference?

Bonnie felt it, when she opened her eyes and Stiles had returned to his position in the driver's seat. She sat back in the seat, feeling somewhat cold.

Not a sound was made while both passengers tried to buckle themselves in. Bonnie would occasionally look into the rear view mirror, just to see if she could make eye contact. Stiles was so focused on everything up there, that he completely abandoned what was happening in the backseat. Bonnie assumed it was on purpose.

* * *

When Stiles started the engine, he adjusted the rear view mirror, and caught an image of Bonnie. She was not looking at him, of course.

Why would she?

Stiles made a mistake and kissed her. After he told himself and Scott, and most likely her that he was not going to rush anything.

It was only a second. Maybe she did not even notice it.

Why was Stiles kidding, she was sitting there as awkwardly beautiful as she could be.

Oh God, what if she is uncomfortable around him. What if he pushed boundaries he should not have.

Bonnie was still new here, she did not have people to go to. Stiles might have just isolated her more with just a one second kiss.

"So fucking stupid..."

Did he say that out loud? He looked to see if Bonnie had reacted. She was looking right into the rear view mirror. Looking at him.

While he looked at her.

Great.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ooh not my favorite. I don't think I could continue this chapter. I wanted to do so much in it too. Shame. This also kind of changes my direction a little. There was not supposed to be a kiss until chapter six. Eh...**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Thank you to everyone that is enjoying and reading this. As crummy as it is, y'all are getting some kind of life from it, and for that I can only be appreciative of everyone._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Scott knew he was not the brightest bulb in the pack; that was something he accepted a long time ago. He was stupid by any means, although his grades in two of his classes would beg to differ. It was just that he was not gifted with a certain awareness that allowed him to pick up on things immediately. For instance, for the life of him, Scott would not be able to tell whether coach Finnstock was being sarcastic or not. Or in the beginning of their relationship, Scott had trouble picking up on when Allison was annoyed with something, and she chose not to express it.

While Scott was not blessed with the ability of complete social awareness, he did have a strong sense when it came to people he cared about. One of them being Stiles. So when he got into the car that Tuesday morning, he could feel everything coming from Stiles. The total frustration, embarrassment, anger, sadness. All of it was in Stiles, and Scott had to know why. He would have said something in the car, but thanks to his werewolf senses he picked up another passenger.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hi Scott."

Scott got the sense that something was amiss with her; however since their relationship was mainly Scott being upset over her taking his chair, he did not think it was appropriate to talk to her about it. A little guilt hit him, but he was trying to learn to stay out of it.

However Stiles was his best friend, since their childhood. Anything wrong with him was Scott's business, as well as vice versa.

Scott made a note to talk to Stiles later about whatever was bothering him, maybe during lunch. Talking in front of Bonnie while Stiles broke down was the way to get the girl.

* * *

Two classes in, and Bonnie was already tired. Last night's sleep had done nothing for her. Well that was the lie Bonnie was telling herself. Of course Bonnie knew she had overdone it with the magic. Pulling a spell that literally wiped every trace of a person of the face of the planet was not an easy task. It also did not help that she had not eaten that morning, and with a magically increased metabolism like hers, she could not really afford to miss a meal.

So when she was doing laps in gym class, she knew that the world spinning was not a good thing. When she nearly crashed into the coach, it was determined that maybe Bonnie needed to take a break.

Right to the instructor's office.

"Ms. Bennett, first day in my class and you are already having problems."

Bonnie saw her would have been victim coming into the office. If he had not made his presence known, the witch was sure that she would have fallen right back to sleep.

Today was going to be a long day.

"Only ten in the morning, and you are dying. Care to tell me why?"

Bonnie sat up slowly, equating the movement to power lifting a truck. It felt as if her body was being weighed down. Did she really use that much magic? She doubted it. Bonnie did not wake up with a bloody nose, nor did she pass out. Bonnie could go hours on hours passed out. She woke up this morning feeling groggy, but normal. Maybe at had been the missing the meal part? Bonnie could not dwell on it much, because Finnstock snapped his fingers expecting something.

"Are you okay?"

Time to do what Bonnie did best.

"Yeah. I just haven't had a meal since lunch yesterday."

Bonnie lied through her teeth as she remembered ripping through two foot longs from Subway last night. But the coach did not know that. Instead he went to his desk and pulled open a drawer. Bonnie expected a note, instead she was given a chocolate bar.

When she looked at the man behind the desk, Bonnie saw him writing a note.

"You are only allowed three of these outside of emergencies. I have had girls come and give me the whole menstruation excuse, then I see them walking around in skirts and feeling as happy as ever. I can tell the difference between a dying teenager and a kid that's faking it.

"You can sit today out, but Thursday I expect you to be up and ready to go out and participate. Do I make myself clear Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Good, I am being really polite right now...so go outside and watch some of the most awkward students run around like chickens with their heads cut off."

Bonnie almost laughed at that. His bluntness was worth the class. Opening her chocolate bar, she and Finnstock walked out of his office, only to see some of the students wondering about.

"Great. Today is going to be fun. McCall! Stilinski! stop lolly gagging around and finish the laps!"

Bonnie saw both boys look their way.

Scott went bounding on as if nothing had happened. Stiles stood there for a second. It was not long enough to be noticeable to everyone else, but Bonnie could feel the entirety of the second.

"Tuesdays, eh. The worst."

Bonnie stood there nodding.

They sure were.

* * *

Stiles did not want to talk about it. That was all he got. There was no dramatics, no sarcasm, no weird Stiles faces to go along with it. Just a simple:

"I don't want to talk about it."

Scott had not even been able to get a word out. As soon as they had hit the parking lot at school, and Bonnie was out of the area, Stiles uttered those words before walking into the building.

Scott debated whether he should press the issue further. Something was obviously wrong. At first Scott was just noticing the little things that were wrong with Stiles, but now it full blown affected his entire personality. Scott had deemed this as a code red, if they had one.

During gym, during the running, Allison had strolled beside him, and started talking. She had also noticed Stiles attitude. When she asked him if something was wrong with Stiles, he nodded a simple yes.

"Well what is it?"

"I don't know, he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Ooh, must be bad."

"What do you mean?"

"If Stiles and his nearly open book self does not want to talk about it, something big must have happened. Or at least big to him."

"Generally I can just get it out of him, well he just tells me. But I am at a loss of what to do."

"Give him time, Scott, whatever is bothering him will pass. It's Stiles. Problems rarely stick. Most secrets rarely stay hidden."

Scott laughed at that. Allison was a little too perceptive at times, but this was one of those times where it came in handy.

"So, tonight I am hanging with Lydia. Do you want to do the double date thing again?"

Scott smile fell slightly. Allison saw that as a sign.

"What happened?"

"Um Stiles has kind of moved on. From Lydia."

Allison almost tripped over herself after hearing that. She had listened to Scott many times talk about how Stiles was hopelessly in love with Lydia. She even got to witness this love in person. Allison knew it would have taken a lot to convince Lydia to do it, but for some odd reason Allison just knew that Lydia and Stiles was going to happen.

"Okay. So what brought about this new found attitude?"

"Well, he got tired of not getting anywhere with Lydia. How she was never going to move on from Jackson, and appreciate someone who could love her the way she deserved. Or something like that."

Allison turned to see Lydia not to far behind, she seemed bored, which Allison took as her wanting Allison to talk to.

"I have to go. Lydia needs me. Maybe we can do a study thing or something. Lydia, Stiles, you, me, at Stiles house?"

"I will talk to him, but I seriously doubt it is going to happen tonight."

Allison pouted. That already struck every string in Scott's heart, and was enough to get him to do anything.

Scott was just slowing down when he heard a commotion. He turned to see Finnstock taking what looked like Bonnie into his office.

"What happened to her?"

Scott turned to see Allison and Lydia standing beside him. Stiles slowed down beside Allison.

"She almost ran into the coach."

That was Erica. By instinct alone, he took a step back. Scott felt skeeved out by her. She kept hitting on him, even when Allison was around. Allison had commented many of times how she was going to rip the blonde werewolf's head off. She could most likely get away with it too.

After all she was an Argent.

"Relax Scott I am not here for you."

Scott could feel the tension between Allison and Erica.

"Hey do any of you know her name by chance?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

Everyone looked at Lydia. Of course she would have the scoop on the student body at the school.

"Transferred here yesterday, moved here Friday. From a place called Mystic Falls."

The group waited for her to elaborate after that. Lydia just started picking at her nails, wishing she had a filer.

"That's it?"

"Yep. Look, any deeper I would have to go get her files. I am not about to do all of that for someone I don't really care about."

Lydia said it with such nonchalance. Once that was said, she went right back to running, Allison following her.

Erica stayed behind, but she had lost her flirtatious bravada, taking on a much more serious look.

"That was her. She saved me from a hunter last night. Then she did something to wake me up. I don't know what but she did. She was the one that went with me to find you, too."

Erica did not stick around to see their reactions; she flew off continuing the endless amount of laps they were doing that day.

"That's impossible, right Stiles?"

He did not answer. His focused seemed to be stuck on the coach's office. Stiles knew something. He had to.

"Stiles, if you know something you know you can tell me."

Scott did not get an answer. It was becoming frustrating to see Stiles like this. He decided that nothing would come from it, so he turned to run.

"It was her."

That stopped him.

"What?"

Before he could get a response, Finnstock was yelling at them.

"McCall! Stilinski."

His voice seemed to fill the room.

"Stop lolly gagging around and finish the laps!"

That sent both boys into overdrive.

Once gym was over, both boys walked out and ran to their next class. When they sat down, Scott turned to Stiles, who mouthed later.

Scott just nodded and went on with the class as if it were normal.

* * *

Bonnie manuvered through the halls with little grace. She had managed to miss half a day yesterday, resulting in her not learning a little over half her classes that day. So as soon as she made it to a class, she tried to etch into her brain exactly where everything was.

Including the restroom.

As soon as she found one restroom, she decided that it would be her place of choice.

No point in learning every one and getting confused in the process. As she entered, she made sure to check if anyone was in there.

Once she felt she was safe Bonnie dropped her bag, and looked into the mirror.

Bonnie looked like homeless hell. Well that's what Bonnie thought. Maybe it was the lack of food in her system, or maybe it was the fact that she was bare faced in school, but Bonnie could not shake the fact that she did indeed look different.

It was not like her features changed. She made sure to check. Nothing was out of place. Bonnie ran over every little inch of her face. She even lifted her shirt to see if anything was out of place on the rest of her.

Nothing.

Left feeling discouraged by her lack of discovery, Bonnie decided she better not miss her next class. That was until she realized she had a free period. Turning on the sink, she let the water get a little warm before splashing her face with it.

"Thank God for free periods."

"I know, they are magical are they not?"

Bonnie recognized that voice. She turned to see the blonde werewolf from the night before.

"Uh, hi?"

The girl was dressed in a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans, a white top that showed a little cleavage, and a leather jacket. Her hair fell over her shoulders in thick golden waves. Her make up was a little harsh for school, but Bonnie doubted that was not the point of it. She stood a few good inches over Bonnie, but Bonnie guess it was because of the heels.

"So, Bonnie is it?"

The smaller of the two nodded. She felt herself tense up. Was she going to have to use magic?

She wolf seemed to have sense this tension and backed off a little, dropping some of her edge as well

"Sorry I know I come off a little...too much. I mean no harm. I just wanted to talk to you."

Bonnie let herself relaxed, but her guard was still very much up. Erica could sense this, but knew she had made some type of progress. She gave Bonnie a small smile, hoping it would ease some more tension. It did not.

"What is it that you want?"

Bonnie was not going to let her down that easily.

Erica just tapped her heel.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure that it was you...from last night?"

Bonnie did not answer. Erica was becoming frustrated.

"Look I am not here to enlist you, or anything."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I assume that's the only reason you won't talk about.._.it_..."

"_It_?"

Erica let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes it. I don't know what_ it_ is. I don't know what _you_ are. So yes_ it_."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She had wanted to say something, but then it clicked. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed. She went from guarded bear, to regular girl.

"I can't tell you what I am because I really don't know."

She lied.

"But I can tell you that I am struggling with myself. Just, just don't tell anyone."

Erica focused on her. She did not know what to believe. After checking everything from her heartbeat, to her facial expressions, she was sure that Bonnie was telling the truth.

"Fine, but do you know what is going on here?"

Bonnie assumed what she meant by here was Beacon Hills.

"Somewhat...but that's because I listened in on Stiles and Scott, which he does not know about."

Erica looked at her in shock. It was not because she knew what was going on, but because she did not know that both knew.

"Okay fair enough. Just stay out of it. What you did last night was beyond all kinds of stupid."

Erica gave her warning, knowing full well that Bonnie understood just that.

"Noted."

With nothing left to discuss, Erica walked out. Bonnie thought it was more of a sashay, but she was not going to ponder that too long. She picked up her bag, and took one last look in the mirror. Something was still off.

Before Erica had made it out the door, she looked at Bonnie once more time, remembering she had not officially introduced herself.

"The name's Erica."

* * *

The first thing Bonnie met after her prolonged restroom visit, was a head full of red hair. She almost bumped into it but had the motor skills to stop herself. There was a taller brunette with her, who turned her attention to Bonnie.

"Um Lydia you might need to move."

The gil named Lydia, turned to see why, and caught sight of Bonnie.

"Oh...it's you."

With that she turned right back around and moved a few steps to the right, allowing Bonnie access to the room.

With a smile and a quiet thank you, Bonnie walked off to get a seat.

Both girls returned their conversation.

It seemed like it was only them in the class.

Study Hall was also free period for most students, with many of them being on some sort of athletic class. Lacrosse was one of them, which left many of the classes empty, except for two or three kids.

Generally Allison and Lydia would sit in a class for a little before going off to watch the Lacrosse team practice. Lydia and Allison used to do it just to watch their boyfriends practice. But much had changed. Lydia and Jackson had long since broken up, and Allison and Scott were supposed to look like they had. That did not stop either from going down, of course for different reasons.

Allison would still go to just watch Scott.

Lydia just went to be seen and relax.

"Should we go?"

Allison looked into her purse and pulled out her phone. It was around noon. After practice there was one class before lunch, then the last half of school.

"Sure. Do you have anything to read?"

Lydia had pulled out her phone, seemingly reading a message.

"Lydia?"

"No."

She locked her phone, and threw it in her bag, knowing that the school had a no phones out policy.

"Do you want to get something, so you won't sit there bored again?"

"I found something better to focus on."

Allison noticed her friend's attention was not focused on her, but the figure sitting at a desk, reading some textbook.

"Lydia..."

Allison could not eve get past her name, of course,. Lydia's heels were already clicking to decrase the distance between her and her next prey, which Allison would use synonymous with friend.

"Hello."

Bonnie looked up from her Chemistry text book. She had been stuck on the same sentence for the last minute and half, and would have probably been there if Lydia had not bothered her.

"Hi."

Lydia cocked her head ever so slightly, and smiled. Bonnie recognized that look. Caroline gave that look. It was the look of worth. Was Bonnie good enough or not. Or worse, was she a project.

She was sizing her up.

It was an safe look. No type of malice behind it, but every bit of condescension involved.

Nevertheless, Bonnie sat there and just stared. She looked at Allison, who gave an apologetic smile. She was also familiar with that look. That used to be her and Elena's look.

It felt so weird being on the receiving end of either look. Had it been this unnerving. TO be seen as a project, or object that needed to be evaluated for its worth?

Bonnie was not given time to explore that thought.

"I'm Lydia, as you heard my friend say."

She turned to Allison, who just gave a small wave. Bonnie just nodded.

"If you were not listening, we are just about to go watch the lacrosse team practice."

Another nod. She really zoned out on them.

"Well seeing how you are the only one in here, it would be rude just to leave you by yourself."

It really wouldn't.

Lydia could recognize a strong will. She liked that. She respected that.

"I am just extending the offer to come with. Nothing more."

She turned and walked away The only sound in the room was of her heels. Allison looked at both of them kind of worried. Even if Bonnie had not said anything, she still feared anyone who made Lydia back down. Generally Lydia put in little effort, and when she did she dominated.

Where ever Bonnie hailed form, Mystic Falls she remembered Lydia calling it, she must have been something.

"Nothing less."

Lydia disappeared out the door, with Allison in tow. Allison was sure that Lydia might have lost this one, but she was proven wrong when the tiny newcomer came walking with her book bag straddled to her back.

Lydia cocked her head again, and gave the same smile. But her eyes narrowed just a little. Not in an inspecting way, but a knowing one.

"So, where is the lacrosse practice?"

* * *

Stiles appreciated the bench. He lived for it. That was the ultimate lazy symbol. He was a part of the team, but not really. And he was perfectly okay with that. Granted the benches powers did not affect his social life. That was only altered by actually being in a game. Well barely. Scott had been in multiple games now, but he was still very much a nobody. Regardless, Stiles was happy to be on the lacrosse team because of the bench.

That only went down the drain during practice, where is utter incompetence would go on full display. Now Stiles had to be fair on himself, he was getting better, but ultimately he was not leaps and bounds to Danny, Jackson's year of work level, or Scott's, Isaac's and Boyd's supernatural level. Once again Stiles was okay with that, but it was only during practices where he would regret it.

Today was one of those days.

Normally they team would not have practice on a gym day. Since some of the team would take gym, easy A, and since the coach was persistent on day practice, the school had developed a way to have the said students allow day practice while still staying in gym. They used the free period as a practice time. But they made sure that kids who had gym would not have to deal with being too tired throughout the day so p.e. Would alternate two days a week with health, which was still an easy A. Ultimately it was a perfect system. But there were days where coach just did not want to go with the system. Which was why they were outside on a Tuesday, when they should have been inside doing nothing.

Which was worse because Stiles' brain was elsewhere, and that meant that coach was going to chew his ass out.

"Fucking great."

He was ready to die.

Coach had finally decided a break was in order, and once they heard that a good portion of the lacrosse team dropped to the ground.

Scott, who was sitting right next to Stiles, finally thought it was time to address Stiles' problem. But before he could even ask Stiles once again beat him to the punch.

"Bonnie knows everything."

Before Scott had time to even react, Stiles explained as much as he could, even what he saw. Scott sat and listened as carefully as possible. When Stiles was done, he just laid there and looked at the sky, letting his breathing slow down.

Scott took another minute to digest what he had just learned. So Bonnie was some weird creature that could turn invisible. She also had been in the car last night, which explained her scent. She also had heard everything Stiles had said last night. Which was how devotedly in love he was with her, even though he knew her for a total of five six hours top, a few of them he was not aware that she was even there.

Needless to say, Scott sympathized and worried about his friend all at the same time.

"Well, on the bright side, she knows."

Stiles looked at Scott, his utterly hopelessly romantic best friend. Scott had a smile that was meant to cheer up anyone. And it did just that. Stiles gave his first smile that day.

"Yeah. Oh I forgot to mention something: I also hit her in the face with my book bag, and then proceeded to kiss her."

Scott's smile disappeared.

"How?"

Stiles' remained on his face, never faltering.

"Hey, I'm Stiles. I am that awkward fucker that will hit you by accident, then make it up with a kiss."

Scott was about to say something when he caught wind of something.

Allison.

And Lydia

And...

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah the girl I am in love with. A possible monster that turns invisible and steals children's souls."

Scott tried to focus his attention on Stiles, but was caught by the three girls.

He turned his head to see all three sitting in the bleachers watching them.

Allison gave him a small smile and a wave.

Lydia was focused on Jackson, but would occasionally pay attention to Bonnie who waas just sitting there.

Staring in his direction..

Staring at Stiles.

"Stiles, Bonnie is here."

"WHAT!"

In true to form Stiles fashion, he jumped up without a single thought, or any form of coordination, and managed to hit Scott in the cheek.

"STILES!"

"Sorry dude."

Stiles looked around, like an idiot.

"Dude where is she?"

Stiles looked down at Scott, who was rubbing his stinging cheek.

"On the bleachers."

Stiles made an awkward turn, which ultimately ended with him falling on his face.

Half the lacrosse team laughed at him, while the rest shook their heads. The only exception was Danny and Scott.

When Stiles finally got up again, but when he finally looked at his target, he wished he ahd just stayed on the ground. On the bleachers there was Bonnie, and she was giving him the most baffled look on the planet.

* * *

Bonnie did not know what possessed her to even go with these two. They seemed nice enough, even if Lydia felt like Caroline pre-turning, and Bonnie was sure she would have enjoyed their company in due time. But Bonnie had told herself she was not here to make friends, or associates, or anything. Yet there she was, walking along side two pretty girls, while one spoke about the school, the other just walked along, as pretty as she could be.

Bonnie thought this was just too familiar.

By the time they had gotten outside, Lydia had invited Bonnie to go on whatever outing they were having tonight. Bonnie tried to decline, Lydia was not having it.

Just like Caroline.

Allison just rolled her eyes at her best friend's persistence.

Just like Elena.

Bonnie felt things in her bubble up in sadness, and nostalgia.

Once they were seated in the bleachers, both girls went on tangents. Bonnie noticed how focused they were on specific boys. Lydia was focused on that boy Jackson from her Chemistry class. He was sitting with his friend, Danny, who Bonnie thought was nice and handsome. Lydia would turn her attention to Bonnie and ask her random personal questions. All of which Bonnie would have to create vague answers for.

"So your last boyfriend was five months ago?"

"Yep."

"I am so sorry."

"Eh don't worry about it, I wasn't racking them in anyway."

Allison laughed at that. She did not mean to, but Bonnie appreciated it. Lydia, however did not find it as funny.

"Girls as pretty as you should have a slew of guys at her beck and call."

"Thanks?"

What was her angle? Bonnie was about to ask when she heard that one voice.

"WHAT!"

Of course he would be here.

Bonnie turned her attention to him. He had jumped up, and in the process slapped the shit out of Scott.

"Oh Stiles."

Lydia commented.

Bonnie had hoped that was the end of it. That Stiles could just gracefully just move and function. But instead she watched him fall on his face.

"Okay that looked like it hurt."

Allison shook her head, trying not to laugh. Lydia bit her lip. Bonnie just sat there.

She could feel the embarrassment radiating from the entire moment. Half his teammates were laughing at him. The other half just looked at him with shame. She had wanted to do something but all she could do is stare at him.

Was Stiles really this clumsy?

And why did she find it charming?

* * *

_**Author's Note: So another long chapter. Sorry. Anyway. I think I am exaggerating Stiles' clumsiness. Oh well. Also more Erica but no Derek...I have been avoiding him. I have two more chapters left before I take this mini break, and come back with eight more chapters! Another thanks to everyone taking the time to read this. So yeah things that will be dealt with: Bonnie finding out that Stiles knowing her secret somewhat and her telling him she is a witch. Bonnie vs. Creature at some point Derek. TVD character visit (hint it is a she.)**_

_**Once again thank you. Sorry for another long Author's Note**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Thank you to everyone that is enjoying and reading this. As crummy as it is, y'all are getting some kind of life from it, and for that I can only be appreciative of everyone. I am so sorry for this late chapter. I had to re write it twice (one because I did not like what I wrote, and twice because of the latest episode of Teen Wolf) so here you go. It is not my favorite, and ultimately I had to rearrange (once again) the story..so yeah.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Stiles could confirm that watching people make out was absolutely annoying and satisfying. Well maybe it was because he was the one not doing I., Stiles had to admit the sight of Allison and Scott go at it like it was the first time they had seen each other in the longest of times would have been cute if they had not been trying to sneak around like they do. He did not have as much sympathy for them when they used him as a messenger boy, and a mock partner for love notes. Sure Stiles was happy for his best friend, and sure he liked Allison as a person, but there was no where in hell he enjoyed being the middle man in their otherwise dangerous relationship.

So to sit and watch them be together without him sitting in the middle was wonderful. Unfortunately it left him and Lydia feeling uncomfortable. So instead of sitting and lapping in the second hand embarrassment that was young love, they relocated to Stiles room, which was actually clean for once.

Sitting there, trying to actually study and talk.

"So..."

Lydia gave Stiles a tight smile as she scanned the page she had taken vigorous notes on for any missed information. Stiles had admired everything about Lydia, but her intelligence was something he held to the highest honor. Stiles knew that Lydia was smart, he had known when in the third grade she could multiply double digits. She was destined for greatness, something beyond Beacon Hills and the trouble it brings, and once upon a time, Stiles had wanted to be apart of that.

But he knew she would never want him. She would never give him a chance to prove he could support and love her the way she deserved. Stiles had to admit that he was not bitter; well he could not be bitter over something like this. He had no right to.

"Stiles?"

The teenaged boy came out of his own thoughts, focusing on his last crush.

"Yes Lydia?"

Sometime during Stiles' escapade in his mind, Lydia replaced the book she had out with another textbook. She had not even started the notes yet, only having the subject and the date written down.

"What do you think of Allison and Scott?"

Stiles gave her the most perplexed look.

"Uh. They are cute. I mean they work. But looking at the fact that Allison's family isn't exactly supportive of their relationship, and them having to hide it, I worry sometimes."

Stiles thought that was a safe enough answer. He knew their was a chance that Scott could hear them, if he was not fully focused on Allison. Lydia gave him a look that sent chills up his spine. It also brought back every stirring emotion he thought had disappeared.

Stiles noticed the silence that had followed his last words. Lydia was sitting on his bed, staring at him.

No she was studying him.

But why? Except for a few exceptions, Stiles had never been that big on her radar. Unless needed, she regarded him with little concern. So to Stiles, it was a little understandable as to why he seemed frightened by Lydia's stoney gaze.

"Stiles?"

Again she calls him. Like he was not there. Well Stiles was going in and out of his head to contemplate his emotions about the strawberry blonde sitting on his bed.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?"

Sirens, fire alarms, buzzers were all going off in his head. This had to be a trap.

"You know how I feel about you Lydia."

Stiles hoped and prayed that was enough.

"You think the world of me Stiles. I know that."

Stiles watched as Lydia stood up and moved to his window. It felt like one of those moments in a movie. One that Stiles had dreamed of. With the very girl that was standing at his window right now. But it was different now.

"It's true. I do think the world of you Lydia. I mean I have been kissing the ground you walked on for the last decade. You are perfect in every way. You are smart, beautiful, amazing at everything you do. You don't take shit from people, except Jackson, but that's because you love so hard. Lydia are the perfect person, and I just see you going through life later, with it in the palm of your hands. And I will be honest. I wanted to be apart of that. Even if it was just to help you appreciate who you are, or be a filler in the line of romances for Lydia Martin, I wanted that. I wanted to be by your side, if just for a moment: to hold your hand, or to play with your hair. To feel the weight of your head on my chest as I listen to you sleep. To just kiss you, even for the briefest of seconds. Just to have you, and be yours."

Stiles could see Lydia looking at him through the window. Her expression had softened, going from her focused and studying look, she was seemed to have a sad smile. Endearing, yet knowing. Stiles understood. It was the look that sad one thing.

"Stiles. I appreciate how you feel. It sounds so callous to just say it like that, though I don't know what other way I could say it. I wish I had taken the time to see you before, but I know that things might not ave changed. But to have someone think of me that way. To value me like that, when they don't have to."

She stopped, turning her attention to the house across the from his window. The window was open, and Lydia could see into the room. It looked nice, and from what Lydia could tell, a typical teen girl room. Part of her wanted to know who lived there, maybe she could learn about this girl, maybe she could be her. Just to leave behind the life she had created for herself.

Being Lydia Martin was no fun for Lydia. Especially not now. Not when she was questioning her sanity.

"Thank you Stiles. I am truly grateful to know there are people who do care. I mean I know my family does, and Allison is just a naturally caring person. But you are not Stiles. You have no reason to. And after over a decade, you still do. Even if you are moving on from me."

Stiles' insides dropped at that. How did she know?

"Who is she?"

"What?"

Lydia turned her attention to him, her eyes scanning him, as if she was picking for any evidence that might give her a clue.

"I could help you get her affections Stiles. I mean it won't be hard. You have a certain charm to you, but it is so wild that it can be off putting. With my help you could have this girl."

Stiles sat there listening to her. He did not know if it was an actual offer, or a joke. There was some of the old Lydia in there, but the Lydia he had listened to, the softer, tired one was still very much prominent.

"You could have anyone."

* * *

Bonnie should have just left it alone.

She let out a sigh trying to regain back the good afternoon she was having.

After her second day of school, following an eventful night, Bonnie was determined to have a night to herself. A night that was going to be as boring ass possible. As it turned out, in Beacon Hills that was not impossible. As soon as Bonnie got home she felt herself relax. The first thing she did was actually go take a nap. It was only an hour long, but she woke up feeling a a bit refreshed. Her father had been home, cooking dinner for them. Bonnie was not the greatest, she was decent, but ultimately she was not made for the kitchen on a grand scale. The dinner was nice,, with little conversation. After that Bonnie went to study, only interrupting it to take a shower.

It was then when she came down from her average person high.

Bonnie stood at the mirror looking over herself. She picked at herself, thinking over her flaws, and plotting ways to fix them. Bonnie knew weight gain would never happen with her magical metabolism, so she accepted her tiny frame. She remembered meeting Lydia, and how she envied her figure. They were roughly the same height, but Lydia was admittedly thicker. Bonnie had never been that insecure about herself. Truthfully she had come to accept that she was not going to look like Caroline, or Lydia, or Erica, or Allison, or Elena. She would always be the best friend to girls like them. She would not be the popular pretty girl with the banging body, the sexy girl, or the beautiful one that no one could possibly be with.

She was Bonnie, the best friend.

Bonnie knew that she would never change herself. She was happy with herself. Hell she had pulled a few looks from quite a few guys. But how many did she keep? How many guys would openly admit to finding her attractive? How many would just stare into her eyes and tell her that she is beautiful. Just take their hand, and just let it glide across her cheek? How many would let her lie her head on their chest, and she just listen to their heartbeat.

Not many.

She was not the type to have guys gladly run to her from all directions and be hers. She was quiet, cute, somewhat friendly, somewhat likeable.

She was Bonnie, the best friend.

* * *

It was around nine at night when Bonnie took a break from her books and stretched. She had finished everything but her chemistry homework. Bonnie had passed Chemistry with a B, and thought she had been done with that vile subject. But Beacon Hills had other ideas. Unfortunately Bonnie was missing a chunk of her notes, for whatever strange reason. There was no way she was going to get this done unless she went to the one person she knew who could help her.

Looking at her window, she wondered if she should go over there or not. She could just scream out his name and see if he would respond? But that would be so creepy.

Finally she decided to just go over there. It was not a far walk.

Bonnie worked up the courage to go talk to him. But just for the notes. Today did not have to be discussed, or alluded to. Obviously Stiles did not want to talk about it, so she was not going to press something as small as a kiss.

"It was nothing."

* * *

Something was off. Correction, everything was off. Bonnie could feel it as soon as she stepped outside of her room, noticing the chill in the air. Bonnie thought that was an understatement; it was freezing. Bonnie was only a t-shirt and some shorts, so the impact of the frosty air took effect.

"Why is the house so cold?"

Bonnie did not expect an answer, instead she made her way through the house, looking for a possible explanation. All the windows were closed, and the thermostat was on a decently warm setting. As she made her way down stairs she noticed it was much colder. The source was coming from there. The lights had been turned off, Bonnie had figured that her dad had gone to bed early. But why would her dad not come say goodnight to her? She walked towards the front door, noticing that it was wide open.

Bonnie's sense of danger was ringing.

Something was there. Something was in the house.

Bonnie turned super witch on, and the first thing she had to do was find her dad. She flew up stairs, searching each room. Every one of them were empty.

"Fuck."

She ran back down stairs, fear rising in her. The first place she checked was the kitchen. That was where he was last. When Bonnie came in, her stomach sunk lower in fear. No one was there. She ran to the living room, only to find it deserted as the rest of the house. Bonnie turned and ran toward the garage. Once again, nothing. Bonnie started to breathe heavier when she thought about his car not being there. She made her way back inside of her house, feeling how much colder it had gotten. Bonnie could see her breathe, but that was not her concern.

Her dad was missing, and she did not know where he was. The only thing she had could have been taken from her, and she would have never known. Bonnie was about to go call the police, when she noticed a figure standing in the hall way.

Bonnie could not see it, only making out that it was possibly female.

"Bonnie Bennett. Looks like I found you."

That voice sent chills down Bonnie's spine. She knew that voice. The one time Bonnie had had a glass of Burbin, it had burned her throat, and went down so slowly for a liquid. That was what Bonnie thought when she heard that voice. Her voice was heavy and slow. Almost as if she had a slight drawl to it. There was an edge, as if she was on the verge of killing something. Bonnie would not doubt it. That was how she worked.

The figure, a female sped out of the room, to what Bonnie assumed was the front door. Bonnie ran outside, scared by the fact that she had access to her house.

How did that happen? How could she?

Bonnie needed to get answers, but she knew that she would have to chase her outside.

She did not have to run far, as soon as she stepped outside, she was met with her dad. He was carrying a bunch of bags. Had he gown to the store?

At nine at night?

Bonnie hated him at that moment.

What she was lost on was the other one.

"Oh Bonnie, glad you are here. I need your help with the groceries."

Bonnie looked at her father, noticing him trying to hold onto what looked like ten bags at once.

"Dad it is late we could have done this later."

Her dad was about to speak again, when she came by his side. Bonnie eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, I think this is my fault. I just came by to surprise you Bonnie, and so your father answered the door. I told him why I was here and he invited me to stay for the time being."

"I very well could not let her go hungry Bonnie. So I went shopping, she came along. We just got back."

Mr. Bennett told the girls to get the rest of the bags, and he went inside, commenting on how cold it was, and wondering why.

Bonnie stood her ground, scared of her new guest intentions.

She had to have been around Bonnie's age, maybe a little older. She had a dusty light color to her. Her eyes were brown, and her hair was a mass of curly brown waves. She was tall and slender. She was indeed beautiful, but Bonnie could see all the evil in her. But she knew that from experience.

The girl smiled at Bonnie, cocking her head to the side.

"Well are you not going to say hello to me?"

"Hello. Katherine."

* * *

**_A/N: Bum Bum Bum...yeah. So I decided to add Katherine in the mix. Originally it was going to by Tyler!Klaus, but I decided against that. Katherine is much more fun. I like Katherine. Okay so this isn't the best, and to be honest the whole Bonnie portion was just eh for me..._**

**_ Well anyway another chapter will be up sooner than this one. _**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"So girls. I am off to bed."

Bonnie gave her dad the brightest smile she could muster. Considering the fact a very powerful, very evil, very much vindictive vampire had access to her home, Bonnie was not at all excited. But for the sake of her father staying as oblivious to everything, and not pissing off a vampire like Katherine, she played along with whatever Katherine had planned. What that was, Bonnie had no idea.

"Okay. Elena and I are just going to hang out down here before bed."

Katherine smiled, and nodded in Mr. Bennett's direction. Mr. Bennett gave his daughter and her friend a big smile before climbing the stairs for bed.

As soon as he was out of sight, both girl's entire demeanor had changed: Bonnie became tense, and guarded. Katherine, sliding back into the couch, lost all of Elena's traits, and was once again the insidious ancient vampire. Her eyes lost the brightness that Elena had once possessed, almost black as coal. Bonnie feared for her life. She remembered the last time she had come face to face with Katherine, and she was lucky to be able to get them in public, before Katherine could kill her. There was also Stefan, but Bonnie did not want to think of him.

Right now, however was not about her fears, but Katherine's goals.

"Why are you here?"

Bonnie looked around as if anyone could possibly show up and listen in on their conversation. Katherine giggled, if Bonnie could call it that, at the young girl's paranoia.

"Relax Bonnie. I am not here to cause trouble. On the contrary I am here because I actually need your help."

Bonnie, never losing her cautious glare, waited for Katherine to continue.

"From what I have seen, this lovely little town has a werewolf infestation. And there are people out there trying to get rid of them."

"Hunters."

Katherine stopped when Bonnie interrupted her. She gave her a look, a knowing look.

"So that was you?"

Bonnie was once again confused.

"Sweetie I have been in this bum town for a good two or three weeks. Shit has been going on here. Werewolves are being made left and right, the hunters are about to start a war with them. There is some random ass creature that is floating around killing people. But that does not concern me. What concerns me is those fucks not only tired to kill me, but took an item that I value."

Bonnie nodded, indicating she was listening. She still did not know what that had to do with her.

"So why are you coming to me? Why not just find the hunters and compel them to get your thing back?"

Katherine sat her head in her hand, playing with her hair. Bonnie could tell that Katherine was getting bored with her.

"Because they saw me. I may be powerful Bennett, but I am not stupid; to go against a bunch of hunters with weapons like theirs. even if they have not fucked with vampires like that, I would much rather keep it that way instead of being their first."

"I still don't know why that includes me?"

Bonnie heard an exasperated sigh. She wanted to laugh. Katherine could not breathe, so why was she fronting?

"Look Bennett. I saw you. I smelled you. I know your pretty little scent anywhere."

Bonnie jaws ticked. Katherine took that as a sign. She moved closer to Bonnie, invading her space, and got close to her ear.

"Your scent has haunted me since I tried to kill you."

Bonnie shrunk into herself a bit, but knowing Katherine, she sat up and focused. Katherine eyes widened, and furrowed in anger. Bonnie had given her an aneurism, and even though they were almost ineffective on someone as powerful as Katherine, she could still somewhat fill it. Like a pillow hitting her. The vampire sat back, regaining back her composure, but maintaining her stern look. Bonnie knew that the vampire was meaning business.

"You obviously were under a spell, but seriously, this must be new werewolves to be that slow not to actually think there was something, or someone, just following them around. Kind of desperate if you ask me Bonnie."

"So this is blackmail?"

Katherine could almost feel the venom in Bonnie's words. She shifted a little, dusting off her clothes, as if something was there. Girl was immaculate, and Bonnie was not amused. She had no choice but to do it. Bonnie wanted normalcy, but she knew that she could not hide from the supernatural. It always found her.

"Why me Katherine?"

Bonnie watched as the vampire's expression changed. Her smile had fallen. She became a little tense even.

"Look, I won't give you the long sordid details. it is a book from my past. It is very valuable. I want it back. I thought I had lost it when I was running from Klaus."

"That doesn't answer my question Katherine."

Bonnie could hear her growl. She felt some sort of pride for making a vampire like Katherine sweat a bit.

"Fine Bonnie. Despite everything that happened in Mystic Falls, and trust, enough shit has gone done to make any of you look incredibly incompetent, you are a very capable witch. When left to your own devices shit could get done. I mean Klaus almost died because of you. With my experience, and your admittedly decent prowess for a new witch, we could get my book back without hurting anyone."

Bonnie sat and listened to Katherine, a small swell of pride forming in her. She did not know why, but hearing someone like Katherine compliment her was nice. Hell hearing any compliment made Bonnie's day. But right now was not the time to soften up. She watched Katherine get up and walk up the steps to what she thought was going to be her room. Before Katherine fully disappeared, she stopped and looked at Bonnie. Her eyes had lost their playfulness, instead taking on a serious glare.

"Look I know I have a history. Yes I am a shady ass bitch, who has ruined lives...but...I need your help. I won't do anything bad, I will find the nearest blood bank if I have to. Just help me."

Bonnie looked at her, barely being able to make out her face. But Bonnie knew she would have to. Even if Katherine was being sincere, Bonnie could not upset Katherine. That could end badly for everyone. So with a nod of her head she agreed.

"Okay. I will help."

Katherine gave a small smile. Bonnie found it interesting to see how vulnerable the old vampire was over something as simple as a book. She would have guessed the Katherine had turned off every bit of humanity in her, that included getting rid of anything that reminded her of her past.

Some people surprise. Unfortunately Katherine took this too far when she said her last piece.

"Oh and that boy next door. Stiles is his name right?"

Bonnie's moment of sympathy had disappeared when she said his name. Why would Katherine even mention him?

"What about him?"

With a much more suitable laugh, Katherine finished her ascension up the stairs, with one thing that haunted Bonnie.

"He knows."

* * *

Stiles closed the door to his room. It had been a long day for Stiles, unfortunately most of it was not something he would have liked to remember. So to feel the cool breeze hit him, as he kicked off his pants, and shirt, was refreshing. In nothing but his boxers, the lanky teen fell onto his bed.

Stiles savored the smell of his blankets. It smelled like flowers, roses in particular, and vanilla, and some type of fruit. Stiles was not certain; He just loved the smell.

That was until he realized who it had belonged to. Stiles rolled over and groaned. It had to be Lydia.

Stiles had sworn to himself that his affections for Lydia was over, but now that he thought about it, a week was not long enough for Stiles to get over years of love and adoration. Regardless he had tried, and he managed to find a new crush. Bonnie.

Once again, another groan escaped from him. As soon as he thought of her, everything that he did just seem to overtake him. How could he have been such an idiot? To kiss her when he barely knew her, much less what she was. She could have been some vicious evil monster. Wrapped up in one of the prettiest packaging Stiles had ever seen. Turning on his back, Stiles looked a the ceiling, smiling a little as he thought about Bonnie.

Today Bonnie had worn no make up, and had her hair in the messiest of buns. But she still managed to be one of the most beautiful creatures. Being so close to her that morning, it was intoxicating. Maybe Stiles did not regret kissing her. Maybe he should not, because was possibly going to be the last time he ever kissed her again.

Stiles was just about to fall asleep to the beauty that was a natural messy haired Bonnie, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Stiles..."

Sitting up, he looked around his room by instinct. At this time, the only people that called him were werewolves. Stiles was just about to go into supernatural after hours, when he heard the voice again.

"Stiles, it's me Bonnie."

Stiles looked around his room again.

"Uh where are you?"

"Your window Stiles."

Stiles got up and looked to see nothing there.

"Are you invisible again?"

All he got was a sigh.

"Stiles come to the window."

Stiles moved to the window and looked to see Bonnie at her window. She looked a little annoyed. But so very pretty.

"Stiles, we need to talk."

Stiles hated that. "We need to talk" was only meant for when Stiles got in trouble, or when someone was saying no. With Bonnie he did not know which one it was.

"Can this wait till tomorrow?"

Bonnie's expression softened. He sounded tired. Bonnie if his day had been that bad. I mean he did go through it after gong through hell the night before. Bonnie was no stranger to that feeling. That feeling that dragged would drag her down when she felt a night of hell hit her in the middle of class. Today it was not as bad, save the near collision with her coach.

"Sure Stiles. See you in the morning."

Stiles gave her a tired nod, closed his window, and disappeared into the darkness of his room. Stiles wondered if he was rude to her. She seemed to understand, and did not take it personally. However Stiles could never be so sure. Falling back into bed, he began to think of ways to apologize to Bonnie.

"I will get her a coffee on the way to school. Maybe a donut or six. I wonder if Bonnie likes them. I'm sure she does. If she doesn't I get her a scone or something. A danish. Do we have danishes around here? I'll find one. This bed smells really good today. Oh yeah that because of Lydia. She smells like roses, and vanilla, and some type of fruit. I wonder what Bonnie smells like? I wonder if it would be creepy to sniff her. Probably would creep her out. Maybe the danish would make her willing...to..."

He did not get to finish that thought. Instead he saw the images of both Bonnie and Lydia, which only brought comfort, while he fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Alright. So after the chapter after this, there is going to be a little bit of a break. I am sorry. It is only so I can reorganize the direction, slightly. Unfortunately things like the creature (it has a name I just have yet to try to learn it) possible identity and inserting Katherine have left me with redoing of some of my story. I don't know whether I am going to wait for the creature's identity, because I really don't want it to be Lydia...so I might just continue on. Also this small break will probably just last four days to a week...sorry. I have yet to bring Derek into this, but I will. **_

_**Also as a heads up, this is going to be a long story (I'm thinking at most 30-40 chapter range), and it will be divided into 4 parts. I will give a little bit more information about it when I have it laid out completely, and without interruption...so the next chapter...expect another long author's note...and if you like keep up with my profile I will detail more about it there...**_

_**Once again thanks to everyone who has taken a liking to this story. Also to the people who comment, I may not respond back, BECAUSE I would not know what to say...but thank you anyway. Hopefully by the end, you guys will have felt that the story was a fun and worth it read.  
**_

_**This has been a very long author's note, so I am going to end it like I usually do:  
**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie felt her father kiss her cheek. She gave a tight, but loving smile. Usually she would feel the excitement and comfort of knowing her dad actually cared, but today was not that day. Unfortunately Bonnie was stuck with an unwanted, but very much invited guest.

Mr. Bennett gave the girl sitting at the table a quick hug. She smiled, resting her mug of coffee on the table, Bonnie suspected liquor of some type mixed in.

"Bye girls. Elena I hope you have a good day at your meeting. Bonnie should be home around three-ish? Am I right?"

"Three fifteen dad."

Mr. Bennett nodded his head. He looked at his watch.

"Okay. I should be home around six tonight. But I already pre-made dinner Bonnie, so just put it in the oven, and wait an hour."

Bonnie nodded. Katherine just watched the exchange with the trademark Elena feel. Bonnie found it creepy that Katherine was so good at it. This was the third time Katherine had impersonated her descendant, and each time she was more and more like the other girl. She had mastered the way Elena smiles. Her near tired expression. Her heavy sighs. All of what was Elena, was now Katherine, and it made Bonnie wonder, how long had she studied Elena to understand her.

"Once again. Bye girls. Have a good day."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Mr. Bennett."

With another nod, he left the girls alone. When both were sure that Mr. Bennett was gone, they both sighed. Bonnie dried her hands, sat down, and looked at Katherine. Katherine finished off the rest of her coffee in a gulp, placing the glass back on the table.

"So. I have the whole house to myself for what seven, eight hours?"

Bonnie stared at her.

"Please do not invite anyone in so you can have a feeding party."

"A what?"

Bonnie shook her head, she took out her phone and check the time. She had ten minutes before she had to leave.

"Look, we are going to have to have a game plan. Do you have any information, other than hunters having your things?"

Katherine sat back in the chair, losing what was left of her Elena persona.

"I saw that it was a black man that shot me. I did follow them, and he gave my book to some old man. Had to be there leader or whatever. They live in a nice house in what looked to be a secluded, or gated community. Due to very much foreseen circumstances, I cannot enter their home, and just get my stuff. "

Bonnie sat there, absorbing what she was being told. There was still something missing from all of this.

"Katherine, did you get a name?"

The vampire was about to say something, when she caught something. She looked over her shoulder, as if seeing something beyond the wall.

"Katherine?"

"Elena. You know I hate going by Katherine. That's my twin sister's name."

Bonnie was confused by the sudden change in Katherine's voice. It lost all of it's edge, and venom. Katherine looked at her and mouthed someone is here. Understanding, Bonnie thought she knew exactly who it was.

"Stiles?"

At first no answer. She looked at Katherine. The vampire did nothing but nod. Bonnie got up, making her way to the hallway. When she turned the corner, she saw Stiles, just standing there. He had headphones in, but Bonnie could not hear any music.

"Stiles."

No answer.

"Stiles?"

Still nothing. What was this boy focusing on? Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder. Finally Stiles responded to her touch. He looked up at her, with a somewhat shocked expression.

"Hey. I had called you twice. Are you okay?"

"Stiles, I am fine, and you just barged in?"

"More like he snuck in."

Stiles jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He looked past to see a beautiful girl standing behind her. She had such a gentle smile. Too gentle. Stiles could recognize something malicious like her.

"Um, who is your friend?"

Bonnie did not even turn around. She just gave a tight smile. A very tight one.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert. She is a friend from back home."

"Hi. You must be Stiles. The neighbor boy."

Stiles looked at Bonnie, forgetting Elena's presence. Had she spoken of him before? Bonnie saw his look.

"Don't worry Stiles, I just mentioned you were my ride to school. Elena is in town for a convention. She is staying with us for the time being."

That answered everyone of his questions. Stiles knew something was up.

"Well, Stiles we should get going."

"You are not going to stay with your friend?"

Bonnie looked at Katherine, who cocked her head and gave a bright smile. Bonnie just rolled her eyes, hoping Stiles did not notice that.

"She has something to do today. We are going to hang out later, of course. Let me go get my bag and we can go."

Stiles gave her a small nod, giving Bonnie the opportunity to leave. On the way out, she said in a playful tone.

"Now don't do anything funny Elena."

Katherine just smiled at her. Bonnie ran upstairs to get her bag. She gave herself a quick look in the mirror. She did try today. Her hair had a nice curl to it. He make up was limited yet still natural. She was wearing a dark blue dress like top, and a pair of worn blue jean pants. Her usual attire. As soon as she felt her little inspection was over, she ran back down.

She found Stiles, standing as uncomfortably as he could without flipping out. Katherine was just staring at him, do her best Elena; she held on to her arm, a little awkwardly, but ever so innocently. She continued to look around, trying to make it seem as if it was just as awkward for her as it was him. Bonnie knew it was not. Katherine was enjoying this. She promised not to kill anyone, but torture, of any kind, was never not an option. Bonnie would have to talk to her about it later. They were going to be late.

"Well, we have to go. See you Elena."

Bonnie took Stiles by the arm and they made their way out of the house. Dragging Stiles away, she thought she was in the clear, until she heard Katherine's voice.

"Bonnie."

She stopped. Oh she was going to find a way to kill Katherine. Turning she gave Katherine an annoyed look.

"Elena?"

Katherine smiled again, cocking her head to the side. Bonnie hated her for it.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Bonnie let go of Stiles, and made her way to the vampire. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around the vampire. Katherine did the same, and she pressed her body just a little too close to Bonnie's.

"I secretly hate you and everything you are, you know that?"

"A vampire?"

"Nope. Just you Katherine. You can manage even the tiniest hint of torture for your own amusement can you?"

"Oh sweetie, you don't even know."

When Bonnie let go, she had a happy smile on her face.

"We will have to talk later. Stiles has to make another stop, so..."

"I understand. I will see you later_ BonBon_."

Katherine's smile was loving, and friendly. She was too creepy for words.

"Bye Elena."

As soon as they were in the jeep, and far enough that Bonnie could talk to Stiles, without Katherine listening in, she relaxed. Instead of turning on Scott's road immediately, Stiles took another route.

"Uh. Scott?"

"Is going to take the bus, or his mom's car. I think we should talk before we go to school."

"About what?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders in what looked like nonchalance. Bonnie would have felt creeped out if she did not think Stiles was absolutely incompetent at being anything other awkward.

"Oh just whatever you wanted to talk about last night."

"Oh that."

Bonnie stared out of the windshield. She would have thought they would have talked about this at one of their houses, were more privacy would be ensured.

"Stiles. I don't think now is the time."

When they stopped at a light, he looked at her. His eyes seemed to study her all over. Bonnie knew it was not a physical thing. It was as if he was looking for an answer in her. Something she was not saying. Bonnie looked at the light and focused. Witha little will, she managed to change the light to green.

"Stiles, the light is green."

She watched as he glanced at the light, and decided to return to driving. For the rest of the ride, neither spoke. Bonnie thought she was off the hook, until they were getting out of the jeep. Just as she was closing her door, she heard him speak.

"We are going to have to talk. Especially since it was you that wanted to in the first place."

* * *

The day had gone by as boringly as possible. Something that was now appreciated by Bonnie. Chemistry was the only dip in her mood during school. She had forgotten to get the homework from Stiles. Of course she would get asked a question. Of course she would not have the answer, or anything answer. Of course the teacher would slightly humiliate her for it. Of course Bonnie wanted to put a spell on him taking away his voice for a week.

If it had not been for Stiles, who interjected with something stupid, Bonnie would have done it. He gave her a smile, and went back to his work.

Bonnie sat and thought about how and what she was going to tell Stiles. Does she tell him everything, adn see if his brain'  
s explode. Or does she act vague, just to see what he knows as well?

During lunch, Bonnie found herself without a table. Once again, Stiles saved her day.

"Hey, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked to see Stiles just standing there with his tray full of food. Bonnie looked at her lunch; she was starving, and yet this food was not the best looking thing since slice bread.

"Yeah Stiles."

She was still looking for a place to sit, when the much taller male bumped her with his very skinny hip.

"Hey, I know you don't have a table yet, so why not come eat with me and Scott."

Bonnie just nodded. Stiles smiled at that and directed her to the table he and his best friend usually ate at. Scott was already there, and from the looks of it, he was talking to a girl. Bonnie looked over his shoulder slightly to see Allison. She already knew the story behind them, so it was not a big surprise for her. What she did not remember was why they were not able to be together.

Scott looked at her, and gave her a smile. Returning his smile, she sat down in front of him. Stiles and Scott talked about random things. While picking through her food, Bonnie scoped the cafeteria. She noticed the two kids from her Chemistry class, Danny and Jackson. Jackson seemed to be talking about something, and Danny seemed to only nod and give a response when necessary. Bonnie knew just what their dynamic was. It was Caroline and whomever. But Caroline was not a total dick. She looked to her left to see a group of kids all in leather jackets. Bonnie recognized one of them as Erica. She was dressed ina white top and black mini skirt, with thigh high boots. The two next to her was a tall pale kid. He had curly hair and Bonnie would have guessed he had a nervous tick about him the way he stood. Then there was the third one. Bonnie had never seen a more attractive guy in her life. He was sitting down, but Bonnie could just tell he was tall. He had a deep brown skin, and from where she sat, was damn near flawless. Erica had said something, which caused him to smile.

Bonnie moved on to see Lydia and Allison walking out of the cafeteria. Lydia looked worried about something, it seemed serious because Allison looked just as bothered.

"Hey Bonnie?"

She turned to see both boys staring at her, worried looks hanging on their faces.

"Yeah?"

Scott started talking, but she could not understand him. His words sounded muddled, and becoming distant. Everything had suddenly become blurry, and started to fade to black. Bonnie felt the world slip away from her. The only thing that was there was her and the chair she was sitting in. She could not move.

_Help._

Bonnie did not know whether she had said it, or someone else.

Bonnie looked around, trying to find someone.

_Scott?_

Nothing.

_Stiles?_

Nothing.

Bonnie struggled to get up, writhing, and wiggling in the chair, but nothing happened. She was about to give up hope, when there was a bright flash. Bonnie closed her eyes. When she opened them she was no longer glued to the chair. Instead she was standing, in what looked like an abandoned subway station. Boxes, chairs, and other random objects were thrown about.

"Where am I?"

She walked around aimlessly, trying to gain a feel of where she was. She had no clue if this was real, or just some sort of vision. If it was a vision, how could she even receive it? She was across the country from the dead witches, who were the ones that generally sent her the cryptic messages. In the middle of her thought, she heard a noise.

"Hello?"

Bonnie saw something run into a shadowy area. Bonnie did not know what possessed her to do it, but she slowly made her way to the whatever was in the shadows.

As she got closer she noticed a few things. It did not move. But it made a lot of noise. There was something hitting the ground; Bonnie thought it was a big whip or something. Everything in Bonnie told her not to continue forward, instead to run, even if this was in her head supposedly. But she moved forward. To the shadows. To the creature.

The closer she got, the more Bonnie had learned about whatever it was. The sound was made by a tail, which Bonnie saw swooping out a few times. It made a strange growling sound, like a large cat. What Bonnie also noticed was it's eyes. There were yellow, and bright. Bonnie felt unnerved by them. It was like they had wanted one thing.

To kill her.

Bonnie turned around, but crashed into a large form.

She knew that it was not the creature, but she still was unfamiliar with who it was. Who ever it was, as it was human, grabbed her by her arms, and growled at her. Bonnie tried her best to give an aneurism or push him off, but nothing happen. She looked up to see her captors face. Whoever it was, she did not get to see his features, she only saw his red eyes. Glowing red eyes.

"Uh, Bonnie."

The girl turned to her left, seeing Stiles looking at her. Bonnie looked down at her food, she had picked at it to the point it looked like mush.

"You okay?"

Bonnie shook her head, pushing her lunch away from her.

"I need to go."

Bonnie grabbed her things, threw away her lunch and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Katherine would have never thought she would miss a Bennett. Her experiences with most of them generally were never good. Bonnie was associated with her doppelganger, whom Katherine hated with a passion. She also was the reason her last associate Lucy Bennett, betrayed her. Then there was Emily. Though Emily was cordial, Katherine knew the Bennett ancestor had wanted to kill her, but could not. Katherine was also sure that it was one of the Bennett's ancestors who had created the first vampires, who Katherine hated with a burning passion. Katherine had every reason to hate the Bennett's, and vice versa. So when Katherine caught scent of Bonnie, she had to admit to herself she was a little happy.

But only to herself.

"Fifteen minutes late."

Bonnie ran upstairs, leaving Katherine alone again. She was getting annoyed really quickly. When Bonnie had returned she was carrying what looked like a shoe box.

"What's in the box?"

Bonnie had sat down at the small coffee table, placing the box in the center of it. Instead of opening it, and curing Katherine's sudden curiosity, she looked at the box then at the vampire. Katherine suspected she was gathering her thoughts.

"What happened?"

Bonnie ran her hand through her hair, before she decided to answer.

"There is something here."

Katherine looked around, not sure what Bonnie was talking about.

"There is something in this town Katherine."

"Yes. You, me, a bunch of werewolves, and some hunters. What of it?"

"No. There is something else. Something monstrous."

From the chair she had been sitting in most of the day, Katherine turned her body at a weird angle to look at Bonnie.

"Monstrous as in mentally unstable and killing things? Klaus before he returned to Mystic Falls monstrous?"

"No, creepy, crawly, sharp fangs claws and a tail monstrous."

Katherine sat up at that.

"Crap."

Bonnie finally opened the box and pulled out piles among piles of grimiores. Katherine sat back in the chair, a dismal look on her face.

"Fuck. Been too long."

Bonnie stopped unloading her box to look at the vampire, who was staring at the ceiling.

"What do you know?"

"A lot."

"That does not help_ Katherine_."

"It shouldn't_ Bennett_."

Bonnie was on her knees, her fingers slightly tracing the box. So far there were three stacks of text around her; all were considerably old, and full of magical knowledge. Bonnie had yet to finish them, only skimming some for spells pertinent to whatever need she had at the moment. Now she was going to be able to read as much as she wanted. Unfortunately it was going to be for a reason she was not particularly happy with.

"Katherine we have to..."

"No Bennett we do not. We have to get a text back for me. We have to elude hunters. We have to not get that involved with this town's mess. Or have you truly forgotten what hell looks like?"

Katherine's tone was harsh. Each word hit Bonnie with force, even for a girl who spoke in such a lucid drawl. It was surprising how dextrous her voice, and overall personality was. Nevertheless, Bonnie stood her ground.

"Katherine, there is a thing out there, and it might be killing people."

Katherine scoffed.

"Oh please it is more than likely killing people."

"Okay, it is killing people, and I can't sit and let that happen. As long as I am attached to this plan, you are too."

"Uh, what?"

Bonnie tried not to smirk. She thought she had the upper hand in this, and was about to express it.

"You need me. You don't want to be out in the open, so you are sending a seventeen year old girl to do your dirty work.I've got what you always wanted."

The vampire's eyes narrowed at the witch. Katherine was no fool to this. But she had not expected that the Bennett Witch would try them.

"What is it that you think you have?"

Still in her position on the floor, Bonnie's gaze turned into a glare. Everything in the room seemed to shift. Katherine felt a window open, and a gust fly through. Bonnie was exerting her dominance.

"Power."

Katherine was impressed. But she was not stupid. Bonnie may have gotten much more powerful, but she was still human. And every human had a weakness.

"Cute of you to think so lowly of yourself. But that does not mean I am going to be a part of something that does not involve me. Better yet that does not involve you."

Katherine had stood up. Bonnie could sense the air of authority waving off of her. She did not let that affect her. She could not afford to. This had become a battle of dominance, and Bonnie refused to lose this time.

"Bonnie I have gotten to see what you do, and even heard the stories. Now I find it funny that you don't see a problem in yourself."

Bonnie watched the vampire pick at a nail. What was she playing?

"What are you talking about?"

"That sense of self you have must be distorted if you only want to be the strong one."

"What?"

"You heard me; your complex. I have to admit that most of the Bennett's had that same sense of selflessness. But you would think they would learn, you would learn. Well Sheila did. But you did get her involved, and looked at what happened."

Everything in Bonnie dropped at the thought of Sheila. Grams had applied the philosophy to as neutral as possible in anything supernatural. She remembered hearing about how her Grams refused to let Damon in, and gave him an aneurism, but did not involve herself any farther than that. Bonnie thought she would have lived much longer if Bonnie had not asked so much of her. Katherine saw the weakness in her, and punced at it.

"Face it Bonnie you go looking for trouble. But see this is where you are different. You don't do it because you need self gratification. No, you do it because you think people need your help. You are willing to put yourself on the line, and for what? A bunch of asshats, who don't actually appreciate, or even know you exist. What's the purpose of all that pain for nothing. This town is filled with Hunters and werewolves, let them deal with their own shit.

"How many times can you get hurt before you say enough? What can you actually sacrifice now to continue on being Bennett the Super Witch? Your life? Your friend's life? Your father's?"

That was all that needed to be said. Katherine was right. Bonnie had been putting herself in situations that would never end well for her. This was one of them. She had no idea what was running around killing people, but her first instinct was to go fight it. To protect people she had never met, nor would have little idea she existed. It would be Mystic Falls all over again, only this time it would be with something that could kill her, or come after her the last piece of her family. Bonnie looked back down at the grimiores sitting in front of her; each was a link to the past she so desperately wanted to know. But not under these circumstances. Never again under these circumstances.

With a heavy sigh, she started packing the grimiores back into the shoe box. Katherine gave her a smile, it was every bit of Katherine, but a caring one.

"Good girl. Trust me, I am doing what's best for you."

Bonnie did not speak. She only took the shoe box and made her way up to her room.

"The sooner you learn self-preservation, the better off you will be."

Bonnie was near her room, when she heard Katherine say one last thing.

"You can't save everyone Bonnie, but you can always save yourself."

* * *

Stiles sat on his bed, looking at the pale moonlight shining through his window. It had been a pretty normal day; he embarrassed himself in front of two pretty girls, he was dying in Lacrosse practice, someone had a freaky moment that Stiles was sure was related to the supernatural, he came home, and had done nothing but the little homework. It may have been only Wednesday, but it was turning out to be somewhat of a stressful week. Stiles was ready for the weekend, as if his world would just magically stop for three days. Stiles wished it would work like that. Nothing would bother him after school on Friday. He would relax and chill with his friends, go to parties, get drunk, sneak back in after his dad the sheriff was well into a deep sleep. Just be normal.

Stiles knew he really did not have much space to complain. He did involve himself when he should not have. Hell he refused to believe that he would have chosen any differently. However, the teen just wished that he could take time that he knew that nothing would happen for himself; no werewolves, no hunters, no lying, no creatures called Kanima. Nothing but normalcy, or as normal as Stiles could be.

He turned onto his back, feeling the softness of his comforter on his exposed skin. He closed his eyes, thinking that sleep would come to him.

Stiles felt the world slip from him, until he heard a knock. Sitting up, he looked to his window. This was becoming too much of a habit. What was strange was that whoever was out there, had knocked. They generally had little respect or manners and just walked in like they lived there. But this had to be someone new.

Stiles got up, looked for a pair of reasonably clean sweats and made his way to his window. What was just a few steps at most, felt like an eternity to Stiles. Something, with manners, was waiting for him. What if it was one of the other leather pack. It was not Derek. Derek did not have any respect or care for Stiles, and the feeling was mutual. Scott was like family, so he just walked in and out of his room, like Stiles would do him. Erica had already picked up the Derek mentality.

When he opened his window, he could not even fool himself into thinking there was no shock.

"Bonnie?"

* * *

After Katherine had all but chastised her, Bonnie became quiet for the rest of the evening. The young witch hated to admit it, but the vampire was right. Bonnie had always gotten herself involved in things that she could have just well stayed out of. What was worse was that everything in Bonnie was not only agreeing with Katherine, but was adding on to what she was saying.

_You never learn_

_You will always have few to blame but yourself_

_Sometimes you just need to say no_

_When will you be important to you?_

The sad thing was that Bonnie was used to this. They popped up many times, many of times when she wanted to feel sorry for herself, but was unable to. Bonnie had little sense of self preservation. Everyone else mattered, even people she did not know. But why? Why was this semi bubbly, semi secluded teen girl, only thinking of everyone else. What have they actually done for her?

Nothing.

And Bonnie did not expect them to. She just had to. Helping others was not something she sat down and thought about, it just was. It was just right. Even if she was not going to gain anything from it. But there were times when Bonnie needed that reassurance that she was doing something right. But Bonnie had done that for herself. No one told her she was doing just fine, that she sould continue on. So after dinner, Bonnie needed her time to tell herself it that she was right. But when tossing and turning had gotten boring, she decided she needed something.

Bonnie had needed someone.

To be fair, Stiles was not the first person she would have gone to. She did not know him well, and honestly she had every reason to not trust him. But Mystic Falls was too far away, and her father was to be as clueless about Bonnie's supernatural life as possible. That left Katherine, or her next door neighbor. Bonnie decided that Stiles was the next best thing. She would feel guilt of using his feelings for her to her own advantage later, but at that moment she needed him.

So when she climbed out of her window, and noticed the tree that sat between their houses had what looked like a sturdy and long enough branch, she made her way to Stiles room, of course making sure not to be seen by anyone.

As soon as she was at his window, she knocked as softly as she could. She did not get an immediate answer, which Bonnie had expected. But she hoped he was there, it was too cold to stand outside his window, while looking creepy, that long. She wondered if she was being too nice. Was he used to people just storming into his room? That would bug the hell out of Bonnie in so many ways.

Finally he came to his window, shirtless and in a pair of sweats. Bonnie noticed how thin he was. He had a treasure trail, but that was about as much hair he would have. Bonnie did not think there was anything wrong with him; he was just one of those non muscular people. He did have some obvious muscle, probably from lacrosse, but it was nothing too big. Instead it gave him a slight v, and some definition. He opened his window, and said her name.

"Bonnie?"

Stiles did not give her time to say anything; as soon as he said her name, he had taken her hand and pulled her in.

"What are you doing outside?"

"I...I came to see you."

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. Bonnie was here for him. He felt like jumping around for joy. He almost did until he remembered that they had to talk. Stiles realized this was about business. As usual.

Still he would make it as comfortable for his guest as he possibly could. She was in his room, after all. Stiles had to have made some sort of record. Two girl in two nights. Both were ladies he had felt some inkling for.

"Stiles..."

"I know. We need to talk about Monday night."

Bonnie stopped her thought, trying to remember what happened on Monday. It then came back to her. She had promised him they would talk about it.

"Yes, about Monday."

Stiles sat on the side of his bed, getting as comfortable as he could. Bonnie sat on the other. It had been a long time since Bonnie had been in bed with another guy.

"Look Stiles. I know you know that I know."

Stiles tried to sort that out, but his mind moved slower than he wanted it to.

"Wait, come again?"

Bonnie had just blurted it out, so she knew that it was a little crazy sounding. She took a deep breath, and looked Stiles in the eyes.

"On Monday, I got in the back of your jeep, and kind of spied on you. I know about Beacon Hills supernatural problem. I know that Scott is dating the daughter of a hunter. Hunters are angry at werewolves. Scott is a werewolf."

"That's all you know?"

"Pretty much."

Stiles thought about how he had seen Bonnie appear in front of him that night. Was she going to talk about that?

"Bonnie, I know you know. I saw you that night. You got out of my car, invisible, and then reappeared right in front of me. You did not see me, but I saw you."

Bonnie just sat there listening to him. When he finished, a silence came over them. Stiles noticed how pretty she was. That was all Stiles seemed to notice about her. Stiles thought about Lydia and how he knew a lot about her even if they did not associate with eachother much until a few months ago. But with Bonnie, he had met her only last Friday, and already he was sick of just thinking about her looks. He was learning about her, but it never seemed to be enough. The one thing he wanted to know now was what exactly was she.

"Can I ask you what you are?"

"What?"

Stiles started playing with the material of his sweatpants. That had to be the most awkward question he could have asked anyone.

"Look I have this thing called the bestiary, and I don't remember anything about creatures going invisible. You must be something the hunters have not faced yet. Something that could beat them. Or at least protect the werewolves."

Bonnie let out a quiet giggle. It was cute that he was trying to hide his own curiosity.

"Kind of jumping the gun a little Stiles. But what exactly is in that bestiary?"

Stiles was about to speak, when he had a better idea. He got up and ran to his computer. Bonnie watched him in the dark, noticing his back. Bonnie had to admit that he had a nice back for someone with his lean body. Stiles turned his head to her. She got a look at his profile. Bonnie found him to be a little cute. She would never say it to him, but she did. Stiles motioned for her to come to the computer.

"Come here."

Bonnie got up and moved over to where Stiles was standing. He had opened a file that looked to be scanned articles. Stiles motioned for her to sit, getting out of the way for her. Sitting down, she felt his presence behind her. His warmth. If it had not been for the bestiary, Bonnie would have let herself get consumed by it. Instead she scooted up as much as possible, as if trying to get away from Stiles, the distraction.

"So this."

"It's about every known supernatural creature that the hunters have ever faced. Scott sent it to me after swiping it from the Argents."

Even though Stiles was speaking, he knew she was not listening to him. Instead she was focused on the many creatures documented. Most were some sort of shape shifter. There were various forms from articles, to person journal entries, drawings, and other documents. Bonnie had come to an entry about the Kanima. She remembered her vision from earlier, the features matching up to what was being described. Stiles confirmed it when he noticed how long she was taking on that one.

"Yeah there is one running the streets. We don't have a clue as to who it is. Once I had thought it was Lydia Martin, you know that girl that you met yesterday right?"

Bonnie nodded. Lydia was suspected of being a supernatural creature, yet Bonnie could not sense that? Bonnie remembered the look that Lydia had on her face today. She seemed worried about something. Bonnie wondered if she was still one of the many creatures that were here. She continued looking through the file, discovering a world that she had never known. She was too used to what she had come to believe as Mystic Falls' generic problems: ghost, werewolves, vampires, hybrids, doppelgangers, and witches. But it seemed that the supernatural was much more expansive, and much more dangerous.

Bonnie was almost done with the list when she noticed that witch and vampire had been left off of the list. Obviously these hunters have yet to meet them.

"I'm not on it."

Stiles turned his attention back to Bonnie. She had gone through the entire list and not one thing peaked her interest.

"You're not? So that means you are beyond our knowledge?"

The young witch honestly did not know what to say. Was Stiles trying to make a moment with her again?

Bonnie felt Stiles pull away from her, leaving her a little cold, even in the warm house. She turned her head to look at him. He was pale. Really pale. Not really defined muscles, but it was obvious he was toned. For his lean body, and the way he acted, he was just fine. Bonnie wondered what it would be like to have him hold her. He was much taller than her. Even if it was around nine or so inches, she like being absorbed when hugging someone. It was a strange quirk of hers.

"There are a few things in this bestiary that are missing. Well I assume that this is the only document they have. They might know of my kind, just don't think it should be categorized with the rest of it. Well I can understand I am technically not a beast."

Bonnie got up and got close enough to Stiles where she could make him out better. There was no more than two feet between them,

"What are you?"

Stiles spoke those words, fear and curiosity fighting to be dominant in them. Bonnie let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. It was hard telling her friends what she was. She did not know whether she could trust them, or if they would run away in fear. After she told Elena, and demosntrated her powers, she felt warm and safe, knowing that they would not leave her because of her magical abilities.

But to someone like Stiles, who she did not know as well, and did not know if she could trust him with this. She then thought about how he had other secrets, and she remembered his self-deprecating speech in his jeep on Monday. Maybe she should not tell him. Maybe it was best to keep him out of her world. Maybe she should just stay out of his as well.

"Bonnie?"

She opened her eyes to see Stiles close to her. Too close. He was looking down at her his hands by his sides, looking like they were trying to remain still.

"Stiles. If I tell you what I am. You cannot tell _anyone_."

That seemed to be all the motivation he needed. His hands grasped her shoulders. Bonnie could feel how firm they were, even though he was still gentle. She looked into his eyes, focusing on him in that moment.

"Two years ago, I started having visions, and having psychic feelings and weird dreams. At first my friends just dismissed it as nothing. It was just small things. I mean I predicted when an infomercial would come on, and it did, but my best friend Elena just dismissed it. I used to be able to sense supernatural things, but I can't anymore. Then I went to my Gram's house and we started to talk. She told me that what I was experiencing was natural for us Bennett women. That I was supposed to do this. That was when she told me what I was. What I am."

Bonnie escaped from Stiles grasp. He just stood there, focusing everything on her. Even though he was listening, he was so enamored by her. The caution in her voice, the way she worded things. It was as if she did not want to really tell him what was going on.

Bonnie had held her arm out, and with some concentration she turned on the light. She then turned to the computer, and started opening random files and turning on music, softly of course. She moved on to his dressers and started opening and shutting random dressers at once. Stiles' book bag opened and items started flying around. Stiles watched in awe at the scene going on around him. When Bonnie felt that it was enough, and things settled down, she looked at him. Her fear was noticeable on her. She took one last breath, before she spoke again.

"What I am Stiles, what I am is a witch."

Bonnie did not know what to expect, but for some reason she did not expect Stiles to stand there, a big smile on his face. Bonnie thought he looked goofy. She also did not expect for him to say what he would, even though it would seem right up his alley.

"A witch?"

Bonnie nodded.

"That's so fucking awesome."

* * *

_**A/N: So here it is! The latest chapter. This is such a long chapter, not going to lie. I finally had to do somethings: semi introduce Derek and the rest of his pack, speak of the Kanima, and finally get Stiles and Bonnie to know each others secrets. Now that that is out of the way, Stiles and Bonnie can progress. Anyway I said I would have a solid plan for this story and I do. What is it? Well I know the ending how how certain sections of this fic will move. The next two chapters are currently being written and hopefully with the next one up on Tuesday.**_

_**Thank you for all the support. Everyone who has commented, reviewed, and just came and read it, I thank you. My other stories have left me uninspired, and this one is the one where I just know I am going to finish it. So once again, thanks for the support.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Sorry for the delay. The last few days have been a bit much. Anyway...  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie had never met anyone more fascinated in her powers than Stiles. Unfortunately that took an hour to qualm whatever curiosity he had.

"So can you fly?"

"No."

"Do you carry a broomstick?"

"Only when I am cleaning."

"You don't turn green?"

"Not that I know of."

"You cast spells?"

"Of course."

"Can you only move objects?"

"No, but I don't think doing anything else is really needed."

Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know I kind of think it is."

From her place on Stiles bed, Bonnie shook her head. Stiles had been pacing back and forth for the last hour, questioning Bonnie about everything. It was almost midnight, and Bonnie was sure she needed to get back to her room.

"Stiles."

The boy stopped his pacing and looked at the girl on his bed. It did not click to Stiles that he had another girl on his bed. Well it did, but in all of his excitement, that thought flew out of the window. No longer was Bonnie just a beautiful girl, but an insanely powerful witch. Well that was what Stiles assumed. It was not that long ago that Stiles was wishing to know and understand his neighbor better. Now he had something, and he wanted more. Bonnie was getting up and making her way to the window, when Stiles stopped her.

"Wait. You don't have to take the window."

"Stiles I am not going to teleportation. I don't think that is even possible."

Stiles shook his head at the girl.

"No, I meant that you can just walk out the front door."

Bonnie wanted to say something; how that could have been stupid. That the possibility of Stiles' father walking in while he was escorting a girl out was very much possible. That she was not even sure there was an extra key hidden yet. But she just kept quiet. Nodding her head, the young witch followed her neighbor to what would have been the front door. Having never been inside his house before, Bonnie looked at the walls trying to get a glimpse at what had been Stiles' life. There were a few pictures on the walls, some of him and a few family members. As they made their way to the front door, Stiles would look around to make sure his father had not return home. He tried to be casual about it, but Bonnie saw right through it.

"Stiles do you know whether or not if your dad is here?"

She watched as his shoulders flew up, and a head shake. What the hell was that?

"Stiles I should have just went out the window."

"Kind of too late for that."

Bonnie snorted, making sure to keep as close as she could to Stiles, without touching him. Bonnie had thought they were going ot the front but Stiles made a turn, and it seemed they were heading to the back. It felt like hours had passed by the time the two got to the back door. Before Stiles let Bonnie go, he turned to her and smiled.

"I know you trusted me with a lot of information."

"Stiles can we do this later?"

Stiles took Bonnie's interruption as a sign of impatience, and instead of challenging it like he would have, he just hugged her, and led her out. Bonnie gave him a smile and walked on back to her home.

* * *

Bonnie was surprised to have woken up feeling sluggish. It felt as if her entire being had been slowed down, moving five paces slower than the rest of the world. She remembered last night using a little magic, but she remembered eating, even getting a little snack before falling asleep. So what in the world could have been keeping her down? Bonnie thought of the past incidents and did not remember one time where her powers left her continuously drained. Sure she passed out, and if over exerted she would feel a great effect, but never has simply moving an object taken a massive toll on her. It was just like swinging her arm a little. Unless overdone, Bonnie would have been fine. But she was not, and that was bothering her.

Even with her stuck on slow attitude that morning, the girl got up and got ready as if it was any other morning. She would have played it that way, if it had not been for her still unwanted house guest.

She was playing with her hair a little, wondering if she should curl it, or go straight, when out of the corner of her eye something moved. Instead of freaking out, she turned and eyed the room for the cause of the movement. There was nothing.

Or so it had appeared. Turning around she saw Katherine standing by her mirror, casually picking at her nails. Bonnie knew the vampire wanted something, but she refused to give her the satisfaction after the night before.

"So?"

Bonnie ignored the vampire's question. Katherine gave her a snort like chuckle.

"So you are going to pretend that you did not sneak out last night to go be with your secret lover of a neighbor?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Bonnie took one last look at herself, before turning and leaving the mirror, and getting her bag. She had twenty minutes to spare, and her father was about to leave at any moment. She left her room, with Katherine following behind. Bonnie could almost feel Katherine's sudden shift in personality. As soon as they were down stairs, Katherine had become Elena, and both girls were smiling as if the Thursday was going to be the best day ever. As blissfully ignorant as he could be, Mr. Bennett greeted his daughter and the vampire, before dashing out the door to miss morning traffic.

Once they felt they were in the clear again, both girl's resumed their old selves.

"Do not pretend that mess, Bennett."

Bonnie had gotten a mug out, and poured coffee into hers. She then sat down and looked at Katherine, who seemed a little annoyed. Bonnie sipped her coffee, before speaking.

"I am not going to get you coffee Katherine. You can do it yourself."

With a sigh and super speed, Katherine had gotten herself a coffee with a little whiskey. After both took a sip of their coffee, Katherine decided to press the issue.

"Look, we can pretend that I did not sense, or hear you coming back into the house around twelve at night. Or that you smell of him?"

"Smell of him?"

Katherine took another sip of her coffee, a smile taking over her whole face. Even her eyes had a cheerful gleam in them. Bonnie did not want to deal with Katherine's very perceptive ways.

"I have to go."

With that she grabbed her bag, pouring the remainder of her coffee out, and was on her way out of the kitchen. But of course Katherine would have the last word.

"He could be our link in."

That stopped Bonnie. She did not have to turn to understand what she meant. She knew what Katherine was going with this.

"I am not using his trust just to get information from him."

Bonnie heard what sounded like a snort.

"Oh Bonnie. Sweet naive, lovable Bonnie."

Bonnie became aware of the cool presence behind her. What was Katherine's deal?

"I need that book back; I am also working on a very tight schedule, that can only be extended if I were to start using compulsion. Do you want me to compel your father with ridiculous ideas?"

"You said you wouldn't kill anyone."

Katherine was naturally taller than her, and in the four inch boots she was sporting, she towered over Bonnie. It was as if Bonnie was a child, and Katherine was an adult patronizing her. It's even worse because all Bonnie could see was her shadow. Looming over her waiting to attack. Not physically though. Never physically.

"Indeed I did, but that does not mean I can't instill paranoia: "Oh something is wrong with Bonnie. I'm not a very good dad, oops I slipped into depression. Maybe this move was not a good idea. What is in that shoe box in Bonnie's room?"

Bonnie tensed up. Was this where they were going? Bonnie turned her head, all she could see was a mass of brown waves. She could make out a red lip, curled up. Bonnie could not tell if she was smiling or sneering. She was like Damon like that; no one could tell if she was happy or just malice filled. But with Katherine, it was much more dangerous. She always intended to do something with her malice. It was never just to push around people. She always meant harm if something did not go her way. Like this moment.

"Stiles."

"I am not saying rifle through his brain. But he must know a lot about the situation here. Just learn a little. Who do we want to avoid, and who do we want to get attached to."

Bonnie thought about it. She had to concede it as fair. It had to be, because Katherine would not have it any other way.

* * *

Bonnie entered her study hall class, seeing Allison and Lydia both sitting at desk that day. Allison looked up at her, giving her a friendly, but tense smile. Lydia turned around and gave her one as well. Bonnie gave them a wave and a nod, before moving to the back of them room. She was just about to sit down when Lydia called on her.

"Bonnie?"

The girl had no choice but to look up.

"Yes Lydia."

"Come sit up here with us."

Bonnie decided to throw caution to the wind and moved up to where the other two were sitting. When she found a seat close enough, she took out her phone and started checking her messages. There seemed to be quite a few. All from Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy. For some reason, Bonnie felt something was off.

"Hey."

Bonnie looked at Lydia. She seemed concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just one of those days."

"You sure? Your whole face just fell when looking at your phone."

Bonnie put her phone back into her bag and put the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm fine, some friends text me yesterday, and I just forgot to reply to them. There's like ten of them."

Lydia nodded. Allison just stared at her a little, before giving her a smile.

"Are you guys going to lacrosse practice today."

Lydia was about to speak when Allison spoke first.

"Actually no. We decided to stay in and just talk."

Lydia gave her an odd look, but nodded. Bonnie became slightly suspicious, but decided not to press the issue.

* * *

Bonnie hated Chemistry. It seemed her disdain for the class just continued to grow with each passing day. Today was no different. Instead of sitting in her favorite seat, she was forced to the back waiting on continuous partners. The teacher had decided to do a run around experiment which involved a few students doing a musical chairs around the room creating some sort of concoction. Bonnie sat there watching the rest of the class as she made the little thing. The first thing she noticed was how peculiar some of her class mates were acting. Specifically the supernatural ones. In the first group she saw how that she wolf Erica was near groping Scott. Her eyes drifted to look at Allison and Lydia. Unfortunately they were too far that all she got was a glimpse of the back of their heads. When the teacher ringed the bell, Bonnie waited for her next partner, who happened to be that boy Isaac. He made his way to the seat beside her, and just smiled at her. Bonnie gave him a smile, and continued with the experiment. They did not talk much, but Bonnie had a hunch that he was just like Erica.

"So, Bonnie right?"

"Mhm."

She continued to focus on her work when she looked up again. She saw Erica's claw on Allison's thigh. What was she doing?

"I was just wondering if you had found a clique yet. I can only imagine what it is like to be the new girl here. It is still your first week, the pressures of moving to a completely new area..."

"Save it, I am not interested in your _clique_."

She gave him a pointed and dangerous look. Isaac studied her for a second. He did not have time to say anything else as the bell had gone off. As soon as he got up, Scott sat down.

"Bonnie."

"Scott."

Bonnie was getting sick of her partners. They all seemed to be focused on something else. Which Bonnie wondered what it was.

"Scott could you pass me the..."

He just slid something random at her. His attention was focused on someone in the front. She followed the path where his eyes were, and it happened to be on Lydia. Who was currently sitting with Erica. She then noticed Stiles sitting with Isaac. He looked tense, while Isaac was as calm, almost predatorial. She turned her attention back to her table, and the experiment. But she did ask one question.

"Scott is there something going on?"

Scott turned to her, his face serious, and worried. In a class was full of werewolves, Bonnie could tell something was amiss. Scott looked as if he was debating telling her, but was saved by the bell.

"Switch."

Scott flew off and sat beside Stiles. Isaac had taken the seat beside Lydia. Allison was with some random guy. Erica had taken the seat beside Bonnie.

"Well hello Bonnie."

"Yeah, cut the shit Erica."

She whispered, even though she was fairly certain a portion of the class could hear it. Even though there was a lot of noise, werewolves were known for their heightened senses, including their hearing. Erica's snarl like smile turned into a sneer.

"Be smart Bonnie. Do you want to be a winner, or a loser?"

The witch looked at her partner, her eyes narrowing. It did not last long, as she turned back to their experiment, only having two steps left to complete.

"Erica, that thing I did to wake you up in the woods..."

"Yes."

She felt the steely gaze of her blonde partner. She was not scared of Erica. Not in the slightest. Bonnie had faced much worse in her few years as a witch, and she could smell baby all over the girl.

"I can do much more than that. Also I know what I am, and trust me, you are in no way close to my league. Whomever I choose to associate myself with is my business. Do I make myself clear?"

As she spoke, Bonnie purposely exerted her power. She could feel Erica start to buckle under it. Erica's breathing got a little labored. Once she thought Erica had gotten the point, she let up, but with one last piece of words.

"Luckily, I am not taking sides in this. Just know not to cross me, okay."

Erica regained some of herself, and looked at the girl beside her. Bonnie could see the fear in her.

"What are you?"

"Not important. Just know that I am not to be taken lightly."

"Derek won't be happy to know there is something else here."

Bonnie stopped at that name. This had to have been the fourth time she had heard that name, and it sounded so familiar. She then thought about the red eyes from her vision.

"Who is Derek?"

Erica had returned to her steely gaze, but knew not to push anything. She knew whatever Bonnie was, was not human. She could feel it.

"Derek's the Alpha of my pack."

"Alpha?"

"Yeah, the leader. Head honcho. Big guy. Whatever you want to call him, he is."

Bonnie nodded.

"He has red eyes?"

Erica nodded, her smirk returning.

"Have you two met?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"No, and I doubt I would. Scott and Stiles seemed to have a problem with him, so I doubt I really want to meet him."

"Scott's a bitch, and Stiles hates everything that is supernatural. Those two seriously did not care about anything until recently, and it all has to do with that chick over there."

Erica nodded in the direction of Allison.

"Don't get involved with them, they are always five steps behind on everything."

"I already told you I am not getting involved. I got much bigger stuff to worry about other than a werewolf pissing party."

Erica was about to say something, when Bonnie stood up and made her way to get some of the last ingredient. Truthfully they had enough, but she did not want to talk to Erica any longer.

She walked bast Stiles and Scott, both focused on Lydia. Lydia was seated with Isaac, and he seemed to have gone into full blow predator mode. Lydia looked like an unsuspecting child about to die at the hands of the big bad werewolf. Bonnie assumed he was. Once she was close to the ingredients she took a second to look out the window. When she did she saw him.

There in front of what looked like a black camaro, was a tall almost brooding character. He had olive skin, and strong features. How she was able to see him so well, was astonishing to Bonnie. But she could make out his thin nose, his pointed chin, and thin lips. She could see his blue eyes, and messy black hair. He was also standing in all black, and a leather jacket. Just like the ones that Erica and Isaac were wearing. There was no reason she should have known who he was but everything in her said it could only be one person. Or Alpha.

"Derek."

"Ms. Bennett."

Bonnie turned to the front to look at her teacher. He had the most impatient look on his face.

"I know today is a nice day and all, but would you please get what you need and return to your station?"

Bonnie just nodded, and got the last of her remaining ingredient. She made her eay to the back of the class, feeling the eyes of Stiles on her. It did not last long because he went back to Lydia. Bonnie started going through the motions, eventually finishing the experiment. The teacher had announced they could eat it. The only one that did was Lydia, to which apparently was a deciding factor of something. Erica smirk was wide.

"It's her."

"What's her?"

Erica turned to Bonnie, her face triumphant. Bonnie did not like that look. It was on a lessor degree what Katherine would give.

"Don't worry about it."

Too late.

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter up! If you had not noticed I tried to incorporate Monday's episode in, just with Bonnie in it...Anyway double chapter whammy coming up!**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Sorry for the delay. The last few days have been a bit much. Anyway...  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie walked into her house a little worried. Her father's car was parked outside, which at three in the afternoon, was a early. With caution she walked in and saw Katherine, who was Elena, and her father sitting in the living room. He did not seem to notice her, as he was looking down at his phone.

"Dad?"

Mr. Bennett looked up to see his daughter standing there, a worried expression on his face.

"Oh hey Bonnie. I got off earlier than normal. So I am home."

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. She walked into the living room, still holding on to her bag. Katherine had a devilish look on her face, which for Bonnie, did not sit well.

"Okay..."

Mr. Bennett got up and hugged his daughter. Bonnie did not know how to react. She stood there, and tried to make eye contact with Katherine. Something was amiss. But what?

"Bonnie, I think you and Elena should go out, maybe take the neighbor boy with you."

"Uhm, it's a school night dad."

Mr. Bennett rolled his eyes at his daughter. He let go of her and looked her dead in the eye.

"You are a seventeen year old girl with no life. I know it is only your first full week here, but you should not be wanting to just stay cooped up in the house. Your best friend is in town, and you should be making the most of it. As your father, who cares about you, I am ordering you to go out and have some fun."

Even though Bonnie knew her father was being good natured, and she could not help but smile, the thought of being out with Katherine, acting friendly was not appealing. Even though she would have liked to go out with friends, she and Katherine were anything but. But because of her father's authoritative edge in his voice, she could only oblige. With a smile she stepped back and headed upstairs.

"Okay dad. I am going to go put my stuff up and me and Katherine will head out."

"I put some money on your card so you should be okay. My keys are on the kitchen counter. You two don't do anything stupid, but don't be boring."

Bonnie ran upstairs and threw book bag in a corner. She looked for her purse and filed it with necessary items: gloss, female products, her wallet, a scarf, and a jacket. She also took three grimiores and stashed them at the bottom. When she felt safe, she walked back down the stairs to see Katherine standing ready as well. She looked at her father who was looking over some files. He looked up and smiled at the two girls.

"Remember be smart and have fun."

With a nod and a goodbye, they left.

* * *

"So do you remember where you lost your book?"

Katherine nodded from the driver's seat. She had taken over that spot and was driving with great control. Bonnie had

"In the woods where you were spying on Stiles and wolf boy."

"_Scott_."

"Not one fuck given honey."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but did not argue. Right now they were in the beginning phases of getting back Katherine's possession. Though Bonnie insisted on going somewhere private, Katherine decided on a public area. Somewhere fun as she called it. They had started driving through town aimlessly, before Katherine had decided on the mall. Why? Bonnie did not bother to even ask.

"So...what exactly is in that book?"

She looked to see Katherine peaking at her from the side of her eye. She shrugged.

"What does that mean."

"It means nothing. It is just a way of me telling you to not worry your pretty little head over it."

Bonnie had no response for that. Even she knew that it was pointless to ask. Instead she thought about anything else from the last night they talked about he book.

"Katherine, you never gave me a name. I can't just look for something that I don't have a location on."

"Yes you can."

Bonnie was about to argue but stopped herself after rethinking her statement.

"Okay I can, but I don't know what I am looking for, plus you said you had a name. So, kindly fess up, please."

"I thought I told you already."

Katherine saw the mall at two lights down. She also saw a black Camaro rolling pass her. She was just going to ignore it as another fancy car that would be wrecked in due time, but Bonnie had to say something.

"I know that car."

"You do?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, it belongs to the Alpha of a pack of werewolves."

Katherine almost laughed at that.

"Alpha? What is this, a hick town? The Alpha mentality died out a long time ago."

"Well apparently not here."

"Ew. Most packs are lineage based. Alphas are only necessary if one is making a pack from scratch."

"Yeah..."

Katherine stopped at the light turning to Bonnie.

"Wait...you mean there is an Alpha here?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, he is turning teenagers into wolves."

Katherine shook her head at Bonnie's response.

"That stupid fuck. I hope this brats were orphans or something."

Bonnie just shrugged. Katherine looked pissed.

"There is a reason the Alpha mentality died out. They are generally there for the benefit of the leader. Alphas can get stronger with each pack member, but hell. That is never enough. Eventually you have dozens among dozens of werewolves crawling around. Doing absolutely nothing."

Bonnie did not understand why this was a problem.

"Then he will come..."

The way she said he, it was fear, and hatred rolled into one seething venomous syllable. The hard edge to her voice was something new for Bonnie. She was used to her semi serious, semi drawl, fully husky voice. She was not used to this. Katherine afraid of someone. Bonnie knew just who.

"Klaus."

Bonnie had forgotten about Klaus, but the thought of him made her upset and ner vous. She had done magic that took Klaus soul and placed it into another body. The body of her friend Tyler. Who was currently on the run. Bonnie wondered if he had gone back to Mystic Falls in search for her. When he found out what would he do? Would he go on a search for her? Would he kill people?

Bonnie was not that afraid of Klaus. She was afraid of how much of her past would come to find her, and Klaus was not one to maintain subtlety.

* * *

Once they had made their way to the mall, everything had returned to somewhat normal. Well as well as a night could go with two people who did not seem to actually like each other. They strolled the mall, looking through different stores. It was fine, until Bonnie had felt a bit of guilt for not buying something. So on the last store, they had decided to do some shopping; Bonnie bought a few new clothes, and Katherine bought two pairs of new boots.

After that, Katherine drove them to a near by Chinese restaurant. Bonnie had to admit that it was nice, and if it had been anyone else, she would have expressed that. Or at least relaxed a little bit. But this was Katherine, and their relationship was strictly professional, with a side of blackmail and casual threats. As soon as they felt they were safe, and full, they finally finished their discussion on the book. The first thing that was said was the last name of the hunters.

"Argents."

Katherine nodded.

"The Argents; a bunch of hunters. I heard they went bat shit crazy in the past, but are really respected, so no one is going to actually just denounce them."

"The principal at my school is Gerard Argent, do you know about him?"

Katherine shook her head.

"Look I have heard stories of their family, but that's it. I already told you I don't plan on getting close enough to learn anything more, unless it's for my book of course."

"Right. Well there is this girl at my school named Allison Argent. I am assuming that they are of relation. But she looks too young to be a hunter."

"Oh sweetie, we should both know to never just assume on appearances."

Katherine picked at her near empty plate. She had settled for simple shrimp fried rice, finding the smells of some of the cuisine a little too strong for her. She was proven right when Bonnie had decided on the General Tso chicken with pork fried rice, teriyaki chicken, two egg rolls, and some fruit. The smells were appalling to her, and if Katherine had not needed the girl to pay for the dinner, she would have upped and left. Katherine did not mention it, but she had to applaud Bonnie for being able to devour all that food without problem. She noticed Bonnie's eating habits, and how she never seemed to gain an ounce on her tiny frame. She remembered seeing Emily eat once, and was just as shocked at just how much she could consume. Was this a magical thing, or a Bennett thing?

She looked at her phone, seeing as it was eight at night. The mall would close soon, and the girls had to go by the Argent house to see what they were dealing with.

It was a twenty minute drive when the girls found their way to the Argent residence. Bonnie was astounded at how lovely their home was. She could not believe that it was the headquarters of the leaders of a group of hunters.

"Do you think they have day jobs or what?"

Katherine laughed at Bonnie's joke.

"I am assuming that, or they come from money."

They did not stay long to do anything more than look. Now that Bonnie had a location, she doubted she would have to come back to the Argent's home.

"Alright, well we should get back home."

* * *

The drive at first quiet. A little too quiet for Katherine's taste. Only ten minutes into the drive home, Katherine broke the silence.

"Look..."

She could feel Bonnie's eyes on her.

"I am not going to kill your dad, or manipulate him. I won't even force you to use Stiles. That was bad of me to ask you to manipulate that poor boy. I know you know this, but I need you. You are one of the most powerful beings I have met, and you are still young. I don't compliment people much...so yeah. Maybe it has been too long since I have worked, or cared about people. Well cared enough to express it in a positive light."

She spoke, hoping Bonnie would interrupt her. She never did. Instead she was just glancing out the window, looking somewhat dazed. Katherine became silent as well, focusing on the drive home. She wondered if Bonnie had even heard Katherine's words.

Bonnie watched as the world disappeared from her view. Katherine had started talking a while ago, but Bonnie was going in and out of sleep. The ride home was just incredibly relaxing, especially when you did not have to worry about anyone. She was just about to fall asleep when a large creature fly in front of the car. If it had not been for Katherine's sharp reflexes, they would have hit it. It was only a few inches in front of them, and in the briefest of seconds it stood there in shock. Bonnie only got a quick glance before it ran off, but she knew what it was.

"The fuck?"

"The Kenima."

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter was at first part of the other one, but then I decided to cut it in half. Anyway...I am so sorry for the delay again. I had said Tuesday and it is Thursday...ugh...__The next few chapters should not take that long to get out._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Another Chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"No."

Bonnie watched Katherine turn the ignition. Bonnie had not even said anything, but she was sure Katherine knew what she was going to say.

"That thing is not our problem Bonnie."

"Then whose is it?"

"The hunters and the werewolves. But not ours."

"Katherine that thing could kill someone."

"Okay."

Bonnie was appalled by the vampire's apathy. She must have forgotten how evil Katherine actually was. She may have had the ability to kill without remorse, but she could turn her back on a problem with just as much ease. She could not say anything else. Katherine may have not wanted to be involved but Bonnie was sure she was not going to let that thing run wild.

Katherine looked both ways, worried something might jump out in front of them again. Once she felt she was safe, she drove off. It was a silent drive, with both girls staring straight. When they had gotten home, Bonnie sped into the house. Katherine had not even been able to turn it off. She gave a frustrated sigh. Bonnie had to be the most frustrating person on earth.

* * *

"I should have just threatened her father and gotten my book bag immediately."

Katherine sat in the car for a minute before she heard Stiles' jeep pulling into his driveway. Other then Stiles, she noticed three other people in the car. One boy and two girls. Stiles turned to them and said something. Luckily Katherine focused in and listened in.

"So I am going to see if Bonnie's here. I need to ask her something real quick. You guys can go inside my house and wait. Okay."

The boy, who had an offset jaw nodded. The girls in the back, a brunette and a redhead, did the same as well.

"Okay. Be right back."

Katherine pretended not to see them, as she sat in the car looking at her phone. She heard them get out of the jeep, with little noise as possible.

"Okay here is the key, just make yourself at home. I will be right back."

"Got it Stiles."

Stiles ran in front of the car, but freaked out when he saw something.

"Holy fuck!"

Katherine looked up, in her Elena persona. She saw that he was staring at something, and she would have thought it was her. Instead he was looking past her, and when Katherine peered into the rear view mirror, she saw a group of four. All in leather. Katherine immediately knew what they were.

"Uhm Derek. Now is not the time."

"Oh Stiles, there is always time."

"Look I have to go get a friend, so if you don't mind..."

Katherine watched as a girl had cornered him, grabbing him by his throat, effectively silencing him. Katherine saw the claws that looked to be breaking skin.

"Let him go!"

Katherine looked over to see that boy from the jeep walking over, he seemed to be changing into a werewolf. That was new. Generally she had never seen a werewolf with as much control to be able to shift on command.

"Or what?"

The blonde girl sneered at him. She lifted Stiles off the ground and slammed him into the garage door. It was not enough to do serious damage, but it did knock the wind out of him. An arrow flew past the blonde's head and hit the ground. The girl's face dropped a little, before turning into full blown hatred.

"That's what. Nice to see you not so stiff."

"Bitch I will rip your throat out."

That resulted in a growl from the werewolf boy.

"No one is going to touch her, you hear me?"

"Oh that's right, we wouldn't want to hurt the hunter's daughter; I'm sorry Allison I just can't believe that a stupid bitch like you can be so...desirable."

Katherine perked up at that tidbit of information. She looked over and caught a quick glance of her. She was pretty enough, fair, and brown hair. Katherine noted she was tall. She would have thought little of her if it was not for the outfit she decided to walk out of her house in. A sweater, shorts, and full on leg length stockings. Who wears that? But her outfit was not important; it was her name. Allison, a hunter's daughter. She remembered Bonnie talking about an Allison Argent. Could she be the same one?

Katherine had to admit she was enjoying every bit of this, and wondered how no one picked up on the fact that Katherine was in the front seat enjoying the show. It was like being in Mystic Falls, except with werewolves, and hunters.

"Scott, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. You want to kill him, and I can't let that happen."

Katherine rolled her eyes. Of course he was the hero. And who were they talking about?

"Jackson is out there killing."

"But he has no control over himself, he obviously needs help."

So Jackson, whoever that was, was running around killing people. He was the kenima. That was easy.

"Or he needs to be stopped. We don't know how to help him, you are not that much older than the rest of these werewolves. You have no information on how to help a kenima. You barely know how to help yourself."

Katherine nodded in agreement. Even though she did not know the full extent of the situation, she could only think of Bonnie, and her willingness to be there for everyone. Most annoying trait anyone could ever have in the vampire's opinion. Katherine eventually got bored and started thinking of a plan. Obviously Allison was there ticket in, and if this was the Allison, then she needed not to waste time.

Maybe it would be best to get involved. Katherine may have been a willing participant of minding her own business, but sometimes it paid to be a good Samaritan.

Especially if you were going to get something out of it.

* * *

Derek watched as his pack spread out. Even if they were considerably small, they were four supernatural creatures against one and two humans. Derek had not wanted to fight anyone. Actually he just needed Stiles to give him the file to the bestiary. But things did not turn out that way. Scott had come out before they could leave with the boy, and then his Hunter girlfriend. Derek hated her. She was too close to the problem right now. Well one of them. One problem was a unit of smart, resourceful, and very knowledgeable group of killers. The other was a wild and crazy killer. Derek had no time to sit and think about it. One of the problems needed to go, and Jackson was the easiest to get rid off. Unfortunately with little information he has on the kenima, he was going to have to go to the one person who was always reliable for information and research. Stiles.

Derek thought it was unfair to have two go against one, but Scott was the most powerful, with Allison trailing behind him. She was no wealking, she was a Hunter's child afterall. Not too long ago had Erica told them about how Allison had outsmarted her, an arrow lined with kenima toxin. Isaac and Boyd had both laughed at that, calling her stupid for not foreseeing that. But Derek took that as a leanr experience. Allison was no fool, but she could not take out a werewolf at her level.

Scott was trying to get closer when he was circled by Boyd and Derek. Isaac had gotten in front of Allison, prepared to take her down. Allison knew that Erica must have told them what had happened between them, so she could not rely on that trick again.

A battle was about to go down outside.

Erica lifted her other claw and raised it at Stiles. Scott looked at his friend, fear consuming him. Just as she was about to sling it down, a well manicured hand caught it mid swing. Erica looked at the source and saw a very beautiful girl standing there. Erica did not have time to study her; she was flung across the driveway. Stiles fell to the ground, holding his neck. Katherine smelled the blood that had escaped. She thought of the last time she had blood, from the tap. She had stocked up on blood yesterday. But he smelled like heaven. She licked her lips, but then went back to the task at hand.

"Who are you?"

"Elena?"

Katherine had almost said her name, but turned to Stiles who was looking at her confused. She then remembered she was playing her doppelganger.

"Yeah...sure...Elena."

"What is it that you want?"

That came from Derek. Katherine had found him to be attractive, tall, dark, blue eyes, and black hair. But she could smell novice on him, and his issues. He was also on the opposing team. So no fun for her later. Instead she turned to him and gave him her Katherine smile.

"Well, I happened to be in the neighborhood, and I noticed you ganging up on these poor kids. You look to be what? In your early twenties? What shame you should feel for harassing kids."

Katherine was putting on her best show. Derek narrowed his eyes at her. The rest of his pack looked between their Alpha, and the girl who had tossed Erica away like some rag doll. Allison and Scott were still battle ready but confused as to whom their mysterious guest was.

"Look, we just need a little information from the kid. Back off and you won't get hurt."

Derek was growling at her. Katherine almost wanted to laugh. Was he serious? She turned to him, thinking of ways to get rid of him. Broken bones, severed limbs, a broken neck. All ways that would have satisfied her, as well as showing them who was boss. But then she thought about her new found plan. She had to be nice. Or as nice as she could be to the "bad guys". So with that in mind she did a sweep and knocked all of the werewolf pack on the ground and away from the kids. The black kid, and the scrawny white kid were both knocked into the other yard. Derek was sent flying towards that she wolf.

She stood in front of Stiles again, making sure to look as heroic as possible. She turned to him again and held out her hand. He took it, even though she could see the lack of trust in his eyes. Kid was too perceptive.

"You okay?"

Stiles only nodded.  
"I am going to take your silence as a sign of gratitude."

"Stiles!"

Both the kid, Scott was his name, and Allison ran over crowding around Stiles. He seemed dazed, but otherwise okay.

"Stiles man..."

"Oh God you're bleeding."

Both of them hovered over the boy as if there was not a threat slowly getting up and getting ready to attack. The pack had regrouped and stood on the other side of the garage door. They looked omonious, if Katherine had not experienced a lifetime of them and much worse. The two behind her got battled ready again. Stiles seemed to just stand in the back. Katherine found it cute that they seemed nevous. Maybe it was because that pack was too weak to be considered an actual threat. Only four members, and only one of them, the Alpha seemed to be aware of his power. The other three just acted like a bunch of overzealous puppies, thinking they were full grown wolves. Katherine could have ended them by herself. But that was not the plan. The plan involved her getting on the goodside of these kids, and getting as much information as she could. But she needed the help of one person.

The one person who had the trust of one of the members of their group. The one who had wanted to get involved in the first place.

Just like that her prayers were answered.

If Katherine had thought she was showy, she could not have stood a candle to what Bonnie did. At first Bonnie's presence was not made. It just kind of happened. It was the sudden shift in the air, how it became colder than it was. The sudden pressure that took over. Katherine could barely feel it, but the group in front of her was being hit hard. Suddenly a movement in the grass caught her eye. Katherine had thought it was a snake, until it started to gurgle, and water spewed out. It was not a random flow like a normal hose would. The stream of water had divided the drive way, separating the two groups.

"What's going on?"

Katherine turned to Scott, who seemed to be nervous, even in his were like state. Allison had clutched tightly to him. Stiles looked in awe. The vampire had wondered if Bonnie had spilled to him what she was? He was not exactly shocked. Either way, Bonnie was going to make herself known.

The hose shut off, and the water had set ablaze. Katherine was sure she was the only one that was not surprised, or shock. Even Stiles heart skipped a beat.

"What the hell is happening."

Katherine smiled, hearing a new heartbeat coming outside. She turned to the group, and shrugged her shoulders.

"She happened."

The wind had picked up and the group of werewolves were struggling to stand up. Except for Derek. Even though he was struggling, he was not going to back down. Whatever this was, whoever this was, Derek could not run. He was the Alpha and no amount of wind or fire could scar him. Everything had died down. The pressure, the drop in temperature, the fire and the wind. All returned to normal as if nothing had happened. Instead there stood a teen girl.

Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Erica were shocked, knowing that girl from the few classes they had with her. Boyd, having never met her, was confused, and wary of the new force that had entered the moment. Stiles stood there, inwardly happy, almost bouncing off the walls. She had come. Derek was still on guard, but shocked at he tiny presence before him.

And Katherine stood there. Not bothered by any of it. Of course she was relieved that the girl had finally decided to make an appearance. It was either that, or Katherine killing a bunch of kids, and that would just not have been acceptable. So with a toss of her hair she finally introduced the Bennett, even though she knew most of the people here knew her, or of her.

"Well about damn time Bonnie."

* * *

**_A/N: I am cranking them out. The next two will be up either tonight or Saturday. Also there will eventually be a major time skip after the next three. Thanks to the comments and such. Keep them coming, and if you see anything that needs to be explain come to me please._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Oh look another chapter.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Stiles could not have explained the awesomeness and severity of the situation in front of him. Earlier that morning he had found out that Bonnie was a witch, then that day he had spent most of school playing Kenima magical chairs trying to protect the wrong person. Then he had gotten his ass handed to him by a werewolf, which was expected. And was once again threatened by werewolves. To Stiles, he thought that was enough. So when Elena came out and blitzed Derek's pack, he was happy, but cautious. Stiles had no idea who, or what Elena was. He was grateful, but Stiles was learning to be a little smarter when it came to the supernatural. On top of that, Bonnie came out and did whatever she just did (the fire, the water hose, the wind, the drop in temperature), and had the other group shaking. And there she was, standing there, like the true bad ass she was, glorious as ever, ready to fight. Stiles was acting like a fangirl, and there was nothing else to be said about it.

"Bonnie?"

Scott had called out to her, just to be sure that it was her. Sure it looked like her, and sure it smelled like her, but Bonnie. Bonnie was tiny, and quiet, and kind of unapproachable. This person was powerful. She was exerting it. Scott stood back, with Allison. It seemed whoever this girl was and Stiles were not scared by Bonnie. Instead Stiles almost looked like he was about to jump out of his own skin in excitement. Scott watched as Bonnie spoke for the first time.

"I don't know what is happening, and I honestly don't think I want to know. What I will do is warn you."

She took a step forward, calm and ready. Derek's pack backed up a little, except for Derek. Bonnie could sense his power. It was not much, but compared to the rest of them sans Katherine, he was possibly the most powerful of the group. Well that was before Bonnie stepped into the scene. She got close enough where she had to look up at him. Bonnie had to admit that he was intimidating. He stood tall and proud, and he had a darkness to him. But Bonnie knew exactly what to do when going against a foe of his size.

She had to bring him to his knees.

Derek's eyes became wide in pain. He fell to the ground unable to make a sound. Bonnie's eyes narrowed. She lifted her head, her eyes focused on him. When she finally let up, Derek had looked up at her, his expression still hazed by pain. Bonnie relished in the fact that she could take down someone twice her size, even if it was only for a second. The werewolf got up, shaking a little. She knew he was healing, but she knew that her little message was enough.

"I refuse to get involve in this. As cute as it is to start a pissing war, right now there is something out there that is killing people. So how about you focus on that, you know instead of harassing a bunch of kids?"

Derek said nothing. He stared down at her. Bonnie knew he could of attacked, and possibly end her. Bonnie may have been equipped to handle herself, but even she was not immune to the speed and strength of a werewolf.

He may not know that, but she did. A witch could only do so much.

"What are you?"

Bonnie could here the strain in Derek's voice. He was still recovering from her assault. Bonnie just shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing really, just my way of saying that it does not concern you."

Derek was not satisfied with that answer but he was not in the position to say anything. Finally he backed up and turned around.

Before he left he said one last thing.

"Don't think this is the end."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes as she watched the werewolves walk away. Once they were gone, Bonnie turned back around and looked at the group. Stiles was saying something, but she could not make it out. Scott was looking at Allison, who seemed to be freaking out. Katherine was just standing there, until she started walking towards Bonnie. It was like an immediate thing. As if Bonnie had just blinked and Katherine was coming in her direction. Stiles had also started to run toward her. Well that's what it looked like. Bonnie realized that her world seemed to be slipping from her. She was falling into the darkness again. Her body felt heavy, her head was spinning, her entire being seemed to be on fire.

The last thing she saw was blood. She had looked down, and noticed the puddles of blood. It was falling, like rain. The world had finally gone black.

* * *

Lydia hated not knowing. It could be anything, and if Lydia was on the outside, chances were she would despise the very existence of it. She hated surprises, she hated in group jokes, she hated secrets, and she hated when people would just not tell her things. So when Stiles burst through the door, carrying a near lifeless Bonnie in his arms, she of course would have liked to know what was going on. Scott and Allison had followed behind him, Allison soon broke off asking Stiles where he kept the dish towels, or wash cloths.

"Um in the hall closet. Just walk up the stairs and it should be down the hall."

Allison nodded her head and flew to get the wash cloth. Lydia watched them running around, she was getting dizzy and frustrated. She looked toward the door to see a girl standing outside. She looked as if she was waiting to be invited in.

Stiles turned around and just gave her a look.

"What are you waiting for? Come in."

She shook her head, but then thought of something.

"I have to go get something for Bonnie. Plus I need to go tell her dad we are over here. You know. Hanging out."

Stiles nodded, as if he understood. She then disappeared, the sound of her heels getting quieter in the night. Stiles turned back to the girl laying on his couch. Her nosebleed had stopped, but she was till unconscious.

"Is she okay?"

Stiles up looked at Scott, who was a little bit of a distance from the girl. From what Lydia could tell, Scott was scared.

"Uh, I don't know. Hey why are you all the way over there?"

Scott just shrugged as a response. Stiles was about to say something when Allison came back down stairs.

"Sorry it took me forever."

She had a plastic bin filled with warm water. Sitting it down beside Stiles, she took out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

Allison looked at Scott, who was still considerably far away from the group.

"I'm calling an ambulance."

Lydia watched this go on, confused as to how Bonnie was an unconscious bloody mass. How this all happened not only a few seconds ago? Lydia remembered getting to Stiles' home, upset and a little tired after what had happened at Scott's house. When she had asked for an explanation, she was met with complete silence. It took almost minute to get an answer from them on anything, and it was from Allison who said they should go home. Lydia took that upset with her so called friends. On the way there Stiles said he had to go meet someone. Lydia asked who, and Stiles said Bonnie. The car got quiet , Lydia had wanted to know why Bonnie.

"Well she has something I need."

From the back seat Lydia caught his eye.

"What does she have Stiles?"

"Don't worry about it Lydia."

Of course Lydia hated everything about that answer. But she chose not to press the issue. She might have to go do some searching later. Once they got to Stiles house, stiles chucked the key to Scott and told them to wait.

Once they were out of the car, Stiles ran next door, and they moved to the house. Allison and Lydia had gotten inside, while Scott took his time. Lydia thought nothing was wrong until she heard Stiles scream.

"Holy Fuck!"

That alerted Scott and Allison. Scott ran outside as quickly as possible, and Allison followed, but not before telling Lydia to stay put. Lydia was not oblivious to the mini crossbow she had pulled out of her purse. Something was off. But she did not have time to think about it. As soon as Allison closed the front door behind her, she had reappeared with chaos behind her. Lydia wondered if they had found her like that. What Lydia wanted to know was how did she end up like that. How had they not noticed her earlier. A car was out front, so someone had to be home. Lydia was puzzled by the whole event. And who was that girl?

"I wouldn't do that."

Lydia turned to see the girl coming in the house. Even though she looked to be around Lydia's age, everything about her said mature. The way she walked, her facial expression, her clothes.

"What should I not do?"

"Call the medics."

Everyone in the room looked at her shocked. Scott finally came out of his fearful daze and stepped closer to her.

"She's unconscious and she had a nosebleed, she needs help!"

Lydia watched as the girl stood there, undaunted by Scott.

"Look Bonnie is okay; well as okay as she is gonna be in the moment. She will wake up in due time. She just over exerted herself, and is paying the price."

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

The girl turned to Lydia. The look in her eyes was nerve wracking. Lydia flinched when the girl's gaze set on her.

"She will. It's either that. Or death. And right now, she still has a heartbeat."

"That won't mean she will wake up. That just means she's comatose."

The girl's eyebrow lifted, changing her expression to annoyed.

"What's your name?"

Everything in Lydia told her not to respond. This girl was looking to put her in her place, and she was not going to amuse her.

"Why is that important?"

The girl had looked her up and down, making Lydia feel somewhat creeped out. Was she sizing her up?

When she felt fully uncomfortable Lydia spoke again.

"Why should we not call someone?"

The girl began to walk closer to her. Even in her three inch wedges, she felt inferior to the girls five inch brown boots.

"Look here. I can tell you are not exactly aware of what's going on, so let me explain it to you as nicely as possible, shorty; that girl on the couch, Bonnie. She has put herself in a position that drains her. Because she went over her limit, so to speak, she tired herself out; unfortunately this is not a physical thing. Yes her symptoms are physical, but what caused it is not. No mortal doctor can truly understand what goes on in that little five-foot-two frame lying haphazardly on the couch, with a blood stains on her shirt. Now I expect you to sit here, and not question me when I tell you that Bonnie cannot go see a mortal physician. Do I make myself clear?"

Lydia nodded her head.

"And my name is Elena."

Lydia nodded again, as if that was very important information.

"Lydia."

Elena nodded.

"So what do we do?"

She had asked this, actually wanting to know what Elena had known. The girl looked over her shoulder where Bonnie was laying, Stiles by her side. She looked so helpless. Stiles was sitting as close as he could without being on top of her. Allison was sitting behind him, her phone in her hand, the number nine glowing on her screen. Scott was the closest to her. She could feel his fear. But at the same time she could see how much of a bleeding heart he was as he made his way to sit in the middle of his girlfriend and his best friend.

She turned back to Lydia. She looked lost. She was the farthest from them; obviously confused about what was happening, and from what Katherine could tell she was fighting something herself. Katherine let out a sigh. She remembered that one of them had asked her a question. What should they do?

Nothing.

It is not their problem.

Bonnie should have known better.

She was a big girl she could take care of herself.

Go home, and forget what happened.

"Wait."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I said chapters would be flying out, and I intend to keep my promise. So yeah. I finally felt the need for Lydia to be involved in something. Two more chapters before another mini break. Another chapter after this, and then one possibly Sunday, or the twilight hours of morning. I don't know. **_

_**I know I repeated that a lot...but hell...**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Warning: I tried angst. Also this is a very Bonnie specific chapter.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Was it her fault?

Had she been the reason her mommy left?

Had she done something bad to make mommy leave? Was it because she took an extra cookie after her mother said not to. If that was it then Bonnie would give back the cookie. She just wanted her mommy to come home.

Bonnie knew something was wrong when her mommy did not come to get her. Normally she would either get up and go wake her parents up, or she would wait for her mommy. But mommy did not come. Instead she got up herself, and went to find mommy.

All she found was Daddy. And Grams.

They were talking. Grams was trying to console Daddy, while Daddy was walking back and forth. He was angry. And sad.

Bonnie could see his tears.

"Where could she have gone."

"Honey I don't know, but we need to call the police. File a missing persons report."

"It has been four days Sheila. Four fucking days, and Abby has not come back."

Bonnie gasped when she heard her father say a bad word. Luckily it went unnoticed.

"She might be alive. We can't lose hope."

"I know that Sheila. I just. She had been acting strange before she disappeared."

Bonnie watched as Grams tensed a little.

"Strange how?"

"I don't know, she seemed so solemn. Like this was her last days."

Grams swallowed, but Bonnie did not think she had anything in her mouth.

"I am sure Abby is okay. Right now we have to worry about calling the proper authorities, and getting word out there that Abby is missing. We got to keep the home front down, baby, you know that."

Bonnie watched as Grams was nice to her daddy. Daddy and Grams never got along well, and it was nice to see them being kind to each other, if only for a little while.

"Oh God. Sheila what about Bonnie?"

Bonnie perked up at her name. What was wrong.

"I don't know."

"Bonnie was the last thing she talked about to me. Abby was so frustrated that Bonnie kept asking me for a cookie."

Daddy smiled a little. It was not a happy smile though.

"She told Bonnie no like seven or eight times that night. She knew Bonnie stole one before bed."

Bonnie felt her insides twist up. Mommy knew?

"She said she would have to deal with her tomorrow."

Bonnie could see the tears start to fall from Grams. She had never seen an grown up cry before. It was sad.

"And now she's gone."

Bonnie felt everything stop. Had her mommy left because of her? It had to be; there was nothing else that happened. Bonnie felt sick.

She was the reason her mother was gone.

She just knew it.

* * *

She had been a cheerleader.

And her best friends dated popular boys.

By nature she was not an extrovert. She had a sweet and friendly demeanor, but she preferred to hang with her friends. Once she had gotten her group, she never veered off. Bonnie thought friendships were more than just people one could party with or a mere guaranteed seat at lunch. These were people that she could talk to, trust, and ultimately care about. But then time had gone on. Caroline became much more obsessed with popularity then Bonnie could have imagined, and Elena had become one of the most desired girls in all of Mystic Falls. They were desired by the school, in some form or fashion, leaving Bonnie almost alone.

Bonnie knew that they would have never left her alone like that. Caroline may have been selfish and fully committed to herself, but she loved her friends dearly. Just at the time, she had a funny way of showing it.

"Bonnie you should become a cheerleader."

That had stopped the freshman in the middle of her reading.

"What?"

She looked into the blue eyes of her sunny and brightly colored friend. She almost did not notice the cocked head and smile.

"You heard me. You should be a cheerleader. You are tiny, you can dance, you're a hard worker, and you are very likable. No one can say no to you."

Bonnie scoffed.

"You have when I asked for that orange you weren't going to eat."

Caroline's smile faltered a little.

"Look Bonnie I think becoming a cheerleader will be good for you. You know: instant boys, parties, and free games."

Bonnie looked down at her book she was reading.

"Look Caroline, I am in a very awkward phase, boys are not an option. What would I even do at a party? Also, I'm not big on football."

She heard a sigh, very dramatic. She shook her head slightly.

"Caroline, I apologize for not being up to your new standards, but please, we are no longer at school. Let us just be friends."

"But we are...Are we?"

Bonnie shrugged. There was a silence afterward, Bonnie put down her book to look at her blonde friend, who was sitting on the floor.

"Caro?"

Caroline sniffled a little, and looked up. Her eyes were watery, tears ready to fall. Bonnie felt everything in her drop. She moved to the side of her friend.

"Caroline what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"What for? You haven't..."

"Don't say that. I have. We both have."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Me and Elena."

"You two have done nothing wrong, what I said was just me being annoyed at the moment."

Bonnie had hoped that was enough to console the blonde. But she seemed to actually be distraught about whatever it was.

"No, Bonnie. I want big things in life, in high school. And I need friends there by my side. I saw you by yourself. No Elena, no me, no Matt, no Tyler. Just you. You were at your locker all alone, while everyone else walked past you with their friends. I hate it. You have friends, but we're so busy. So I just want you to be involved with us. So we can stay together."

Bonnie listened to her friend ramble on, paying attention to how Caroline was trying not to breakdown in that moment. Bonnie gave her a small, sad smile. She took the girl into her arms, and she hugged her. Caroline finally let go, and cried. Bonnie just sat there, the taller girl leaning into her shoulder. Bonnie did not know if she should have shed a tear; in reality this was a frivolous topic. Bonnie was okay not being popular, and she was okay with her friends climbing social lattes, because at the end of the day, she knew that they were still her friends, no matter what their social status was. But then she remembered that when Caroline thought something was important it would consume her, and a sad depressed Caroline over Bonnie was not something she could deal with. In a moment of weakness she had said yes.

"Maybe being a cheerleader won't be so bad."

The crying did not subside, but Caroline did pull away.

"It is a lot of fun."

"I'm sure it is."

"It is."

"Caroline stop it, I'm going to try out."

She watched as her friend smiled, her crying somewhat letting up.

"Now we have to get Elena..."

* * *

It was going to be an amazing year.

That's what she predicted. Or at least hoped.

Bonnie looked at her reflection. She had died her hair a light brown again, and thought it looked nice in the moment. She was wearing a purple top and and blue jeans. Nothing fancy. Just nice enough to walk of the house in. Bonnie smiled at herself. She liked herself. Even if no one else would, she could love herself.

Today she was picking up Elena to drive to school. She had just gotten her license and was exited when her father had given her his old car. She had spruced it up, making it look appropriate for a teenage girl to operate. She walked out of the bathroom, and made her way to her room to get her bag. On the way out she looked to see if her father was home. The house was empty; he must have left early.

Bonnie was just about to leave the house when she got a feeling. Something was going to happen today. Something was coming. Bonnie did not have a clue as to what was bothering her, and she just shrugged it off as some unknown feeling.

Nothing was going to stop her from having a good day.

* * *

Get up.

That's all she kept telling herself. She had to get up. She had been lying around for too long. A week to be exact. As soon as she got to her cousin's place, she had chosen to seclude herself. No one bothered her, or pressured her to come and be with the family in their time of grief. They understood that right now, Bonnie was in her place. This was how she grieved. She would shut down and not speak to anyone about it. This one had been particularly hard to deal with.

Bonnie had lost her grandmother Sheila. She called her Grams, because as her grandmother had told her once.

"You were just too young to call me grandma, or grandmother. It just stuck."

In the past months, Grams had become an important part of her life. She had learned of her magical heritage, and had taken a liking to it instantly. Grams had said that she was a fast learner, which at the time, had brought many feelings of pride and happiness to the youngest Bennett. But now when she thought about it, Bonnie hated the thought now. If she had been such a fast learner, how come she was unable to complete the spell by herself?

Why did Grams had to come with her and do a spell that was in the end pointless?

Why did she die, and not Bonnie?

It hurt thinking about it. But Bonnie knew she was going to have to deal with it eventually. But when would that come? She kept telling herself that, it just never seemed to ring true for her. Maybe she did not want to?

Maybe she should just let is take over and she should just continue with the way she was?

Maybe she should just accept it.

But what?

* * *

It was her fault.

And that was why he was on fire.

Because she could only blame herself for all of this.

* * *

This was her choice.

No one was going to interfere. Not Damon, like he would have anyway. Not Stefan, like he could have. Not Elena, because she would have. Bonnie looked her in the eye. Elena was trying to open the door, struggling. Stefan was trying as well, but not as hard. Had he come to accept it so quickly?

It did not matter. She was here to do a job.

Not again.

Bonnie refused to lose another. Not when she had the power to do anything. She had almost killed a fucking original, so why could she not give back life. She could not let another fall from her grasp. She had the power to stop it this time. She refused to let it happen again.

She looked at the bloody spot on his chest. Jeremy was slipping away from her, and she could feel it.

Bonnie just tried her hardest to revive him, even to the point of begging the witches to help her. But they refused.

There would be consequences...

She could have cared less.

Even in the chaos of everything from the shaking, and the voices in her head, she focused on him.

"Please help me."

Bonnie stroked his head, her vision clouded by her tears, and near exhaustion, her lips and teeth stained by her blood. That did not matter at all.

He mattered.

"I love him."

* * *

He was slipping away again.

Ironically it was to death again.

Bonnie never thought she had to feel distrust for the dead. They were gone. They could not actually bring her discomfort. Well there was Emily. But that was it. She had a reason. What was Ana's though? What was the purpose of Ana coming back and causing the rift that she did?

Bonnie scoffed. She knew that she really could not blame Ana for this. But that was the problem: who was to blame?

Bonnie was sure there was no problem in their relationship. Sure she had spent time with her father seeing family. But she called everyday. She video chatted with him as much as possible. Even before she left she was always with him. She remembered when they would just lay in bed. Nothing would happen. The most would be a massage or something. But sometimes Bonnie would just press her fingers into his back, idly feeling his muscles, letting her hands wonder freely on the body of her boyfriend. He would smile, and hold her. A lot of the times her head would rest on his chest, listening to his heart beat. The heart beat that she had given him again. It sounded selfish, but Bonnie felt pride in that she was able to protect someone she cared about. That's why she had powers. To protect others. Especially the ones she valued the most.

But what does a girl do when the one she values more than most, suddenly seems to value her the least? Bonnie watched him walk away, knowing that she was there. Right by his side, he was probably talking to her. If he was not, then he was enjoying her company. As if she was his.

But it wasn't her.

* * *

What had she expected?

"Bonnie, I have been thinking of you from the first day I left you."

"It was so hard for me to leave. I regretted it."

"Let's forget the last fifteen or so years happened and let's go be mother and daughter again."

"I did this for you."

"You still have those funny eyes."

"You have grown up to be beautiful."

"You got your grandmother's features."

"How's your father?"

"You are powerful Bonnie."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I love you."

* * *

It was no longer her choice.

Had she been so stupid to realize that she never had a choice in this? No she had been so stupid as to even get involved in the first place. But that disappointment in herself was unable to override the fear she had. She looked him in his eyes. He was undaunted, ready to fulfill his duties. A plan that was made to save Elena. But where was Bonnie in this? Where was Bonnie when they had decided to come up with plans to save Elena. Was she only their tool? The back up plan for when something would inevitably go wrong. Did Bonnie mean nothing to them? Had she placed her trust in people who did not do the same for her as well.

No. She did. But she did not realize to what extent they had trusted her. They had faith in her, but it was in accordance to how much she loved Elena.

And that meant her choice meant nothing.

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock was the most unappealing thing ever. At least to Bonnie it was.

"Turn that thing off."

The grunted words came from Elena, who had her head tucked beneath a pillow. The sound still blared through the room. Bonnie cracked her eye open to see a blonde sit up, the most unattractive look on her face.

"I will kill whoever made that stupid alarm clock."

Elena pulled her head from underneath the pillow, her messy ponytail fell off her face. Bonnie had to wonder how Elena could even live with all that hair. Especially in the morning. Elena looked over to the bedside, and saw that it was not the alarm on the table.

"Someone's phone is blasting."

Bonnie finally sat up, her hair was wrapped in a red scarf, with a few curlers in place. Elena and Caroline had wondered why she did that, but never asked.

"Whose ringtone is that?"

"I don't know; it must be a random number, you all have personal tones."

Both girls looked at Elena, who just shrugged.

"Same here, plus I keep my phone on vibrate most of the time."

Bonnie, who happened to be in the middle of her best friends, felt both girls staring at her.

"Look I turn my phone off on the weekends. I don't need to be telekinetically throwing it into a wall."

Caroline just huffed, and got out of bed. She was wearing a pink tank top and some shorts. She found her bag and looked for her phone.

"Not mine."

Elena did the same. She had on the same out fit as Caroline except hers consisted of a black tank top and green shorts. She found her phone in her pants pocket. On vibrate.

"Bonnie..."

The witch sat in bed mentally cursing herself. Had she forgot to turn off her phone?

"Shit. I'm sorry."

The tiniest of the trio scrambled out of bed. She was wearing a white shirt two sizes too big and a pair of blue athletes shorts. She looked around the room, until she found it under the bed. It was still blaring for some odd reason. It was not the alarm, but a picture message.

Who was sending her a message that early in the morning. Well ten o clock, but it was a Saturday and summer, so Bonnie found it fair that her and friends were as grumpy as they were. She opened it, effectively silencing the ringing. What she saw was odd.

It was her and some awkward looking boy. Well what Bonnie assumed was a boy. Instead of his entire face, there was just the bottom part. Just his smile. From what Bonnie could see, she did not seem to even know the picture had been taken. It looked so confusing as to how it could have happened, and yet Bonnie did not know.

Who was this guy in the picture, whose arm was draped around her, head not even fully in the picture itself, and had taken the picture, most likely without her permission?

"Bonnie?"

The girl looked to see Caroline and Elena getting closer to her. They seemed worried about something.

"What's wrong?"

Did she ask that or did they?

"Bonnie?"

That was Elena. She was now the closest to her. She seemed the most distraught; her eyes look sunken in, she was paler than normal, her hair was no longer in a ponytail, and she was fully dressed. She seemed scared. Bonnie would have called her petrified. But over what?

"What's wrong?"

Bonnie did not know, and that scared her. She no longer knew what to do.

"Bonnie?"

Who was that? Bonnie realized that she was no longer in her sleep clothes either. Her hair was out of the confinement of her head wrap and curlers. She was in her normal clothes, and her phone was still in hand.

No one else was there. Just her. She did not even think she was in the room anymore. Instead she was near a window. She looked out of it to see him. The boy from the picture. He looked sad. Tired. Overwhelmed. What was wrong with him? He was sitting beside something. Or someone. But that someone was not important. The boy was. That's when she remembered who the boy was. Her next door neighbor, who had a crush on her; whom she found out knew of the supernatural; whom she trusted enough to tell her secret to; whom had a penchant for making awkward moments while thinking they were cool and dramatic.

"Bonnie."

"Stiles."

* * *

**_A/N: One more chapter before mini break. I will probably be on this schedule, so maybe Wednesday (do not hold me to that) is when a new chapter will be up._**

_**Also thank you to everyone who has commented on this story. I just want you guys to know that I do love your kind words, and your hits and whatever (I don't know what hits are, but I just assume that means you guys are reading...and liking it...so yeah). I know I don't reply to messages, or to reviews and comments, but that is because I don't know how to properly say thank you to all the love you guys are giving this story, and just sending a simple thank you is not enough to me. So thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I am sorry if I repeated that too many times...  
**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_So sorry for the lack of updating.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Stiles."

Bonnie did not get a response. Instead she heard a noise. Whispers. Multiple voices all speaking a language that would have otherwise been foreign to the common ear. But not to Bonnie. Bonnie had been used to these voices. These were the voices of the dead witches. The witches that were one track minded in their goals of revenge and justice. They could hold a grudge against a vampire, or be resigned to work with anyone as long as balance was maintained. Bonnie had wondered if they had any shame. Do they understand their sometimes hypocritical ways? Maybe they did.

And they just did not care.

Why were the witches trying to communicate with her? She was considerably too far away from them to actually be able to communicate back. What could they have wanted from clear across the country anyway?

The world around Bonnie started to become clear again. She started hearing other voices other than the dead witches. Instead it sounded like someone she had heard before. Though still blurry she could make out the hazy image of a woman. She was wearing a nice blue blouse, and black skirt. It seemed she also had long hair. But that was all she could tell. She could not distinguish the woman's features, or her voice well. The only thing she could truly make out was the french on the black bored. Bonnie was not incredibly skilled in speaking other languages but she could manage and she knew a few words well.

If Bonnie had felt that everything was getting better for her, she was soon proven wrong when her vision started to decline again. Soon the voice was became less audible and replaced with a low buzz. The witches were coming back. It d id not get any louder than a low buzzing noise, not audible enough for Bonnie to be able to decipher it.

Without thinking she stood up and walked out of class. No one had seemed to notice. Bonnie walked down the hallway feeling the sudden decrease in temperature. She held on to herself. Her vision started getting cloudy, her sense of balance becoming off kilter. Bonnie felt as if she was falling. She felt a paralyzing sensation take over her.

Her world was once again leaving her. The only thing remaining was the sounds of the witches, each time getting louder than before.

It felt as if she had been falling for days, continuously feeling a slight yet severe pain erupt through her. Bonnie had almost given up when she suddenly stopped. Bonnie soon turned her side, as if she was lying down.

She felt a coolness on her cheek. Bonnie began to relax. The coldness that once surrounded her was replaced with a warmth that enveloped her entire being. Her eyes felt like they were closing, however instead of pitch black darkness, she saw white. Well what looked to be white. It instead was an egg color. She hated it. It also was not pure white, or egg. There was a mass of brown on the lower end of her vision. It started to bother her, she wanted to wipe it off the surface. She reached out for it, and instead of wiping it, she patted it.

Bonnie retreated her hand, scared she had touched some monster. The low buzz that was the dead witches suddenly turned into a soft but boorish snoring. Bonnie could hear mumbling occasionally, something about pizza and unicorns. The young girl suddenly became aware of the soft bed she was in. The bed that was in her room. She was back in reality, from wherever she had gone. She sat up and took in her location. It felt different at the moment.

Bonnie was sure that it had to be all the different people lying around in her room. Even though it was dark, the window was open and moonlight was flooding through the room. She could see clearly enough to see what looked like two people cuddling together. Bonnie narrowed her eyes to see Scott and Allison. It looked like they spooning, and Scott was the little spoon. Bonnie had found that incredibly adorable. She then realized her bed was not empty. When she looked to her left she saw her bed was also occupied by a girl. Bonnie knew who it was by the massive red bun on top of her head. It was Lydia in a surprising tone down bed attire.

Bonnie then turned to the brown mass of hair on the other side of her. It was where most of the noise was. Well all the noise. She noticed how relatively short the hair was, and it seemed to be tipping over occasionally. She wanted to just grab his head and hold it in place.

"Oh God Stiles."

How she had known it was him was not that hard, but Bonnie did not want to think about it. She did not really have anything to actually think about. Instead she suddenly felt her bladder take a hit, as it suddenly became apparent that it had not been emptied. Getting up as quickly and as quietly as she could, Bonnie made her way out of the room. Once she felt safe, she walked as swiftly as she possibly could to the bathroom.

Bonnie had no idea how long she had been out but she felt as if she had lost a good five pounds in that bathroom alone. It also looked like she lost more. Bonnie had taken one look at herself in the mirror and was shocked at how frail she looked. Her hair looked thinner, almost dead. She had lost a great amount of weight, so her tiny frame looked much frailer than before. Her eyes seemed to have duller a little, and her skin lost it's warmth. Bonnie realized that her usage of magic had been high the last couple of days, but she did not think it would have physically affected her the way it did. She had never experienced this much damage in her life, and she wondered if they had watched it happen?

Had Stiles, and them seen her drastically change? Or was this sudden? Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself, scared of something she had no true thoughts about.

"Shake it off Bonnie, all you need is some food and rest."

Even though she whispered this to herself, she knew she had been asleep too long to actually rest. So after she washed her hands and flushed the toilet, she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Bonnie took every snack food, fruit, and bread product she could get. She even took uncooked noodles, and made her way to the living room. She settled down, turned on the television, making sure to put it on the quietest level and she just sat there and ate.

* * *

Katherine would have killed him where he stood if it had not been for that one simple sentence.

"She's awake!"

"What?"

"Bonnie's awake and she is making breakfast."

Before the vampire could get anything out, Stiles had ran out of the room. The boy was too hyper for her. Katherine had got up and made sure to put on her best Elena face. While Stiles seemed a little to aware of her, the others did not. Scott did to some extent but because he did not have aclue as to what she was, he just seemed to accept her as Elena: a non threat, with no evil vibes. The boy was way too trusting, and of course Katherine could not exploit that. Well she could, but she was not going to.

As she made her way out of her room, she was met by Lydia. The red head looked as average as she could be without her superior face and wannabe bitch persona. Katherine did not doubt her beauty, but she could tell a painted up mug from a distance.

"So we are being treated to breakfast?"

Lydia shrugged. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Use your words."

Katherine was met with an eye roll of her own.

"Apparently."

Lydia was not a morning person.

"Let's go girly, gotta make an appearance for our newly awake friend."

Katherine swung her arm around the teenaged girl, making sure to do it as lightly as possible. She was a vampire after all, and in the morning her sense of strength was at it's worst. They made their way downstairs, Katherine had been assaulted by multiple divine aromas. If she was human, the smells would have resulted in the loudest of growls. But since she was of the undead she would have to settle on the nostalgic thoughts of hunger.

Once they entered the kitchen, Katherine saw the sight of Allison, by herself, Mr. Bennett, who was striking up conversation with Allison. Katherine noticed her smile, but could not tell if she was genuinely interested, or a really good liar. She turned to the stove to see a tiny girl, well normal for her, standing at the stove cooking away. Lydia had taken a seat beside the brunette. Katherine sat beside her, and Mr. Bennett. Katherine was confused by the two missing boys. Where were they?

"What a surprise to see you awake Bonnie."

"Funny Elena. But you know I wake up early for whatever reason on Saturday. It's like God's biggest piece of irony."

Katherine cocked her head studying the girl. Katherine knew of magic's affect and could see that Bonnie had been a victim to its effect. However she seemed to have gained back a little of her color. Katherine wondered how Mr. Bennett was going to respond to his daughter. She was not blind to his looks. He kept sweeping over her body, taking in the little changes. Katherine knew Bonnie had recovered some, but that was not enough to go unnoticed by her father. Katherine wondered if she should intervene. Even though it was none of her business, she did have some indirect stake invested in Bonnie, and the girl's father would ultimately just get in the way of things. So like a good little vampire with years of experience, she would deal with the issue later.

"Okay I need everyone to line up, cause I don't do the whole serving if there is more than two people at the table."

Mr. Bennett and the girls all stood up and got in line. Bonnie turned to them, a small smile on her face. She stepped to the side to show the large amounts of food just sitting, waiting to be eaten.

"So plates are right there, utensil near the back, just grab and go."

Once Bonnie finished speaking the group made their way to the delicous food awaiting them. Once everyone had filled up their plates, they all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

Bonnie's plate had have had the most food on it, Katherine was not sure if there was a plate under there from what she could see.

"Bonnie."

The girl looked at her father; he had a smile on his face, but it was not exactly friendly or happy.

"Yes dad?"

"We need to talk after breakfast okay?"

The girl nodded her head, stuffing an entire pancake into her mouth. After that breakfast went by as usual. Mr. Bennett asked Lydia and Allison if they were friends of Bonnie's. Of course they said yes. Lydia ended up taking over most of the conversation. She discussed almost anything, asking random questions about Mystic Fall's. Mr. Bennett would answer some, Bonnie would answer a few in between bites, and Katherine had only answered all of two questions. Once breakfast was over, Bonnie had taken the remaining food, a few pieces of pancakes, sausages, and some left over eggs, and she put it in a container.

"Dad I will be right back, I am going to go give this to Stiles."

"Stiles?"

Bonnie regretted saying that because Katherine opened her mouth, still in her Elena disguise. She turned to them and smiled. Allison was hiding her smile. Lydia was giving her a curious, yet knowing look. Katherine was being Katherine, her head cocked and eyebrow arched. Mr. Bennett had to be the only one that was none the wiser about anything. Well other than Bonnie. Even though she regretted saying it, she did not understand why.

"Yes, Stiles. He has been giving me a ride to school. I just want to thank him. Be right back."

She got a unanimous okay from the girls, and her father yelling out to be careful.

* * *

Stiles sat at the table looking at the empty bowl. Alone. he had finished a bowl of cereal, yet was still hungry. He had wanted breakfast from Bonnie, but remembered that he and Scott had to get home due to them being grounded. Scott took off out the window as soon as the sun rose. Stiles thought he had a little more time. Unforutnately he waited till the last minute and had to do the greatest shimmy down a tree at ten in the morning.

"Man what I would not do for some pancakes or something."

Stiles sat back in his chair, letting his head fall back. He wished he would cook something, but knew that was not going to happen today. How he had wanted to stay and eat, but fate would not allow such a thing. SO when he heard the doorbell ring, it caught him by surprise.

"Who's that?"

Not waiting for an answer, Stiles got up and ran towards the door. Scott felt a little rejected but decided against speaking on it.

Once Stiles was at the door, he looked out the peep hole to see a head of chocolate brown hair. Without a second though he opened the door in excitement.

"Bonnie!"

The girl stood there with a small smile on her face. She was also holding a plastic container full of food. Stiles would have kept his attention on the girl, but the presence of the food had captured him. It was the combinations of the aromas of breakfast. Pancakes, sausages, eggs. It smelled like heaven. And it was coming from the perfect girl.

"Uh thanks Bonnie."

"Don't worry about it, I made extra food for you guys, well you. Scott went missing, but I didn't count on my dad being home for some odd reason. Maybe I am just not used to him being home like this. Anyway, thank you guys for keeping an eye on me while I was, out of it so to speak."

Stiles nodded. Bonnie returned the nod.

"Well I am going to go home. I think we might need to talk about what happened last night, so if you guys want to swing by or we can go out later."

Bonnie just let her words drop off once she noticed both boys were giving her a strange look. She just gave them a slow nod, and backed away.

"Yeah. I'll call you or something. Bye."

Bonnie walked back to her house, occasionally peering over her shoulder checking to see if they were still watching her. All she could see was the door closing.

"She thinks it's Friday."

Stiles pulled out a pancake and took a bite out of it.

"Man these are some damn good pancakes."

He wished Scott was there to agree.

* * *

Bonnie walked into her home, and was met with her father. He had that awkward sense about him. Bonnie just moved closer, peering over his shoulder, just to make sure no one was behind him. Mr. Bennett just smiled and shook his head.

"They are upstairs getting ready to leave."

"Okay."

Mr. Bennett took his daughter by her shoulders and hugged her. Bonnie was confused by the action. She was used to the hugs her father gave her, but this was kind of out of the blue.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Mr. Bennett nodded, his chin would tap the top of Bonnie's head lightly.

"Yeah. I was just worried."

Bonnie wanted to pull away, but knew not to.

"What for?"

Mr. Bennett let go of Bonnie and gave her a sad smile. Bonnie was becoming increasingly worried by him.

"Dad what's wrong?"

The older man shook his head.

"Nothing Bonnie. I am just sorry for all that you have been through. I know this move has not been easy on you, and I know you wanted to make it through. But I just don't want you to have to be strong. You are an seventeen year old girl. Act like it sometimes."

"I do."

Mr. Bennett was not convinced.

"No you are not. To be honest, you are starting to act like your mother before she disappeared."

Bonnie had tensed at the mention of Abby. The last thing she wanted to think about was the thought of her absentee mother. She shook the thought, feeling some sort of resentment at her father for even bringing her up. She turned her gaze away from him.

"Bonnie, I don't know what's going on, but if there is anything you want to say to me. You can say it."

Bonnie did not look at him, instead she looked at the wall. There was nothing interesting about it. It was nothing more than a blank wall. But in that very moment, Bonnie had found it to be the most interesting thing on the planet. Mr. Bennett let out a sigh.

"I did not mean it like that. I was just..."

"No dad, you meant it just the way you said it. I am like her dad."

"Bonnie no you are not. No one would just up and run from their child like that except...her. But you are distancing yourself, losing a lot of weight, then magically gaining it back. You don't act like yourself anymore. You are no longer happy. Your smile is not bubbly or wide. Your eyes always look sad. Your voice sounds deeper than it used to be."

"That could be just from puberty."

Bonnie threw that out like it would change something. Of course it did not, but it was worth a try. Anything to stop her dad from pointing out all the obvious things.

"No Bonnie. It isn't. My baby is leaving me, and I am scared."

Bonnie had finally decided to look back at her dad. He looked ashamed. Bonnie softened a little. It was not his fault. He was just a regular human who got involved with witches. Now he was stuck with one for a daughter, and she was taking on responsibilities, and he of course did not know that. What he knew was his daughter was not getting better. She had to make him believe that she was better. She had to get better.

"Don't worry dad. I am not going anywhere."

Mr. Bennett was about to say something when Allison and Lydia came down stairs. They still looked relatively morning struck, much to Bonnie's surprise.

"Oh Bonnie, are you ready to take us home real quick?"

Bonnie was confused. Allison tensed up, and nodded her head fervently.

"Uh yeah, you know; you are supposed to take us home, and I will go get some new clothes and come back. We are supposed to hang out and study today. Remember?"

The second hand embarrassment Bonnie felt from Allison's awful performance clued her in on something.

"Oh crap I forgot. Let me go run up stairs really quick to get me..."

Lydia tossed her her keys.

Bonnie just nodded.

"Well I am going to need..."

"Shoes."

A pair of her slip ons.

"Wallet."

Lydia held that out too.

"And your phone."

Allison held that up.

This was totally not suspicious. Bonnie took everything, pulled on her shoes quickly and stuffed her wallet and phone in her pockets. She smiled at the girls and her dad.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

Stiles sat back with a satisfied look on their faces. That breakfast had been worth it. Stiles doubted if he was going to see much of Bonnie outside of school. His dad had grounded him for more than two months, which was fair. Scott and he did go and kidnap Jackson, which was a federal offense. Jackson's parents decided not to press charges, instead there was a restraining order, requiring a minimum of fifty feet between Jackson and his captors. Scott of course broke that rule at the slightest hint of Allison endangerment. They end up having to break it during their detention, in the library, where Jackson went Kanima postal. He took out Matt, and put Erica in a fit of toxin induced seizures.

Stiles thoughts turned to Erica. She had confessed her feelings for the boy yesterday. It was out of the blue, and Stiles really did not understand why. Erica may have not been the most popular girl, but even she had common sense. Stiles was a lot of things, but he was sure that he was in no way appealing. He had always been rude, abrasive, pushy, what some would call a dick, a negative Nancy, and as of late his whole personality seemed to be taken a turn for the worse. Outside of his personality he did not feel the most physically attractive. He was friends with Scott, who despite being shorter than him, turned in to a lean mean fighting werewolf machine. Then there were people like Jackson and Derek, and Danny, all different sides of the same spectrum. Pretty model like boys that girls and boys fawn over. That was not Stiles. He was a tall, lanky teenager, with a slightly puggish nose, and light but murky brown eyes. He had short buzz cut brown hair, not the flowing mane Scott had, of the perfectly done hair that Danny and Derek had. Stiles felt so inadequate against everyone in everything, but he found little reason to wallow in it. He embraced everything about him, and that included his very negative disposition. So when girls like Erica, the now very gorgeous girl, said they had a crush on Stiles, he was not inclined to believe it. He was negative. He was a negative person. He did not understand how anyone could like him. He just assumed he would be Scott's best friend forever. Stiles felt everything drop when he realized that was his most developed relationship outside of his family.

He remembered how pale he went when Scott's mother grounded Scott, and told him that he was not allowed to see Stiles. Now a day after, he realized how stupid he was for overreacting. Ms. McCall was a wonderful woman, and Stiles should have not made it harder for her with her son. He would have to send her flowers on Mother's Day. She was one of the few people that did not hate Stiles, hell Stiles was sure she cared about him, like his dad cared about Scott. They may have not been their children, but they would never abandon them.

Stiles stopped thinking about it when he felt the presence of someone. He looked up to see Erica. She was wearing her now uniform leather jacket, a revealing top, black pants and a pair of heels, with what Stiles assumed to be red on the bottom. He found that strange but would not say anything. Girl's fashion choices were foreign to him. He stood up as slowly as possible, trying to not make a moment awkward as it could have been.

"Uh hey..."

Erica gave him a small smile. Her were wolf cockiness was not there. Stiles felt unsure if he was safe or not.

"Hey."

It was simple and quiet. But Stiles was sure he felt everything in that simple greeting. She sounded vulnerable, sad, and nervous. What did she have to be nervous about? Sure she had confessed to Stiles not too long ago about her feelings for him, but she was still a ten compared to Stiles' five. Stiles waned to laugh; he always had good taste in women, they just never wanted him.

"So, what are you doing here? Not to sound rude or anything."

Erica's smile widen a little. She stepped closer. Stiles just stood where he was.

"I came to say thank you for yesterday."

Stiles just nodded.

"I already swung by Scott's, well I kind of met him on the way here. He says hi."

Stiles almost said hi back, but knew that would have been pointless.

"Okay. You're welcome."

Erica stepped a little closer, and once again Stiles did not move.

"I just want to say that..."

She stopped, as if unsure what she was doing. Stiles was just as confused by her actions.

"You okay?"

Erica let out a sigh.

"What I said yesterday still stands. You know that, right?"

Stiles could not play dumb on that. Other than Bonnie, it had been one of the few things that stayed on his mind.

"Erica..."

Erica's smile faltered. She stepped back, as if realizing her mistake. A mistake Stiles was for certain nonexistent.

"I am flattered. I do find you attractive. I really do. I just..."

Erica shook her head. She did not want to hear him try to explain his total lack of interest.

"No I understand, I am not Lydia or Bonnie."

Stiles stopped.

"I am never first choice Stiles. I understand that, but I can love you like you deserve. I cherish you the way you want to. I can be there for you. I can be what you want them to be."

She had gotten closer again, until she was standing looking up in his eyes. She could hear the increase of his heart rate. His interest.

"Why me?"

Erica could hear the insecurity in that question.

"Why not you?"

It was unexpected, but Stiles did not argue against it. She was warm and soft. Her hair smelled like citrus, somewhat spicy and sweet, full of tangy goodness. She smelled a little sweeter, her perfume wrapping around him, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. As he was pulled down, only slightly, he met her blue eyes. Her crystal like eyes. The sincerity and lust wrapped in them were intoxicating. Erica was intoxicating. And when his lips touched hers, everything did not seem to matter anymore.

Not even Bonnie.

**_A/N: Okay it has been too long. I know some of y'all are a little upset that I don't update as frequently as I do. I am trying hard. Anyway! Bam! Bonnie is awake and all of that. Stiles is kissing Erica. I am about to put Katherine to rest for a bit. The next chapter should ultimately be the end of her stay at the Bennett residence._ _As always, thanks to everyone that is reading this. And sitting through that period of no updates...I am sorry._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy._  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie had expected a lot of things. A dark, evil, brutish man. An eye patch, a bald head. Hell even a hook. She did not expect to see the most normal, and attractive of men to be sitting in the kitchen. He had a cup of coffee, and was reading the newspaper. So normal. It was almost creepy.

"Hey dad."

The man, who seemed a little surprised, turned to see his daughter and two friends. One he had never met before.

"Allison. What are you doing home? I thought you were staying over at Lydia's?"

Bonnie suddenly felt something in her drop. She realized that Allison was going to lie again.

"Yeah, but I totally forgot something at home so Bonnie drove us here to get it. You don't mind do you?"

"Why would I mind?"

Allison shook her head. It was not as rapid as she did at Bonnie's house, but it was still too suspicious.

"I don't know...just assuming."

Mr. Argent nodded his head, confused by his daughter's actions. Allison could have been hiding something but with both Lydia and Bonnie involved, he doubted it had to be anything big.

"Okay..."

Mr. Argent went back to his coffee and newspaper. Bonnie felt so much unnecessary tension. She knew never to trust Allison with a lie. The girl was just bad at it. They ran up the stairs and into Allison's room. Allison closed the door, lettign out a sigh.

"That was too close..."

Both Lydia and Bonnie just stared at her. It was Lydia who spoke first.

"You realize that was a very much unnecessary and awkward moment?"

"What?"

Bonnie could see that Allison was genuinely confused.

"Allison you are a bad liar. All you had to do was say you forgot something as smoothly as possible. How do you make a simple moment into something life threatening?"

Bonnie could tell Allison was a little offended.

"I have been under stress lately. Can't blame me for doing something as stupid as looking for a book."

Bonnie was not going to argue. Instead she took out her phone and called Katherine. She dismissed the multiple calls and text that she had gotten from back home. She really needed to call them. She told herself would do it Sunday, as soon as she got up. Right now she had to fix loose ends.

"Elena?"

"Yes BonBon?"

"We are in. What does your book look like?"

"Black with a red x on it. Left corner"

"Got it. Okay I will call you later when we have gotten it."

"Mmkay."

Bonnie hung up and turned to Allison and Lydia. They were both waiting.

"Black book with a red x on it. Have you seen it?"

Allison thought back and could not think of anything. She was just about to give up when she remembered her mother was holding on to a leather black book. She was not sure if there was an x on it, but it was worth a try.  
"My mom, she has been holding on to some book. It's black and all, but I don't know if there is an x on it."

Bonnie shrugged.

"That's good enough. Could you go see if you can get it? If you can't I am well prepared to obtain it later."

Allison nodded. She walked out of her room, making sure no one was around. She moved through her house as quietly as possible. When she was in front of her parents' bedroom door, she knocked just to make sure no one was in there. Unfortunately she was met with a response.

"Come in?"

_Fuck._

Allison made her way in, smiling as she saw her mother. She was sitting on the bed, as prim and proper as she could possibly be. She was closing a book. A black one.

And from what Allison could tell, a red x marked the bottom corner.

"Allison? What are you doing home. I thought you were staying with Lydia for the weekend."

Allison looked back at her mother. She calmed herself down a bit, remembering Lydia's and Bonnie's words.

"I am, I just came back to get something real quick. A few movies, a text book and such."

Victoria Argent smiled at her daughter.

"So why does that include my bedroom?"

Allison almost faltered at that. But then she came up with something.

"Well I just wanted to know if I could extend my stay till Monday?"

"Monday?"

"Yeah, Lydia wants to give Bonnie this whole welcome to Beacon Hills experience, and so I need to be there to buffer out some of Lydia."

Victoria just nodded.

"Bonnie?"

"Bonnie Bennett. She is the new girl at school. I am sure I have spoken of her."

"You haven't."

"Oh...well yeah. Bonnie is a friend. She is here if you want to meet her."

"No that's fine."

It got silent after that. Allison clicked her heels, as if she was not aware of what was going on.

"So...can I stay a little longer?"

"Sure. Just make sure you call in regularly."

Allison smiled, proud that she made it through without actually fumbling.

"Okay! I love you mom, tell dad I love him too."

Victoria smiled.

"Alright Allison. Be careful."

As soon as Allison walked out of the room, the smile fell. She opened the book and looked at the page she was on.

_I had a vision. Of a girl, with green eyes and brown hair. Beautiful. Commanding the elements as nature moves with her like a partner. She will demand the respect of many, she will be feared by few. A girl who will take the last name of my women. Bonnie Bennett._

* * *

"So wait your mother has it?"

Allison nodded. She was sitting in the passenger seat outside of Lydia's house. She had to get a few things before returning to Bonnie's. When Allison had returned to the room, Bonnie expected no book. Her expectations were met. What she did not take into account was the possibility of Victoria Argent reading it.

"Shit."

"I'm so sorry. I hope we can get Elena's book back before anything happens."

"Oh don't worry, we will get it back."

Bonnie knew that getting this book was important. Katherine had been there nearly a week, and even though she was not getting antsy, she had exposed herself to several other people. Granted all knew of the supernatural. But how long would it take for them to put two and two together. Then with Victoria Argent, she did not know what was in the book, and what they would do with the information. Bonnie knew this was not going to end well as soon as Allison told her in the car what was going on.

_"Elena told me about the book situation. You think my family has your friend's book?"_

_Bonnie had been shocked to find out that Allison knew. Katherine must have been getting desperate. The reality of the matter was Bonnie had been putting it off. In actuality, she could have just made it magically appear, but she just did not want to. It was not some complicated matter that would take months of planning, she just did not want to. Even if she was scared of the witch, her overall stubbornness had taken over. She would not admit that to Katherine of course, but the feelings had lasted longer than expected. But now Katherine was involving other people. People who had little experience with the supernatural. Bonnie felt old at the thought of being one of the more experienced members of the group. Even if she was more than likely a few months older than, her knowledge more than likely surpassed theirs._

Even if it was just vampires, witches, werewolves, and ghost.

* * *

Danny liked having the weekends to himself. On Saturday he would take four hours to himself: no stress, no friend problems, no boyfriend problems, no having to wonder what is going on in Beacon Hills. Nothing. Danny would just go to random spots in the town and relax. Sometimes he would go to places to work out, other times he would just drive. But every time, the last forty minutes of his Danny time, he would go to a specific cafe-restaurant combination, and get a nice coffee and muffin. If he had worked out before he would get a smoothie and a muffin. Regardless of what he would get, the ended the same. Him relaxing and reading some random magazine they had laid out for the day.

Danny knew his day in and out, so when it came to his last forty minutes, the slightest thing was noticeable. This slightest thing happen to be a blonde. Danny was in no way interested in species of the opposite sex, but this girl had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever gazed upon. She had a slightly rounded, cherub like face. Her lips were a little plump, with a light pink color. She had crystal clear blue eyes. They were intense from what he could see. But there was a softness to them. Her blonde hair flowed down back, flawless cascades of sun. She seemed statuesque. Danny was sure it was her tall heels that she was sporting. She had an air of fair innocence about her. Her walk was mature but naive at the same time. She was not really smiling, but it seemed as if she was in a constant state of positivity.

Danny would have went back to his small snack and old magazine, if she had not spoke. Danny never thought he could have felt some sort of fear against a girl like her, but the moment she spoke, Danny wanted to leave. Her voice was sickeningly sweet, but there was venom. It sounded airy, delicate, and laced to kill. There was also her accent. It was thick, yet understandable. Danny thought she was British, but it was too heavy. Danny remembered having traveled through England for a study program his freshman year, and he met many people, and they did not sound like her. She sounded as if she was Australian, and British, and there was something else. Danny could not pin point it, but he knew she was from a foreign land. Danny tried not to stare at her, in fear that she would find him creepy, or that he was interesting. Instead, he would casually flip through his magazine, occasionally giving her glances, while she waited for what Danny assumed was her order. It had taken five minutes, and she was out the door. Not a thought about the people in the place. Not a care. Danny did not know who she was but he knew that she was not good for the balance that was Beacon Hills.

People like her never were.

* * *

Katherine watched as the blonde walked out of the neighbor's house. Now Katherine was not one to snoop, but even she found it too tempting to pass up watching Stiles and that were chick act so civil towards each other.

No not civil. Civil was what people who wanted to get through it would do. Katherine saw this as more than that. She had been on this earth for over five hundred years, give or take a few centuries, and if there was one thing that Katherine understood better than anyone was tension. Particularly of the romantic and sexual kind.

This had much needed loving written all over it. But that befuddled Katherine. Had Stiles not been head over heels in mind body and soul with Bonnie? Sure Bonnie was not reciprocating those feelings, but she did not peg Stiles to be a guy to move on so quickly. Granted she just met him a few days ago, and she was just measuring this off of his heart rate. Still Katherine was never wrong about these things.

So to see Stiles down there, making wide eyed with that she wolf, did perplex Katherine. She tried to focus on the wolf, to see if anything was amiss, but she did not get a chance to. Instead she saw Mr. Bennett's car drive up.

"Ooh...this is going to be interesting. Maybe I should go down and access the situation."

She sped through the house, making sure to put on her best Elena. She could not go out there as Katherine. That would be too obvious.

* * *

Erica turned to see Lydia, Allison, and Bonnie get out from the car. She glanced over Lydia, a non threat to her, however her eyes narrowed at Allison. She held a lot of resentment for her. She refused to look at at Bonnie. Bonnie had been the one to prove a true threat. No one knew what the new girl was exactly, and she had even been able to take down Derek, her Alpha. Erica remembered that night. As they were walking away from the house, she felt as if she was leaving something. As if the space that they were fighting was secluded from the rest of the world. When they had left she noticed that her phone had been almost fifteen minutes ahead. Erica did not say anything about it. She had wanted to find out what Bonnie was herself.

This opportunity was made better when Derek asked her to get close to one of the boys. Though Scott would have been a feasible and much more logical choice, Stiles had been a bigger interest of hers. One included Bonnie Bennett.

"Erica?"

It was Allison to speak. The edge in her voice was evident. She was obviously not a fan of the baby wolf.

"Girls."

She gave them a quick and tight smile as acknowledgment. She then turned to Stiles, smiling at him with more warmth.

"See you around Stiles."

The boy nodded, trying his best to be cool. He tried leaning on the door, but slipped a little. He almost fell, but caught himself. Once again he tried to be cool, and the fates would not allow such a thing.

The girls just looked at him. Somehow Stiles could just manage to make every moment as awkward as it could be. Bonnie knew it was only get awkward when she felt the familiar tingle. Someone was coming, and she knew just who.

"Whoa there. Don't fall and hurt yourself."

Everyone except Bonnie, turned to see Katherine walking over. Katherine had a warm smile on her face. She seemed good natured, and to people like Allison and Lydia she was. Stiles had never trusted her, and Bonnie knew the truth. Erica saw her as an enemy. She had only come in confrontation with her two days ago, but she knew not to underestimate enemies now. Allison proved to her that no one was defenseless. But this girl sped through and knocked the wind out of all of them. She decided not to say anything else. She just walked away.

* * *

Stiles watch as the new girl walked away as the two he had come to adore walked up. Today was going to be one of those days of misfortune he could tell. It had been a little awkward as Bonnie and Allison got into a staring contest with Erica. Then to make matters worse, Elena, if that was her real name, came out and spoke on his near fall. After that Erica had left. Stiles knew that Erica was not in good standing with most of the girls in the group. Allison and Erica continued to have problems, Erica was a bit antagonistic. Bonnie scared Erica. Lydia and Erica could care less about each other. Then there was Elena. Stiles guess that everyone was wary of Elena. She was creepy. But pretty. Not just pretty, but beautiful. Stiles could see beyond that. He had to. Looks could be deceiving, and everything in Stiles was telling him that he could not trust that pretty face and brown eyes.

"Stiles?"

The boy came out of his haze. He did not know who had called him, he was pretty sure it was Bonnie as she had stepped closer to him.

"Yeah?"

At that moment Bonnie looked like she was on a mission. She stood tall, even at her height, her green eyes were focused, and her face read serious.

"We have got to talk today. I am going to tell them everything. Are you able to come over?"

Stiles had wanted to say yes. But he was grounded. He was not even supposed to be talking to them.

"I can't..."

"What? Why?"

"I'm..."

"He's grounded."

Allison answered for him.

"Why would you be grounded?"

"Because I broke the law and instead of jail time I have a restraining order out on me, and punishment. I am not really supposed to be talking to you."

"A restraining order? From who?"

"Jackson."

"_Ass hat_ Jackson?"

"Jackson my _ex_?"

"Who is Jackson?"

Everyone turned to Elena. She looked genuinely confused about the situation. Stiles realized that she was not truly up to date on anything. Even if she had saved him, she was not a part of the loop. Bonnie barely was herself.  
"We are going to have to explain everything."

Allison shook her head. Stiles could see her actual stress. The girl had taken on too much responsibility for her age. They all did.

"Yeah I would like to know the big secret going on around here."

Lydia spoke again. It had just hit Stiles that she was not in the know on everything as well. She might have to be told everything as well. Stiles realized how big of a mess everything was. For the first time everything looked too big to tackle.

"Okay. I have an idea. I have some old walkie talkies. Scott has one of them, so I will see if I can contact him and then this can be like the weirdest three way conversation to ever take place. Everything is going to be spilled and shit. We can't afford to keep secrets like this. Not in the group."

Stiles finished his little speech, and was met with several looks. They were not negative, or embarrassed, instead they looked rather impressed. Finally Bonnie nodded and spoke.

"Okay, go get us one of those walkie talkies. We should talk late. Does your dad have to work late?"

Stiles nodded.

"Good, I will go give Scott a message. You guys go get ready. Stiels we have to get Elena's book back, and then she is going to head out of town."

"Really? I have to leave?"

Bonnie turned to Elena.

"Yes, you don't want to be here when the hunters come searching for their lost _stolen_ treasure."

Elena conceded to that.

"Fine. How long will this take?"

"Not long, just go in my room and get out this large trunk in my closet."

Elena did not even question it, instead she walked off. Stiles could see that this was not their first time working together. Bonnie turned back to him, she gave him a curious look, as if probing him. Stiles felt uncomfortable.

"Be ready at nine. This is going to be a long discussion okay."

Stiles nodded. He did not want to speak in fear that his voice might betray him. Bonnie was taking control and Stiles was loving it. He also had to remember that he was possibly starting something with Erica, and that was not going to go well if he was acting like a fan boy over Bonnie the Awesome. Why did he call her that? It worked. She was awesome. She was more than that. She was the beautiful, smart, reserved, powerful witch goddess. Stiles wanted to be associated with a person like that.

Someone like Bonnie.

"Got it."

* * *

Scott had been surprised when his mother called him down stairs. He had gotten home early enough where he had hoped his mother would not suspect him of sneaking out. Fortunately she said nothing to him other than good morning. Scott was okay with not having anything to do over the weekend. Yes he was worried about Jackson, but Derek was strong enough to handle him, especially with his pack. Scott liked to think that him being grounded was a good thing. He needed a break, and he was tired of worrying about everything. So when he had a social call that Saturday afternoon, especially from Bonnie, he was needless to say surprised.

"Bonnie?"

The girl gave him a smile. Scott looked into her eyes just noticing how green they were.

"Hey Scott. I just came over to bring you the notes you needed for Chemistry."

Scott was confused. When did he ask Bonnie for notes? The werewolf was sure she had been in a coma for the last two days.

"Uh..."

"Don't you remember, the notes you needed. I highlighted a few things that you need to focus on specifically."

She handed him the bundle of papers, neatly organized, all with actual Chemistry notes on them. There was an assortment of highlighted parts, most of it in pink yellow and orange. He did not bother looking through the rest of the pages. He just took them and nodded.

"Thanks?"

Bonnie's smile widened. Scott did not know how to feel about it.

"No problem. You can look at this as an apology for taking your seat."

Scott smiled a little at that.

"Well I have to go. I heard you were grounded. I am sorry about that. Maybe we can talk eventually."

"Yeah, maybe."

Bonnie turned to see Ms. McCall standing there, watching them.

"Thank you Ms. McCall. I hope you have a wonderful day."

Ms. McCall smiled a little. Scott could see that Bonnie could charm anyone. She did not seem like this at first. He assumed she was closed off and guarded. But to see her so open, bubbly, she bright. It made her look so pretty.

"You too, uh. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to catch your name."

Bonnie gave her another smile. Scott could just feel the rays of happiness bouncing off of her.

"It's okay. I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

**_A/N: Look at that another update. Okay so I lied. Katherine is going to be heading out by the next chapter. I may or may not be bringing her back around later. I know you guys have gotten used to her, and I am sorry. Also I hope everyone realizes that this story has only taken place in a week. I am eventually going to have to do a time skip. Once again, THANK YOU! Thank you to everyone reading and supporting this. Even after that period of no updating (it was a week, but I don't want to go that long again)._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Katherine sat on the large chest waiting for Bonnie. She noted Lydia's and Allison's shock and awe as she had casually lifter the trunk out without problem. She knew explaining to them about vampires would be simple enough, but that would not stop her from basking in the glory of shocking them. But she also knew that she did not need to add to the chaos that was Beacon Hills. Bonnie may have been trusting enough to let these kids in on her secret, but Katherine was smarted than that. She was wiser than that.

Bonnie walked into the room. She was ready to do get this night over with. As soon as everything was out in the open, Katherine would disappear, Lydia and Allison would go on with their lives, and Bonnie would finally catch up with hers.

Katherine moved away from the chest. She had dropped most of her Elena pretense and was almost in full on Katherine mode. She was ready to be done with Beacon Hills, even if she was only there for a little under a week. Being a good person was not her thing, and she was ready to get her book back and go back to being evil.

Bonnie swung open the chest, pulled out a five candles, and placed them in a circle. She pulled out what looked like to be a silver plate, and a dagger. The vampire glanced over at the two teens. Confusion and fear were engrained in them.

"Elena go get a small saucepan or something and fill it with water please."

Katherine turned to Bonnie, confused.

"Won't your dad find it suspicious that I am taking a little pot of water upstairs?"

"He is out at a movie. I _convinced_ him to go out."

Katherine nodded, understanding the implications of Bonnie's words.

"Got ya."

It was not even a split second when Katherine was back, pot of water in hand. She even put the top on it to make sure it did not spill. Lydia and Allison both jumped at her return. It had been instant.

"What are you?"

Katherine smiled. She turned her body only slightly, just enough to allow her to turn her head at them, almost sinister.

"You will find out soon enough deary."

That sent chills up both girls' spines. Katherine relished in her ability to scare.

"Elena stop it. We got business to attend to."

Katherine sighed, and went to stand in a corner. It was time to watch Bonnie do her magic.

Bonnie pulled out an assortment of little bags. She also pulled out an old book. Katherine knew it was one of her many grimiores. The witch encyclopedia. Bonnie sat it on the floor beside her. It was a moderate size one, in girth and size. But for Bonnie to be doing a spell like this, it had to have been impressive. She opened the book midway, placed her hands over it and closed her eyes. Katherine was not surprised by the sudden, and very rapid, turning of the pages. But Lydia and Allison stood there transfixed.

Was Bonnie sure she wanted these kids knowing her secret? She could not even finish musing over it as Bonnie declared she found the spell.

"Alright. Let's get started."

The next three minutes were of Bonnie throwing random ingredients into the small pot. She then asked for Katherine's and Allison's finger.

"Need blood."

Katherine just shrugged. Allison was not as convinced.

"Why?"

"You two saw it. Elena has been in contact with it, so her's would of course be more potent. But you saw it too. You are just an added safety measure. Don't worry all I need is a drop."

Katherine waited for Allison to not punk out.

"Okay."

Bonnie gave her a small and reassuring smile. Katherine was going to have to ask how she could be so patient. If Allison had refused, Katherine would have forced the blood out, and it would not have been pretty.

"Okay here is the dagger, just a prick and let the blood drop into the pot."

Katherine took the dagger, but instead of pricking her finger, she sped over to Allison and swiped at her arm. Sure enough it left a cut.

"Ow!"

Allison stepped back instinctively. She was about to grab her arm but Katherine caught it before her.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't going to punk out on us."

She tipped the dagger close enough to the wound where she could get a drop of blood. Making her way to the pot, she could feel Bonnie staring daggers at her. She bent down, lifted the top of the pot and let the little drop of blood fall. With a small sploosh, she took the dagger and sliced her hand. She let the blood fall, dripping into the pot without a single care of sign of emotion. Once she felt that there was more than enough, she closed her hand, and let it heal.

"Are you okay?"

Katherine had been surprised to get a word out from Lydia. She had been the most observing one of them all, and that left her silent in most of all the action.

"I'm fine."

She held up her healed hand as proof. She did not wait for a response, as Bonnie had pulled a piece of paper and pencil out and handed it to her.

"Draw the journal really quick; I will go get a red pen."

"Don't bother, I got one."

Katherine pulled a red pen, as if she knew she was going to need it that day. With great accuracy and speed, she drew what looked to be a life size representation of her journal.

"Now I'm no artist, but I'll say this is good enough. Don't you?"

Bonnie took the picture and placed it on the the silver plate, which was in the center of the five unlit candles.

"Alright."

Bonnie held the pot gingerly. She held it out and concentrated. Lydia and Allison both sat on the floor, Lydia wearing a dress made sure to be as cautious about it.

"What are you doing?"

Bonnie did not immediately answer them. When she did, it was by the sudden flame erupting form the bottom of the pot. The pot bubbled a little, never sputtering or spilling. Lydia watched in fascination. Allison was much more reserved and scared by it. What had seemed like forever, finished after five minutes. The flames died down, retreating back into the bottom of the pot. She then took off the top, which let out a beautiful, and soothing smell. There was no smoke, and from what Lydia and Allison could tell it was not hot.

"You did not even have to mash anything up."

"Did not call for it."

Katherine just shrugged from her spot. Lydia looked between the two of them. It was obvious to her that they have both done this before. Lydia was curious as to what Bonnie exactly was, and what her past was like.

"Okay now all we have to do is light these candles, pour this over the picture, and I have to chant."

"Chant?"

Bonnie looked to Allison. She seemed the most reluctant of the situation. Lydia had taken to it rather quickly. Allison however seemed to distressed to actually feel comfortable. Bonnie wondered if she was this stress on a normal basis. She sat the pot down and concentrated again. Lydia watched as the candles ignited at the same time. She was in awe.

Allison watched in fear.

Bonnie then took the old looking book into her hands, and read the text.

She started chanting, what the others presumed was what was in the text. No one knew what it meant, except for Lydia. Well she did not have a clear understanding, but from what she had known, it was calling for an item lost, or missing. The last word was too confusing to understand. She listened intently wondering what exactly was Bonnie. She had to know.

Allison was scared. She did not mean to be. Bonnie was nice enough, and her friend Elena, even after what had gone on a few minutes ago, was not a real threat. But Allison had been through enough to just go and trust anyone. Bonnie could have been some evil sorceress and was here to take people's souls. This could have been nothing more than a trap, Elena was her henchman, and she was here to recruit new mindless spirits. Allison gulped. She looked to see Elena staring at her. The young girl could not read the others expression. Was she ready to kill her? Or was she just annoyed?

Did she know that Allison was scared of them? She did not mean to, it was just too hard to trust people these days.

Allison was brought out of her daze, as a flurry of smoke appeared on the dish. It circled around it the plate, but never once spilling. Bonnie's head seemed to tilt back, eyes closed. She was still chanting. Her hands stretched out over the smoke. The air seemed to tense up. Allison felt as if she could not breath. It was almost as if she was about to pass out. As soon as she was sure her world would go dark, it stopped. Bonnie's head fell, her eyes opened, and her arms fell to her side. The dish was still covered with the mysterious smoke. Bonnie had a small smile on her face. She then reached in and pulled a small black journal with a red x sitting on the left edge out. Allison's eyes nearly fell out of her head. It was the one from her house. The one her mother was reading.

"Oh my God..."

"That was incredible."

"Look at you Bonnie, and you did not even pass out this time."

Bonnie just smiled. She looked at her phone, it was almost nine o'clock.

"Okay we will talk about this later. Let's get cleaned up and ready for the talk.

* * *

Scott was grateful he looked through the notes earlier in the day. The notes were really thorough, and well written. It even had annotations and such. He would have to study with Bonnie sometime. In one of the orange highlighted sections, it told him to look at one of the side notes for a definition. It was in green. Scott had found this funny because he was sure the rest of the notes were highlighted in orange, yellow, and pink. He had not seen a lick of green. That was until he looked on the side and saw th e green section. In the definition, Scott realized that it was a message.

_Walkie Talkie, at nine. Call Stiles first._

Scott realized that he was supposed to have called Stiles earlier, with the walkie talkie that was hidden in his room.

"Aw crap."

That resulted in a near ten minute search for the thing. He found it in his dresser with his new pack of condoms. Scott held it gingerly like it was the greatest piece of treasure in his life. He turned it on.

Nothing had happened.

"What's going on?"

He tried again. Once again nothing came about. Scott finally turned it around to see if there were batteries. This resulted in yet another search, this time for batteries. He looked everywhere, in every dresser, in every electrical appliance, in every lamp. Nothing came about of it. Scott realized he had not looked in one room. His mother's room.

The teen wolf gulped, scared at what he might find.

* * *

Stiles was waiting for Scott to call him since five, but of course Scott had not realized that the message was coded. Bonnie had not been in school yesterday. What notes would she have? Stiles then realized his best friend could have thought it was notes from earlier. Stiles sighed. This was just a lot to deal with. Hopefully Scott would figure it out in time. Stiles looked at his phone, that he was not supposed to have. It said three minutes till eight. Scott was pushing it.

"Come on Scott."

"Stiles?"

The sound of a fuzzy Scott blasted through the antsy teenager's room. Stiles of course jumped, and he may have squealed. A manly one though. He charged over to the walkie talkie and pressed the button to respond.

"Scott?"

Releases button.

"Yeah?"

Presses button.

"Hey man."

Releases button.

"Hey dude."

Presses button.

"Okay so are you ready to do this?"

Releases button.

"Yeah..."

Presses button.

"That doesn't sound so reassuring."

Releases button. He did not get an immediate answer. He waits for a few seconds before pressing the button again.

"Dude you okay?"

Releases button. Once again no reply from Scott. Was something bothering him? Before he could even respond, Scott's voice, fuzzy as it could be, returned.

"Can we really trust Bonnie?"

Stiles was shocked. H presses the button.

"Wait what?"

Releases the button.

"I just don't think we can trust her."

Presses button.

"Scott where is this even coming from. She saved us remember? Bonnie is harmless. Well as harmless as a girl who can manipulate objects could be. Scott you are possibly the most trusting person I know. I mean you were so willing to give Jackson many chances until he attacked Allison."

Releases button. He wanted to understand Scott before they started talking to the girls. Especially since one of them was the one he did not trust.

"Look, I don't know how to feel about her. Sure she saved us, but she also spied on us that one night. Plus she refused to tell us what she was immediately. What is she hiding Stiles? This past week has just left me feeling confused okay. Not everyone is trustworthy. And yes I do want to save Jackson, because he is not aware of who or what he is. Bonnie seems to be. She has great control over who she is. So does that Elena girl. Tpo be honest Stiles I am scared of Elena. I can't hear a heartbeat with her Stiles."

Presses button.

"Wait, what?"

Releases button. Stiles had hoped he heard that wrong.

"Stiles I did not hear a heartbeat. In all of the excitement Thursday, everyone was ramped up. Elena stood there as cool as a zucchini; too cool. She did not have a heartbeat or anything."

Presses button.

"Okay, first off it's: As cool as a cucumber. Second are you sure?"

"Stiles my senses don't lie. I heard, felt nothing. She feels cold Stiles. What if she is a...a vampire?"

Stiles did not answer. This was getting confusing. Stiles generally picked on and teased Scott about not being as aware of his surroundings even with his amped up senses, but when Scott had an idea, he was generally right. Stiles trusted his friend, no matter what. He presses the button.

* * *

"Hello?"

Bonnie looked at the walkie talkie. Stiles had finally contacted her. It was fifteen minutes after their suggested call time. Bonnie had begin to wonder if they were not going to call. In that time she had cleaned up with Allison who had asked her to do something.

"I need you to knock out Lydia."

"What?"

Bonnie had just put up the pot when Allison asked her that. She looked at the taller, paler girl. Allison looked like she was trying to do something.

"I need you to knock out Lydia."

Bonnie looked behind Allison to make sure no one was there. She was sure Katherine could hear, but whether she was listening or not Bonnie did not know.

"Look Allison..."

Allison shook her head.

"No. I don't want Lydia knowing anything that is going on in Beacon Hills. She just went through a traumatic experience and is still reeling form it. I don't need to add on the pressure of werewolves, whatever you and Elena are, my parents, and her ex Jackson. That would be too much."

Bonnie did not question the sincerity of her friend, but she knew that keeping something like this was not going to last.

"Allison, look maybe she could handle it. You have to give her a shot."

Allison just shook her head again.

"No. Bonnie I am suffering. I have been attacked multiple times, I am scared of my own damn family. I can't trust people anymore. I feel like a fuck up, and I don't even know what I did. I can't let anyone go through this. This shit. I can't even turn to someone because I don't know if they will understand. Scott and Stiles are both reeling with me. I love Scott but he is so optimistic. He wants to be a hero. But things are progressively getting worse. My parents are trying to kill everyone I care about. Lydia is the little bit of sanity I have left. Please don't ruin that. If Lydia gets involved she will end up like me. Struggling to get by as each day moves on. Just please."

As Allison spoke, she was beginning to break down. Tears were starting to fall, her words getting harder to understand. Bonnie realized that Allison was slowly moving from protecting Lydia, to protecting herself. Making sure no one was there, she placed her hand on Allison's arm, giving a soft yet still firm squeeze. Allison tried to control herself, her face flushed, and tear stricken.

"I will do it. Don't worry."

Allison smiled at Bonnie's words. Bonnie returned it with a small one of her own.

"You go get cleaned up. I will get this ready. It's a few simple herbs."

Allison nodded. She made a move but stopped herself. Bonnie was sure she was about to hug her.

"Thank you Bonnie."

Bonnie's smile never faltered. She watched as Allison backed out of the kitchen, a smile on her face, eyes red, skin a pale pink. She looked a mess. Once she was gone, Bonnie waited a few minutes. She started walking around the kitchen looking for the appropriate ingredients for her concoction. Thoughts ran through her head. Maybe it was not a good idea for them to know her secret. Maybe it was best if they did not know anything. The look on Allison's face was enough to make Bonnie reconsider everything.

The young witch heard the clicking of a pair of heels, either that was Katherine or Lydia.

"So what are you going to do?"

Of course it was Katherine. Bonnie shrugged. She heard the sound of what sounded like a snort. Katherine making an unattractive sound. Bonnie could cross another thing off her list.

"You know."

Bonnie just started crushing the ingredients. She was boiling water for tea. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be waiting for a call form Stiles. Her minds had drifted away form that, and was now on a new plan.

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

Bonnie listened to Stiles and Scott, alternate between telling the story of what had happened only a few months ago. Scott had been turned into a werewolf by a man named Peter Hale, who was Derek Hale, the alpha's dead uncle. Scott started dating Allison, who did not know what he was at the moment. They told the stories of Scott's beginning months. Then transitioned into what was the current problems. Jackson had been bitten, but he did not transition fully into a werewolf. Instead he turned into a Kanima, and was being controlled by some mysterious stranger. Scott and Allison were in a very secretive relationship, that was possibly becoming more and more open. Scott recounted his run ins with all three of the older Argents. Bonnie had only met tow of them, but she knew that Victoria Argent was a substitute teacher at the high school. Bonnie listened as they told her about Derek's pack, who was still newborns. Bonnie had only had a close encounter with Derek, and Erica. She absorbed all the information she was being given. Once they were done, Bonnie looked over at Katherine who had been filing her nails. She had no doubt listened to the entire tale.

"You got all that?"

Bonnie nodded, as if they could hear her.

"Uh yeah. Got it."

"How is Lydia holding up?"

That was Scott. Bonnie glances at the girl in question. She was on the bed unconscious alongside her best friend Allison. Bonnie had done what Allison requested. She presses the button.

"She is doing alright."

Releases button.

"Okay. That's good. Are there any questions you want to ask?"

Presses button.

"Nope. Got everything I need."

Releases button.

"Alright, so do you want to start with what you are? Or should Elena go first?"

Bonnie did not answer. Instead she takes the batteries out of the walkie talkie. She tosses them to the side, focusing on the spot on the floor where she was sitting. She notices Katherine standing, heels clicking as she took a step.

"How are we doing this?"

Bonnie did not look up.

"You got all your stuff packed?"

She got a yes.

"Good. You are leaving as soon as my dad gets back. Leaving on a late flight. On your way out you hit every person that knows about me. The pack, Scott, Lydia, Allison."

She did not say the last name immediately. It would be different. She knew everything, and he would go back to knowing nothing. Well he would know what was going on in their situation. It would look too suspect if they all went ignorant to Jackson the Kanima. But the memory of Katherine, and Bonnie would not be a burden.

"And Stiles."

She stood up as she said his name.

She went to her window, looking to see if Stiles was freaking out. Instead she saw the awkward teen standing at her window. She let him in, not surprised at this at all. In true to form Stiles' fashion he fell into the room as awkwardly as he could. Making a lot of noise was his specialty, but it did not seem to interrupt Allison and Lydia's sleep. Stiles noticed this and was about to ask a question, when Katherine got in front of him and attracted his full attention.

"Stiles. Do you hear me?"

The boy just nodded.

"Okay. Now I want you to listen and listen good; you know nothing about this week of Bonnie and me. You did not see Bonnie appear magically in front of your car. Bonnie did not confess that she was a witch. You did not see her use her powers in front of you at any specific moment. For all you know witches don't exist. They are just myths. As for me; I am Elena. I was just here for a visit to see if my friend was adjusting to her new home. I am normal. I have no powers or anything. What you saw that night never happened. None of it. All you did was come home with your friends worrying about Jackson and the truth about him. Bonnie and I are normal teenage girls who know nothing of the supernatural. Do I make myself clear?"

Stiles nodded. Bonnie watched as he stood in a trance.

"Go home. Go to bed. When you wake up, Bonnie being a witch will be nothing but a dream. Me being anything supernatural will be nothing but a dream. Go home Stiles."

Stiles nodded. Bonnie watched as Stiles backed away and left the room through the window. He made his way over the tree and all the way home. The last thing she saw was him closing his window.

* * *

Derek watched his pack tense up. They were in the middle of training when Boyd had gone stiff. Then Issac, and last was Erica. Derek was about to yell at his pack, when he felt her. He turned around to see her staring at him. Derek had never felt so much fear in his life. He could feel the coolness seething from her. It was evil. She was evil. The moment she spoke, she was not the same girl from last time. Instead she was much more sinister.

"Let's get down to business shall we?"

* * *

Lydia woke up in her bed. She looked to see Allison cuddling with a pillow. The redhead was sure her best friend was thinking of Scott. She could see the remains of what looked like tears. Had her best friend been crying? Lydia remembered that they had watched The Notebook, which was a natural tear jerker. She thought about the last few days and realized she had been off. She remembered her experience at the abandoned Hale House, and of course Bonnie. Lydia smiled at the thought of Bonnie. She was a nice girl. A nice normal girl. She would talk to her on Monday. But right now, it was Allison and Lydia time.

Scott finally came back to. He was looking at the notes Bonnie had given him. After he had bombed his test, Bonnie had insisted on giving him well written, and very thorough notes. He looked at a section that told him to look at the green highlighted section. Scott turned to it and was shocked.

"So that was the formula! Man I have to thank Bonnie on Monday."

Scott said this as if someone else was there.

* * *

Katherine spotted her car, not too far away. She had left it in an abandon parking lot. She would come get it in the morning and drive around town. Unfortunately Beacon Hills was no better than Mystic Falls. It was a little bigger, but ultimately it was still small, and crowded. Katherine believed that a town could only be one or the other. Never both. Katherine had not planned on staying in Beacon Hills, but as soon as she picked up on the scent of Bonnie she knew she had to stay, unfortunately she did not do anything sinister. Katherine had been quite tamed her entire stay. She still had a few moments of childish torture, but that was it. She did not kill anyone, and she drank her blood from a bag most of the time; not the tap. So almost everything in Katherine was happy to get away from Beacon Hills and Bonnie,l and it's contradicting yet constricting ways.

She got into her car, making sure that she had all her bags. Turning on her car, she let out one sigh. Becaon Hills was all kinds of fucked up. It was the kind of place that could not be fixed. Problems would continue to come and nothing would get better. Those kids were going to be miserable and probably kill themselves. It would be Mystic Falls all over again. Only Beacon Hills went to hell a lot quicker. She giggled at that. How could a town of werewolves and hunters go to hell that quickly?

"Amateurs."

She pulled out of her spot and drove off. Once she was on the street she drove and drove. Hoping to get out of Beacon Hills as soon as possible. Unfortunately she hit a light. While at a full stop, she took out the Journal that had been her main reason for stopping. In reality, it was not hers. Instead it was Emily's, Bonnie's ancestor, and Katherine's slave. She would have never told the girl. That would mean giving it to Bonnie, because it was technically her property. But Katherine would never part with the old journal. True most of it was how she hated Katherine, and felt extreme guilt for participating in duping the Salvatores, but ultimately it was the last thing that Katherine had of Emily. She always kept things from people that mattered the most.

Like how she stole one of Bonnie's necklaces.

Katherine was sure that the light was lasting forever. She sighed and looked out of the window, watching people walk around, being friendly. They all seemed to be having fun. Katherine saw them as naive. The knew not of the supernatural problems that plagued their fair city. She was about to turn back to the slow light, when she noticed a familiar streak of blonde. It belonged to an angelic looking girl, a sign that Katherine needed to get the hell out of Beacon Hills.

Katherine knew that if she was here, the other was sure to follow. She wondered if she should call Bonnie. As if instinct she picked up her phone and went to her contacts. There she was under Bennett.

She was just about to press send, when she stopped. Why should she bother? That would get her involved, and that was something Katherine was not willing to do. No matter how little a person's involvement is, it could escalate at the drop of the hat. Katherine lived by not getting involved. She had barely gotten by with what happened in the last week, so why get involved now?

She clicked the contact and deleted it. She knew Bonnie had her number. The vampire would have to get a new phone. Cut ties with this place. It was now in her past, and she intended to keep it that way.

Katherine was leaving so why make this her problem? If Bonnie was smart she would not make it her problem. Katherine snorted at that. Of course she would. That's what the Bennett did best: get involved when she did not need to. Katherine had tried to warn her, and tell her, and Bonnie saw what it looked liked form the outside with Allison. But she knew that was not enough. Bonnie would have to lose her life to stop. And Katherine was not going to be there to tell her to stop. That was not Katherine's job.

Because at the end of the day, there was one thing the vampire had to remember. No matter what your situation was, no matter what you were going through.

Katherine could care less.

* * *

_**A/N: So...goodbye Katherine. So basically I restarted everything. Only this time, Bonnie knows everything, but they know nothing of Bonnie. Makes things a little more interesting. If you have noticed there has been little development between Bonnie and Stiles. This is just because I wanted to end Katherine's stay. But now that that is done, I am going to focus more on them. I bet you guys can't guess who I am bringing in from Mystic Falls next. I mean I hope I made it obvious and all. Also I once said there will be a time skip, so the next chapter will have a time skip. Once again thank you to everyone who has been reading, and enjoying this. You guys have been wonderful.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Um, excuse me?"

Bonnie was sure she did not hear him right.

"Uh...I asked: _Would you go out with me this Friday night?_"

Bonnie heard him correctly she just did not believe it. She watched at her potential suitor, standing as awkwardly as he could be. His five foot ten frame of lean tan muscle, seemed to have shrunken in fear. Bonnie found it amusing, almost cute. But there was that level of suspicion as to why he was asking her out. Especially since she knew his secret.

"Scott...I...I'm flattered but..."

Scott looked up, his whole face read pure disappointment. Bonnie felt something in her twist up. Even if she knew he was still in a secret relationship with Allison, who was now a good friend of Bonnie's, she could not help but feel everything for the now puppy eyed boy.

"You know what. I need to get back into the game anyway."

Bonnie put away her Chemistry textbook, not taking her gaze off of her seat mate. She looked at Scott, smiling. Scott was still a little sad, but now confused.

"So are you saying that you will go with me?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Sure."

Scott's entire demeanor changed. Bonnie was sure he was glowing.

"Thank you!"

Scott and Bonnie talked as the walked out of the class. Scott had asked if she wanted to go to the rave that night. Bonnie was not goign to do anything that Friday night but chill at home and catch up on her witch studies, and message home. She took out her phone. Even after a three weeks at the school, Bonnie had gotten used to the schedule. She knew what time to get to each class. She even could count the amount of time she spent in the bathroom. Now that she was used to her schedule, she wanted to join a few clubs. But that may have to wait. Bonnie looked at the time, ignoring the piling messages. She told herself that she would answer them later. The last two weeks had been a little busy.

After Katherine had left, Bonnie ran around wondering if everyone was compelled. Her first person had been Stiles.

* * *

_"Hey Bonnie."_

_Bonnie smiled. He was normal and calm. That may have not been a good sign._

_"Hey Stiles. I just came over to say hi."_

_She tried not to be too cheerful. She did not want him to be suspicious._

_"Oh...I'm good. Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why are you here to come and say hi to me?"_

_Bonnie kicked herself mentally. She wondered why the hell he would ask a question like that?_

_"I just came over to see you. Is that a problem now?"_

_She said it playfully, hoping that he would not see through it._

_"I don't know...just something told me to."_

_Stiles was confused, and was making Bonnie confused as well._

_"What told you to?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_Bonnie would have to send Katherine a curse that would make her hair itch or something. The witch suddenly became fearful of the compulsion not taking effect, which was odd; Katherine was an old vampire, borderline ancient. Her abilities should have been incredibly potent. Did she go back and tamper with it for fun. Katherine was not above doing that especially since she did not get a chance to be evil. Bonnie felt her smile tighten, when Stiles spoke._

_"Anyway, I need to ask you something."_

_Bonnie just nodded._

_"Okay...see...I am thinking of asking this one girl out. I am going to spare you the details and everything, but I just want to know how to act cool. You know from a girl's point of view. Tell me what I should do that won't repulse a girl Bonnie. You know since you're a girl."_

_The inside of Bonnie was screaming in joy and terror. She was happy because it had apparently worked. But there was this new level of fear she was entering. She still remembered his crush on her. Bonnie regretted thinking it, but she should have asked Katherine to compel that away as well. This kind of information was not something she should hold on to. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, a sharp pang of guilt hit her. Bonnie was once against compulsion, but she had asked, willingly, for multiple people to lose a large chunk of their memories from the last week. She let these thoughts swirl around, occasionally clashing inside of her, as she remained smiling._

_"Stiles..."_

_"Bonnie please?"_

_She watched him put on his best puppy dog face. Big sad eyes, and with his slightly puggish nose, it looked real. The teen witch felt the urge to just walk away. She could not say no to him now. Not when he was being like this. Especially not after the night she ordered his and many others memory wiped._

_"Sure Stiles."_

_The boy grinned at that. He was practically beaming. Bonnie could only melt a little._

_"Okay I do I need a pen and paper?"_

_"No Stiles."_

_"So it's not like a long of things that I need to improve on?"_

_Bonnie could hear the insecurity running through those words. This boy needed to learn to be okay with himself._

_"Look Stiles, think about what you say before you say it, you have a habit of just talking before you actually digest it as a thought process. And don't ramble so much. You want to make some sort of small talk, but don't let it go so far that you give her a lesson on random facts or something. Other than that, that's it."_

_Stiles nodded at her words. He did his best not to drift off while she wa talking, and absorbed her words. When he felt that he had retained her words, he gave her a smile._

_"Okay anything else?"_

_"Yes, make sure you make a date ahead of time. There is nothing worse than asking a girl out the night of."_

_Stiles was confused._

_"Has that happened to you before?"_

_"Uh...no. But it has happened to my friends."_

_That ignited a thought in Stiles._

_"Hey when did your friend Elena leave?"_

_Bonnie felt that familiar pang of guilt._

_"She left last night. She could only get a flight for last night back home. There is an emergency at home. I am going to call her later if you want me to say hi."_

_Stiles smiled._

_"Cool. And I hope everything is okay, I mean that must be rough and all. Anyway, you better go. I am grounded and all that. Talk later?"_

_Bonnie smiled, though she felt like doing anything but._

_"Sure Stiles."_

_She turned to leave, not wanting to get in him in trouble. Before she left, she turned back, and smiled._

_"Hey good luck with asking that girl out,okay?"_

_Stiles fcae fell._

_"Don't jinx it!"_

* * *

Bonnie walked into the library, she had packed a small lunch, and would eat it quietly in a corner. The library was near empty save the the administrator who was putting books back in their spots on shelves and a few students. Bonnie had heard of the damage that was made two weeks ago. She also knew that it was a supernatural problem. Jackson had gone caused great damage in the library and the boys locker room. How he was not suspended she did not know. Bonnie guessed it had to do with the fact that the Argents were cleaning up the messes around the school. She would have found them useful if they were not going around killing supernatural creatures just because they had this idea of them being evil.

Bonnie took out her chemistry notes from class, and her text book. She started filling in gaps that the teacher was not going to fill in. Bonnie found herself hating her Chemistry teacher everyday. There was something about him that was just off, which to Bonnie generally meant that he was not normal, by supernatural means. But Bonnie was not going to investigate it; she hoped it was nothing big, and was just a poor stray creature just wanting to live a normal life.

Just like Bonnie.

"Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie looked up, mid bite in her apple, to see Ms. Argent staring down at her. She was smiling. She had met Mrs. Argent twice; once while studying at Allison's house with Lydia, and once at school when Allison had forgotten her keys. Both times Bonnie just wanted to take three steps back. Mrs Argent gave off seriously off vibes. Both times the older woman's attention was never focused on the young witch, but her daughter. Now, she had the beautiful, almost robotic, woman's full attention. Even under her caring gaze, she could see everything; this woman not hinged just right.

"Yes Mrs. Argent?'

She played off her wariness as best as she could.

"I was wondering why you were talking to Mr. McCall?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. McCall. Why were you talking to him earlier?"

Invasive much. And she was doing it with that fake, and very stressful looking smile. Bonnie took her finger and wiped the side of her mouth.

"Well Scott and I were just talking about notes. He has been having problems in Chemistry and I want to help him."

Mrs. Argent nodded, smile and all. Bonnie could tell she was not convinced.

"Just to warn you. Mr. McCall...Scott...is not what he appears to be. The boy is nothing but trouble. Don't get yourself caught up in that puppy dog smile. Cause there is nothing but a row of fangs ready to rip through you."

As she spoke, Mrs. Argent got closer and closer to Bonnie. Bonnie did not realize it but she was tipping in the chair trying to not fall.

"We would not want to have to have another one to fix."

Fix? Bonnie wanted so desperately to assert her dominance in that moment, but she refused to expose herself. Instead she just nodded. Victoria studied her face, making sure that she could trust what was said.

"Good. You have a wonderful day, Ms. Bennett."

The girl nodded.

* * *

Victoria Argent walked out of the library, she knew that something was amiss. Not with what was currently happening. No. That Bennett girl was not ordinary. And anything out of the ordinary needed to be checked. But that was the problem. She did not know what the girl was. Victoria remembered the journal. She had been so busy that week, that when she finally had the chance to read the journal she just started in the middle. It was a habit of hers. She would just open any book and read a line or two. As soon as she read those two lines Allison interrupted. Once her daughter left, she was forced to put it away, under a stack of papers, all ordered in a way that would alert the older woman if someone had stolen it. She would read it later just to know what exactly was being said. As soon as she got home, the book had magically disappeared.

She went into a frenzy, had someone infiltrated their home? Nothing was broken, nothing was out of place. Victoria was a stickler for meticulous details. Nothing had been moved. The papers were still in their original set up, but they had smelled a little off. It smelled like smoke. But there were no burnt edges. Not a cinder or singe. Victoria decided not to tell her husband. This was something that she would not like the rest of the hunters to know about until she was sure they were dealing with something beyond the normal.  
She was making her way to the office when something caught her eye.

In a classroom, there stood Allison, with her werewolf of a supposedly ex boyfriend. Victoria was not a woman to lose her composure, but in that moment, she wanted to rip a locker off the wall and stab that boy in his chest with a sharp edge. She knew they were still dating, the boy's poor naïve mother all but confirmed it when she came in and announced to her that she was sure they were having sex. But she had hoped that her little warning would be enough for Scott to end it.

But no. They were determined to continue this. After every warning that Victoria had given them. After the times that Chris had come to his daughter's defense when she wanted to ship her off to hunters camp. After everything. Victoria tried, and here they were, disrespecting the wishes of the people that could have ended this easily.

She was going to wait for them and confront her daughter yet again. But then it happened.

She kissed him.

Everything in Victoria snapped harder.

This had to end. Victoria would not stand for the complete and utter disrespect running around. Her daughter did not realize it, but this was bigger than some silly romance. Scott could bring great harm to her, directly or indirectly. She was not prepared for it. And Victoria was not prepared to lose her baby to the evils of the supernatural world like this.

She was going to have to do what was best for everyone, even if Allison would hate her later. That was her duty.

As a hunter, and as a mother.

* * *

_**A/N: So this chapter was going to be all kinds of epic, and like my latest few chpaters, incredibly long...But I decided to cut this into three chapters. I am sorry that I did not update earlier. I have been so busy as of late. Anyway, thank you for reading and everything. The next Mystic Falls character will be introduced officially the next chapter. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"You are going on a date?"

Bonnie just nodded.

"With Scott McCall?"

Another nod.

"The boy who is friends with the boy who has an obvious crush on you?"

Bonnie started to nod at that, but stopped. She looked at her father shocked. Did everyone know that? As if knowing what she was thinking. Mr. Bennett shrugged.

"Hey he does not try to hide it. The boy looks at you like you were Wonder Woman or Ororo Munroe."

Bonnie snorted at her father's comparison. He knew full well those were her favorite superheroes.

"So how does neighbor boy feel about you going on a date with his best friend?"

Bonnie gave her father another look of shock. Why was he asking these questions?

"Dad I don't know. He probably isn't too strung up on it because I know he is looking to ask some other girl out."

"Sure he is."

Bonnie took out her phone, checking the time. It was seven-thirty; Bonnie knew she should leave to get there before eight.

"Well as much fun as it is to talk to you about my nonexistent love life, I think I should be going."

Bonnie took her purse, and her keys.

"Be careful, don't cause tension between friends Bonnie!"

Bonnie wanted to throw something at her dad. She just yelled that she won't and was off.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were just about to separate when he phone went off. Scott took out his phone and saw it was from Bonnie.

"Aw crap."

Stiles jumped at that, almost dropping the mountain ash.

"What! Is Jackson behind us, the hunters...Coach Finnstock!"

Scott shook his head.

"No I forgot, I made a date with Bonnie for tonight."

Stiles scared expression was not annoyed. When did Scott make a date with Bonnie. Why did he make a date with Bonnie?"

"Uhm...Mr. Wolf in a monogamous relationship. Why Are you supposed to be on a date with Bonnie?"

Scott did not hear the tone in Stiles voice. He just shrugged.

"Because Allison is here with Matt."

The teen wolf did not see Stiles face tense up, and his jaw tick.

"Uhm, why are we using Bonnie for the sake of your relationship?"

Scott did not understand the question.

"What?"

Stiles held onto the bag of ash. His foot was tapping the ground at an irregular rate.

"Look if you and Allison are having problems, the one thing you don't do is involve other people. Now I may not like Matt and all, but him and Bonnie should not get put in the middle of your relationship drama. You two should just talk it out and not get the hopes of others up and all."

Stiles could see how confused Scott was, so he shook his head.

"Uh...I just asked Bonnie out so I could come here. It would be weird if I am here without someone, while Allison just happened to be here. You know, keep up the appearance and all that."

Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Scott you better get going. You wouldn't want to keep your date waiting."

Scott knew his best friend was in a bad mood. On the way to the rave, Stiles did not even talk the whole ride. That was an automatic sign that something was wrong in Scott's book. But when asked, Stiles simply said he did not want to talk about it. Now they were arguing over Bonnie; Scott knew that Stiles' had a thing for Bonnie. He had admitted it to him some time ago. But the teen wolf had hoped that his friend was understanding that this was nothing but a cover up on his part.

"I'll see ya inside if possible."

"Sure."

* * *

Tonight was not going as expected. Sure she did not see much coming out of it, but she would have expected Scott to be a little convincing about this. Bonnie imagined he would have smiled and talked to her, even though his attention was on Allison, who Bonnie realized was here with another guy. Bonnie had no idea who he was. Not that she really cared. What she did care about was the fact she spent seventy five dollars on a ticket into a place she did not really want to be. She had only come because Scott put on the sad face. She even knew that he was grounded, and she still said yes. Bonnie may have been over reacting but regardless of the situation, being stood up was not something she would like to think about.

She decided to text Scott to see where he was, and if he had an actual good excuse for standing her up.

Of course; no response.

Bonnie closed her messages and returned to the game that she was playing. As soon as she made it ot the rave she spent almos tten minutes waiting for him outside. Once she was tired of waiting she made her way in and immediately zoned in on a bunch of couches in the back. She spent the next ten minutes playing a game, and feeling her nerves reaching new limits. Just as she was about to win, she got a message. Bonnie was just about to dismiss it when she thought back tot the last time she called home. Had she not called or messaged home since her first week in Beacon Hills.

"Crap."

She exited the game and decided to start reading her messages. The first one was from Scott, asking where she was. Quickly she responded with she was in the back on one of the couches. Once she was done she opened the second text, sent by Caroline.

**_Bonnie are you okay!_**

Bonnie stared at her phone. Why would she not be okay? She was just about to answer when Scott appeared in front of her.

"Bonnie?"

"Hey Scott."

Bonnie put up her phone promising herself that she would call one as soon as she got home. Scott plopped down on the couch beside her, a litle tired.

"You okay?"

Scott only nodded.

"So you want to tell me why you were late?"

Bonnie hoped she did not come off as upset and annoyed as she actually was. Scott did not seem to catch it. In fact he did not seem to focused on Bonnie right now.

"Scott?"

"Hm?"

"You want to tell me why you were late?"

He looked at her, confused by her question. Bonnie was ready to strangle him.

"Nevermind. How was your day?"

"You were with me through the most of it."

Scott had turned away from her, focusing on something else. Bonnie knew Scott was not a rude person. On the contrary, Scott was a really considerate, polite, and nice human being. He was also incredibly optimistic. He seemed to bubble over in positive energy. But tonight he was acting as if Bonnie was just some mere afterthought.

Something was on his mind, but she did not want to press it. She knew her role was to be non the wiser about what his true intentions were, but Bonnie grabbed his arm gently, which got her a look. She gave him a smile.

"Do you want to dance?"

She expected a no. She expected him to give her a half assed excuse and they would just sit there for however long, but she was surprised when he pulled her up. They started dancing, but she realized how uninterested he was. It also occurred to her that he was not focusing on her. Instead his attention was on something behind her. She stopped dancing and just stared at him. He did not even notice. With that Bonnie just moved out of the way and walked off. Not once did he follow her.

Bonnie moved through the crowd, trying to find her way to the outside. People were bumping into her, dancing and grinding, most of them off beat. Bonnie remembered why she hated dances. Paid seventy five dollars for a crappy night. Good for her. What was worse she did it because a guy, that she knew was in a secret relationship, asked her out. Then he is late and ignores her. Bonnie's jaw ticked at the thought. She may have known that he was involved with Allison, but he surely did not. So she expected him to try a little harder, at least make it believable that he was not just using her. Bonnie took out her phone, checking the time. It was almost ten o'clock. Bonnie had to be home by eleven. The thought of going home appealed to Bonnie much more than it should have. She made her way through the crowd, but instead of heading out of the rave, she sat back on a couch. She was not ready to go home like she thought.

For the next five minutes she just sat and relaxed, thinking of nothing but what she was going to do this weekend. Bonnie knew her weekend was going to involve homework and, if she does not forget, talking to her friends back home. Bonnie sighed at the thought of Mystic Falls. She had been neglecting them for far too long. Despite everytime she reminded herself that she would call them back, the opposite would happen. The message from Caroline popped back into her head. Why had Caroline asked if she was okay? Other than her first full week in Beacon Hills she had a relatively normal life. Had something gone down in Mystic Falls that should cause some sort of alarm in Bonnie.

She took out her phone and started reading her messages. Other than a few from Stiles, and her dad, everything else was Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, and a few from Stefan and Damon. She started reading through them, and she got nothing. Almost all of them were asking if she were okay, sans Damon's which were just criticizing her for not calling. She finally got to the first one, and it was from Elena.

Bonnie's insides suddenly dropped. Elena had text her, and she was probably worried sick. Without a second thought she finally sent back a reply home.

"Hey Elena."

* * *

Stiles watched as Scott and Allison were having an argument about something. He had been on his way tot he bathroom to check if Erica and Isaac were okay. Stiles had just finished lining the building with the ash. After celebrating his small victory, he made his way into the building. The first thing he noticed was Bonnie sitting near the front, texting. Everything in Stiles was fuming. If Scott was going to use a girl he should have at least had the decency to actually interact with her. Stiles would bet five bucks to himself that he knew just where Scott was. Needless to say he was right. Scott was with Allison, who had seemed to have abandoned her own date, creeper Matt, and was now arguing with Scott. More like Scott was frustrated and Allison was flustered. Stiles shook his head and continued on to the back. He had a job to do.

When he turned away from the crowd he bumped into someone. Immediately he fell backwards, and was out of breath. Had he just hit a wall or something? He was picked up, brushed off and was told to watch where he was going. The voice had this sweet nature to i as well as an accent. Stiles only nodded. He finally got a chance to see her; unfotunately he only saw her from behind. She walked with a level of grace and power that seemed to have come with age. Her hair was a beautiful bright gold color, which Stiles had to think was fake. She was wearing a pair of heels that made her legs look even more longer than they already were. From her arms, he could see the light tan she had. Stiles would have mistaken her for Erica, if it had not been for the elegance she displayed.

Stiles felt that he had seen that sort of air of elegance from somewhere. He could not put his finger on it, but she reminded him of someone he had met before.

"Stiles?"

The boy turned to see Isaac waiting for him. He could have sworn there was some sort of concern. He did not want to even entertain the idea. He could not afford to. His life was messed up as it was, and to add the

* * *

Just a few minutes shy of her curfew Bonnie was home. The house was dark, signifying that her dad had long gone to bed. Bonnie remembered he would be leaving for a business trip in the morning. She also knew that business trip was code for work related holiday, which was fine for Bonnie. She needed to be alone. Her dad and her had gotten closer after the first week. As soon as Katherine left, which Bonnie explained to her father that night, they hung out and did normal family things; they finished the house, and spent a weekend painting Bonnie's room.

She had originally wanted red, seeing as it was the same color of her old room. But her dad disagreed, and brought home a dark, smooth looking green, which when painted on the wall looked like the tops of a thick . Bennett called it some weird green, but Bonnie just dubbed it Forest Green. There was something so calming about it.

Once the paint fumes were not overbearing, Bonnie laid on her bed, head resting on her pillow, and just looked at the wall. It started looking like the woods back in Mystic Falls. She could see everything, even the witches' house.

Bonnie shuddered at the thought of the dead witches. They had spoken to her before she came out of her coma. Bonnie remembered their words clearly. They were chanting something, which Bonnie did not know if was a spell or a warning.

_The past will come to find you._

For the first time in two weeks Bonnie thought about their words. What had that meant? The past will come to find you. Bonnie did not have much time to think of it as her phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at the screen.

Scott.

Denied.

She laid her phone back down and turned on her side. She looked at the bare wall beside her closet. Her dad had asked if she wanted to put anything up. Instead she just left it bare. It was her gateway home. Even if she could never get there.

She was just about to fall asleep when her phone rang again. With a frustrated sigh she picked it up to see Caroline.

"Hey Caro?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

If Bonnie felt tired before, the shriek that eminanted from Caroline surely woke her up. She sat up, almost falling off her bed.

"I'm so sorry Caro. I have just been,..."

"No excuses. We were worried about you. You don't call you don't write. You don't send smoke signals. I mean I did not expect you to keep in contact everyday but fuck Bonnie."

Even though she was getting chewed out by the vampire, she smiled. She even shed a silent tear. Bonnie did not realize how much she missed them. Caroline continued on, not stopping to breath once, which Bonnie remembered was possible for a vampire. She just sat there and took it.

Because it felt good to have a piece of home with her.

* * *

Stiles was just about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at his window. The first thing that popped in his head was Bonnie. She was so far the only person to actually knock. He got out of his bed, making sure that he was not sporting any wood. He should have put underwear on under his sweats but he was positive no one would come and see him.

He knew someone was at his window. But it was not the person he expected. There at his window was the wild blonde Erica. She was still wearing her outfit from the rave. Stiles had to be honest and say that was her least impressive outfit, and straight hair was not for her. At least how it was styled. Despite that, she was still incredibly beautiful. And here she was in his room.

"Uh...hi?"

She say anything. Instead she got as close as possible to him. She touched his bare chest, letting her hand trail down his stomach. She got to the edge of his sweatpants, realizing that there was nothing underneath them. She gave him a smile.

"Uh Erica?"

"Do you want to?"

Stiles was a little shocked at her question. No foreplay, no small talk, nothing. She was blunt. The look in her eyes were hungry, wanting. Stiles found her blue eyes alluring. But was he ready? Hell he had not even taken her out on a date. Stiles then thought of something.

"No..."

"No?"

"I mean yes. But no."

Erica stepped back, but never letting go of his sweats. She pulled on them, opening them slightly. Stiles felt the cold air hit him down there. It brought a little excitement to him. Now was not the time, especially since he was saying no.

"Look Erica, as much as I would love to do this whole whirlwind fast paced romance, and trust me, I really do. I want what Scott and Allison have. You know without all the hunter problems and shit."

Erica laughed at that.

"I want to date you first, do all that stuff. Then get in bed with you and fuck like rabbits. But I want to experience all of the good stuff before we get to the great stuff."

Erica said nothing.

"Like at Lydia's birthday party next week?"

Stiles watched as Erica had gone from confused and horny, to adoring...and still horny. She let go of his waistband, letting it hit his pelvis. She closed the gap between them once more, and gave him a small kiss. It was quick, but Stiles would not deny its effect. Suddenly he felt cold. He opened his eyes to see Erica gone.

Stiles let out an exhausted sigh. He closed his window, getting sneak of Bonnie. Her hair was wrapped in one of her scarves. She had multiple of them. But this was her favorite. It was a red and blue one. It looked kind of shiny from what Stiles could tell. It was really pretty. Just like her.

Falling back into bed, he felt guilty. He did not know what he was doing. Emotionally, he was stuck between two girls. There was Erica, who had shown interest in him, and he reciprocated. He found her attractive, looks and personality, even if she had threw him in a dumpster and terrorized his jeep. She was a good person, just at the moment full of herself because of her were status. He did like her. Even if he did not know where they would go, he wanted to take the steps to find out.

Then there was Bonnie. She had replaced Lydia in almost every way. She was the girl he found to be the pinnacle of perfection. The way she smiled, her dazzling green eyes. The little remarks she made. How she actually found Stiles' jokes funny. The way she was able to help Scott with his classes. It was not much of an improvement, but her notes from Chemistry were enough to get his grade up, if only slightly. How she knew how to diffuse Stiles' randomness, and even understand it. She even managed to stand up to Lydia, which was rather impressive. But the one thing Stiles like the most, was that she did not look at him like he was inferior. Even if he was, she looked at him like he was something. Maybe it was hero worship. Maybe he was just reading far into her. Maybe everything that he thought and felt was nothing.

But he could say that Bonnie was something. She was something special.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello. Updated. This is such a filler, but it had to be done. It was originally going to be up last week, but this site and me were having problems with editing. So...yeah...The second Mystic Falls character will officially be introduced next chapter. I am assuming most know who it is. Also Bonnie and Stiles are still the core couple I just have been moving slowly to get them there, Erica and Stiles are just a temporary thing just until I can get Bonnie in order (which should be happening a little in the next chapter). _**

**_Thank you to everyone who is following this story, not just with commenting and reviewing, but with adding it as a favorite, and keeping it that way. The who following the story. I get so happy with the emails, you guys don't even know. The last few weeks I have been experiencing trouble in my life so updating here has been inconsistent. I promise you that is over, and I will try my hardest to get things up in a timely fashion. Once again thank you._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Perfect."

Bonnie smiled at Lydia's approving, yet very critical compliment. She was standing at the door of the birthday girl. This was probably the first time the two girls had ever stood at the same height. They were roughly the same height, Lydia maybe a little taller, but the red head had a habit of wearing heels everywhere. Bonnie had not been the biggest fans of heels outside of looking cute. She did have a serious collection of them, but they sat in their boxes in the back of her closet, and under her bed, and a couple in a box. Bonnie had a lot of heels. She just never wore them. But tonight she was trying her best to appease her friend. Afterall it was Lydia's birthday.

Bonnie remembered their conversation a few days before the party.

She would not have worn them to Lydia's party if the birthday, if the girl had not given her a very rigid list of requirements for Bonnie's party outfit.

* * *

_She sent her pictures of what Lydia was definitely be wearing, and what she might throw on as the host/birthday girl. There were over seven different outfits, all of which were detailed with shoes accessories, and hair styles. Bonnie was then given a list of things she could not wear; she could not wear flats. Lydia explained that since Bonnie was Lydia's friend now, she was expected to look good at Lydia's big parties. Bonnie just nodded while the girl sat there and looked through her phone._

_"So I expect you to send me a photo of you in your outfit. You know...just for safety..."_

_Lydia had stopped talking and focused on a message in her phone. Her face seemed frozen in fear. Bonnie put down her papers and came to Lydia's side._

_"Lydia?"_

_She touched the girl's arm. Nothing_

_"Lydia, sweetie what's wrong?"_

_Still no response. Lydia's chest started rising and falling quickly._

_"Lydia?"_

_Bonnie took her phone from the girl and looked at the message. The only thing on the screen was a picture of Allison, in what Bonnie assumed was her outfit for the party. She looked at Lydia who was still frozen. Lydia looked up and at the green wall. She seemed lost in it. Bonnie would get that way, but she never felt such an alarming fear. She would look in distant memory. Lydia looked at it in that very moment. As if someone was there._

_Bonnie stood up and walked to the position her eyes were fixed on. Having no idea what she was looking for, she reached out to touch the wall. Just before she touched the wall, she felt something. There was something there. Not physical, but astral._

_"Bonnie!"_

_The girl turned around and looked at the red head. She looked tense, and was not really staring at Bonnie. Her eyes were still focused on the spot behind Bonnie. Nothing was said. Bonnie just stood looking at her friend, who still looked afraid of whatever was there with them._

_"Lydia what's wrong?"_

_She waited for the girl to tell her, but she knew nothing would come of it. Lydia was obviously scared, and trapped by whatever was there. What was worse, Bonnie did not think anyone else knew. Lydia looked down to see her phone in Bonnie's grasp._

_"My phone."_

_What?"_

_"I need my phone..."_

_Bonnie just nodded. She could see Lydia composing herself. The pale girl brushed off her dress and stepped towards Bonnie, hand out, waiting. Bonnie gave it to her._

_"Alright, I will see you in a few days, okay?"_

_Bonnie just nodded. Lydia gave her a tight smile._

_"Make sure to text me your look before the party. See ya."_

_Another nod._

* * *

Bonnie had gotten to the party early just in case Lydia had needed any help with set up. Of course small things. Bonnie looked too cute to actually do much manual labor. Thankfully, Lydia had already had couches moved out of the way, and most of the expensive items put away. All she needed was for Bonnie to take out the little appetizers in the fridge. They walked into the kitchen, heels clattering on the the clean floors.

"So where are the..."

"In the fridge."

Bonnie just nodded moved towards the refrigerator. She opened it and pulled out two large trays of food. She placed them on the table and retrieved the other two. Once they were all set on the table she started taking the plastic wrapping off of the platters and waited for further instructions. Lydia was in the middle of finishing up her punch. She guessed there was going to be alcohol involved. Once the punch was ready, she took the large container it was in and walked off. Bonnie took two platters and followed.

* * *

Stiles had to be the most awkward kid there. Well seeing how there were very few people actually there, it did not take much to get that status. As soon as Lydia opened the door, to see a large box being held up by Stiles. Of course she would not be amused by it, and of course she would just leave him to figure a way into the house. That was Lydia. He did not say anything as he tried to get the box in. Once in, and left near the gift table, he made his way to find Scott, who had sent him a text saying he was already there.

"Yo dude."

Stiles turned to see Scott slightly dressed up. Stiles nodded in approval. Scott did not even really want to be there, if it had not been for the thought that Jackson might be attending, he would have ditched the party all together. Stiles knew that Scott was not Lydia's biggest fan. After years of rejection and total lack of interest in Stiles, as well as her once harsh and critical ways, it would be understandable as to why his best friend was not totally on board with supporting Lydia in anyway that did not have to do with saving her.

Making their way outside, they noticed just how dead the party was. There were a few people around, but this was a drastic change from the party only a few months ago. It was close to dead. Allison came up to them just as they walked out.

Stiles blanked out as soon as the couple were got together. He still had a bitter taste in his mouth about Scott asking Bonnie out just so he could have a date to the rave. But now was not the time to think about it. They were on a mission. And unfortunately part of that mission was to get people to actually come to this dance.

* * *

Bonnie was put on kitchen duty for at the moment. She was getting out chips, extra drinks and everything. Lydia said after the main stuff had run out, they would definitely want more. Bonnie found that odd as Lydia had stocked up on enough punch and appetizers to feed a small army. Bonnie just nodded as she kept taking out the endless platters. She placed them around the house, and was starting to take some outside.

Lydia was walking around holding a platter of drinks looking slightly lost. Bonnie wondered if it was around her right now. She took the platters and moved past the three people in front of her. Once she settled them down she was bombarded by the group.

"Bonnie?"

The girl had been on the move for the past twnety minutes that she seemed to see everything as a blur. Finally stopping she noticed Stiles, Scott, and Allison standing in front of her.

"Hey guys."

They just stood there and waved. Allison was the one to break the silence.

"You look great."

Bonnie smiled.

"I hope so, Lydia gave me her seal of approval earlier. You look cute too."

Allison smiled, but Bonnie could sense how strained it was. Bonnie was not blind to how stressed the pale girl had been for the last few weeks. She remembered when Allison broke down in front of her, crying, stuttering over her words. Only to say one thing, she regrets ever involving herself. Bonnie did what she could at the time, but she kinew that was not enough. The girl was spiraling down, and Bonnie was sure the others could not even tell the difference.

"Hey, Scott. I know you have some rank as co captain of the Lacrosse team. Could you please help this party come to life?"

Scott was about to say something, but Bonnie interrupted him.

"Think of this as your apology for totally ignoring me on our date."

Bonnie knew she had him in her grasp. With a smile, she walked away, going to finish her job getting the food. She could hear Scott started calling people the second time she came out with another platter of food.

* * *

Allison had to admit she was a little jealous. Bonnie had been here earlier, helping set up with Lydia. That's what best friends do. Allison was not blind to the fact that Lydia was talking to Bonnie more than she was her. At the time, Allison found it a blessing. She was too stressed to deal with Lydia, and despite feeling much guilt about it, she had wished someone could come and distract the poor girl for her. Bonnie did that. Allison remembered how interested she was in Bonnie, and she remembered how Lydia treated her in her first week. She thought nothing of it then, but now.

Was Lydia replacing her?

* * *

Scott was taking out his phone and calling everyone he knew. From everyone on the lacrosse team, to some of the ladies he met at the Gay club. They had offered him their numbers, and Scott just could not say no to them. He politely took their numbers, and even text them a few times. They seemed like nice people. While Scott was trying to gather as many people as possible, he thought about the night of the rave. He did not realize how much of an ass he was to Bonnie. She waited for him, probably paid out of pocket, and then tried her best to interact with him, after he screwed up. Scott had to apologize to her, and it would take more than getting a few people to come over to do it.

* * *

Stiles felt his heart fly when he saw her. She had looked so different. Her hair was longer, a little lighter than normal, but still looked like chocolate. It was also wavy. Like chocolate waves. She was wearing a bathing suit like top, and a skirt that came up to her stomach. When he asked Allison what type of skirt that was, Scott immediately answered it was a high wasted pencil skirt. Both looked at him surprised. The werewolf just shrugged and mumbled something about his mom taking him shopping with her, and she liked them. Regardless it looked great on her. It was a yellow and purple combination. The top was a pale purple, violet color, and her skirt was yellow. Even her shoes matched her top. She had on a few accessories, a big bracelet, and a pair of hoop earrings. She looked stunning. Absolutely perfect.

* * *

Bonnie did not know how it happened, but she was thankful. In only twenty minutes, Lydia's house was filled to the brim with people. Music was blaring, people were dancing, talking, enjoying the atmosphere. Unfortunately Bonnie was not one of them. She was walking around, handing out drinks and making sure people were enjoying the food. She was sure she had circled the pool more than twenty times. Once her tray for the drinks was empty for the six time, she made her way back into the house. On the way in, she almost bumped into Jackson. He stopped, and grabbed her before she even made contact.

"Sorry..."

He let her go, and walked off. She searched through the crowd and saw Stiles and Scott staring him down. Something was up, but Bonnie was too big trying to keep Lydia calm. Lydia had made her way to Jackson making sure he had a glass of the punch. The witch knew that Jackson and Lydia were once a thing; their break up had only been all of two months ago. But Lydia refused to talk about it. Of course Bonnie knew that meant she wanted to talk about it, but she was not ready to do it. Instead she would make snide remarks about him, and then get silent afterward. Bonnie made the mistake of asking if Lydia was okay, to which she was replied with a snappy and patronizing answer. Bonnie was annoyed and bit her tongue. She did not want to check the vulnerable girl, but it was almost too tempting. She just nodded, jaw ticked, eyes narrowed. Bonnie thought Lydia got the point because she never once made another remark to her like that when she was defensive.

Bonnie handed out the last of her twelfth glass of punch, and she was exhausted. On her way back in she checked for Stiles, Scott, and Allison. There were no longer at the spot there were before. Shrugging it off, she went back inside.

"Now where is the host-birthday girl?"

Bonnie placed her tray on the counter as she looked around the kitchen for Lydia. The girl was no where to be found. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Lydia had been in host mode since the start of the party. Bonnie found it weird that all the girl did was just pass out drinks and direct people tot he platters. She would occasionally ask people if they were having fun, to which she would get a cheerful yes. Bonnie also noticed how much more lax everyone was. They almost all seemed drunk. Bonnie wondered how strong that punch was in the first place?

"Need to go find Lydia and tell her to calm down and relax."

She told herself this, as she left the kitchen. Before she made it out she saw two stray glasses full of punch. Without a second thought she chugged both down really quick, relieving her thirst.

"Hm that was really good."

Bonnie searched the house, realizing that people seemed so far gone. The punch must have had some sort of intense liquor because everyone was drunk. People kept bumping into her, many times not apologizing, or acknowledging that they just ran into the tiny girl. After Bonnie made it upstairs the first place she looked was in the bathroom. No one but a bunch of girls crying about something. She left them to do that.

She checked Lydia's room. No one was there.

She finally decided on the parent's room. It was the safe room. Lydia said that everything in that room was expensive and hard to replace. It was also Lydia's hiding spot if anything were to go wrong.

Bonnie opened the door, and was met with nothing. She rolled her eyes, closing the door.

Until she heard someone.

It was hushed, but she could make it out slightly. It was Lydia. Bonnie remembered Lydia talking about how her parents had a bathroom connected to their room. Bonnie walked in, closing the door as quietly as possible. The room got quiet as Bonnie waited for Lydia to speak again.

"They're gone..."

…

"Everyone is taken care of."

…

"No I am not lying. I made sure everyone..."

…

"But..."

"She is not a problem."

…

"She can't see you."

…

"She...she could feel you?"

Bonnie had made it to the edge of the corner. She could see that the light was on. Was Lydia talking to someone over the phone? And who was she talking about? What was she taking care of? Bonnie made her way to the door when she heard a light turn off. Bonnie mentally cursed herself, and then came up with an idea. She opened the door, and made it look as if she was coming in. Luckily it worked because Lydia called out to someone.

"Who's there?"

"Just me Lydia."

She was met with silence.

"Bonnie could you come here?"

Bonnie watched the light turn back on. She only nodded as if Lydia could see her. Once she was in the bathroom she was met to the sight of Lydia touching up her make up. Bonnie walked into the bathroom, and sat on the closed toilet.

"So how is the party going?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Fine. I mean I think everyone is a little drunk? Whatever you put into that punch has everyone a little off."

Bonnie watched Lydia apply lip gloss. She seemed undeterred by the statement that Bonnie had just made. She put her items back into her bag and just moved to stanb bu the wall. As if making space for Bonnie. Warily Bonnie got up, not sure why she had in the first place, and looked in the mirror. Her make up was still perfect, but she realized her hand were a little sticky from the punch and platters. The platters were particularly sticky with the purple syrup some of them had drizzled on them. Bonnie had yet to taste anything, but she could imagine that it was a little sweet. She turned on the water and began to wash her hands.

"So, the party is a success. I mean I said it was fine like two seconds before, but I have to say everyone is chill. Sure they are a little drunk to be considered classy, but hey no one is jumping off the roof so it is not bad."

Bonnie realized she had jsut repeated herself, and she only laughed at it. She was a lightweight sure, but she had never just gotten drunk off of two cups. She focused on her hands as she spoke. The purple syrup mixed into the water slightly turning a pinkish color as it did. Bonnie wondered what was in that drizzle.

"Hey where did you get that recipe for those platters. I mean people are eating them up. Especially the purple stuff on top of it. I think I saw Greenberg actually licking one of the empty ones."

Bonnie laughed at her own joke, not receiving anything from Lydia.

"Bonnie?"

"Mhm?"

"I need to go out for a minute. I will be back. But do you think you could handle the party for me?"

Bonnie found that a strange request.

"Sure..."

She looked up and nearly felt her heart jump out of her chest. She saw Lydia staring at her, fear etched into her pale features. Beside her stood a tall man. He had dark features, yet was a blonde and had blue eyes. He wore all black, capped off with a leather jacket. He seemed to be eying her as if she was some piece of meat. The moment she made eye contact with him, she could see that he knew that she was aware. That she was special.

As soon as she turned around, there was nothing there. She turned back to the mirror to see no one there. Only Lydia and Bonnie.

"Lydia who was that?"

"Who was what?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. Was Lydia really going to play stupid?

"The fucking guy in the mirror Lydia. I know you saw him. You were looking at him. He was looking at me. He was holding onto you Lydia. You looked scared for your life. Do the others know about this?"

Lydia closed the space between them and grasped Bonnie's arm. She tried to apply pressure, but Bonnie got out of her grasp. Bonnie's instincts told her that Lydia was not there. But Bonnie could not be sure.

Last week Lydia was scared of something, it froze her in fear. Bonnie had went and touched it. She felt it. Now she could see it. Was Lydia being haunted? She remembered she had placed a spell that made all ghost visible to the world. Had her spell actually reached as far as California? The idea was rejected quickly as she remembered she had removed the spell soon afterward. Then what was that man? Cause only Lydia could see him, and Bonnie. But Bonnie was a witch. Even as a witch to be able to see a ghost was rare. He had to have great power for her to be able to trace it, even to see a corporal image, if only for a second in the mirror. But Lydia was connected to him. Bonnie was sure this was not their first time together. Was Lydia special? Did the others know she might be special? And why have they not told her?

Bonnie watched as Lydia calmed down. She stayed on guard; she had no idea what Lydia was playing. Or if that was Lydia.

"Bonnie will you please go keep an eye on the party. I have to go."

Bonnie wanted to stop her, but she felt the presence again. It was strong. SO strong that she felt something brush up against her exposed collar bone. A hand grazing her skin. She did not even have a chance to say no. Lydia was already gone, along with the spirit.

Bonnie ran out of the room looking for her. The girl was no where.

"Shit. I need to find someone."

She tried to think of someone she could go to with this, but her mind was foggy. It took her a second to think of one person.

"Stiles."

* * *

She made her way through the crowded hallway. The first person she saw was Allison. She was holding her stomach and looked as if she had gotten shot. She stared at the the blank space in front of her. Bonnie was about to leave when she felt her vision blur. In that once empty space was now a hooded black figure, holding a crossbow. It was speaking, but Bonnie could not make it out. Bonnie did not stay to watch, instead she walked off and made her way downstairs. On the way she saw people talking to random objects, and they were speaking back. Some people were petting flying miniature ponies, others were just laying on dragons. Bonnie found her way outside, seeing Stiles looking at a man dressed in a suit. He was harassing and pushing people. The girl noticed the bottle of alcohol in his hands. Stiles was frozen as he listened to the man, who Bonnie figured out to be his father, in what seemed like a one sided screaming match. Next thing she saw was the bottle being thrown. She called out to Stiles, but watched the bottle and man disappear. Stiles slid down the column and just sat there. He still had a very dazed look, but he was no longer in trouble. Bonnie made her way to him. Kneeling in front of him she poked him.

"Stiles?"

He did not look at her. He was so far gone, that Bonnie was worried he was not alive. She sat on her knees and put her head to his chest. He still had a heartbeat. It was slow and stead. She found it relaxing. Bonnie closed her eyes and listened to it. The thumping never sped up or faltered. Getting into a much more comfortable position, she sat with a smile and listened to his heart.

* * *

_Just when Bonnie was falling into a deep sleep, everything started changing. Stiles started to grow colder, and his once rising and falling chest sat motionless. She could feel his heartbeat suddenly slip away. Bonnie was becoming annoyed; she opened her eyes and looked at Stiles, but was caught off guard by what she saw. There he was, a pale blue color, eyes rolled back, neck bruised. That did not bother Bonnie. What did was the bite marks on the side of his neck, with a small trickle of blood coming out of it._

_"Stiles?"_

_When she called out to him, it was barely a whisper. She stared at his lifeless form, hoping that this was just a poor excuse of a joke. She cradled his face, feeling how icy it was. Had he been dead this whole time?_

_"Oh Bonnie, looks like you lost another one."_

_Bonnie turned away from Stiles to look for the voice. She was met with the disturbing image. There in front of her was piles of dead bodies of the party goers. All having that same dead look, and blood splattered around. Bonnie felt terror and disgust wash over her. There were vampires near. And Bonnie had not been aware of their presence. She stood up, forgetting Stiles and ran inside everyone was dead as well. She saw Allison laying on a couch, like a doll, save for her throat having been ripped out. Bonnie ran outside and saw a group standing in front of where Bonnie had left Stiles' dead form._

_She recognized them immediately. The two on the sides were Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They were leering at her, Damon managing to even incorporate his creepy sneer grin. To the left was Caroline, with a glazed over expression on her face. Her mouth was covered in blood. Beside her stood Elena. She looked completely gone. Manic, deranged, dead. She held onto Caroline as if that was her only lifeline. She had the most blood on her. Bonnie could see the bits of flesh under her nails, the blood soaking into her close. The little drop sprayed on her cheek. She looked like a monster. In the middle was Abby. She had no blood on her. She was not in vampire mode. Instead she looked sad. Almost pitying Bonnie. Everything in the girl twisted up into multiple knots._

_"What are you..."_

_"You left us Bonnie. You deserted us."_

_Caroline was speaking. She sounded venomous._

_"I did not..."_

_"Yes you did. You turned your back on us as soon as you were able to. When was the last time you called home? Are you even worried about us? About me? Matt? Jeremy? Elena?"_

_Elena clung tighter at the sound of her name. Bonnie watched the young vampire eye the floating bodies in the pool, fascinated in their deaths, mostly likely her work._

_"I do worry about you."_

_"Shut up."_

_"We needed you. And you just flew off. Left us alone with this. A baby that can't sustain."_

_"Then out here you try to do everything to be the teen witch and normal girl. But do you realize you can't. The first week here and you become a royally fucked up hypocrite and erase eveyone's memory of you and Katherine. Oh wait I meant Elena. Then you know that something is going down, and you choose to ignore it. You have it in your power to change things, and you don't. You are a massive fuck up Bonnie. Can't do anything right. People don't die because of Elena. People die because you can't save them."_

_Bonnie wanted to run, escape from Caroline's words. She looked down not focusing on them._

_"You could just end it Bonnie. No one would know. In fact you would save us so much grief. You better off dead with the rest of your family than you are alive. What worth are you really?"_

_Tears were burning Bonnie's eyes. The party disappeared from her mind. She was only focused on Caroline. If it not had been for a hand rasing her head she would have just blacked out. Bonnie found herself looking into Abby's eyes. They were still sad._  
_"I did not mean for you to turn out like me. You were supposed to be better."_

_Bonnie's chest felt as if a ton of bricks crashed down on it. She could not breath. She watched her mother transform into vampire mode. Abby mouthed one last thing before she plunged into Bonnie's neck._

_"You should have never happened."_

* * *

Cold water beat her face. It felt as if tiny needles were attacking her. It did not feel so bad until a hand slapped her cheek. The immediate sting was enough to wake her up.

"The fuck!"

Slowly but surely her vision was coming back.

"Oh good."

Bonnie came to at the sound of that voice. It was sickeningly sweet. And an accent. Like a combination of an English, Australian, and something else. She did not want to open her eyes, hoping that she was still hallucinating.

"Now Bonnie, I know we have never been close, but I was hoping that you would at least be polite enough to at least look at me. You're just being rude."

Bonnie opened her eyes, meeting the gaze of a blonde, blue eyed angel. But Bonnie knew that she was just the opposite.

"The fuck are you doing here Rebekah?"

She was greeted with a smile.

"Oh Bonnie, you do remember me."

* * *

_**A/N: YAY! So yeah...Rebekah is the mystery Mystic Falls character. I tried to give hints. Anyway. So Bonnie knows about Lydia (somewhat), but her friends don't. If you noticed Bonnie was effected differently then the others. There is a reason. Also I have to address Mrs. Argent. Not only did she play a vital role in the last episode, which these next few chapters will be based off of, but she does in the story. She does know that something is off with Bonnie. And just befores she dies (I don't think she is dead tbh), she is going to have to spill the beans...so...yeah spoiler for next chapter.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)…I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Fear and guilt were the first things that Bonnie associated with Rebekah. As a witch Bonnie had a natural wariness of vampires, and it was even heightened with the Originals. Rebekah was one of the few remaining Originals, and being the only living female Original. Well as living as the undead could get. She had only two weaknesses; a dagger that was covered in the ash of a white oak, and a pure white oak stake. Bonnie did not know whether the Salvatore were smart enough to save a few of them for the sake of having to incapacitate one of the Originals. But with the looks of things. Probably not. The white oak stake had been one of the most long winded plans Bonnie had ever been used for. The white oak was like any other tree, save for it's ability to kill an Original. It could be destroyed the usual ways, and once it staked a vampire, it would burn up with said vampire. However with the help of Esther, and unknowingly Bonnie, the white oak had temporary immortality. Esther had found a way not only to make her former history teacher Alaric on the same level as the Originals, but connected the last white oak stake to him. It was drenched in liquified metal, and laced with the blood of a Doppelganger. Her best friend Elena's blood, only this time instead of using her blood as a charger, she made it their lifeline. That made both the stake and Alaric connected to her. If Elena was to die, so would Alaric, and the stake would parish with them.

Bonnie felt a rise of anger mix with her other emotions. But it did not last. She looked into the eyes of the person who had the balls to do what no one else wanted to do. Rebekah was never a fan of Elena. It was justified, Elena had betrayed her and literally stabbed her in the back. But Bonnie knew that was not the motives of her actions. Under the impression that her older brother had been staked right in front of her, Rebekah took the step to end the life of the one last thing that could end her and her families long immortal lives. Bonnie had not been there but from what was told, all she did was stand in the middle of the road, on the bridge where Elena's parents died. That was what sickened Bonnie a little, but again she recognized that Rebekah could have cared less. Instead the vampire watched as the truck swerved off the bridge. Stefan did not say anything about her being there when he got there. Bonnie assumed she had. If she wanted Elena dead she would have waited around just in case she would have to be more proactive in the murder of Elena Gilbert.

Well that was what Bonnie wanted to call it. Everything in Bonnie wanted to be upset, vengeful, wrath worthy at the blonde Original. But she could not get herself to do it. She knew that Rebekah was doing what any of the others would have done if one of their loved ones had been in trouble. She could not pardon Rebekah, nor could she truly sympathize with her, but she did not judge her.

Especially after she had fooled everyone into believing that Klaus was no longer with them.

* * *

"Bonnie?"

The girl came out of her thoughts. She was sitting on the toilet, towel in hand. In it was little smudges of her make up. Bonnie felt sad about the fact that her make up was probably ruined. The work she had put into herself for that night had felt hollow. She did not get to socialize, she did not get to stand and be pretty, she was just free labor. Of course she did not mind at the time, but now looking at the dirty towel in her hands, she was disheartened by all her of her hard work.

"Bonnie?"

The girl looked up at the blonde girl staring down at her. Her expression read curious, something that Bonnie had not expected. At least by itself. Bonnie would have thought she would have been annoyed or upset.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Rebekah was leaning against a wall. She started picking at her nails, as casually as possible.

"I just said your name. Are you still out of it?"

Bonnie could hear the boredom in her voice. The dazed witch shook her head no, even though she was not fully aware of everything like she had hoped. It dawned on her that she might have been a little dizzy from the alcohol in the punch. Lydia did well in whatever was in that punch. She had spiked the punch, and the food with something, and let an entire house full of teenagers go into some drunken stupor. But why?

Bonnie stood up, taking it slow. Once she felt okay, she took a step, only to realize that she felt too high up. Her heels. She sat back down and quickly ditched her heels. As soon as she stood up again, she noticed the difference. She was definitely not all the way there.

"Let's go."

* * *

Bonnie did not know where they were going. Rebekah did not ask her where they were going. They just walked through the house looking for people. The first was Allison. She was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, just staring. Bonnie went to her side and tapped her arm.

"Allison?"

No response. She turned to Rebekah who was pouring a glass of water. Bonnie's eyes narrowed. She was about to say something when she realized something. She did not even have to say anything, Rebekah gave her the glass, which she forced Allison to drink. The girl slowly came out of her reverie.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie let out a sigh. It worked. Apparently the punch was not strong enough to even be diluted by a simple glass of water. She let Allison sit there, waiting for her to gain some ground. She touched the girl's arm, and got a chill. The chill froze her as she was suddenly standing in bedroom. She recognized it immediately as Allison's.

* * *

_On the bed was Mr. and Mrs. Argent. Mr. Argent was looking down at the ground, while Mrs. Argent was looking out the window. Her eyes looked glazed over with tears. Bonnie could not hear them, but she could tell that this was an emotional moment. She watched Mrs. Argent speak, trying to remain strong. Her gaze, though probably clouded by tears that refused to fall, remained steady on one thing. Bonnie turned around to see what she was looking at._

_The moon. A full moon._

_The connection did not take long for Bonnie. She turned around to see a knife in Mrs. Argent's hand. Her grasp around it looked powerful. Bonnie realized what they were going to do._

_But in their own daughter's room? Bonnie felt disgust and sadness build in her. Her eyes narrowed. She wished she could stop this. Why would she do this to herself? Why would he let her? Bonnie wanted to return back to the party. She did not want to experience this._

_"Bonnie Bennett is not normal."_

_"What?"_

_What?_

_"I was reading that journal that disappeared. It said something about her manipulating the elements. Please keep an eye on her, we don't know what she is...Look into a woman named Emily Bennett, and Katherine Pierce. The journal belonged to Emily, and that woman Katherine is mentioned frequently."_

_Bonnie realized that she could hear them now. But why now? Why just about her? Mr. Argent laughed. It was humorless and somber. The laugh of a man about to lose his life. And he could do nothing about it._

_"Even at the last moment, you are still on the job."_

_Bonnie watched Mrs. Argent smile. It was soft, nonthreatening. The smile of a woman in love. The smile fell._

_"You are going to have to explain to Allison what happened. I can't let her go around, hearing them say I was weak. That I couldn't handle it. She needs to be strong."_

_Bonnie wanted to feel upset and angry, but it was not her place. She just closed her eyes hoping she would be able to get away from this._

_She heard a sigh, and that was the last thing she heard. She opened her eyes, only to see the knife plunge into Mrs. Argent. The last thing she saw was Mrs. Argent's eyes turning a golden yellow, before returning to their original color._

* * *

Bonnie watched Allison take out her phone. It was instant. As soon as Mrs. Argent's eyes changed, she had returned to the party. Allison had taken out her phone. She answered it, still a little dazed.

Bonnie's heart sunk as she knew what the call was about. For some reason she knew that the event she had witnessed was a moment in the past. She did not know how far back she had gone, until now. Allison's face fell, shattered, as she listened to the news. Bonnie tried her best to keep composure. She knew what was being said to the girl, and Allison was only confirming it. The girl did not immediately breakdown. Bonnie expected that much. She took on a cold silent expression. She was in shock. Disbelief and fear that it was true freezing her into place. Bonnie knew she would have to break the spell.

"Allison, what's wrong?"

The girl shook her head.

"I have to go..."

Bonnie nodded.

"Where, what's wrong?"

Allison stood up, tipping forward, but catching herself with the table. Her breathing was steady, but labored. She was do to fall apart any moment, and Bonnie knew a party was not a good place for that to happen. She went to Allison's side, holding the taller girl up as best as she could. As soon as Bonnie attached herself to Allison, the Argent felt herself give in. She was losing energy fast.

"I need to go to the hospital...I...they...I just need to go."

Bonnie understood. She looked towards Rebekah who was watching both girls with a steady and critical eye.

"Rebekah, could you go get my keys, they are in..."

"Got them."

Of course she did.

"Okay, Allison we are taking you to the hospital, okay?"

She only got a nod.

"You can come and get your car tomorrow, okay?"

She got no response. She turned to Rebekah, who was holding both girls purses, and coats. She was being a real trooper. Some part of Bonnie knew that she would have to deal with Rebekah later, but right now is not about them. It was about Allison.

* * *

Bonnie stepped into her house, with Rebekah following. She had given Rebekah permission to come in. Part of Bonnie was screaming at how stupid that possibly was, but the other part argued how Katherine had permission so it was not really that big of a deal now.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, making sure to turn the light on. She dropped her bad on the floor beside a chair, and got herself a glass of water.

She turned to Rebekah, who was sitting in the chair opposite of hers. She had a bottle of pink juice sitting in front of her. It looked like the punch at Lydia's party, except there were little purple petals floating in it. The color reminded her of one thing. The purple drizzle on the platters.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Rebekah looked at her, and nodded.

"A water as well Bonnie."

"Mmkay."

Bonnie got out another glass and poured some water in it. The room was silent as Bonnie played good host to the vampire. She handed the Original the glass of water and moved to her chair on the otherside. She set the drink down, and placed her head in her hands, letting out her stress in a sigh.

"Bad night?"

Bonnie did not respond. It had been a bad night. But how did it happen? The night started off so well; so how in the matter of a few minutes really did it go down hill, so fast?

"Fuck...the party..."

"I called the police, it should have broken up by now."

Bonnie did not look up. She stared at a spot on the table.

"Fuck. How did that even get that bad?"

"The punch and food was spiked."

"I got that much. Lydia used some purple flower, to poison everything. What's worse is that she made sure that the punch was alcoholic..."

"Alcohol already dulls the nerves and reactions. Just imagine the effect it could have on the rest of the brain..."

"It could make an already deadly toxin much more potent with the decrease of resistance and reaction from the brain..."

Bonnie listened to Rebekah giggle.

"Leaving a party full of weak willed teenagers and young adults hallucinating to an unnatural degree."

Bonnie finally looked up, but instead of looking at the girl directly in front of her, she focused on the ceiling this time.

"Obviously this was a distraction."

She heard a gulp, and the clink of a glass.

"But what for?"

"That girl Lydia is off."

Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, I mean really off."

"Oh no I understand. Something supernatural."

"Yeah...but what?"

Bonnie finally looked back down, and at Rebekah. She took a sip of her water and sighed. The man she saw. He was real. But to what degree? Bonnie had rejected the idea of him being a spirit or ghost, but then remembered Jeremy. But Bonnie could feel him. She had never been able to feel a ghost before. His presence was strong. Bonnie wondered how long he had been there? Had he been with her since the accident? Then there was the problem of who was he? Lydia was afraid of him, but at the same time, she did not seem to fearing. It was more like she was not afraid of his presence, but instead his actions. How close were they?

"There is a man..."

Rebekah perked up at this.

"A man? Why Bonnie, I did not know you were getting your groove back?"

Bonnie shook her head, not even bothering with that statement.

"There is a man with Lydia. He was blonde and wore all black. Lydia is afraid of him. Well it looked like she was more afraid of what he could do. You know that look right?"

Rebekah nodded. Of course she would.

"She was talking to him earlier in the party, and I heard her. I think she was up to something."

The look Bonnie received from the vampire made her feel stupid.

"Okay I know she was up to something."

"So tell me why did you not stop her?"

Bonnie remembered the two glasses of punch she had.

"I may have chugged two of those glasses of punches down before hand..."

"Well shit...your tiny frame probably could not withstand one, let alone two."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her water. She did not need to be ridiculed by an ancient vampire.

"Yes I know. But what was different was that I was seeing and experiencing everyone's."

"Would make sense Ms. Witch. Witches are in tuned with nature, and are a little more sensitive to the little things. That's why you are allowed to have visions, and how the witches are able to send you things. Those little feelings you have. And that moment in the kitchen with that girl Allison..."

Rebekah did not finish her statement. She took her glass, and finished the rest of her water. Bonnie looked at her glass, staring at the water. Tonight had not gone as expected. Of course she knew Lydia was off, but something else felt different. She looked at her phone and saw a message. It was from Elena.

Bonnie wanted to answer it now, but she knew that it was not the time. She needed to find Lydia. The girl could be in trouble, or even be a threat to others around her. And what about that man? She suddenly thought of something.

"Rebekah...what if tonight was the big moment?"

"What?"

She turned to Rebekah, who was just staring at her.

"You know the moment before something grand happens. Like in movies, the party is when shit gets real."

"Like in horror movies?"

"And action movies and thrillers. A calm before the storm. We know that Lydia is up to something but what if it happens tonight, or even happening right now?"

Bonnie took her phone out and tried to call someone.

"Who are you calling?"

Bonnie did not even look at the ancient vampire. She just waited.

"A friend."

* * *

Stiles looked at the screen of his phone. Bonnie Bennett. Why was she calling him at this hour? It was not like he was bed or anything. On the contrary, he was on his way to the police station with his dad. They had just discovered who the Kanima Master was, and were now trying to get evidence to convict Matt of the crimes. He was in the car with his dad and Scott, both tense form the situation at hand. Stiles could not blame them; his dad had recently lost his job and Scott was trying to maintain balance between his pack and his normal life. These times were stressful, and hopefully they would end soon. They still had no information about how to severe the connection between Matt and Jackson, or how it even came to be, but they had something.

And right now that would have to do.

"Who is that?"

Stiles turned his head to see Scott trying to focus on the screen. He decided not to answer it. She could wait.

"It was Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"The neighbor girl?"

Stiles had hoped this would not be twenty questions.

"Yes. But she can wait. We got something to do right now. So let's focus on that."

* * *

**_A/N: This was supposed to be up earlier. I am so sorry. I have been having troubles with posting things on here. Anyway...there is a little bit of a reveal to the Argents about Bonnie, and Bonnie knows they know. Also tonight's episode drastically changed a few things. Of course I have to keep up with the show...so...I will say that Bonnie is not going to be involved with what happened at the Police station, but she will discover somethings._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)…I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"He's not picking up?"

Bonnie just looked at the screen. Great.

"Why were you even calling this friend?"

Bonnie put the phone on the table. She did not bother to look at Rebekah, finally realizing the gravity of the situation. The Original was sitting at her table in her house. She had carelessly invited yet another, much more powerful vampire, into her home. The difference was that Bonnie could not find an actually way to kill her. Rebekah had no known weaknesses. They were either in Mystic Falls, or extinct.

"Fuck..."

"Ooh fowl language. Something has The Bennett Witch's knickers in a bunch."

Bonnie did not look into the eyes of her guest.

"Mind telling me?"

Bonnie was silent for a second. She did not need to focus on the vampire at the moment. But there was one thing she needed to know.

"Why are you here?"

Rebekah smiled, even though Bonnie refused to look at her.

"I need your help darling. You see I need your magical prowess to find and create something."

Finally Bonnie turned her gaze back to the vampire.

"What is it?"

Her eyes narrowed; she wanted nothing more to probe the vampire's mind, but Rebekah was beyond her.

"Promise not to tell anyone. But there is rumored to be a white oak in these very forest. I have made it my mission to look for any remaining trees."

"I thought they were all gone?"

"I thought so too. But a few products have been popping up made of a solid and beautiful wood. The white oak may not be able to continue to grow, but mortals were able to utilize the wood."

Bonnie listened.

"So far there are twenty products confirmed. I have retrieved seventeen, and sent them to Kol to destroy. You remember Kol?"

"Never met him."

"Pity. He would have like you."

"I'd rather not meet him."

Rebekah shrugged.

"Your loss. He is a great guy once you get past his almost insane tendencies."

"Oh I am sure he is. But let's get back to the real situation. You want me to help you find the one thing that could kill you and help you destroy it?"

"Yes. A little precocious I know. But hey it is worth a shot."

Rebekah studied the girl. She did not look as uptight as she used to. She knew it was due to the alcohol, but something seemed to be loose in her.

"Sure why not. You guys aren't really a threat anyway."

"Harsh, but okay."

"I will help you, if you help me. I don't do freebies for people I don't particularly like. Understand?"

Rebekah nodded. She admired the Bennett Witch at that moment. She did not seem so goodie goodie now. Of course Rebekah knew that Bonnie was going to ask her to help with whatever was going on in the town, and normally she would not involve herself if she did not have stake. But she knew that Bonnie knew she had it.

"What is it?"

* * *

Bonnie looked out of her window. Stiles was not home. He did not pick up, and now he was not home. Something was off. Bonnie did want to seem full of herself, but she knew Stiles had some sort of emotional feelings for her. She remembered the times she asked him for a pen, and he went berserk looking for one. Then got disheartened when Scott gave her his. So in the time she needed his assistance he was not available. She had changed out of her party outfit into much more comfortable clothing. A pair of jeans and her old Yu-Gi-Oh shirt. She pulled on a thin jacket and a pair of sneakers. She was going hunting.

"You didn't tell me before why you needed to call your friend."

Bonnie was not even surprised by the sudden appearance of Rebekah. She had become accustomed to it.

"I figured that Lydia's attacker and the spirit bothering her were connected. I wanted to ask Stiles about it."

"Stiles?"

Fuck.

"Yes. He was there when it happened. He knows what the guy looks like. I just want to match it up."

"Some poor idiot named their child Stiles?"

"That's only a nickname. Like a breakdown of his last name: Stilinski."

"Then what's his first name?"

Bonnie was about to answer when it hit her. She did not know. Everyone just called him Stiles.

"I...I don't know..."

Rebekah stepped into her room and looked out the window. The house was empty. Rebekah could not hear a heartbeat in the house.  
"Well it must be something magnificent, cause if anyone is willing to walk around with the name Stiles..."

"Stiles is a magnificent fellow."

Bonnie did not even have time to process the words coming out of her mouth.

"Is he?"

Bonnie nodded, still not understanding what she had said. She had been busy pulling various things out of her purse, and filing through different grimoires. She was looking for quick spells that only needed few to no ingredients. She came across the spell she had used the night Derek's pack had attacked her friends in front of her house. Bonnie remembered the spell was a big one. It allowed her to stop time in a specific space. The spell had put so much strain on her that she had passed out, going into a coma for two days. The toll was tremendous, and it took her a week just to get back to her old self. She took a moment to look through the grimoire and discovered all the spells in there were highly dangerous, including some dark magic spells. Bonnie shuddered at the thought of dark magic. She had experienced it, and used it. It was a rush she would never forget, but she did not want to use it again.

She packed a few grimoires in her purse, and took a five small candles, a few ground ingredients and a lighter. Once she felt prepared she got up and looked at Rebekah.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The first place they stopped was at Lydia's house. It had cleared out, the only thing left was the mess.

"Shit. Do sense her?"

Rebekah looked around the house. There was no one there.

"No one."

"Well fuck."

Bonnie had been cursing quite a lot. She wondered if the girl was like this back in Mystic Falls.

"I picked up her scent. We could find her in the next twenty minutes."

Bonnie did not look in her direction. Her focus was still on the house. It was a wreck. Part of her felt guilty because of the condition it was in.

"We can't leave her house like this..."

"What do you propose we do about it?"

Bonnie shrugged. She just stared at the messy house. Rebekah rolled her eyes, knowing where this is going.

"Fine, but you owe me big time."

Bonnie just smiled.

* * *

It took her only ten minutes, but she did it. The house was spotless. Save for the furniture and the items in the room upstairs, the house was in good condition. In that time, Bonnie had texted, Stiles, and Scott, but to no success. She also sent a text to Lydia, of course not expecting anything. Once she was sure no one was going to answer her, she decided to do a small tracking spell. She discovered Scott and Stiles at the police station, and Lydia was in the middle of the woods. Scott and Stiles were okay. Lydia in the kiddle of the forest was a big red light in Bonnie's mind. Rebekah tossed a towel on the kitchen counter, signifying she was done.

"Well let's go. If we want to find this girl, I need to do it, now."

Bonnie started putting items back into her bag. She had taken out a candle and one of the witches text she brought. Once ready she checked her phone for a message. Still nothing. With a sigh, she pushed the chair back into place and walked out the kitchen. Rebekah followed.

"We don't have much a search now. I did a tracking spell. Lydia is in the woods. At some old abandon house. The Hale Manor."

"Hale Manor?"

Bonnie made sure to check every door on the way out, locking them as she went. Once at the front she did not fully lock it, knowing they would have to get back in later.

"It's some creepy place in the middle of the woods. A big fire happened, killed most of the family. The only two known survivors were Derek Hale and Peter Hale, with Derek not even being there at the time, while Peter is a burn victim. But Peter Hale has gone missing."

"You sure do know a lot about this."

"Stiles told me a lot about what has happened in the town."

"Stiles?"

"Yes Stiles."

Rebekah did not say anything after that. What could she say? Bonnie had attached herself to this strange boy named Stiles. Rebekah knew exactly who Stiles was. He was the boy she spied Bonnie cuddling with at the party. They were both in a drunken stupor so she doubted Bonnie remembered it, and if she did, the vampire doubted the girl would ever actually talk about it. The strange thing was that Bonnie had would even associate with a boy like him. He seemed so odd. He was cute enough sure, but Rebekah could tell he was so...normal. Maybe that was what Bonnie wanted. Normal. Someone who was not apart of the supernatural.

"Well do you know where it is?"

Bonnie nodded. They made their way to her car, with Rebekah driving.

"Let's go."

The drive was quick. Bonnie gave her directions, and Rebekah followed them. She did not have to actually sniff her out like she thought. Bonnie did ask that she keep an eye out on any heartbeats.

"We need to make sure she is alive."

Once they gotten there, the first thing they saw was another vehicle. It looked like a van.

"Well someone else is here. No, three people are here. Your friend Lydia, and two males."

Bonnie stared at the entrance, it was opened. Bonnie could see a light flashing through the decrepit house.

"Let's go."

* * *

Dr. Deaton felt the air being knocked out of him as he was forced against the wall. It took him a minute to see who his attacker was. A blonde girl. She was quite pretty, and if the older man did not know any better he, she looked bored with him. As if he was no real threat.

"Who are you?"

He managed to get it out, yet it sounded squeezed.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

Just from her accent, he knew she was not from around Beacon Hills. He was just about to say something when he heard another voice.

"Where are you?"

It was another girl, she did not have the same accent as the blonde, but he could tell that she was not from around there. There was an obvious twang to her words. It was not heavy, but it was still clear. She must have been from the south.

"In the room to your left. She's here, along with two other people."

Dr. Deaton did not know who to expect, but a tiny little black girl was not at the top of his list. He watched her come into the room, bag by her side, focused solely on Lydia. The red head was laying on the floor, unconscious. Not too far from her their laid a large brute of a man. He had very pointed features, dark hair, thin lips, and a very muscular physique. When bonnie noticed him, she stood up.

"What is he doing here?"

"Which he are you talking about?"

It was the blonde girl.

"The guy unconscious. I know him."

"You know him? Why, I did not know you were getting around much."

The tiny black girl looked up at her, looked in her direction. She was about to say something when she focused on him. Suddenly it hit him. He knew her.

"Dr. Deaton?"

"You know this man?"

"I know of him. He's my friend's employer."

"Scott."

Dr. Deaton finally spoke up. The girl had quite some grip. Just from her stance and level of strength he knew that struggling would have been a bad idea, but to last this long in this position was dangerous. The blonde girl looked at him, then at her accomplice.

"Yeah. Scott."

She sounded wary. Of course she would, why would he be at the spot where a teen and a young adult were currently passed out. It looked suspicious. Just like two teen girls coming to an abandon house in the middle of the night.

"He involved with this?"

The blonde asked this as if ready to end him. This girl had to have had some insane power to be able to do that. The other girl got up and came over to them. Once close enough, she touched his hand. It was quick, like lightening. The sensation he felt disturbed him. Her eyes glazed over, but with a steady focus. Just as quick as it came it left, and her hand retreated.

"He's good."

Hearing this the blonde had disappointment written all over her face.

"Dammit."

Her hand dropped, with him falling. He hit the ground with a thud, not realizing how far up he actually was. It was the black girl who came and helped him up. Dr. Keaton tried to remember her name but it was not coming to him. It was just another thing to add to the list of things he did not know about her, with one big one being what was she?

"Sorry for that. Just can't trust everyone walking around you know?"

He did. Once he was standing, and somewhat recovered, he realized just how tiny the girl was. She could not have been no taller than five-two, while her friend was maybe five-four. Both had an air of readiness, and knowledge. He could tell they were not new to this. The tinier one went back to the side of the red head, and started checking her vitals. She reminded him of someone. Dr. Deaton could not put his finger on it, but she moved with great efficiency.

"Nothing seems off."

The blonde girl had drifted towards Derek Hale. She cocked her head to the side, studying the man.

"You're right. This one's good too. His hear rate is a little higher than a normal human, though."

"It should he is special."

"I think the term you are looking for is werewolf."

Both girls looked at the man who was just standing there. The tinier of the two was a little shocked, while the other turned her attention back to the body under her.

"You know?"

The tinier of the two questioned. Dr. Deaton nodded.

"Yes."

"And here I thought you were just an ordinary vet."

"I am."

He finally got the courage to get close enough to the Derek.

"So may I ask what you are doing here?"

"We were looking for our friend. My friend. She went missing from her party."

"Found her."

Dr. Deaton was unnerved by the blonde one. She seemed to have no sense of preservation on any normal level. There was a lack of fear in her. He remembered how she held him. Her fingers wrapped around her neck, and he could feel how cold they were. Dr. Deaton was no fool. He knew of her species. Though a very dangerous threat, they were seldom so open. He wondered if the hunters knew of her kind. Keaton doubted it. They were so focused on werewolves that were not a problem. Keaton remembered when they came into his office many nights, bringing some poor fool who had a run in with some monster,. The latest were the Kanima. However when he was younger he had seen a man who used to feed off of deer and other animals. He was quite a handsome fellow, but the look in his eyes said one thing.

Vampire.

Keaton knew that supernatural creatures ranged on so many different levels, and that the possibility of vampires was not farfetched. They were just better at hiding. They did not have to transform, and they all had the ability to manipulate a person's mind, the ability to compel. He had never been so close to one in his life. He just knew that she was one though. He just had to make sure.

"Ladies not to intrude."

"Then don't."

The blonde one said it as casually as a greeting. She did not even look up. Still, Deaton persisted.

"I don't know if you are aware of the peculiar happenings in Beacon Hills..."

"Yes she knows of the supernatural happenings of this little town. Look we are not amateurs at this. She has been on hero duty since what? Two three years?"

The tinier one looked at her friend, a little frustrated in her rudeness. Deaton was a little frustrated as well but did not voice it in fear of what she would do to him.

"Mind her, she is just antsy. Yes I know of the werewolf, Kanima, hunter situation that is happening in Beacon Hills. I am assuming you do too?"

"Yes. Now I want to know how two young girls are involved in this?"

The blonde scoffed as soon as he said that.

"Dear I am anything but young."

"I guessed."

He finally made it to Derek. The young man was still very much out of it.

"As nice as it was chatting with you ladies, I think we both know we don't have time to waste. I will be taking Derek, and you will take your friend Lydia?"

Keaton ignored the taller of the two, and watched the smaller one, the youngest of the group, nod.

"Derek? Why I might just have to give him a call one day."

Keaton was surprised by her response and even more surprised by the other girl's.

"You wouldn't want that. He is issues galore. And if you have learned anything after your encounter with Damon, it should be never mess with supernaturals with issues. Now help me with her. We got to make one last stop."

Deaton laughed at that. This girl had to be one of the most impressive people he had met yet. Both of them really. A vampire and whatever she was. He could sense her power, but had no clue as to what she was. In his business he had grown accustomed to the supernaturals, even to the point where he had almost like a six sense about them. She was oozing with power, but it seemed foreign to him. She must have been of a discreet species.

The blonde girl looked down at Derek, a disgusted look on his face. She stepped away, and snatched up the knocked out red head.

"I'll be in the car."

"Mmkay."

Keaton watched as she sped out of the room, and presumably the house. He watched the tiny girl take out her phone and check her messages. She looked disappointed by the discovery.

"Uh Mr., Dr. Deaton. I was wondering if you know why Lydia was here?"

Dr. Deaton nodded his head. He felt ashamed when thinking about it. How had no one knew this could happen was beyond him. The thought of what Lydia must have gone through before hand brought shame to the older man.

"Derek's uncle Peter Hale is back."

He watched as Bonnie's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"That was him?"

"What do you mean?"

The girl put the bag over her shoulders, standing up.

"I saw him. He was with her. We were in the bathroom, and I looked up, he was a man, with blondish hair, and was wearing all black."

"Peter..."

"How could this happen? There is no way he could have come back to life without magical means."

Magical?

"There is a way, but it is very debilitating. All his energy had gone into coming back, plus his body has been in stasis for a few months now. At the very moment he is weak. All he has to his name is his wit, and cunning. He is smart to have used Lydia. Anyone else would have just taken to him."

She looked confused, as if not sure whether to leave or stay and ask him something. She decided to leave, but only after saying one last thing.

"I am sorry for how my friend was behaving, she is a little...confrontational and apathetic about it."

Keaton smiled at her apology.

"Don't worry, I really can't sit and argue with a vampire anyway."

Bonnie nodded. She did not seem the least bit surprised about his words.

"Do you need any help with Derek?"

Deaton shook his head. Bonnie gave another nod before backing out of the room.

"Oh and please don't tell him about me. I know of him and have even met him, but he does not know, or remember me...so this is our little secret. Please?"

Keaton gave a smile and a nod.

"I understand; you should go...I'm sorry I did not catch your name."

"It's Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett."

The first thing Bonnie saw was ruble and debris. She and Rebekah had driven past the police station just to see if Stiles was still there. Before the girls had found themselves at the scene, they had taken Lydia home. Lydia had woken up once, asking Bonnie if she was okay.

"I'm fine. You need to go to sleep."

"Okay...Bonnie?"

The girl looked down at her friend. She reminded her so much of Caroline before she turned. The naivete was uncanny, and Bonnie remembered just as dangerous.

"Yes Lydia?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. Go to sleep. I will call you tomorrow."

"You can't stay?"

Bonnie shook her head. She had thought about it, but she knew that she had things to do. Before she leave, she would put up a spell to protect her from Peter.

"I have to go. I got things to get done. I will text you in the morning okay?"

"Okay."

Bonnie got up and left her room. Before she even made it out the door, she heard a sleepy Lydia call out to her one last time.

"Night BonBon."

* * *

The trip to the police station had been quiet. All Bonnie really wanted to do was see if he was still there. She had done the tracker spell in the car, and they seemed to still be there. It had been almost a few hours and they were still there. Something must have been up. She was only proven right when she saw the wreckage that was the police station.

"Well someone must have had an after party."

Bonnie was not amused by Rebekah's joke. They were going to enter the police station when Bonnie spotted someone running out of the building. Rebekah sensed him and turned in his direction.

"We should follow him."

Bonnie was about to refuse when she saw a black car skirt past. She took one look at the driver and saw her principal Gerard Argent. A chill flew up her spine.

"We should."

The girls ran after the mysterious boy and with the help of Rebekah's superior vampire skills they were able to hide in the forest. Bonnie immediately recognized the boy as Matt, his last name slipping from her.

"I know him."

"Let me guess a friend?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"No, he is obsessed with Allison."

"A friend?"

Bonnie nodded.

"I don't know why he is at the police station."

Rebekah was about to say something when she spotted a sinister looking creature. A Kanima. It sat under the bridge as if waiting.

"I need to go see if everyone is okay. I will meet you back at the car."

Rebekah nodded as Bonnie ran off back towards the police station.

Turning back to the scene, she noticed the old man sneaking up on the boy. He looked familiar. Well not in the state he was in, but for some reason Rebekah thought she knew of him. She would ask Bonnie about him later. She watched him surprise the boy and push him down the hill, into the water. The Kanima looked ready to attack, but got stuck. As if it was put on pause. The ancient vampire had met a few Kanima in her day, and knew that they were creatures of control. They needed a master to direct them. They rarely killed by themselves; instead they were just machines. They were slaves to the mere will of a person. But this connection could easily be disrupted. Like now. Rebekah watched as the master was being taken out by an elderly man.

Rebekah did not need to see anymore. What was done was done. She turned away and sped away back to the car.

* * *

The drive back was not quiet. Bonnie was going on abut how she saw nothing but dead police officers, and debris and smoke.

"It was a blood bath, and I don't think anyone but the Kanima did it. I thought the Kanima was supposed to kill murderers. Unless all those people have, well had a secret, I doubt that it was them. I only made it past the entrance before I had to turn back, a few hunters were there. I think... "

"Matt..."

Bonnie looked at Rebekah, who was still driving. Bonnie was sober, but she did not trust the effects of the toxins. She thought it be safe to lay off for a few days. Rebekah's statement would have just flown by her earlier but not now.

"What?"

"That boy Matt...He was the..."

Rebekah did not even have to finish that statement. Bonnie immediately made the connection.

"He is the master?"

Rebekah nodded.

"Well he was. The boy slipped and fell into the stream. That old man did not even try to revive him."

"Matt is dead?"

"Yeah. Poor kid...was probably crazy."

Bonnie nodded.

"Wait how do you know if he was the master or not."

"The Kanima was there. He looked ready to kill."

"But he stopped when Matt hit the water. Like he was put on pause. The only people who can do that is the master. And the only way to put the master on pause is by will of themselves, or fate...and fate got him."  
Bonnie just nodded. She turned away and watched the outside become a blur. She was almost home and would just go to bed.

Tonight had not gone as planned, and it only seemed to get worse.

* * *

_**A/N: So...yeah! Rebekah is here on official business. At first it was going to be Bonnie who saw the incident, but with what I have in store for the next chapter, I did not want Bonnie to actually have to deal with this and what is happening. So these lst few chapters have been geared more towards Bonnie. Yep, going to fix that. Next chapter is going to be the end of the whole Birthday party night. We got a whole Spring Break (that was when this is supposed to take place, and I am sure they wer in school the day before the party) week to make something up.**_

_**Thank you to everyone once again.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)…I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie watched as Rebekah ran off. The girl had debated inviting Rebekah to stay, but the vampire was polite enough to decline.

"I know when I am not wanted. Plus I already have reservations at this nice hotel. I will call you when I find out anymore information about the white oak pieces."

Bonnie nodded. She felt sleep wanting to overtake her. Rebekah looked at her phone, checking the time. It was almost two in the morning.

"Well I should be off. You get some sleep, you look damn near horrid right now. Also see if you can do a little research on any white oak pieces for me darling. Good night."

After that the blonde was off. Bonnie sighed, then yawned, and then stretched. It was bed time.

As soon as she got in she got another drink. A simple glass of water. She took one sip of it before heading up stairs. The lights had been turned off long ago, giving the house a creepy feel. Bonnie did not seemed to notice it, other than when she hit her toe on the door.

"FUCK!"

She almost dropped her water when it happened. She hopped to the bathroom, and checked her foot. Of course it was bleeding. Nothing bad, but she knew that she was going to need to clean it. Quickly the witch checked for the first aid kit, and when nothing was found she hopped out of the bathroom and towards her father's bedroom. She found his emergency kit in the bottom drawer. With a small victory hop, she quickly skipped back to the bathroom, praying she was not tracking blood on the floor. On the way she got a wash cloth. She closed the door to the bathroom and sat back down.

"Alright Bonnie, time to be super nurse."

It was a five minute ordeal, but Bonnie was able to get her toe to stop bleeding, cleaned, and bandaged without a hassle. She had to use rubbing alcohol, which she was not afraid to admit almost made her cry, but she pulled through. Sitting on the toilet, smiling at her patchwork, Bonnie realized that this was the first moment in hours that she felt calm. Her pinkie toe had a cute Courage The Cowardly Dog band aid on it, and she wiggled it in enjoyment. Once she felt secure, she cleaned up her little mess, making sure the blood was cleaned up. She had spilled a little blood on the wood floors, and luckily it was easily cleanable. She returned to her bathroom, and took a quick swig of her water. She then turned on the water of the sink, and opened her cabinet.

"Tooth brush and tooth paste. Time to go to work."

Bonnie brushed her teeth, singing two different nursery rhymes in her head. She hummed a third one, as she looked at her reflection. She had taken her make up off, making sure to get any smudged remains off as well. Bonnie knew not to sleep in her make up, and was extra careful to get the make up off. Once she was done, she took another sip of her water. She opened her cabinet again, and placed all her items back in their original spots. Just as she was about to close the door, her phone went off. She looked at the screen to see a text from Stiles. He finally responded.

_Hey._

Bonnie text back. Just a quick hey. She remembered earlier how they had ended up cuddling. Well she was sure Stiles was gone beyond that point. But Bonnie remembered. She remembered that all to well. Granted it happened only a few hours ago, but for some reason cuddling with Stiles had been the highlight. Well the positive highlight. He was lean, and there was actual muscle under that shirt. He was so unassuming, that Bonnie would have not guessed. She did remember the few times she had seen him shirtless and knew that he was just that. He was lean, not overly muscular and definitely not skinny. Bonnie smiled at the thought of Stiles. He had been a nice friend since she got there. She was aware of his crush on her, but he tried his best to not come off creepy. Yeah he did things like the pen thing, and he would get all starry-eyed when she wore a dress. But Stiles was polite about it. Bonnie thought back to the first Tuesday, when he kissed her. It was a total accident, and Bonnie would have much preferred it did not happen, but for a second, in that second, time had stopped. Bonnie did not think it was really anything serious. Other than an awkward moment that could have been averted if Stiles had not been casually thrown his book bag in the backseat, she saw nothing it. But after a month there, she found Stiles fun ot be around.

He actually cared about what she had to say. It was not like he was doing it because he thought she was pretty, but he was just genuinely interested by what she said. He also thought she was smart, and he occasionally laughed at her jokes. Bonnie wondered if he acted like this with Lydia. Lydia insisted that Stiles just admired her on a deep level, but not the way he did with Bonnie. Lydia said it best.

"He thinks I am amazing; he loves, or loved everything I am and would be. But it was a pure admiration that took in the form of love. With you it is different. See Stiles thinks you are special. Like in rare form. He doesn't just think you're pretty, but smart, and kind, and somewhat funny. He sees you as someone that he can get lost in."

At the time Bonnie dismissed that; she figured Stiles was just crushing hard. It had seemed to subside as time went on. He did not seem so awkward about it. Hell even was even moving on to some new girl. But now, she was not as sure.

She was not sure where she stood with Stiles. It had been so many things happening. Her getting involved in the Beacon Hills' supernatural problems, trying to be normal, carrying the guilt of having compelled all her friends into forgetting the first week of her having been there. Yet Stiles never lost interest.

And Bonnie wondered where hers was coming from.

* * *

Bonnie put her phone in her pocket and let out a yawn. She closed the cupboard, and took one last look at herself. She smiled at herself, liking what she saw. Without looking she tried to pick up her glass but it fell. The glass was plastic so it simply fell over, spilling its contents on the tiled floor. Bonnie bent over to pick it up, annoyed at her mistake. She stood up and looked in the mirror. This time she was not smiling. Behind her stood Peter. His deep blue eyes focused on her. She turned around and was met with the tall physique of a black leather clad man. Bonnie had once thought his hair was blonde but now discovered that it was brown. He was smirking at her, arms crossed. The first thing she tried was her aneurism, but that did not work. She then flicked her arm, which resulted in nothing. She remembered Mr. Keaton saying he was weak, so why was her magic not working.

"Ah Bonnie. Sweet innocent Bonnie. Well not as innocent as you seem."

He moved closer to her, closing the space between them. Bonnie backed away but felt the sink hit her back.

"You see, Bennett. When I was younger I got to go on a trip one fine summer. It was a roadtrip across the country. I was about sixteen or so. Well anyway, one of the pit stops was a nice little town called Mystic Falls."

Bonnie felt his body press up to hers. His large hand grabbed her her cheek, then started caressing it. His hand slipped from her cheek to her chin and lifted her head.

"At the time I met this wonderful young lady, my age. She had curly brown hair, and this lovely tanned skin. Her eyes were this wonderful brown. Her smile was what captured me. She had this kind of tight smile that looked tense and stressed, but somehow was still one of the most relaxed images I have ever taken time to see. Her voice had this natural husk to it. Strange, she looked as if her voice would be light, and airy. No, it was heavy and thick. Like she smoked, but it had clarity to it. It rung like a deep bell for me. It seemed as if God had taken the time to create such a visage. For me."

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to focus on pushing him back, but it seemed as if she was being blocked. Had her magic been taken from her again?

"This beautiful girl was named Abby. I did not know if that was her real name, but I knew I would remember it. You see I had fallen in love with her. Just like that."

Peter snapped his fingers.

"We were each other's first. She had become my everything. And I thought I was hers."

Bonnie heard the drop in his voice. His voice, menacing, was now sad, almost nostalgic.

"I could only be with her for a few days, but I promised to write her. She said she'd do the same. So that was it. We kept in contact. For six years we communicated. I learned everything I could about Abby. Her favorite color, her hopes and dreams. Her being a witch. During the summer we wuld always go on those road trips, and I would visit her. Then when I was in college I spent some of my summer over there, able to be with her more."

Bonnie opened her eyes and stared at his. They were no longer focused on her. Bonnie found this as an opportune time to try to escape. But how?

"I had been so fascinated by her. She was special. She was amazing. I had told myself that she was the woman I was going to marry. That Abby Bennett was going to be Abby Hale Bennett. She told me that her family was matriachial, so she would keep her last name. It did not matter. I would have happily taken her last name. But then...she just stopped. It was as if she did not love me anymore. She did not get cold or distant, just, the feeling was not what I was feeling."

He turned his head, as if trying to keep composure. Bonnie continued to try to assault him mentally but to no success.

"It was in 1992. I was out of college, and I was taking that summer to go see her. I was happy. I was going to ask her to be my bride. I was ready. I was ready for her. But I guess the same could not be said on her part. The moment I saw her...God she was radiant. She was practically glowing. She looked a little fuller. That's when I heard it. The heartbeat."

Peter let his hand fall from her chin to her chest. It was not to grab a feel, but instead placed it right where her heart was. Bonnie was scared he would rip her heart out. She was weak and defenseless. But he did nothing. He just stared at where his hand was.

"The heartbeat of a baby. The baby that was growing inside of her. The baby that I knew for certain that was not mine. My whole world fell apart. Right there I watched the woman that I love be happy, pregnant with a child that I knew wasn't mine. She was not mine. I should have known. She had been calling me her friend the entire time, and the love was gone. No...the love was there, it just grew into something that was not what I wanted. I cherish it, but there has never been a day that I did not wish it could have gone farther."

He took his hand away and stepped back. Bonnie did not feel any less safe though. A powerful werewolf, no matter how weak he was at the time, was standing there confessing something that she had no clue about.

"I was going to keep up with her but I decided not to. It wasn't until your grandmother, Ms. Sheila, called me to tell me of her apparent death. Bonnie, you don't know how broken I was. Ms. Sheila did not know I knew of her their magical heritage, so I knew that magic had to be a cause of her death. I just knew it, the one thing she loved almost as much as you...killed her."

"I'm sorry my mom screwed you over, join the club. But what does that have to do with you being in my house?"

Peter did not sneer at her like she had expected. He just stood there staring at her.

"You see, your mother owes me six years of my life. And I think the only fair thing is to use the child she left behind."

Bonnie had wanted to correct him, but one word caught her.

"Use?"

"I need your help Bonnie. I know you know that I am not in the best condition. So with that I need you to help me get back to just that."

Bonnie shook her head.

"No. I know what you want to do. Revenge is not the answer. Innocent people..."

"NO ONE IS INNOCENT! They took my family away from me! Then they dismissed it and tried to cover it up!"

Bonnie shrunk back at his outburst. Peter's eyes were practically glowing. He started breathing heavily.

"You see Bonnie, you have no choice in the matter. Either you help me or I will kill the one thing that means so much to you."

Bonnie eyes widened.

"Your father took her from me...so I thought I could just repay him for what he did. But that won't happen if you do as I say, when I say it."

"Leave him out of this."

"Or what Bonnie? You see the reason your powers have not been working in the time I have been speaking is that I mixed wolfsbane with a few little ingredients, from your own inventory mind you, and put a lock on your powers. Wolf bane is like the salt of magic apparently, just add a little and it brings out the best in the flavors. But I found another spell in your book. Quite interesting, really. Same ingredients, just needs one little thing."

Bonnie had gripped the cup in her hand, ready for anything. Peter bit his lip, a little blood spilling. He moved closer to Bonnie once again. Once close enough, he leaned forward. Bonnie took the cup and tried to slam it into his head, but he had caught it.

"Now Bonnie, even weak I know that was not going to work."

Bonnie smirked as her knee lifted up, making contact with his crotch. Peter fell over, allowing Bonnie the chance to escape. She ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Just as she was about to open the door, Peter slammed her into it, and tossed her across the room. She slid on the floor feeling intense pain. Not even able to rest, she got up and crawled into the kitchen. She pressed her back to the sink and watched as Peter slowly lurked form the dark shadows. The house had still been dark, the only light available was from the full moon. He walked in the rays of the moonlight, and Bonnie watched as his eyes turned into a deep electrifying blue. Then a golden amber like color. After that a dark sinister red. He slowly bent down in front of her. He could feel her rapid heartbeat. It was almost intoxicating.

"Let us try this again, shall we?"

Peter bit his lip, just enough to draw blood. Bonnie had thought he was going to kiss her, instead he took her head, forced her to lean over, and at the base of her neck, he scratched her. Bonnie felt the quick slice of pain run through her. She then felt a liquid fall on the opened wound. He then took her head and held it close to his . He took a glass holding a purple liquid and forced her to drink it, amking sure she swallowed it. When he was sure she would not spit it back up he moved away from her. Bonnie felt the back of her neck and fel tthe scar. It felt hot, almost like it was on fire.

She could taste the rust coppery quality of his blood. It was strong. She would never understand how vampires loved it. Once the foul taste of the blood and potion mixture disappeared, she felt a surge of electricity run through her. It felt familiar. She was reminded of the feeling she felt when she stopped Jeremy's heart. She jerked as she felt something slither into her. It was too similar to that last time. The time she used dark magic. Bonnie opened her eyes to see the definition of Peter's veins appearing in his face. He had a sadistic smile as his bloody lip healed. He had used her to use dark magic. But for what?

"Oh dear Bonnie, don't you see? I admittedly snooped through your room and found a lovely little text that spoke of a spell that connected two beings. It's like having a soul mate except on a different level. When I need you, you will know it. When you are in trouble I will know. When one of us are in pain, the other will feel the effects. If I were to die, so will you."

Bonnie looked up at him, tears starting to form. She had never been this scared by anyone in her life.

"Bonnie Bennett, I am yours, and you are mine..."

Peter slowly started transforming in front of her. Bonnie had never been this close to someone transforming in front of her. The sounds that he were making were horrible; bones were breaking, and reforming, claws were extending. He did not scream though, he just laughed. Laughed as he took on the shape of a monstrous wolf.

"Until we both die."

Bonnie felt his pain. Everything was hurting, her skull rang. She tried to make herself smaller, but could not, it hurt to move, it hurt to think. Everything hurt. She did not seem to have a voice, until she felt his snot come in. With that she let out a cry so loud, so piercing that it rang through the house. Her entire being on fire. She then felt a surge of energy wash through her. Lights started turning on and off, random electrical appliance started to activate. Things started to shake. The house started shaking. Suddenly the sink turned on and water started spraying everywhere. Peter backed away, not wanting to get wet. He was proved correct when the water ignited and was set on fire. Peter watched the flames in fear. He turned away and ran out of the house. The flames followed him like a stream, as if they knew who their target was. As a last ditch effort, the flames erupted into a monstrous explosion, blasting Peter out of the front door, but not killing him. The pain he felt hit Bonnie like a baseball bat. She keeled over and cried her eyes out. Everything was searing in her. The shaking and flickering had stopped. The fire disappeared leaving nothing more than a slight singe mark.

All that was left was Bonnie.

* * *

"Holy shit. I found her!"

Bonnie recognized that voice. She felt a hand touch her, but in a fit of shock, she magically rebuffed him. She almost sent him flying, but her magic was not back to where it was.

"What the hell? Bonnie are you okay?"

The sound of his voice struck her hard. She could decipher his concern easily. He was never not obvious about his emotions.

"Sti...holy fuck? What happened here. Is she okay?"

"I don't know dad. She seems to be out of it."

"John is everything okay?"

Bonnie remembered the two new voices as well. Mr. Stilisnki and Ms. McCall. What were they doing in her house?

"We don't know."

Bonnie felt a presence get close to her. She immediately shrunk into herself and they all felt it this time.

"What was that?"

That was Mr. Stilinski.

"I don't know, obviously something not normal."

Ms. McCall.

"You seemed to be taking this in stride."

"Oh I am freaking out on the inside, but right now we have a young girl alone crying in the kitchen, after it exploded. My feelings are irrelevant."

"Hey Stiles did you see that?"

"Yeah buddy."

She recognized both Scott and Stiles. Stiles was the closest to her. She thought of just how only a few hours earlier she had been cuddled up with him. Did he remember it? She doubted it. But all she could hear right now was his heartbeat. So calm, so steady.

"Hey Bonnie. It's us, just people you can trust and all that."

He sounded worried. Bonnie tried to open her eyes, but it felt like hell to try. The pain started to subside a little, but she was still hurting. Slowly she started regaining some of her bearings.

"Bonnie. Are you okay?"

"Barely..."

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. At first she was about to push him away, but she caught his scent. It smelled like Stiles. Stiles was not an enemy. Stiles was an ally. Stiles was a friend.

Making sure to breathe as slowly as possible, she calmed herself down, and once again tried to open her eyes.

"We should get her to a hospital."

That was Ms. McCall.

"Mom do you want me to call..."

"Yes."

"NO!"

Bonnie cried out, regretting it afterwards. Her throat felt on fire.

"Sweetie you are hurt, crying, in a house that just exploded. You may need help."

Bonnie recognized her tone. It was soft, and reassuring, but still firm. She was trying to keep Bonnie from going over any edge. Bonnie tried to calm herself again; she tried getting closeer to Stiles. The boy was holding her as tightly as possible without suffocating her.

"Stiles I am going to need you to let go. Jus tso I can check her."

"NO!"

The house roared along with her.

"Okay. Bonnie, is it? If you are persistent on not going to a hospital the least you could do is let me check to see if anything is wrong. We need to know if you are alright."

Bonnie clinged harder to Stiles. She felt his head leaning on her shoulder, his mouth near her ear.

"Listen Bonnie. I know you don't want me to let go, but Ms. McCall needs to check you. You could be hurt, I mena like seriously hurt. I will sit there with you the entire time if it helps. Just let her take a look at you. Please."

Stiles whispered this in her ear, making sure no one else could hear it. Bonnie felt his hand massaging her shoulder, trying to calm her down as much as possible. She knew she would not get out of it, so she nodded into his shoulder.

As long as he was there.

"Okay."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay intense chapter. Yes. I decided to go some many different places. Yes, I went and paired ABby and Peter up in the past. So what. And yes Bonnie is coming into feeling Stiles as more than a friend. That doe snot mean she likes him as more than a friend, she is just on the way. Also the scene with Peter and Bonnie; I rewrote that three different times, and this was the lessor of three evils tbh. To explain now: Peter spiked her water while she was getting the first aid kit. That was for the spell to tamper with her powers. Then he used another spell to connect them together. Even though she could not activate her powers, she was still very much magical. Also do not confuse what happened at the end as Bonnie and Stiles connecting to a deeper level. I just went from a 3 to a 6 in this chapter already, and this scene could have every much moved it up to an 8. Bonnie will not become co-dependent on Stiles like that. It will change their relationship, but not in a creepy hero worship kind of way.**_

_**Thank You for reading. I know updates and updates and updates. This week is going to be update mania. Also as soon as this season ends, I will be having to write out of nowhere...so...yeah.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Rebekah stared at the screen as she let the mouse hover over the accept button. She had just dealt with a hour long struggle of an auction. What she expected to be nothing more than a ten second ordeal turned into an almost hour long battle. All for a ugly looking couch. In the end she had won, and was confirming her purchase.

"And we are done."

Once she accepted, she closed her laptop, and pulled out her phone. She had to make a call. She listened to the the dial tone before someone had answered; her brother Kol.

"Yes?"

"I finally found one

"The ugly couch looking thing?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, wishing her brother was there to receive the glare she was sending.

"Yes the horrid couch. I am having it shipped to a special place and my contact."

"You mean Bonnie?"

Another interruption.

"Yes_ Bonnie_."

"Tell me again, why do we need Ayanna's decendent?"

Rebekah looked at her nails; she needed a manicure. She was getting increasingly annoyed with her brother and she had only been talking to him for no more than thirty seconds.

"Because out of everyone, we can trust her."

"How is that Bekah? She is friends with those imbeciles, she could have contacted them right after you split up from her."

Rebekah stood up and made her way to the window. She was looking at the city lights. It was beautiful, for a poor man standard. Her brother's question had been a rightfully asked. How could they trust the girl, especially since she disliked them as much as they did her. Rebekah would have considered herself stupid for even thinking this was a good idea, but she knew one thing. Bonnie may have hated the Mikealsons, but there was one thing that she hates more.

"Because, she hates them. Or at least the Salvatores at least. And you know they are a package deal with Elena. They are Mystic Fall's only muscle, and that is an unfortunate thing. I mean how many fight s have those two won without the help of the witch?

"One, but wasn't that at the expense of the witch herself?"

"Mhm, or at least her mother. Poor girl."

"Pitying someone is below us sister."

Rebekah could hear his teasing tone. Rebekah did not mean it as a way to pity the witch. On the contrary, she was near apathetic to the girl if anything, only showing any sort of emotions towards her due to her having saved their lives. It may have been against her will, but Rebekah and her family was alive. That was all that mattered. Remembering she was on the phone with her brotherr, she spoke as if nothing was floating through her mind.

"Anyway if she were to contact back home, the boys would come back and try to screw up any plan she has. But I know for a fact aht she won't come up with anything."

"And was is that?"

Rebekah focused on the few people up at the unnatural hour that it was. They seemed to walk aimlessly, wondering the streets, looking for something. She turned her back on the scene.

"Because she has not told her little friends here what she is and her past. They have no idea about what exactly is the reason for her sudden move to Beacon Hills, California."

"Hm. Nice, I bet you are going to use that information as blackmail for Bonnie."

Rebekah smiled. The girl was considered one of the most powerful vampires on the planet, yet there was a time she was not just that. Mystic Falls was a damaging place. It was chaotic, destructive, and toxic. Her mother had come to kill her own children, for the sake of balance. Her brother betrayed her. She was outsmarted by both Damon and Stefan, and that damn doppelganger. Rebekah at one moment felt lost. With all the power that she had, with the fear she could have stricken into the hearts and minds of the people, she was the weak one. After she watched her brother Klaus die at the hands of that damn wash up hunter, she swore she would never be that weak again. Her family depended on it. The first step had been to get rid of Alaric, and the stake that was connected to his life. The only way to do that, was to get rid of Elena.

Rebekah had to admit that she felt a little peace of being the one to kill Elena. Or at least the cause. She watched the scene that went down in the lake. She may have led them to wreck, and she was sure she would have to go down there and have to finish the job, but to actually watch Stefan and Elena argue about who he would save was hilarious. As soon as she saw Stefan pull Matt out, she turned and left. The deed was done. Or so she had thought.

That doctor Meredith whatever her last name was had given her vampire blood not too long before. Of course that would happen. Instead of dying like she should have, Elena was given another chance. A loop hole in life. Never the less, Elena had died, and in that moment, the last big threat to her family had died. Now she was on a mission to tie any loose ends up, and that included a little with by the name of Bonnie.

"I wouldn't call it blackmail."

She picked up her coat, getting ready to go out again. She had one thing she wanted to check up on.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Insurance."

* * *

It was three in the morning, and Allison was still not asleep. She had long left her bed, and was tracing her fingers on her black crossbow. She had been inefficient tonight. She could not take out Jackson, she did not take out Derek, and she was ambushed by Matt. She was a screw up, that was all that there was to it.

"Dammit."

Allison sat back in her chair and looked at the ceiling. She should have done better. She should have listened during training. They were just trying to prepare her. She was just trying to prepare her.

Allison watched as her vision became blurry as tears started to form. Allison had thought she was done crying. She had felt so empty and hollowed not too long ago, and before that, she was enraged. Where were these tears coming from? Allison closed her eyes, hoping that would block the tears from falling.

It failed.

The cry was quiet, save for a few sniffles, and hiccups here and there. She just sat there staring at the ceiling, letting the tears fall. The image of her mother bombarded her vision. Her red hair, her smile, her eyes. Allison remembered one time when she was younger her mother had carried her in the house after she had fallen and hurt herself at gymnastic practice. They had gone to the hospital and gotten it checked out. A sprained ankle, nothing serious. Allison had been no older than seven at the time. She had gotten too cocky while practicing and flew a little too high. She managed to fall on her feet, but she fell on her left foot the wrong way. Her mother rushed to her side and checked her. Along with her coaches she was taken to the hospital. By the time she had gotten home, the pain was not as bad, but her pride had taken a hit. She did not look into her mother's eyes, knowing for sure that there would be disappointment. Instead she was met with the loving warmth and concern.

"Don't worry Allison, you don't have to be perfect, just be good to yourself."

At the time Allison was shocked. Her mother was not usually this motherly about anything. She just nodded her head and made her way up the stairs, well her mom carried her. Allison remembered her mother telling her the story, and how she howled in pain.

"I swear, Allison, you looked as if death had just found you."

Allison would narrow her eyes at her mother. The teen hated how her mother could take any ounce of pain and treat it as if it was some pinch on the arm; as if it was nothing major.

"Mom I was seven."

She would watch her mother smile. Every time Allison would remind her mother of her age, and she got that same smile. It was one of the few times she could say her mother looked absolutely human. She knew her mother loved her, and she would catch moments where her mother would express actual emotions that were positive and motherly, but her mother was a machine. She was a warrior.

And now Allison was one as well. She had to act like one. She could not afford to be weak anymore.

She heard a knock on her door, forcing her out of her daze. She wiped away any straggling tears, and made her way to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Allison."

Her dad.

She opened the door to see him standing there, his face looking older than normal. She could see that he had been crying also. Without saying anything, she moved out of his way and let him into her room.

"What happened to all of your stuff?"

"Needed a change dad."

She was aware of his focus on the trash. All of her items were now thrown in there half hazardly, some looking ready to fall out. Now was not the time to focus on her past.  
"Um not to be rude, but did you want something dad?"

She tried to alleviate the edge in her voice, but she was sure her father understood.

"Yeah. Your mother told me something that I think you should know about."

At the reference of her mother, Allison tensed up.

"First off have you read the letter?"

She nodded. Chris let out a sigh.

"Well, you know your mother was a good woman, and she did not want you to have to believe that she was weak. She did this for her family. For you."

Even though Allison was looking directly at her dad, she could not focus on him. She heard his words, but all she could see is her mother. The guilt she felt for not bothering to listen to her earlier. Her mother had wanted to talk. Why could she not just swallow her pride and go into that hallway and speak to her. Maybe she could have saved her. Maybe not. But there was one thing she would have known. She would not have let them end in such a bad place.

"Allison?"

The girl snapped out of her reverie when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. He looked down at her, concern taking over his face.

"I'm fine. What that all you had to say."

Chris closed his eyes and stepped back. Allison was becoming worried.

"The thing is. Your mom had a journal. A journal that we had confiscated over a month ago. She was reading it and it had the name. Emily Bennett and Katherine Pierce. The journal had gone missing awhile ago, and she has been looking for it since. That was your mother's last mission. To find her journal, and discover its secrets."

Allison nodded.

"I need you to carry on what she started. I know you have a friend named Bonnie Bennett, so maybe there is a connection there. But I don't want to pressure you. Only if you think you can handle it."

Allison did not even have to think about it.

"I will do it. For mom."

* * *

Melissa looked down at the coffee she had poured herself. A sleepless night for her. It was almost four in the morning, and Melissa had yet to get a wink. She had to admit she was too wound up to even try to. The day had started so well, well as normal as it could. Scott had been a good kid so she decided to let him go to a party. Lydia's big birthday party. Even at her age, she knew that this was a big thing for the high school kids. Plus Scott was co captain of the Lacrosse team, so it would look bad if he had not went. After he had left she went to work, did her shift and was ready to leave. That is until she got the phone call, which pushed her night in the weirdest, and most dangerous of directions. Just as she was getting off of her shift, she received a call from Scott. Apparently he needed her to remember if she had seen some kid named Matt. It took a minute for Melissa to answer, seeing as she sees so many people walk in and out of the hospital. It was after he sent her a picture of the kid, she remembered his face. She confirmed her seeing him, and then was asked to come to the station to give a statement. She did not understand why, she just did. When she got there she was met by her son and the boys he saw at the hospital, this time holding a gun. For those five seconds Melissa thought she would have never been so scared in her life, that is until that boy shot her son in his stomach. Melissa ran to her falling son, catching him. He was bigger than her, but not by much. At the time she thought her son was dying, so she became hysterical.

The boy, Matt as she learned, took her and forced her into a cell. Stiles father John was handcuffed to a bar, and he looked nervous. When their eyes met, she could see his entire expression just fall. Melissa begged and pleaded to go see her son, but Matt would not budge. He was gone, and there was no way to reason with him.

Melissa took a sip of her coffee, realizing she had let it get a little cold. It was still strong, but lacked its immediate kick. Her fears that were trapping her in that cell were long gone. The moment she saw her son in his beastly form, she was shocked, and scared. She had no idea what he was. At the time she could not look at him. He was a monster. But he was her son.

The trip to get Scott's car was a strange one. Everyone was silent. Scott sat in the back with Stiles, and no one spoke. Even Stiles was quiet for once. He looked pale and ghostly. Melissa had just wanted to get home and take a nap. She would deal with Scott's thing later. Right now she wanted to rest, and most importantly let him rest. Her son had gone through hell, and despite not knowing exactly what he was, his well being was what mattered.

As soon as the car stopped in the Stilinski lot, the neighboring house erupted. A large fire blew out the door, and with it, a ghastly looking beast. Scott and Stiles immediately flew out of the car, Scott running after the beast, Stiles into the rumbling house.

"What are those two doing?"

She unbuckled herself, just as John was doing the same. Melissa had wanted to follow her son, but she saw him walking back. Letting out a sigh, she ran into the house with John.

What she saw scared her even further. That girl Bonnie Bennett, lying on the ground crying. It was simple tears either. Working in a hospital long enough taught her the cries of pain. This girl was hurting. She was also being resistant.

She had suggested they take her to a hospital, and Scott finally coming in asked if he should call for help. The girl screamed out no. Melissa felt her brain rattle. This girl was serious. But she needed medical attention. Something was wrong, and they had to find out what. When Stiles tried to get closer to her, he was repeatedly pushed back. But not by her. It was some force. Melissa became aware of it the second time she screamed out no. The house shook with her. She felt the intense energy move through the house as if awaken it. Melissa knew at that moment the girl was not normal. But now was not the time to think of the possibilities; Melissa had to go into nurse mode and make sure this girl was okay.

Melissa tore herself away from that nights thoughts. She noticed that she still had half a cup of coffee left. Cold, bitter coffee. She stood up and poured the rest down the drain and left the cup in the sink. She would clean it later that day. Right now she just wanted to sleep and not think.

* * *

Derek laid Erica down between Isaac and Boyd. They all looked peaceful considering the fact that they just spent their first full moon chained up in torture devices to restrain them from going on a killing spree. There was spots of blood on their clothes, and if there was no blood, there was a hole. A lot of them.

Derek sat in the chair and watched his pack sleep. He failed them. Once again, he failed as an Alpha. Which he was reminded by that vet. Derek snarled, but remembered that his pack were just asleep not too far away. They could probably feel his frustration. He was not supposed to be this frustrated. He was supposed to be calm and collected, to be able to quell his pack's fears. He was supposed to be strong, and intelligent. Yet he had been manipulated, outsmarted, and defeated time and time again. Now his once dead uncle was walking around waiting. Plotting. What for? Derek was not sure.

The werewolf was actually terrified, but now was not the time to act on it.

He stood and made his way out the subway ruin. He looked around at his supposed lair. It was as dead as he felt. The place was in shambles, having been abandoned for a few years. No one ever came down there in fear of it being haunted. In some ways that was true. Derek did not realize it until now, but his pack was slowly rotting to nothing. There was little to start with in the beginning, but somehow Derek continued to fail with his pack. It was crumbling and Derek did not know what to do. He was just about to walk up the stairs when he was met by a blonde girl. Derek was confused as he had not even heard her coming.

"Who are you?"

She made her way closer to him, her blue eyes focused on him. He tried to gain some sense of her, but could not find anything. Her scent was near untraceable, and she seemed cold. What stopped him was the lack of her heartbeat. He stepped back, but in a flash he was pushed up against a wall, neck in her dainty hand.

"Don't struggle, I just want to talk."

He could not tell if she was telling the truth. He tried to push back, but felt her apply pressure as soon as he did. He just dangled in the air as he stared into her blue eyes. Her deep blue eyes. He suddenly became calm.

"Good boy. Now quick question. Do you know of Bonnie Bennett?"

The name sounded really familiar, but when he thought of it, a face did not pop up. But the name was not left dumb on him.

"Nothing? Fine. Next question: what is the supernatural make up like around here?"

Yet again nothing. He was confused by her question. The beautiful girl rolled her eyes.

"What supernatural creatures roam this fair bleak city?"

That he understood.

"Werewolves, kanimas, and Lydia."

"Lydia? No details on exactly what she is?"

he tried to shake his head but he was unable to move it at all.

"Use your words child."

"No ma'am."

He watched the beautiful girl think of another question. She was absolutely gorgeous. He wished she would let him go so he could appreciate her beauty more.

"One last question; who or what popped out from that old house in the woods?"

"My uncle Peter. He is a werewolf, was the alpha."

"Was?"

"I killed him, but he somehow revived himself."

"Hm...I'm guessing it had something to do with that red head...Lydia was it?"

Derek only nodded. The girl let out a frustrated sigh before letting Derek loose. The alpha just stood there.

"I should make you forget all this ever happened. But I can see that someone has already compeled you. Another one is running around. But who?"

Derek stood there confused by her words. She turned to leave but stopped. Derek waited for her command. Slowly she returned her steely gaze back to him.

"There is something in your house that I need you to find. A picture frame. It is made of a special wood. You will know it when you see it. Once you find it you will take it to Bonnie Bennett. Ask one of your cubs to identify her. Speaking of your cubs; you should wake your cubs up, trouble is coming your way. When I leave this room, you will forget my face, but you will remember my words. Understand me?"

Derek nodded. She gave him an approving smile, moved close to him. He stood there, as she rested her hand on the back of his head, pulling the taller one down to her. Derek had no idea what was going on, until he felt her lips on his. The werewolf immediately tensed up, but just as quickly relaxed. He closed his eyes hoping their kiss would develop further. But in the seconds that he accepted her kiss, she was gone. Derek came out of his daze wondering what had happened. He suddenly thought of his pack.

They needed to leave town, to run. If only temporary.

* * *

Stiles expected to wake up to a lot of things; his dad, Scott, hell even Peter Hale back from the dead. But, to wake up to a pair of green eyes staring at him was a little surprising and unnerving. Stiles focused on the rest of the face and realized it was Bonnie. She looked scared and hunched over, like a small child afraid of the monsters under her bed. Stiles then understood what his role was in this. He was about to play the parent.

"Bonnie?"

"I was alone..."

"My dad said it would not be okay if I slept with you. I mean I suggested sleeping on the floor in a corner and you could have my bed, but..."

"Lay with me."

Stiles was shocked by her request. Only running on four hours of sleep, he was hoping he was dreaming. Even if he had feelings for Bonnie, he did not think right now was the time for him to fall deeper into infatuation with Bonnie. He shook his head.

"I can't Bonnie, you are not yourself right now..."

"Lay with me...Stiles, I am not asking for you to have sex. I just need you to stay."

The sincerity in her words hit Stiles hard. He sat up, sleep falling from him. Bonnie's green gaze never once left him, and it did bother hima little. Was he this not used to girl's giving him attention? Was this what it was like with Lydia? He would have to apologize later if he ever made her feel uncomfortable. He knew Bonnie was not herself right now, and that she was probably just attaching herself to him because...well Stiles really did not know why him? But she did, and the boy knew that she needed to recover from whatever happened. It had only been a few hours ago, and they knew they would not get any information out of her about what had happened. Stiles' dad, who had just gotten his position back as Sheriff, had wanted to speak to Bonnie, get a statement. But the girl was too shocked to speak. She just held onto Stiles, digging herself into him. Stiles thought she was trying to escape. hat from, he may never know, and that may not be his place to know. All he could do was be there for her until she was ready to stand alone again.

Slowly he nods his head, and moves to get up. Bonnie stands and waits for the taller male to get up. He stretches a little, hating just how uncomfortable that couch really was. Bonnie held out her hand, waiting for Stiles to take it. When he did she gave him a small smile.

They made their way upstairs, ready to return to sleep, even if it was eight in the morning on a Saturday.

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter! Yes I know it is late. I am sorry. Not even going to try to explain the mess right now. Well this was a mess of a chapter, but I think an aftermath of that night was in order (the party and the police station, coupled with Bonnie-Peter meeting). Just know that the next few chapters will still be about Spring Break, and what happened. Stay tuned. Thank you for reading and staying with this.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie looked down at the the glossy pages on the magazine. It was some vapid magazine that Stiles had bought her to keep her entertained. The pictures were bright, and it talked about female empowerment, while also giving tips on how to keep your man satisfied. She had flipped through it more than ten times, to the point where she could not only identify what would happen next, but she could close it and read out word for word what it said. This was some gift from Stiles, and if she was not tired, and trying to be polite, she would have thrown it in his face. He could have at least gotten her a Vogue or something.

"Stop Bonnie. He is trying."

The girl whispered this to herself, scared that someone would hear her. She had been doing that for the last hour. She feared someone was always listening. Someone like Peter. The image of him invading her space, and her being unable to defend herself racked her brain. Bonnie tried with her might to get away, but he caught her. And then put her through the most intense pain she had ever experienced. Bonnie had a deeper respect for werewolves if that was what they had to go through every full moon. Her bones felt as if they were breaking and healing over and over again. Bonnie remembered the searing pain she had felt that night. She shuddered at the thought that it had only been a twelve hours ago when she was screaming in agony. Even after the worst of it, she felt her body tingle in pain, like needles were constantly pricking her bones. She remembered sitting there in the kitchen as Ms. McCall was checking her vitals as best as she could. It took her a minute to even get close enough to touch Bonnie. Stiles had to sit there and reassure her nothing would happen.

She had not let go of Stiles for the rest of the night. She ended up staying in his house, Mr. Stilisnki refused to let her stay in that house after what the mini explosion.

"What kind of adult would I be if I let a defenseless teen girl just stay after that? Come on you can stay with us for the night. I am going to call your dad. Also I might need to talk to you later about what had happened."

Bonnie was still a little out of it, so instead of truly listening she just nodded her head slowly.

The girl did not remember falling asleep but when she opened her eyes she was met with the image of a green wall. Knowing that this was not her room, she tried not to panic. The smell of the room did not smell like hers. It smelled kind of fresh, but a little stale. It also smelled like boy. The memory of what happened only a few hours ago flooded her thoughts. She did froze up at the thought of Peter. She started feeling the world press against her chest, trying to block her in some sort of box. Her breathing had gotten heavier, louder. She felt trapped, and it was at the mere thought of a man she had only met once. She tried to calm herself down, but to no avail. She let out a small whimper, wishing someone would just come in and be there with her.

The smell of the bed caught her nose again. She was reminded of how much like a boy it smelled like. That's when the thought of Stiles crossed her mind.

She remembered him being right beside her not too long ago, and even promised not to leave her. Where was he? Bonnie needed to find him, to be with him.

The girl snapped out of her thoughts. The way she acted not too long ago worried her. She was defenseless and she needed help, but part of her did not like being that vulnerable around anyone. She placed the magazine a small distance away from her, and stared at it. Last night had been possibly one of the worst nights she had since moving to Beacon Hills. Lydia's party had gone south unbeknownst to many of the party goers; then there was the mess at the police station, which Bonnie was still not fully informed on. As soon as she got home she was attacked by a strange man, who to Bonnie's surprise had a past with her absentee mother, Abby. Then to top it off, he blocks her magic and performs a connection spell on her. She was now connected to a newly ressurected possibly psychotic asshole, who was hung up on her mother.

"Fucking perfect."

She focused her attention on the magazine. Letting out a breath she narrowed her gaze, making sure it was solely on the page that the magazine was left on. She concentrated as hard as she could, but nothing happened. She closed her eyes and fell back, only to hit her head on the wall.

"Dammit!"

She sat back up, rubbing her head. She kicked the magazine off the bed, and listened to it plop down on the ground.

"Hey? You okay?"

Bonnie looked up to see Mr. Stilinski walking into the room. He was very dressed down then from what she was used to.

"Uh yeah...just hit my head on the wall."

Bonnie was tempted to point to it, but refrained from looking stupid. The older man nodded, standing some way away from the girl. Bonnie took his very tense demeanor as something to be cautious about.

"Uh, well I just wanted to come in here and talk to you about a few things. You know, ask you some questions and such."

Bonnie nodded. John took that as an invitation.

"First off, are you okay?"

That was the second time he had asked her that. But Bonnie did not call him out on that. Instead she just smiled and nodded.

"I am feeling better."

That was not a lie. Bonnie was back to normal, if not a little embarrassed about last night. But she was currently without her powers, which worried her, and she did not know what condition her house was in. Then there was Peter. Needless to say, Bonnie may have been physically okay, but she was worried and stressed in the worst of ways. But she could not let her neighbor know that. It was best to keep Bonnie problems separate from Beacon Hill problems.

"Alright, I can't determine if you are or not, but I called your dad, and he says he is on the road back. He said he was coming home, but not to expect him till Saturday. He asked me to keep an eye on you, and preferred if you would stay with us until he gets back."

Bonnie nodded.

"I understand you might have reservations about this, but right now, it is best if you do as your father ask. I will have someone come in and check your house to see if it is safe to go back there, when your father gets home. If you want I can go with you to go get some things for your little stay."

"That would be nice Mr. Stilinski."

Bonnie knew that was not the last of it. She was right.

"I also wanted to talk to you about what happened last night. Not now necessarily, but I need you to tell me, or someone, what happened. I am not going to press it, but..."

Bonnie looked away. This was the primary reason she never liked involving others in her affairs. Back at home, it was always the group that knew. When people outside got involved they would end up hurt, even dead. She remembered the night when she was going to tell everyone everything about what was happening with her. The look on Allison's face, all her fears and worries breaking her in that moment. She knew it was best not to extend the problems they had with her. Plus Bonnie would rather stay out of the Argent's eyes. She finally returned her gaze back to Mr. Stilinski, and shook her head. The older man just sighed.

"It has only been a few hours, but you cannot just let this go. I cannot just let this go. Someone, or something might try to attack you or someone else. I said I can't force you, and I won't. Just don't let this slip away as if nothing happened."

John waited for Bonnie to say something, hoping she would confess to what had happened, but got nothing. He just nodded, and decided to move ot another subject.

"So I know this is your spring break and all, I am not going to be restrictive on your movements, but I am going to ask if you stay in with us for the next few days, I will let you go by yourself when I think it is okay. You can call people over if you want...no parties though..."

Bonnie laughed at that. John gave her small smile and a nod.

"If you want to go anywhere right now, ask me or Stiles."

Speaking of.

"Hey where is Stiles?"

John rolled his eyes.

"He is having Stiles' time. He should be done in like ten minutes."

John did not realize what he had said until Bonnie's face dropped. Shit.

"No I did not mean that! I meant he just stands in the bathroom and look at himself and...I should probably stop talking."

Bonnie nodded.

"Let's go get some things okay?"

Another nod.

* * *

Stiles rubbed his neck for the fifth time that day. It did not hurt or anything, on the contrary it felt as normal as it could. But to Stiles that particular spot was on fire. It had been around twelve when he woke up for the second time. He tried to get up, not realizing the weight that was holding him down. Looking to his side he discovered Bonnie holding onto him as tightly as possible. The second he come to realize Bonnie was latched on to him his bladder started acting up. He felt it hit him like a ton of bricks, with his immediate reaction was to jerk. As soon as that happened, of course Bonnie would react. She gave a small grunt, which Stiles thought was cute, and moved closer. Her face already being near his beck snuggled closer. Stiles was caught between heaven and hell; his bladder demanding attention, but one of the prettiest girls he had ever met was cuddling into him. That was when he felt her lips on his neck. Stiles did not know if he could count that as a kiss, and he really did not think about it, instead he just felt her soft lips just sit connected to his skin. They never pressed any harder, but that was enough for Stiles. The contact was enough.

Stiles knew it was not going to last, and to not look as creepy as possible, he nudged the girl that was currently trying to become one with him.

"Uh Bonnie."

Once again a grunt.

"Bonnie?"

"Stiles..."

"Uh...I need to get up..."

"Why?"

Bonnie had to be out of it, she was talking to him and still stuck on him like this.

"I kind of need to go to the bathroom..."

"Hold it."

"I really can't."

"Five more minutes..."

"If you want to float in a bed of yellow liquid..."

Before he could even finish the girl detached herself from him, turned over, and puller the blanket over her head. Stiles jumped up and ran out of the room. He was just about to make it to the bathroom when he bumped into his dad.

"Did you just come out of your room?"

Without a single thought, Stiles nodded. He tried to manuever past his dad, but the bigger man grabbed his arm, stopping him. Stiles looked into his dad's face, ready to whine, but stopped when he looked in his dad's eyes. It had to have been the sternest, scariest look he had ever seen from his dad.

"Uh dad..."

"You were not supposed to sleep in the same room with her. Did I not tell you this earlier?"

Stiles nodded.

"So explain to me why you decided, once again, to disobey me?"

"She asked me to."

"Not good enough. You should have talked her down."

"Dad she is not like that."

"Stiles last night she was crying, in the kitchen, and it looked like she was in pain. She is probably still reeling from the situation."

"Yes, so why would I deny her. She looked scared, dad I could just tell her no. Plus when we started it was me on one side of the bed and her on the other..."

"You were in the same bed?"

Stiles regretted saying that.

"Yes...but nothing happened. What would I look like if I took advantage of a girl in a situation like this?"

"Regardless, you are not sleeping that room with her again. In any room. If you feel like you are going to fall asleep, remove yourself from her vicinity. Even if that means just sliding your pale narrow ass into the hallway. Do I make myself clear?"

Stiles nodded. John released his son and let out a sigh. He would apologize for his tone and actions alter right now he had to get going.

"Stiles I need you to go to the store really quick if you don't mind."

"Sure, I just really have to go to the bathroom really really badly."

Before John could even say anything the boy scrambled towards the bathroom. He did not even close the door. John heard the sound of his son "freeing the beast", as Stiles liked to call it, and a very audible sigh of relief. He closed his eyes, and then heard a door close. He turned to see the bathroom door still open.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"Nothing Stiles."

* * *

Stiles sat in his room, looking at his computer screen, waiting for anything to come to him. When he got out of the bathroom, he was met with an empty house. He knew his dad was going to go into the police station to see if there was anything he could do to help. But that did not account for Bonnie. He went over to his window to see if she was in her room. He could not see her. He even made his way to the house. The first thing he noticed when he made his way outside was that his dad's car was missing. Still he did not want to chance something. He walked into the house, and was surprised by how normal it looked. Considering the fact that the events from the night before should have left some sort of damage. The house was not a complete mess. Sure there were some broken items and the furniture did look a little out of order. But other than that, nothing seemed too out of place.

He did not stay long, know that she was not there.

"So she is with my dad...great..."

He had made his way back to his room, and then proceded to sit at the computer and try to accomplish something. But for the last twenty minutes nothing came to mind.

"Well fuck...this is hopeless."

"Sure is."

The sound of that voice scared Stiles, causing him to jump in his chair. He almost squealed, but forced himself not knowing that his voice was not exactly manly when he got scared. He turned around to see Erica standing there.

"Erica?"

The girl nodded.

"We need to talk Stiles."

* * *

"You will call Stiles as soon as you are ready to leave, okay?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Alright, you better be thankful Lydia's parents are home. I would have not let you come over if they were not here."

Bonnie smiled.

"I should be home by ten, so if you want to invite people over, you know to keep you company you can...no parties though."

"Mr. Stilinski, thank you. I will be fine."

John nodded. He looked at the watch on his wrist and waited. Bonnie knew what he was waiting for. She gave a final nod, and made her way into Martin's residence. Once John felt sure she was okay, he made his way to his car and off to work.

Bonnie looked at Lydia. She was just flipping through a magazine, but she was not really paying attention to it. Bonnie sat on the edge of the girl's bed and smiled.

"Hey Lydia."

"Hello."

"So, how are you this fine Saturday afternoon?"

Lydia shrugged.

"Tired. No drained."

Bonnie nodded.

"Well that's what happens when you host a bomb party like yours last night."

Lydia looked up at her, making Bonnie feel uncomfortable. Lydia closed her eyes and sighed. She sat up, threw the magazine to the side of her bed, and puller her hair into a messy ponytail. This had to be the most relaxed Bonnie had ever seen Lydia. But even with her shirt and sweats,s he still had that very pointed, very elegant air about her. Once the mass of red hair was piled on top of her head, Lydia focused her attention on Bonnie.

"I know you're a witch."

Bonnie's heart dropped at those words. She had two options at the moment, she could either fake it, which Lydia was not really going to fall for, or she could own up to it. She decided for the latter.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, first off it started two days after you had your friend Elena do that thing on us."

Bonnie was shocked. She remembers being compelled? But how?

"How do you remember that?"

Lydia shrugged.

"I mean it worked for a few hours, but then it started wearing off. I started remembering that entire week. Something was going down, and it involved you and everyone else, which I am pissed that I still don't know about. Anyway, I knew you were special, and your friend too, but I did not know what you were. I did not know anything about the supernatural until he told me."

"He?"

Lydia turned her gaze away from Bonnie. Bonnie could see something spreading on her face. She looked guilty. That's when Bonnie remembered him.

"Peter..."

The red head only nodded. Bonnie felt anger rise in her. Not directed towards Lydia, but for Lydia. The girl had been used, and no one knew. Bonnie could not even begin to fathom the damage that was inflicted on her.

"When Peter met me for the first time in a long time...he was the one that told me I was special. That I am immune. I don't know what that means exactly, but I know that I am capable of not becoming whatever. Whatever is out there...I don't know what it is...but I am. But it gave me some light. You know. That someone had answers. Answers to questions about what exactly is going on. Peter told me little things, mainly about you. That you were different, and very powerful. He said he did not know who you were, but you were familiar. He had me get close to you, then spy on you. Those three weeks he had me looking through your stuff trying to find out if you were exactly who he thought you were."

"And I am..."

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. I did not mean to..."

"No, Lydia do not apologize. Sweetie you were forced into something that you had no control over. Do not blame yourself."

Bonnie saw the tears starting to fall. She moved closer to the girl, giving her a firm hug.

"He wanted some book of yours, and I got it for him. I had to take things. I am so sorry Bonnie. I know what he did to you, that's why I wanted you to stay here, so he would not get you."

Bonnie held on to the girl, even when she heard about how it was at the hands of Lydia that she was now connected to Peter. But she knew it was not her fault. The man was terrorizing her, and she was lost. Bonnie knew that feeling, and she knew she could no longer let Lydia stay in the dark, at least with her problems. She was not really involved with everything else, so all she could do was be as honest as she could.

"Lydia, look at me."

She waited until the girl stopped crying long enough to look into her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong. You are a victim in this Lydia..."

"But what he wanted..."

"Is not a problem, I have dealt with much worse. Peter is the least of what has happened."

She gave Lydia another hug, before she started talking.

"I won't lie to you about anything, but I am going to need you to stay out of as much as possible."

"Why?"

Bonnie pulled away. In that moment she could see a lot of Caroline in Lydia. The little naivete that covered her intelligence. She could not let Lydia go through what Caroline went through. Caroline was tortured many times to get where she was. Lydia was not a vampire, she could not just heal herself. What was worse was that while Caroline was able to seemingly bounce back, Lydia did not have that ability, or at least not yet. But that was what happened when no one is there to help you get through it.

"Because, take it from me, one person can only handle so much of this shit."

* * *

Erica sat in his chair, while Stiles moved to the bed. The distance was not much, but for them it was everything. Stiles wanted to speak at first, but did not know what to say. He had seen her around school, and she would smile at him, but they never talked much. The last week had been a bit busy for them, he was helping his friends find a way to handle Jackson, and she was dealing with her pack issues. Stiles had not the heart to tell her that Derek was an incompetent Alpha, but that just seemed a little off color. So they just moved along with their lives, not really talking about what was happening between them. Stiles did not know where Erica stood anymore, he had wanted to ask her out, but now he was not sure. Erica seemed so focused with her pack, specifically Boyd. They looked close, really close. Stiles wondered if they knew that?

"So are we just going to sit here and not talk?"

Stiles looked at her. She was smiling at him.

"Fine. I don't know if we could happen Erica."

"I know."

Of course she did.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"I don't mind Stiles, I mean neither of us really tried. We kissed like twice...and then moved on."

"Yeah."

It got quiet again.

"So you're with Boyd now?"

"What makes you think that?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Well the last week I just noticed how close you are with him. I mean even if you do the crone work with Isaac, and you look up to Derek like a faithful pup...you just seem so close to Boyd. Like I literally see the looks you two give each other now."

Lydia sighed.

"First off, don't call me a pup, it is annoying as fuck. Second, I don't know where me and Boyd stand, and right now that is not important."

"Sorry, and why?"

Erica's smile fell. She got out of her chair and made it to the window. Stiles followed her and waited. Something big was happening.

"Look, watch out for those hunters. They are bad news. Especially Gerard. I am going to miss you Stiles."

She turned around gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was small, quick, but nice. Stiles just stood there, wishing he knew what was wrong.

But he knew he should stay out of it. He was learning that lesson.

* * *

"So I just ordered the Chinese, and I have an assortment of movies at my disposal. What do you want to do in the mean time?"

Bonnie watched as Stiles plopped down on the bed. He then realized how close they were and then moved to the floor. Bonnie had not taken a great look at his room, but she noticed the walls that she once thought were white, were now green. A green she could not really peg. There was a random picture hanging on his wall, like a giant sticker. It looked like some character off of Harry Potter. There was a snowboard on the wall, although Bonnie doubted that he ever used it. She also noticed a few random things by his wall. One thing was a flat screen tv. What in the hell would Stiles do with a flat screen?

"Oh...you see the tv..."

"It's not really hard to hide Stiles."

"Yeah...I just kind of thought..."

"Why do you have a flat screen just sitting in your room unopened?"

She turned to Stiles, he looked awkward and embarrassed. This had to be good if he was acting like this.

"Stiles? Who was it for?"

"Lydia..."

Lydia?

_"Lydia?"_

"Lydia."

"Why Lydia?"

She knew why, she and Lydia discussed it a few times. She knew of Stiles love for the girl. Lydia talked about how she was sure Stiles was over her. Bonnie had not been so sure. She knew of Stiles' crush on her, but she was just sure it was nothing more a crush that he thought was more. But what he had for Lydia was ten years stronger. It was creepy, but stronger. Bonnie was nothing more than him feeling dejected one too many times. If he could take a hint and look for someone else it would be easier for him. But who was Bonnie to tell him that? He probably would not listen anyway. He would still love Lydia silently, and express his infatuation with Bonnie in the open. It would pass.

Stiles did not answer. He just sat there, as if thinking of some sort of answer to explain his reasoning.

"I don't know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and got off the bed to look at the items. She noticed a shiny gold bracelet. He really went all out for her. She remembered the large present that was sitting in the corner of her room, with Stiles stamped on it. He was hopelessly in love with her, and it was plain as day light.

"You know Stiles, if you like her you could just ask her out."

"Not happening. Plus I am over her."

"The flat screen television, the bracelet, and this...scarf says otherwise. Plus there is the big ole box in the corner of her room."

"I did not know what she would want."

"Why does it matter if you are over her, and she was never your friend in the first place?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

She knew she had him.

"Because I deluded myself into thinking I would get over her. Because she deserves the world. Because she is amazing. Because she is Lydia Fucking Martin."

Bonnie watched as he stood up. He walked over to where she stood, his hnd taking the gold bracelet from her. He stared at it, memorized by it.

"Because I am in love with her. Because I love her."

She looked at the Macy's bag. It held the scarf he bought for her. It was nice, and must have cost him a pretty penny. But it would not win her over. Stiles knew that. He was just trying to give her the world, even if he could not be apart of it. It was romantic in a sense, but sad. Bonnie was never a big romantic, so all of this was more so just near laughable. If it was not happening to one of her friends. One of the two people she was incredibly close to in Beacon Hills.

"Stiles..."

Stiles phone buzzed.

"Must be the Chinese, can we talk later?"

She knew that would not happen. Stiles was embarrassed of his feelings for a girl he knew would never care for him in the same way. She knew that Lydia barely cared now, and expressed her annoyance with his persistence for something that would never happen.

"Promise?"

She watched Stiles stop at the doorway; he turned his head, giving her a small tight smile, and nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah. The next few chapters are still going to be spring break related. Eventually I will get to the season finale, and then have to go off on my own from there. Anyway: Bonnie is without her powers, and we will explain that next chapter (I explained it in the Author's notes of a previous chapter but now to get it in the narrative). Stiles realizes where his feelings for both Erica and Lydia stand...but Bonnie we are not so sure. Mr. Bennett is currently doing something (it is nothing major). John Stilinski is currently being her guardian. Lydia knows about Bonnie (which I don't think I explained that well...)! Now we need to get Stiles and the rest back in the know. If you keep up with Teen Wolf, you would know that the season finale aired tonight, which I explained earlier I will eventually have to come up with my own narrative, which will involve Peter, and two other Mystic Falls characters (Rebekah will be gone by that point in the story). Thank you to everyone that is reading this.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

The next day had come as quickly as possible. Bonnie woke up feeling normal. She was in Stiles' bed, except this time without Stiles. She shrugged realizing that her need for him was gone. It had been embarrassing to act the way she did, even if she had a good reason. Bonnie stretched in his bed, and with a small yawn, got rid of the remaining sleep holding her back. She got out of the bed, regretting it when her foot touched the cold wooden floor. She found herself a few clothes and a towel, made her way out of the room, and towards the bathroom. Just as she was going in, Stiles was coming out. Stiles gave her a small nod and walked away.

"Well that was weird."

Bonnie shrugged it off and went in to start her day.

Stiles was sitting in the kitchen with his dad. They were both still in their sleep wear when Bonnie came down. She was fully dressed and ready for the day. Her hair had this slight curl to it, that Stiles could tell took time. She looked to be wearing no make up, but Stiles was never too sure. Her clothes were simple. It was a shirt of yugioh, it looked old and worn, and she was wearing regular pants.

"Hello."

John only grunted.

Stiles waved at her. She sat beside him and breathed. Stiles looked down at his bowl of cereal then at Bonnie. She wanted food.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure..."

Stiles got up and got her a bowl and a spoon.

"What type of cereal do you like?"

"What do you have?"

"Captain Crunch and CoCo Puffs."

"What type of CC?"

"CC?"

"Captain Crunch."

Stiles mouthed oh.

"Uh we have the regular one and then Crunch Berry."

"The regular one."

She received looks from both Stilinskis.

"What?"

"The regular one?"

That was Mr. Stilinski. She nodded.

"Yeah...I like the regular one..."

"Who likes the regular one?"

That was Stiles.

"I do..."

Both guys shrugged. Stiles propped the box in front of Bonnie, and went to get the milk. She was thankful he did not pour her cereal for her. That was a pet peeve of hers. Once she felt okay with her cereal, Stiles returned everything back to its place and made his way back to his own bowl. All three sat there quietly as they ate. It was John who finally started another conversation.

"So what is on the schedule for today?"

Bonnie still had a few spoonfuls of cereal, so she focused on that. Stiles decided to go first.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can hang out with Scott."

"Text first, he might not be in the mood to see you Stiles."

"Ah he will be okay."

"Stiles..."

"Sheesh fine I will be polite and text first."

Bonnie had picked up her bowl and drunk the remaining milk. Once she was done, she took her bowl and went to clean it.

"So Bonnie?"

"Yes Mr. Stilinski?"

"What are your plans for the day?"

Bonnie had not thought about that. She suppose she could go see Lydia. They had only hit the surface of what Bonnie was, and they did need to understand exactly what Lydia was.

"I think I might go see Lydia today."

"Again?"

"Again?"

Bonnie suddenly remembered that Stiles did not know that she had gone to see Lydia last night. Not that it was any of his business, but after last nights discussion, the witch knew that the other girl's name might be a little bit of a sensitive subject. Despite that, Bonnie knew that Stiles' feelings for the girl were at the moment irrelevant. What was important was helping Lydia.

"Again."

* * *

"How did the search go, sister?"

Rebekah should have just hung up, but she was too tired to. She sat on the bed of her hotel room, almost passing out. She had been searching high and low for the other vampire, but had come up empty handed. Ever since her meeting with Derek, she had been curious about who exactly had compelled the group. Another vampire could mean good or bad things. She could have an ally, or an enemy. She could also be stepping in the area of some territorial drone. She could even be dealing with a pack of them. Rebekah decided to sniff them out and see what the deal was. But there seemed to be no vampires in sight. Had they left? She had checked all over town for a sign of a nest, and found no remains.

"Not well."

"Ah poor sister. Do you need me to go on the hunt for you?"

Oh God.

"No Kol, I would much rather you continue looking for any white oak pieces. Speaking of..."

"I have not found a tree yet. This search is hopeless Bekah, can we just call it off?"

Rebekah kicked her shoes off. She made sure to do it as gently as possible, not wanting to have to explain a hole in the wall done by a gucci heel.

"No. We are all looking into this. Even Elijah is doing his part."

"Yeah I know. But what would happen if there was one left? Who is going to know? The Salvatores? They are dunces, they can barely formulate a plan by themselves. The rest of them are just as useless. The only real threat is the witch, and she doesn't seem to care from what you said."

Kol was right. No one other than Bonnie would know what to do. The witch was the only one capable of killing them, and that was because she had magic on her side. Damon and Stefan were only good at being muscle, their plans were generally short sighted, and easily imploded on themselves. The rest did not seem to care as much as they should, but even if they did, none of them could take the Originals out. Nevertheless, Rebekah knew not to underestimate them, even the poorest of losers could come out victorious, and the luck those fools from Mystic Falls had was not something that Rebekah wanted to play with. It was best to make sure everything was dealt with then be pig headed and lose their lives...just like Klaus did.

"Klaus died at the hands of some pathetic washed up poor excuse of a hunter. Because he had help. Because we did not make sure to handle everything. We lost another member of our family Kol, and I refuse to let that continue happening. This is not taking too long, we will have out lives back. But we have to make sure we can be safe. Also if we have to search the world for every piece of white oak, then so be it, but I will be damned if I am going to turn my back and let anyone stab you or Elijah in the back. Never."

Rebekah could feel the tears coming. She had lost so much in such little time. She had been betrayed by most of her family, by people she considered allies, and then watched some die. She wondered if she could just take her life, would it end? She should have done that. The memories of the first two centuries came back to her. How she fell into a heavy depression, nearly tipping into the pool of insanity. She lost all stability but had to recreate it. She would have never admit it out loud, but she resented her mother. For turning her into something that was once unnatural to her. She had remembered spending so much time trying to reclaim back the one thing that mattered the most to her outside of her family. Something she did not have to bother Elijah, Finn, or Klaus about. It had been the one thing that she and Kol shared. The reason they were as close as they were. She had to admit it hurt Kol much more. While Rebekah was holding on for her eternal life, Kol had fallen.

"Bekah?"

"Yes Kol?"

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"...magic..."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because...I was thinking of why the witch. Why the one person that hated us more than we could possibly hate ourselves? Then it clicked."

Rebekah heard a snap, mostly Kol doing it for emphasis.

"She may not trust us...but we trust her. Because we were once just like her."

"_Once..._"

"I miss magic. I miss being able to walk barefoot and being able to feel nature in a way that no one would understand other than you. I miss being able to do things. I miss Ayanna."

Ayanna? Rebekah remembered the older black witch. She had to have been a few years older than their mother, and she was their mentor. Kol would skip training sessions just to watch Ayanna perform magic. The blonde Original thought about how memorized her brother was. She knew of his little crush on the older witch. She never understood it, but Kol looked like he would one day marry Ayanna, he had even proclaimed it. But alas it was not meant to be. They stripped of their lives, and along with it, their statuses as witches.

"Kol we cannot turn back the hands of time. If we could we..."

"We would be Witches and Warlocks."

Rebekah let out a small laugh at her brother's interruption.

"Shut up. We cannot change the past, all we can do is move things along in order to ensure our desired future. So less whining, more looking for a tree that could kill us."

"Whatever Bekah."

A small smile graced her lips. The search was taking a toll. Rebekah wanted stability. She wanted to be a teenager. It had been something she took for granted when she was human. Being human. But now, in her eternal life, she was envious of the kids of today. When she was supposed to keep an eye on both Stefan and Elena, she had to go to high school and be a normal teenage girl. She was so happy to do that. But of course nothing goes as planned. Maybe it was because she had associated herself with the least normal group of teenagers, but the last few months, she had been miserable, or in a comatose state. Now she was on the search. Once this was over she would ask her brothers if they could settle down somewhere, and Rebekah could go to high school, and get it right this time. Maybe she would stay in Beacon Hills. Sure there was their little werewolf problems, and the vampire was sure that was not all that was running around. But she could live off of blodd bags, maybe seduce a college student and feed off of them. She could be normal enough just to enjoy a senior year. Maybe college.

Rebekah felt herself get hungry. She needed a snack. A nice muscular snack. How was she for dog?

"I need to go Kol, I got to go get something to eat."

"Oh, well have fun."

Oh she was.

* * *

"Okay so what do you want to know?"

Bonnie watched as Lydia pulled out a notebook. She was a little scared by that, but decided to force it down and sit there.

"Okay so I want to know how long you have been a witch?"

"Well technically I am born a witch, I just haven't been practicing throughout it. But to answer your question since...my sophomore year of high school."

She lied. She may have been almost a year younger than most of the other seniors, but she was technically a senior. Stupid Gerard for forcing her to redo her Junior year.

"So last year. Wait you have only been a witch for a year?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Yep."

"And you are that powerful?"

Bonnie shrugged. She did not talk about her power that much. It was just there for her.

"Well I have help..."

Lydia just studied her. She looked down at her notebook before speaking again.

"Alright, next question: the book that Peter had me steal...what are they? I mean I read one, and it was almost like reading Archaic Latin."

Bonnie smiled. She knew Lydia studied random things when she was bored. Bonnie took her purse, and pulled out an old looking book. She showed it to Lydia, who dropped her notebook, and eagerly grabbed the grimoire.

"Uh they are grimoires. They are basically journals that get passed down to another witch. Like magical textbooks/recipe books/instruction guides. All wrapped up into one. Some of them are in English, some in French, some in Spanish, I think I have one in Mandarin. Then there are the ones that are in a language that I can't exactly pinpoint. But I still understand it."

Lydia nodded, as if understanding it.

"It is weird. I read a little and like I said it was like reading Archaic Latin, but not really. They must have adapted the language for them. Or maybe this is an offshoot. Or maybe the beginning..."

Bonnie listened, curious as to what Lydia was getting at.

"What are you talking about?"

"What if these are the last remains of the very first spoken and written language. The beginning might be sitting in your room. What if the first people to speak were witches?"

Bonnie sat that listening to Lydia go on excitedly about this. Bonnie was not really paying attention to her words, but more so her actions. Lydia seemed okay, she did not have any signs of trauma, nor did she look pale and tired. She seemed to be still like Lydia. As if nothing had changed the girl. Bonnie was conflicted, feeling relieved but nervous and scared for her friend. The damage may come, it may not, but she could not leave Lydia alone to deal with it.

"Bonnie?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. Lydia looked a little irked.

"Yes?"

"I asked you if you have told anyone else?"

"Uh..."

"I mean before you did whatever you did to us that week. Speaking of..."

Of course she would bring that up. She was going to have to explain that to Lydia to.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone about anything. My secret must be from me. Also I will be revealing things that are beyond Beacon Hills at the moment...which I am not telling you. You have to ask Scott and them about that. Do you want the long version or the short one?"

Lydia smiled.

"Long version...starting with when you found out you were a witch."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Of course she would.

* * *

Derek searched high and low but he could not find it. A piece of fucking wood. But that was the problem. He did not know what it was. What type of wood, nor the reason why he was doing it. He just knew that the wood was important, and that he needed to give it to Bonnie Bennett. That name sounded so familiar, but he could not put a face to it. He had woken up the day before scared out of his mind, confused. He was scared and alone, remembering that he sent his pack off not too long before. They were in danger. Why? He had no idea until her returned to the the subway station to see hunters looking around. After that he left and ran to the only place he had left. The Hale Manor. Since then he had been looking for a certain thing. But he had no idea what.

"Fuck."

"I agree. You really need to."

Derek turned around to see a beautiful blonde girl. Her blue eyes looked up at him, innocent and searching. Immediately he remembered her.

"It's you."

"It's me."

Derek stepped back. He did not like how close she was.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

He tried to get his voice as threatening as possible. Maybe he could scare her.

"I smelled you."

"Smelled?"

"Yes...smelled. Your scent is a little much. Have you showered recently?"

That was none of her business.

"I have not showered in a day or two..."

Why did he say that?

"I always shower regularly, just the last couple of days have been hectic...and..."

"And no need to explain. I know. I understand."

She stepped closer, placing her hand over his chest, exactly where his heart was. His heart started to race a little faster. She gave him a sweet smile. Derek could have mistaken it as loving.

"You do?"

The girl nodded.

"Being on the run is can take its toll on someone. You make mad decisions, have to make sacrifices, some people just got to get hurt. Sometimes you need a break. A nice long break."

Derek only nodded. He stood there as she placed her hands on his neck, pulling him down slightly. Their lips almost touching, he suddenly noticed she was not breathing. Then he noticed that her touch was slightly colder than a normal human. After listening closely, he discovered one last thing; no heartbeat.

"Your heartbeat is a little fast Derek..."

He was a little scared.

"What's wrong?"

Everything. Without even answering, he pushed her off of him nearly throwing her into a wall. As soon as she was in the air, Derek was running off. He immediately got on all fours and ran through the woods. Not even a minute into his run and he had been at least ten miles away. He stood up and let himself breath. Whatever she was she probably could not catch up with him...

"Now Derek...running away from your problems is not the answer."

Without being able to turn around or even show surprise, he was thrown into a tree, hitting the ground with a loud thump. He tried to get up but was only able to ge into a crawling position. His body was healing as fast as it could, but it was not fast enough to help him get away. Not that it mattered. She was too fast. She was not a wolf, he could not sense her in anyway. What was she?

"What are you?"

He was picked up with one hand, as if he was a puppy.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun."

She threw him over her shoulder and in a flash, she sped off.

* * *

Stiles laid on his bed, a little bored, a little lonely, a little upset. He had called Scott not too long ago, and when his best friend had picked up, he was excited. Only that did not last.

"Stiles I can't talk right now."

"What man, is everything okay?"

"Yeah...just not today Stiles."

"Uh..."

"How is Bonnie doing?"

That name unsettled Stiles a little. Bonnie had been so direct with him last night, forcing him to recognize his feelings about Lydia. Stiles thought of when Bonnie had asked him about his feelings for Lydia. Stiles knew everyone knew about that. It was not really a big secret. It was just hard to hear his latest crush talk about his relationship, as nonexistent as it could be, with his old crush. But he knew he was over her. Or at least he wanted to be. It was not like he was continuously sitting there thinking about Lydia. Sure he had moments of weakness where he would buy expensive lavish things for her birthday, but he was trying. Trying to forget his dream. Lydia would never be his and that was no one's problem but his. But to have Bonnie talk about it, so openly, affected Stiles' more than he wanted to admit.

"She is doing fine. She seems to be normal, but you know."

"Okay...well I have to go. Talk to you later Stiles."

Stiles did not get a chance to say goodbye. Scott hung up and was gone with his life.

That conversation had happened more than five hours ago, and Stiles was still thinking about it. Afterward, he had went to do some errands, played a few videos, and was now sitting in his room, thinking and waiting. Thinking about the events that had taken place in the last few days. Waiting for Bonnie to call and come pick her up.

Stiles was just about to fall asleep, when he heard the doorbell.

"Fuck..."

Getting up, he grumbled and cursed as he made his way down the stairs. Who could this be? He was ready to be a snarky asshole when he opened the door to the sight of Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah..."

All of his anger had disappeared, but his annoyance remained.

"How did you get here?"

"Lydia gave me a ride."

Bonnie moved past him and made her way inside. She stood there waiting for Stiles. He closed the door, moved past Bonnie, not even looking at her, and made his way upstairs.

"You could have called."

Bonnie heard him, and stopped at the stairs.

"Excuse you?"

Stiles stopped at the top of the stairs, regretting he had said that. At least he wanted to regret it. He turned around and looked at the girl standing at the bottom of the steps.

"You could have called me. Dad said that you either call me or him to pick you up."

"I am aware of what your dad said Stiles."

"Then why did you not call?"

"Why are you so worried about it?"

Stiles just stared down at her, surprised by that statement. Why would he be worried about it? That had to be a stupid statement, considering everything that had happened.

"Because not too long ago Bonnie you were hurt and crying. Why are you acting as if it did not happen?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I know it happened, but I cannot afford to get stuck in that state."

"Why? What do you have that you have to do a one sixty degree change in less than five hours?"

Bonnie scoffed, finally walking up the stairs. She moved past Stiles, and made her way to his room. Stiles followed her and once they were in his room, he closed the door. Bonnie had taken her lap top out and was typing something up. It was infuriating to see her act so normal, like she did not just get into an argument with Stiles not too long ago.  
"This is what I am talking about."

Bonnie did not say anything. She just rolled her eyes, not once stopping her vigorous typing. Stiles just stood there, pouting like a child. Bonnie found it cute and annoying at the same time. She had never seen Stiles act like this, but she knew he could not be above it.

"Bonnie, you didn't answer my last question."

Should she entertain him? It was not like she was not a master at deviating a conversation. She had gotten really good at that as of late. Finally she gave up and decided to talk to him.

"First off it is one-eighty degrees. Not one-sixty. Second I am not answering that question, but I will say that I just have a lot on my plate. It does not involve you, so stay out of it."

"Why?"

She knew what he was doing. Trying to bug the answer out of her.

"Because Stiles, this has to do with Mystic Falls. Not Beacon Hills."

"What's in Mystic Falls?"

_Friends. Family. School. Vampires. Hybrids. Death._

"A lot of shit."

"You can tell me."

Bonnie noticed the change in Stiles' voice. It had lost that annoying childish aspect to it, now showing concern. She looked up from her laptop, taking a break from her typing.

"Stiles, I can't."

Simple as that. But she knew that he would press own about it.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

_She expected him to ask her again. That would be something he would do. He had little boundaries, even if he tried to be better with er, he could not help that he was pushy and forward. She expected him to do that, in his Stiles is aware of Bonnie way. He had come to be respectful of her space. Maybe it was because she had ignored him for two days after he had crossed the line with her. He kept bouncing around and asking her stupid questions about her romantic life. She finally got sick of it, and told him to leave. After that she did not talk to him for two days, which he understood as soon as she did not meet him at his jeep the following morning. She remembered seeing him mope around school. Scott looked worried, but did not ask why. Finally on the second day, a Thursday, Bonnie was waiting at his jeep for him. He walked out of his house a little surprised, and thankful. They did not speak for a minute, just getting into the jeep. Stiles in the driver seat and Bonnie beside him. Scott had finally gotten his license and was driving himself to school occasionally. Today was one of those days._

_By the time they hit their first stop light, Stiles spoke up._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"I forgive you."_

_Stiles nodded._

_"Stop being so nosey Stiles. It's annoying."_

_The boy nodded. She knew he would not listen to her. Instead he just backed off a lot. But he still was curious about a lot of things. It made her feel guilty, knowing she had once confided in him with her biggest secret, only to take it away from him._

She debated telling him again, but knew not to get him involved in her mess. She had stayed somewhat in the loop when it came to Beacon Hills' supernatural drama, but ultimately she had stayed cleared of anything they had. That did not last long however. Now she was involved in something, and she had no clue as to what it was exactly. And the only person she could tell was Lydia.

"Because if you get involved there is a chance you could get hurt. Because I actually don't want to see you die just because you ran pig headed into something you have no actual knowledge of Stiles. I have been doing this shit longer than you have so trust me, you don't always get lucky and survive. Sometimes, someone you care about can get hurt, or die. All because you just waltzed on in to a problem thinking you could handle it."

She had no clue as to why she said that, but it felt good to say it. A little bit of her stress lifted. It then happended. She could not stop it.

"Because for the last year I have seen what hell looks like Stiles. I have almost died because I invovled myself in shit I had no business doing. What's out there is not something to be handled lightly, and it will only get worse."

She stared him in his brown eyes. She could see his confusion. For some reason she just had to tell him.

"Your little werewolf problem is nothing Stiles..."

"Wait, what do you mean werewolf?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Save it Stiles, I know about what is running around in Beacon Hills. Scott, Erica, those guys Isaac and Boyd are werewolves. Allison is a soon to be hunter. Then there is Jackson the Kanima."

She purposely left out Lydia, deciding that was something she could not just speak about.

"I know everything about this town, Stiles. I have known for awhile."

She watched Stiles. He looked like a statue. A tall, lanky, near scrawny statue. His face had a mask of fear on it. She also noticed it was no longer focused on her.

"Stiles?"

Nothing. Stiles stepped closer to Bonnie, but his attention still not on her. Something was wrong, and she could feel it. It was not a big sign, but it was enough. She turned to look at what he was looking at, his window.

She got up and moved towards it, until Stiles grabbed her.

"Stiles!"

"We have to get out of here."

The urgency in his voice was alarming.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles shook his head, pulling the girl out of the room.

She forced her feet down, and with a little strength pulled out of Stiles' grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She looked at Stiles, and once again he was not looking at her.

"Look you said you knew what was going on around here right?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Well we have a problem."

"What would that be?"

Before Stiles could even answer, he let out a small gasp, clamped up, and fell to the ground. She watched him fall to the ground.

"Stiles?"

She bent down to check if he was alive. She found a pulse, and was even more shocked when he spoke.

"Bonnie, I'm fine. You get out of here."

"Stiles no you're not. What's wrong?"

She heard a sound. It sounded like a hiss and a growl all rolled into one. She turned around. Peering into the darkness of the hallway. What she saw was something she had not seen in a long time. A pair of golden eyes. Menacing, and murderous.

The eyes of the Kanima.

* * *

_**A/N: Update! Anyway, new chapter. I have to say now, there is a reason as to why I had Stiles confess his love for Lydia to Bonnie. In the show, if you watch, Stiles has a moment with Lydia (which I am not a fan of tbh...but that is another issue). This is the season finale. I needed to set up that where Stiles still realizes his feelings for Lydia, because Bonnie and Stiles will be making big progress once we get there. So there interaction for the most part in these next chapters will be heavy on progressing them. By the time we get to the TW season Finale chapter, they will have come to a new place and understanding. Also we have loose ends to tie up: Rebekah in Beacon Hills (even if I am starting a thing between her and Derek. It won't be anything serious though), beginning Allison's understanding of Bonnie, Stiles and Lydia, Lydia and Bonnie. Peter is going to show up again. Also I am debating bringing back Katherine...I rewatched TVD...and I miss ole girl. If you have questions, do not be afraid to message me. I can try to clear up anything in the story if need be.**_

_**Thank You for reading.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Warning: This chapter kind of rewinds from the last chapter. It will mainly focus on Lydia, Rebekah and Derek, and Allison._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Lydia had never been so excited in her life. She loved learning. It was the thrill of the challenge. It had been three hours after Bonnie had told her about herself. Well what Bonnie thought was enough. Lydia knew that Bonnie was not going to tell her everything. She did not really bring up much about Mystica Falls, only talking about witchcraft, and some vague versions of her past. Lydia knew she and Bonnie were not there yet. She could not simply just tell every about her life, and even though Lydia had asked for it, she did not expect that. She just took what she got and listened carefully. Once Bonnie had left, she took the time to write down everything she could remember clearly. The first thing she looked up was witches.

It was a big generalization, and she mostly came up with things that sounded untrue from what Bonnie had told her, but she found a particular result. Oddly enough it was from an online newspaper.

"Death of local Mystic Falls' native Sheila Bennett rattles the city."

She skimmed it, wanting to know about Mystic Falls, and the status of witches in that town. She was disappointed to learn that all it talked about was her employment as a professor at one of the colleges. She was the professor of... That might explained why she came up under her google search for witch. Lydia wondered what the woman looked like, and decided to look her up. Her last name was Bennett, but she did not know or understand what Bonnie's family was like.

The first picture she got was of a pretty woman. She had short, curly blondish brown hair. Her eyes were a dark hazel like color. She had light skin, and a smirk like smile. Immediately Lydia thought of Bonnie. For some reason she saw Bonnie. It was in her stare, and her jaw. Unlike Bonnie's, Sheila's was not offset. The resemblance was there. Lydia realized that this was the grandmother who opened her up to magic. Bonnie had not want to give a name at the time.

She bookmarked Sheila's picture, and renamed it.

Continuing her search, she put in things that she thought would give her some information. Her findings were less than stellar. Very little of what she found actually corresponded with what Bonnie said. After an hour, Lydia came to one conclusion. Witches were in hiding.

But why? Why hide like this? It was understandable to not want to be out in the open in fear of persecution, but the girl would have at least thought that there were a few sites that allowed as a space for witches to be open and communicate. It was as if they were isolated on purpose.

"Why though?"

She knew that Bonnie had kept something from her, but she did not think it was that severe until she tried piecing the puzzle together.

She then started thinking about the grimoire she read. It had been in that difficult language she was not familiar with. She then thought of what Allison had shown her once. It was about some sort of creature. The Kanima. Without even thinking she type it in. The results were nothing but mythology. Lydia was about to get off of her computer when she thought of something. Allison had been a little stressed that day when she translated the text. Something was amiss.

Something that Lydia could learn about. This spring break just got a little more interesting.

* * *

Allison read the article she found online for the tenth time. It was a news paper article about random animal attacks in a little town called Mystic Falls. Allison did not think much of it, until she realized how many there were. Once was an accident, twice was a coincidence; three times meant there was something going on. By the time you hit fifteen, it was definitely the work of the supernatural. The problem was what. From the descriptions none of them matched up to what a werewolf attack would sound like. Sure some were mauled in the process, but there were specific things she noticed. Bite marks in certain areas including the arms and neck. The first thought that popped into her head was vampire. But she when she went to the bestiary for references, there was no documentation that they existed. She did not want to tell her grandfather anything that is not true. She needed confirmation.

It had all started after her father asked her to take on her mother's last mission. A journal that spoke of Bonnie Bennett. She had wanted some sort of understanding of Bonnie. The girl was so secretive of her past. Allison had thought nothing of it, until recently. The first thing she looked into was Bonnie. She had found small things. Bonnie was once a cheerleader, she had been involved in many of Mystic Falls' social events, and that her grandmother died. Allison looked at the date of her death, it had only been a little over a year ago for Bonnie. Maybe that was a reason for her reserved nature when it came to anything Mystic Falls. She looked into Sheila Bennett, and found little information that would be of actual use. She was a professor at a local university in Virginia, and was in her sixties at the time of her death. Little was known about her outside of that. It was said she had one daughter, Abby Bennett, which confused Allison. How had her mother had the last name Bennett, as well as her grandmother, when Allison was used to calling Bonnie's father Mr. Bennett? She did not dwell into it. Instead she went on the hunt for Abby. All she came up with was that she lived in North Carolina. Allison wondered if Bonnie was in contact with Abby. The girl doubted it, Bonnie never talked about her, just like most things in Mystic Falls.

The next thing she decided to look at Mystic Falls itself. She learned a little about it. During the civil war there was a burning of a church of twenty seven people. It had been hidden in history. She looked at the list of names that came up. It had not been in alphabetical order, but she came down to the last two names.

Pearl Johnson and Katherine Pierce.

That name sparked something in Allison. Her father had mentioned that the name Katherine Pierce and another were in the book. She could not think of the other name but she knew that Katherine had been one. Quickly she typed in the name and clicked enter. The first things she saw were old articles about the burning of the church. She scrolled down until she came up on the images. Allison stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the girl.

It had been the same picture over and over again. An old photograph of a beautiful girl. She had a light tan to her skin, brown eyes that sparkled with a menacing innocence, and long curly brown hair. Her mouth was set in a smile, but Allison felt a chill roll down her spine. It was not at all kind, but inviting. Almost evil.

But the image was so much like the image of a girl she had met. Exactly like that girl. Bonnie's friend.

"Elena Gilbert."

* * *

Derek was trying to regain his bearings. The last twenty minutes were a fastpaced blur. Nothing had seem to disconnect itself from the last even. When he finally was able to come down from whatever high he was on he found himself in a room. She had taken him to a nice hotel, and once they were in the room, she told him to go shower.

"But I don't have any other clothes..."

He stated. She looked at him, not annoyed, but judgmental.

"When you get out of that shower there will be clothes waiting for you okay?"

He nodded. He stepped away and made his way to the bathroom. Th next twenty minutes were spent thoroughly cleaning himself. He debated shaving but decided against that. Once he was out of the shower, he was tossed some underwear and sweatpants.

"I don't know if you free ball it or not so do whatever."

Derek nodded. He went back into the bathroom and put on the clothes that she gave him. He walked out of the bathroom for the final time, and waited for the girl. Whose name he had not a clue of.

"Who are you?"

The blonde who was checking her phone glanced up at him and smiled. It was a small one, and it was not exactly friendly, but Derek liked it.

"Derek, don't you like a little mystery?"

"Not really."

She giggled at that, and put her phone on the window. In an instant she was in front of him, pulling on his sweatpants strings. Derek felt himself being pulled closer to her. She was tiny compared to his larger built frame. But she was still so much more powerful than him. He could feel it rolling off her cold lifeless body.

"I will tell you in due time. But right now, I want a little fun. Can you give me that Derek?"

He stared into her deep blue eyes. They were a mixture of loving and malice. She was preying on him, but he could not try to defend himself.

"What do you have in mind?"

Nothing in his words sounded sexy. They were a little apprehensive. He felt her hand snake up around the back of his neck, playing with the bottom of his hair. It felt soothing.

"You see Derek, I know you are a werewolf. And with all werewolves, there is the heightened senses. So I know you can feel, hear, see things."

His lips were almost touching hers. She was teasing him, he could feel it.

"I know you see my beauty. I am a lovely sight I know. But I also know you can feel how cold I am. I have not had caffeine in the last day so I am a little off right now. Then there is the hearing thing. Now I know damn well you can hear my lack of a heartbeat. I knew it when you were about to attack me. I would have not expected anything less."

"What are you saying?"

"Really Derek with all the context clues I am giving you..."

He knew what she was hinting at, but that was impossible. They did not exist. They were myths.

"You should not get so quiet, all I can hear is your heartbeat, and your blood. Pumping. It must taste like a delight."

Derek started regaining some ground. He was not about to let her take him. Quickly he pushed her off of him. It was not worth it though. Instead she pushed him back, harder, and on to the bed. He tried to get up but she quickly grabbed him by his neck.

"I can kill you now. And then go find that pathetic shit you call a pack. Trust me, I will make those dogs my bitches in a matter of seconds. Understand me?"

Derek started changing, he felt himself grow a little stronger, strong enough to force the girl off of him.

"Do not threaten me or my pack...vampire..."

She stood there looking at him, all pretense of innocence had disappeared. She was now evil, and ruthless. He stood there claws out ready to attack. He could take her. She may have been stronger when he was not in wolf form, but that was about to change.

"Do you really think this is going to work Derek?"

He did nothing but snarl.

"Fine have it your way."

With a flash she had pinned him to the wall, but just as quickly he pushed her off.

"Don't you ever underestimate me vampire."

"They can be taught."

Derek was about to attack her, when she pressed him against the wall, this time his hand held up on either side of his head. He let out a loud growl. Finally he looked into her eyes, and felt himself go into that familiar trance. Once there, she spoke to the Alpha.

"Listen here. I don't want to kill you. I don't want to hurt you...much. What I want to do is eat. Now you are going to be a good boy. You are going to sit on that bed and you are going to let me feed on you. You won't flinch. You won't scream. You will sit there and let me feed. Understand?"

Derek nodded.

"Good. Go sit down."

As soon as she let him go, he sat down and waited. He watched her take off her earrings and bracelets. She looked at her phone and sighed.

"We don't have much time for a lot of fun, so let's get this over with. Shall we?"

"Yes..."

"Rebekah."

"Rebekah."

After he said her name she sped over to him, pulled his hair tilting his head to the side a little, and dove in.

Derek let out a gasp. His face changed back into his human face and he closed his eyes.

He was at ease.

* * *

Allison had went downstairs to get a drink when she passed her grandfather. He looked tired and worn. Never the less he still had his knowing smile.

"Hello Allison. What are you still doing up?"

"Oh I am just doing research for this thing dad asked me to do..."

She could not lie to him. She had tried multiple times, but she had to just accept she was a bad lier.

"The Bonnie Bennett mission?"

Allison almost dropped her cup.

"How did you know?"

"I went to check on you. Found all your notes. So, this girl you are connecting Bonnie to. What is her name?"

"Uh I have yet to get a name. Right now all I have is Katherine Pierce. I got an image of her, but it was from the 1800's. She is long dead by now."

Gerard nodded his head. She knew he was not convinced, but she could not outright tell him to butt out. She wanted to do this on her own. Gerard did not question her. He shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Maybe..."

Gerard was not stupid. While she had gone down stairs for a quick drink, the old man made his way into her room and looked at her notes. They were simple. Little was done on the girl named Bonnie. She seemed to be a mystery wrapped up tightly. The one thing that popped out was Katherine Pierce now a girl named Elena. Katherine was alive during the Civil War, and was reported to have been dead. But now she is walking around as a girl by the name of Elena Gilbert. Also one word seemed to pop out.

"Vampires..."

He took a sip of his water and then began to think about Bonnie. She was a pretty enough girl, kind of short. But he knew just enough to create an image. Enough to send to his personal killing machine. Wll not kill, just frighten.

* * *

Lydia sat on the bed, looking over the notes she completed. In an hour she managed to come up with enough notes to write a small thesis. Unfortuantely it was the combined effort of the Kanima research and Bonnie Bennett the witch. When separated, she still had holes and gaps that needed to be filled. With the kanima she figured that it was a solitary creature looking for a master, and it was packless, what ever that meant. She also learned it was used to kill murderers. There was still so much missing, and she still could not figure out why it was important.

With Bonnie, she learned a little about her heritage. She found out that Bonnie was a descendent of a witch named Emily Bennett. She tried looking for a picture of her but coming up with nothing. She had been a slave at the time so Lydia had guessed she had a master. But who? If she could figure out who that was, Lydia assumed she would be able to find an image of Emily. Anything before that was nonexistent. Moving past Bonnie she learned a little about magic. It took some finding but witches did talk, but it was in the most secretive of ways.

Magic was about synergy. The power of a witch or warlock was dependent on them, they could grow as they gotten older, and the power levels were dependent on the witch or warlock themselves. But the ability to tap into nature itself allowed for witches to utilize more power without damage to themselves. Lydia had wanted to understand what it meant by damage. Were there lasting effects when a person uses magic extensively. She then thought of the day Bonnie had been in that coma. Was that a result? Could that have been permanent?

Lydia had found herself fascinated by the wonders of magic, a little envious by the fact that she could not tap into it herself. But that did not matter. She would grow in knowledge. She would not be ignorant any longer. If she was going to be involved she was going to have to know exactly what she was doing.

The petite red head let out a small yawn. She had not realized the time when she stopped. Saving her information, she closed her lap top, and put away her notes. Tomorrow she would learn more. She would continue until she proficient, and able to help Bonnie. Bonnie may have wanted to do this alone, but Lydia saw that as idiotic. The girl was too young to be doing this alone. Whatever it was. She just wanted to never be in the dark again.

Lydia smiled at the thought of being Bonnie's right hand girl. She could be her sidekick. Lydia knew she was not going to go into battle or anything, but maybe she could help do research with Bonnie. Help make potions. Lie when Bonnie mysteriously disappeared. She could do that.

She owed her friend that.

* * *

**_A/N: So new chapter. I know shocking! Anyway, as stated before, this chapter focused more so on Lydia, Rebekah, Derek, and Allison, with a little Gerard on the side. This is to kind of fill in holes for the hours that happened before Bonnie vs Kanima (which is next chapter). Also I want to address this: the ability to compel on TVD was said not to be able to work on Supernatural creatures at all in the earlier seasons, but I am tweaking that. It generally does not work unless you have age on your side. That is why Katherine is able to do it because she is older and therefore much stronger. The Originals of course can do it. Vampires like Damon, Stefan, Caroline cannot. Next chapter will mainly be Bonnie vs Kanima._**

**_Thank You for taking the time to read. I appreciate every review and comment, and I hope this story is entertaining you._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

If there was ever a time to not have magic, this was not that time. By instinct, Bonnie narrowed her eyes and focused on the Kanima. Most times she would be able to knock out her target in under five to ten seconds, depending on who it was. If need be she could hold out longer as the target of her powers was generally focused on the pain being inflicted upon them. But that was not the case now. As soon as she gave him her signature pointed look, she realized her powers were not going to help her now.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? Just run away."

She was still kneeling in front of Stiles, having forgotten that Stiles was in a predicament of his own. She did not know what to do. She could not just leave Stiles there; she did not know exactly what the Kanima's intentions were. Right now he seemed to be just sitting there. As if he was waiting for something.

Bonnie placed her hand on Stiles shoulder, hoping that he would move out of reflex. Instead he laid there limply. She knew that the Kanima would eventually move, and Bonnie had a better chance, no matter how slim, of getting away without having to carry Stiles. He may have been lanky for a guy, but for a girl as tiny as Bonnie, six foot and barely a hundred and sixty was the same as three hundred pounds.

"Bonnie just go. Don't worry about me."

But she could not just leave Stiles. Despite his personality at times, and their seemingly rough patch at the moment, he was her friend. And Bonnie refused to leave her friends behind.

It took her a second but she finally thought of something. Hopefully she was not mistaken in her actions.

Bonnie slowly stood up, which the Kanima mirrored almost simultaneously. She took a step back. He took a step forward. His yellow eyes focused on her. Waiting for her.

It was after her, and it only motivated her plan. Taking one final look at Stiles, with enough speed Bonnie flew off down the hallway.

And just like she had planned, the Kanima followed. Once she got to the steps, she jumped down them, hoping to save time in running. The Kanima climbed on the railing and leaped off of it. As soon as Bonnie made her way down the stairs, the Kanima was sitting right in front of her waiting once again. She stopped right before running into it, and backed away. The beast gave a low distorted hiss and growl. It crouched down like it was ready to pounce. Bonnie backed up a little, feeling her heart race to extreme rates. She tried to see if her magic would finally come back, but once again was left with nothing.

Finally, the Kanima pounced. Bonnie was quick enough to do a small roll on the floor, making sure to dodge the creatures claws. The Kanima flew into a wall, and Bonnie ran into the kitchen. The girl did not look back, knowing full well that could be the end of her. She found the back door that Stiles showed her that one night three weeks ago. She ran outside and made her way home.

She looked under the mat to find the extra key, and made her way inside her house. Just as she was closing the door, she heard the sound of the Kanima. Bonnie did not know if it was in pain or hissing in anger, and she did not want to necessarily find out. Once she closed the door, she ran to the kitchen and looked for the biggest knife she had. As soon as she found that, she got a bottle of water. Just as she was about to leave the kitchen she heard the sounds running on her roof. It was coming.

"Come on Bonnie, time to show your mettle."

* * *

The girl made her way through her house, deciding to not run this time. Her heart rate was going through the roof due to the fear and running she was doing. She wanted to be as calm as possible, but it was a hard task to accomplish. Her breathing was fast, and she was actually scared. Once she was upstairs, her attempts to calm down became futile. She was trying to maintain a steady breath, hoping the Kanima would not immediately sense her, but it was becoming harder to try. She checked each room, and finally made it to her bathroom. Bonnie's thoughts flash backed to that Early Saturday morning. When Peter attacked her. Bonnie let out a sigh, trying to forget that fear. Now was not the time. Bonnie was too stressed at the moment to even think about that, much less have a moment. In the middle of all of this, she realized that her plan had only been to get the Kanima out of the house, and away from Stiles. Since that was accomplished, Bonnie did not know what to do next. She had hoped if she would hide out, she could wait him out. Until his master got tired of waiting. Just as she was about to run away, she heard something. It sounded like the opening of something. Then shutting. And then a hiss.

Bonnie's eyes widened. It had just walked in her house like it was nothing. Without another thought, she made her way into the bathroom. She tried to close the door as quietly as possible, and made sure to lock it. She clutched the knife and water bottle as closely as possible as she got into her bathtub, and waited.

She sat in the dark and listened. She could hear its claws scraping the wood floors. Sometimes it would place it on the walls and dragged it along. Bonnie tried to calm herself down again. She had to. She knew it knew where she was. The Kanima had to, as a shape shifter it was more than likely gifted with superhuman senses. It could probably smell Bonnie from a mile away. But that did not mean she could not temper herself. Try to make herself invisible. But that was not going to work in her current state. In the bathtub of the place where she was attacked, and the images of the pain running through her mind, all the while a vicious monster was out there toying with her. Waiting to kill her.

This would not have been a problem, none of it, had she had her powers. She was without the aid of her abilities, leaving her defenseless. Only once had she been without her powers, and she remembered hating it. But she was not in as big of danger as she was now. She also had people to help her. No one could come to save her this time. Even though she hated being defenseless, she hated even more than having people wait on her. She was barely tolerating staying at the Stilinski house, but she knew that it was only temporary. Her magic being gone was something she did not have an answer to.

The reality was she could die, and she would not being able to properly defend herself. The sound of the doorknob turning brought her back. She refrained from making a sound, knowing it was pointless. She heard hissing outside. She prepared herself for what was about to happen.

The sound of the doorknob got frantic, and the hissing became growling. It wanted in. It wanted Bonnie.

The fear in Bonnie was escalating, but she knew she could not just let it take over. She got out of the tub, standing in front of the door, knife in one hand, and water bottle in the other. She hoped her magic would come back, but if it did not, she would try to choke him with it. Everything Bonnie was feeling felt intense, almost tangible. Her fear, her distress, her anger, the memories, all swirling around, piling up. She could almost see her heart pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed. While Bonnie was trying to focus something sparked in her. She opened her eyes to see the light flickering a little.

"What..."

Bonnie did not get to finish that as the door was ripped off its hinges and tossed aside. There in the door way was the Kanima, hunched over. Ready to attack. Bonnie stepped back, pulling the hand that she had the knife up. The Kanima took that as an attack. He pounced at her, this time hitting his mark.

The weight of the Kanima forced the tiny girl down. She hit the floor hard, and felt the Kanima's claws pinning her down. Focusing she watched as the Kanima raised its claws, subsequently letting go of her hand that had the knife in it. Before it was able to let its massive claw fall, Bonnie stabbed him in the stomach.

The Kanima let out a howl of pain as Bonnie twisted the kinfe. She then retracted it and stabbed him several more times, pushed him off and tried to scramble away. The Kanima held onto his stomach, but was not hurt enough to let Bonnie go. As she was making her way out of the bathroom, the monster snaked it's giant tail around one of Bonnie's legs, and pulled her back. He could feel himself heal quickly, gaining back full strength, but not losing the anger it had.

"Shit!"

Bonnie tried grabbing on to something but there was nothing strong enough to support her. She took the knife still in her hand, and turning towards the beast trapping her she frantically swiped at it. The Kanima knew not to let her hit it this time, so instead of pulling her forward, he lifted her and threw her out of the bathroom, hitting a wall.

Bonnie fell to the ground with a loud audible thud. Bonnie did not realize that she had dropped the knife, so when she tried to grab for it, she was swiped at by the Kanima, who used his tail to pull the weapon back, and further out of reach. Bonnie sat there with her back against the wall staring into the eyes of the near mindless beast. Bonnie could taste the blood in her mouth, but she tried to let it not phase her. She closed her eyes again, trying to turn off the fact that she was going to die, and she did little to save herself. Just as she was about to accept it, she felt that same spark fly through her. It was warm, and addicting. Bonnie opened her eyes and noticed the lights were flickering again. The Kanima noticed it too, but instead of stopping to focus on it, he kept on with Bonnie. Getting back in his crouching position from before, he was readying himself for the final strike.

The fear, anger, rush from the last few days sparked something in Bonnie, she was feeling it surge through her, making her powerful. It felt so familiar. As if her powers were returning to her. It then clicked in her head. When Peter was about to attack her after transforming, she felt extreme pain. A pain strong enough to activate her powers. Now she was feeling all these emotions and the stress of the situation was doing the same thing.

The Kanima finally lunged itself at Bonnie, but the moment it was midair, Bonnie threw her hand up, and with great concentration, she stopped him mid lunge and threw him back. The large creature hit the wall, effectively putting a crack in it.

Bonnie stood up, gaining some ground and confidence. She finally realized she could not suppress her feelings right then. She had to embrace them.

Without letting him have any sort of recovery, Bonnie gave him a pointed gaze and with effort, she was able to give him an aneurism. The Kanima screamed in pain. She held on to it until he passed out, even though she started bleeding a little. Whenn she thought she was safe, she ran away. She had to go check on Stiles, and get him out of there. She also thought about calling Rebekah for help. Just as she was about to make it out of the house, she ran into something.

Falling down, she took it as the Kanima, and without a second thought she threw up her hand sending whoever flying.

"Bonnie!"

She came out of her daze, realizing that whoever she had bumped into was not the Kanima. The mysterious figure had crashed into the living room, hitting a bookcase. The force of the hit had not only knocked the air out of the person, but had also knocked the book case over as well, falling on top of the person. Bonnie got up, and ran over to see who she had taken out.

"Oh God..."

Stiles.

* * *

_**A/N: The fight was not really long. Bonnie vs the Kanima was more about her figuring out the deal with her blocked magic (which will be expanded upon in the upcoming chapters). A little about that, her magic blocked, we know that, but she is still able to use it but under two conditions. The first being under great pressure, or emotional distressed (basically she has to be backed into a corner), and the second one will be talked about later. Also poor Stiles. Next chapter should be up soon (I have been typing away lately). This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I decided to cut out a part and put it in the next chapter.**_

_**Thank you to everyone still reading. I know this story has been moving a little slow (getting to Bonnie and Stiles has been a slow build up), but to the people who come in and read this, and like it, and come back! Y'all cool.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Warning: There is a bit of foul language running through this. Just throwing that out there._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Bonnie?"

Stiles was barely able to talk. The bookcase was much heavier than her could have imagined and was crushing him. Bonnie bent down, and started trying to lift the bookcase off of him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the Kanima."

He did not answer this time. Bonnie paused her work to check if he was till breathing. He was, but it was shallow.

"Shit!"

Bonnie went back to the bookcase and tried to push it off of him, but nothing was happening. She was a little weak from the exertion she used for her magic. Bonnie stopped trying to push it, and swung her hand. Nothing happened.

"No, this can't be happening! Not now!"

She flung her hand multiple times, then tried focusing on it. Maybe she could try to burn it. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes and thought of an incantation, something to try to work.

Once again, she came up with nothing.

"I'm so sorry Stiles."

He was not even looking at her. He seemed to be looking at something else. Bonnie turned to see the Kanima standing there, waiting. Bonnie closed her eyes, and tried to channel her emotions again, but she could not. She was blocked again. Bonnie opened her eyes, and watched the Kanima get into it's pouncing position.

She moved away from Stiles, only to move so she could caress his hair. Stiles did not move still. Bonnie placed her hand on his neck, she could feel him slipping away.

"I'm so sorry Stiles."

The Kanima hissed.

"I did not mean for this to happen."

She could hear it's claws scraping the ground. She refused to look at it, she only focused on Stiles as he was dying right in front of her.

The Kanima pounced. Once again, in the mid air, he was stopped. Only this time it was not Bonnie's doing. A figure flashed by him, pulling him by his tail and throwing him out of the house threw a window. Bonnie looked to see no one there, but she heard a howl of pain, then the breaking of a neck. Then silence. Other than the sound of Bonnie's breathing, it was quiet. Bonnie was scared something else was coming to kill her, when she heard the clicking.

The clicking of heels.

Everything in Bonnie filled with joy and apprehension. She waited until she saw the figure of a girl standing in front of her again. This time it was a girl. A girl of medium height, with curly waves of dark brown locks. She had a lit tan to her skin, and her eyes were a near deadly brown. Her beauty was engaging, her presence was dangerous. All inviting, all mysterious.

"Now Bonnie, should I even ask?"

Bonnie wanted to smile. Someone had come.

"Hello...Katherine."

* * *

"Now it has barely been a month but somehow you manage to do some stupid shit."

Bonnie did not even care about Katherine's snark, she just was happy the vampire was there at the time.

"I mean, seriously you get attacked by the Kanima thing, and now the neighbor boy is dying in front of you. I thought we were staying out of this? And for Fucks sake girl, where is your magic Bennett?"

Bonnie was about to answer her, but she felt Stiles move. He coughed. She looked down to see a little blood spilling from his mouth, and onto her hand. She panicked a little and looked up at Katherine.

"Don't worry about that. I need you to save Stiles."

"What?"

"Save him."

Katherine looked down at Stiles. He was trapped under a bookcase, and looked damn near dead. She tilted her head slightly.

"Why should I?"

Bonnie's insides dropped at that question. Was she serious?

"What?"

"You heard me: _why should I?_"

"Because he is innocent."

"Eh..."

"Because he has family and friends that love and care about him Katherine!"

Katherine looked at her nails, admiring her new manicure.

"_Not. My. Problem._"

Bonnie wanted to be angry, and shout at her, but she could feel Stiles slipping.

"Katherine, please you have to."

"Still don't have a reason to."

Bonnie felt blood run down her hand. His breathing was slowing down more and more. There was no time to get him to a hospital. Katherine was her only option.

"I will do whatever you want. I will let you feed off of me, I will go run in traffic, I will prank call Stefan if you want me to. Just please, don't let Stiles die."

Katherine, who had been playing with her newly manicured nails turned to Bonnie. Her once serious face turned into a small, but venomous smile. Bonnie knew that Stiles was saved, but at what price.

"I thought I would be happy away from you...I'm not. So I am going to stay with you till the summer, and we are going to do something about your ancestor, Emily."

"What?"

Bonnie was about to say something else when Katherine pulled the bookshelf off of Stiles, took the boy and moved to the couch in a matter of seconds. She took her wrist, bit into it, and put it over Stiles mouth.

"Drink up kid. You are going to need it."

* * *

Bonnie got up and made her way to the couch to see Stiles. She could not tell if he was drinking or not. She was beginning to worry until she say his throat move a little. Then his chest started to move up and down. Katherine pulled her arm away from him, and got up.

"We are going to need to talk later. Right now I have to go feed. Neighbor boy was literally two seconds from dying. He should be okay now. Just make sure he does not croak until the blood leaves his system...which should take a day at most."

Before Bonnie could even get a word in, Katherine had disappeared.

"Great."

Bonnie moved around the couch to see Stiles laying there apparently sound asleep. There was a little blood trickling from his mouth. She took her finger and wiped it off, making sure it did not smudge or stain. Bonnie knew that he had taken some damage, so she decided to see what kind. The first thing she did was lift up his shirt. She had seen big blotches, mostly bruises, but they were slowly healing. Bonnie sighed as she put his shirt back down.

She on the floor beside the couch. Tilting her head back, she hit his side, and immediately pulled back. That might still hurt. Still not comfortable, Bonnie turned to her side and looked out of the window. It seemed no one had seen the incident take place on her lawn. She had hoped no one did. It wuld be hard to explain. But she could do it. She had done it in Mystic Falls, she could do it in Beacon Hills.

"I'm so sorry Stiles."

She did not get a response. Not a word, a sigh, a grunt. Nothing.

"I did not mean for you to get hurt like that. I mean that's obvious. But, I am supposed to protect the people I care about with my powers, and yet here I am: defenseless, powerless, scared, and waiting for my friend to wake up and be okay, after I hurt him. You could have died because of me. What kind of witch does that make me? Looks like I am failing here just like I was in Mystic Falls. I fucked up so many times, Stiles. I let this vampire give my friend his blood, and then she was killed. She was turned into the one thing I am afraid, because of me. I lsot my grandma because I insisted on helping out the very things she warned me against. My own mother was killed in the crossfire to save my friend. I could have saved her. I could have just left her out of everything and tried to find another way to help Stefan in his stupid plan. I have done so much stupid shit, and it rarely pays off. I hated moving here, you know. It felt as if I was giving up. You know when you are hurt and broken to the point where it looks like how the world should be? I was there. I was hurt, and accepting that I was stuck in the role of a servant of nature, no matter what the cost. I even did dark arts just to save my friends, and people I don't even like. Because that was what I was born to do. One day it would get better, and all the hard work in my year as a witch would pay off. But then moving here, I realized something."

Bonnie watched as her vision got hazy. Tears started to form.

"It was never going to pay off. I was probably going to end up dead before I turned twenty-three. I was not going to live my life, because I was sure that it was nothing more than spells, magic, and incantations. Making sure vampires were happy at the compromise of the well being of others. I did not even so much as lash out at Stefan and Damon after they killed my mother. Stiles, they killed her, and then justified with having to save Elena. And part of me agreed with them, Stiles. Part of me thought Elena was more important than everything. And now she is a vampire, and I feeling so sick because I am not there to help her. I would fear what she could possibly become, but be right there to make sure her transition was as smooth as possible."

Bonnie pulled her knees closer to her. She tried to make herself smaller, wanting to leave this world. She looked at Stiles, hoping he was okay, even awake. He did not seem to be. She let the tears fall, feeling the warmth stain her cheeks as they fell.

"I was becoming Emily and I did not even know it."

"Now that sounds harsh don't you say?"

Bonnie jumped at that. She turned to see Katherine standing there with a bloodbag.

"I thought you went to feed?"

"Yeah, I will do that later. I just went to go get my bags and shit."

Bonnie looked to see a few bags sitting beside Katherine. She was sipping the blood like it was juice pack.

"So, we need to talk real quick."

Bonnie just nodded. She stood up and both girls went to the kitchen. Bonnie opted to not drink anything, still scared over whether Peter spiked all her drinks. She sat on one side of the tbale, while Katherine on the other.

* * *

"So...I'm back."

Bonnie nodded.

"Alright, let me just get this out of the way; the reason I am back is because Emily told me to."

"Emily told you to come back? Did she give you a reason?"

"Not even going to question it are you? No, she did not. She just said, and I quote: Bonnie is going to need your help. Also something about the journal."

"What about it?"

"It may have been Emily's and I stole it."

Bonnie would have been pissed if she was not as tired as she was.

"You stole Emily's journal?"

Katherine sipped on her blood bag, only giving a nod. Once she was done, she placed the bag on the table.

"Yeah. Not just any journal, kind of like a grimoire if you will. But it also discusses some things..."

"Such as?"

"Well, her hopes and dreams, obviously not to be some house slave to a bitchy vampire, and her feelings, mostly upset to be a house slave to a bitchy vampire, and you, and something about a dead puppy in Luoisiana, and..."

"Wait, what about me?"

"She had a prophecy about you or something. Basically you were like one of the last Bennetts to walk now. I mean there are others, but you were the one that she saw. Like your power was so strong that she caught a glimpse of you doing something. I don't know."

Bonnie listened to the old vampire sitting there, talking as if this was not really important information.

"Do you still have it?"

Katherine gave her a nod.

"Can I have it?"

"I will _loan_ it to you."

"It belonged to my ancestor**_ Katherine_**."

"Do I look like I gives a fuck,**_ Bonnie_**?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Katherine, knowing full well her magic was blocked. Katherine did not miss that look, and started talking again.

"So, what's the deal with the magic?"

Bonnie let out a sigh, and looked to see a figure lying on the couch.

"Remember when Stiles and Scott told us everything?"

Katherine nodded.

"Well, Peter, the dead Alpha."

"Derek's uncle?"

"Yep, well he found a loophole in life that is not vampires. Came back to life."

"Let me guess, that girl Lydia?"

Bonnie's surprise was not to be mistaken.

"How did you know?"

"She was not normal no matter what. When I tried to compel her, it worked, but it did not look the same as the others. Plus it took me a little convincing to get her. She has to be a supernatural."

"Yeah. Apparently she has this immunity. Like, she is immune to everything. The werewolf bite, the Kanima toxin..."

"And now compulsion. I bet if I was to try to turn her, she would end up just surviving that. Do you know what she is?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Nope, and don't even try it!"

"Not in this life time. I already turned like twenty something people, that type of responsibility is not my forte."

Katherine stood up and put the blood bag in the trash can.

"So back to your magic thing. What does Peter the undead werewolf have to do with anything?"

"Well he knew my mom..."

"Am I going to have to listen to this whole backstory thing or..."

"Shut up Katherine. Anyway, he knew my mom, apparently he was in love with her. Then she got married and was knocked up with me. Then he thought she died three years later. So he figures I owe him for his emotional turmoil over my absentee mother."

"That does not explain the lack of magic Bonnie, that just says he is not sitting right."

"The blocked magic comes form the fact that he knows about it. And he had Lydia steal one of my grimoires which featured a spell that could block magic, as well as a spell that binds me to Peter."

Katherine stood nodding.

"So basically he Klaused you?"

"Klaused?"

"Yeah, he used your friends, to enforce himself upon you like you were some pawn. And that poor girl...he needs to die."

"Yeah well I want to live so..."

"We need to find that book. Get it back, and despell you. Unless you want to do one that overrides it?"

"Well there lies a problem Katherine. My magic is blocked. The only way I can use it is if I am in some emotional intense moment. I can't be trying to break bones every time I want to use magic, or thinking of bad things. That is wasting time."

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, a little tired. She was slowing entering the phase where magic drained her too much, despite the fact she only used it to give an aneurism, and throw the Kanima and Stiles.

"Look, there might be another way around it."

Katherine being the optimist was kind of unnerving for Bonnie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember a witch that lost her powers but held on to other witches and gained them back."

"Katherine that makes no sense."

"No listen; the only way a witch basically permanently loses her powers is never. I mean even in death you bitches don't seem to go down."

"I didn't lose my powers Katherine, they are just blocked. Plus I am still like a magical spark or something."

"I know, what I am saying is that it takes another witch to kind of give you a boost. And the only way Peter was able to accomplish that was by using you as a spark."

Bonnie was still confused. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You are still a spark, and it seems that not only can witches use each other as a power source, but so can other supernatural creatures. It just takes a little more work."

"I don't like where this is going."

"That means if you had supernatural assistance, i.e. me or maybe Lydia, you could still use your magic. It may be limited but your powers could come back."

Bonnie thought about it. She could use her other books to find a locator spell, get the spell, and rid herself of Peter. It had only been a few days, but Bonnie was determined to leave this behind her.

"Alright. I'll call Lydia and talk about it later..."

Katherine nodded and looked at the couch.

"Stiles is okay."

Bonnie turned to look a the boy again. There was no movement other than his chest rising and falling. The guilt was coming back at full force.

"I fucked up."

"Yeah you did."

Bonnie could not even give her an ugly look.

"You realize that I hate you."

"No you don't, just like you don't hate Stiles. I mean you may like Stiles more than you like me, but whatever."

"What?"

Bonnie watched as Katherine's signature smile graced her lips. It was full of venom and evil. This meant nothing good for the young witch.

"I think the only other time you actually pleaded for someone's life like that was Jeremy's."

Bonnie turned back to Katherine, who was still looking at Stiles.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh spirits talk Bonnie, and even though she hates me Emily just so happens to be the loudest. This was aorund the beginning of when Emily was trying to contact me from the dead over the journal. I had the lovely experience of seeing into your little incident that lost the powers of one hundred dead witches. I mean over a boy that would cheat on you later...eh...but that little scene was touching. I mean I felt everything you did. Poor baby. And in that same instance, you were basically willing to compromise your entire being for that one boy. Pathetic? Yes. Romantic? Depends? Parallels? Most definitely."

Bonnie was about to argue when she heard a groan from Stiles. She was about to get up, when Katherine sped over to him to check. She was back in her seat on fifteen seconds later.

"He will live. I mean you are probably going to have to explain everything to him, again, and then explain that whole speech of yours..."

"Wait why would I have to do that?"

Katherine looked at Bonnie, who was genuinely confused.

"Sweetie...he is fully aware of what was everything that had happened. My blood kind of put him in this daze like state. His eyes are just closed right now. I doubt he can open them. But I know one thing for fact. Stiles maybe out of it, but he is not asleep."

* * *

_**A/N: Another new chapter. So I decided to bring back Katherine. I mean I am talking about that journal, so I might as well bring back the one holding onto it. Originally it was supposed to be Rebekah who saves her, but I decided to bring back Katherine as a semi permanent fixture in the story. Anyway, so Bonnie has a slight breakdown, and Stiles heard all of it. We also have Katherine come up with the theory that a witch can activate her powers through other supernatural creatures. Now to test if that is the truth...**_

_** The whole Rebekah thing will pick up a little bit (those white oak pieces have to get found and destroyed sometime). Also we have been talking about him, but Peter is going to have to eventually make another appearance (either the next chapter, or the one after that). **_

_**As soon as Rebekah leaves Beacon Hills, I am going to introduce other TVD characters, I know for certain two are popping up. But more might come around. **_

_**Thank you to everyone that is reading this. I know it sounds like I am doing this out of obligation, but I am not. I have promised things I could not deliver, and yet some of you guys stay around. We are almost at thirty chapters and some of you guys are still commenting and sending love. Giving you a small applause right ow.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Lydia?"

The red head had just gotten ready for the day when her mom popped in her room.

"Yes mom?"

"Your friend is here, do you want to talk to her?"

Lydia gave her mom a confused look,m but nodded her head.

"Yeah send her up."

Her mother nodded her head, and closed the door. Lydia waited a few seconds when a girl came in. Immediately Lydia relaxed. It was just Allison.

"Hey Allison!"

The other girl smiled, but it was not her usual smile. It was tight and strained.

"Hey Lydia. How are you?"

Lydia noticed that she still had her notes out. She casually went over to her bed and started putting them up, acting as if it was nothing more than some school work.

"I'm fine just getting a little studying done. You?"

She watched Allison shrug. Everything about her was tense. Had something happened?

"Allison are you okay?"

Allison shook her head. Lydia put up her things and closed her computer, and turned her full attention onto Allison.

"What's wrong."

Allison stood there in the middle of her room, trying to remain calm. She breathed in and then shook her head.

"I just came to see my best friend. I'm sorry I have been missing since the party."

"Oh no worries, Bonnie has been around to keep me company."

Lydia was not oblivious to the tick that formed in Allison's jaw. She wanted to see that happen. Lydia loved Allison dearly, but she was not ignorant to the fact that Allison was keeping secrets from her. Bonnie may have been as well, but they did not really involve her like the ones that Allison were keeping. Plus despite the fact that Bonnie was keeping secrets, she managed to still be a friend and make time for Lydia. Allison was always busy; be it with her family with their secret, or with Scott and theirs. It was not fun being left out of the loop, especially if it might involve her. Bonnie had told her a little about what was going on, butleft it at that. She reminded Lydia that it was not her place to speak on it, and even if she did, she was not fully knowledgeable about the situation. Regardless Bonnie told her about Jackson's problem, though it was vague, and that Peter was back. That was all she knew, or was willing to tell her.

"It's not my place to say anything about certain things. You are going to have to get that information from someone else."

Lydia was a little disappointed. Bonnie had not told her all of her past in Mystic Falls, just enough to start doing research. Then there was the problems in Beacon Hills. She chalked it up to supernatural troubles, and that her ex was involved slightly. But that was something. Comapred to the openingly avoiding Allison, who Lydia even called out for lying one night about it.

"So Bonnie has been here?"

Lydia pulled her hand up and looked at her nails. She should take a day to go get her nails done.

"Yep. She is my friend."

"_Our_ friend."

Lydia gave her a pointed look, the shrugged it off.

"You barely talk to her as it is Allison."

"Still."

"You are only her friend when I am around. I don't think you really like her at all."

Lydia watched as Allison became offended by that.

"That's not true."

"When was the last time you hung out with her without me?"

Allison opened her mouth to argue but realized she could not give an answer. Lydia flipped her hair, and went back to studying her nails.

"Look I don't expect you to like her or anything. This is more about you and me to be honest."

"What about us?"

"It's Monday, and you had not come by yet. That means something big happened. Which I understand if something did, but still. I did not see you the whole party, and then this weekend. Even before that, you have been so engrossed with your family and Scott. I understand the family thing, but Scott is supposed to be your ex, and yet you can't even for maybe an hour not think or talk about him when you are with me, or even give me an hour at all. And I sat here and listened to it. All of it, until you stopped showing up. Because you were busy with whatever."

"Yes I am busy, Lydia. I have responsibilities! I can't just drop everything I have to come console you, over your latest Jackson obsession."

"Oh the pot calls the kettle black."

Allison scoffed. This was not how she wanted things to go down. But of course everything was going wrong for her, might as well lose her best friend as well.

"Lydia I am going through some things right now..."

"Then tell me Allison, I am supposed to be your best friend. I am supposed to be your support when you can't go to your family or anything. But you insist on not coming to me. Allison, what's wrong?"

Lydia stood up, looking up to her best friend. Allison looked like she was about to cry. Lydia wrapped her arms around the taller girl and gave her a hug.

"Look, you don't have to tell me everything, but please tell me something."

Lydia waited, understanding that she might not get anything at all.

"My mom died..."

The smaller girls eyes widened, and she hugged Allison a little tighter. Lydia knew that she was not going to find out anything about what was happening. But she could wait. Right now one of her friends needed her.

* * *

Jackson woke up naked in a bed that was not his. Generally it was naked and in his room. He was once scared by the nakedness, but had gotten used to it. It had become a normal part of his routine. A routine he did not enjoy in the slightest. It was during the night hours, but Jackson would black out. It felt like five or ten minutes, but in reality had extended for hours. He would wake up naked, sometimes dirty, and most of the time bloody. There would be bits of skin under his nails, and at first he would become sick at the sight of it, spending a lot of time, wretching over a toilet. But now he had become accustomed to that as well. It scared Jackson at how he settled into this new life. Not knowing what happened, just knowing that he more than likely had a hand in the death of some poor innocent idiot. He felt guilty every time he woke up and saw himself bloody and naked. He just wished he could forget about that too. It had been like that since he received that faulty bite from Derek. He should sue Derek. Not only was the bite defective, but it turned him into something he had no clue about, and he was out there killing people!

This was all Derek's fault. That was the story Jackson would stick with. But even he knew it would not last. Even if Derek was the reason he was like this, probably unintentionally Derek was not exactly a competent werewolf, Jackson could feel that someone else was calling the shots. With his life, his decisions. Someone else had control, and Jackson hated it.

"Oh look you're awake."

Jackson jumped at the sound of a female voice. He turned to see a beautiful girl with brown curly hair. She had a lit tan skin, and brown eyes. Her smile was possibly the most inviting thing he had ever seen. She looked about his age, maybe a little older, but something about her read older.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that."

The girl tossed him some clothes, a pair of jeans and a shirt. Jackson was about to ask for underwear when he realized that these clothes belonged to someone else. He was about to protest when the girl started talking.

"Get dressed and leave, a taxi is waiting, I paid for the fare and everything. Have a good day and don't kill anything else."

She walked out of the room and shut the door. Jackson sat there dumbly before he got dressed. When he was leaving he saw the girl fixing a door to a bathroom. There were also trash bags, and plaster being placed in walls. Was she fixing this house up?

"Go down the stairs, and the door should be right there. Have a nice day."

She did not even turn around. Jackson did not want to ask questions. He just wanted to go home and get out of the worn clothes that he was. He followed her directions and once out side, he ran to the cab.

After giving the cabdriver directions to his home, he sat back and closed his eyes. His life had been turned upside down, and he would never remember most of it.

Just about halfway home he realized something; he was naked, in front a girl that he did not know, in a strange house.

And his neck really hurt.

* * *

Stiles stared at the wall in his room. The pale green color needed something. Maybe a new poster? But of what? Maybe something that dealt with Harry Potter. He was not a big Potter fan so that might just look stupid. What about a poster of some hot girl? That would just creep him out. Having her eyes focus on him would scare him every time he walked in his room. Maybe he could get a picture of his mom. That was a definite no.

"Stiles?"

He turned around to see Bonnie standing in his doorway. She was once again dressed down, taking a t shirt and a pair of cargo shorts as her outfit. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing off her widows peak. She was wearing no make up, and it looked like she did not get much sleep.

"Yeah Bonnie?"

"Can I come in?"

He just nodded. Bonnie stepped into the room and closed the door. Stiles tried to sit on his bed, but ended up sliding on the floor. Bonnie gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off, and plopped on the floor to. She maneuvered so she was sitting legs crossed. Stiles did the same, only a little awkwardly. Bonnie did her best to hide her smile, but she knew Stiles could see it. He even smiled a little. Once Stiles was settled, he began to speak.

"So, what is it that you wanted to come in and close the door for?"

He already knew. He just assume it would be too awkward to let her start.

"Well, it's about last night."

Bonnie waited to get a reaction from Stiles. Fortunately he did not seem too bothered.

"First off I want to say I am sorry for your...accident."

"Apology accepted, for this one and the last twenty ones you said last night."

This time Bonnie nodded. Stiles mentally kicked himself for even saying that. Bonnie felt terrible enough for what happened, he should not be bringing it up, even if it is to joke.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, before the whole Kanima thing, we were talking, and I was flying off the handle about why you could not know what was going on with me. Then later on in the night, I breakdown and talk about it, even though I thought you were knocked out and everything."

Stiles sat there remembering the night before. Bonnie had run away, and the Kanima followed her. Stiles immediately regretted letting her go alone. He then started forcing his body to move, a little by little, until he slowly was able to get up. After he checked every room for Bonnie, he caught a glimpse of the Kanima in Bonnie's house. Stiles watched as it walked up stairs, knowing where its soon to be victim was.

While still reeling from the effects of the toxin, Stiles made the slow trek to try to save Bonnie. He would do anything to distract the Kanima from her. It took some time, but as soon as he got over to the house, the toxin wore off. He ran in the house and bumped into Bonnie. It was quick, and Stiles did not see exactly what happened, but he felt a powerful force push against him, as if slamming into him. It was strong enough to throw him into a bookcase, and subsequently force the book case to fall on him. He felt things crush, and squish, and explode. His body hurt in the worst of ways. But that did not matter. Bonnie did. After that he was blacking out, losing sight and control over his hearing. His world was leaving him, and the last thing he was hearing was Bonnie.

Then there was a cold thing being pressed up against his mouth, with a strange liquid pouring in it. Stiles was not strong enough to force it off, he just laid there and let it happen. What felt like an eternity was actually no more than maybe a minute or two. After that he sat there, or laid there, he had no clue as to what was going on. He started coming to, noticing the fire like sensation that was running through him. It felt as if his body was responding to whatever was poured into him. He started feeling better, things that once hurt was now going away. Then he started to hear again, and the first thing he heard was Bonnie. Her voice seemed to waver, and it sounded like she was crying. Stiles tried to get up, but felt his body sear in pain, then a wave of relief washed over him. He just sat there and listened until she stopped. He thought it was over, until she starting speaking again. This time she called herself a witch. Stiles listened to what she was saying, her words seemed endless. The last thing he heard her say was something about an Emily.

"I was becoming Emily and I didn't even know it."

"Now that sounds harsh don't you say?"

If Stiles was able to, he would have jumped at the sound of that voice. He recognized it, but he could not put a name to it. It sounded different then what he had remembered it.

"I thought you went to feed?"

Bonnie did not seem so surprised by the voice. Stiles heard the word feed, and remembered something about Bonnie saying vampires. Were they real.

"Yeah, I will do that later. I just went to go get my bags and shit."

Stiles tried to put a face to that voice, but it was becoming hard to. It was as if something was being blocked.

"So, we need to talk real quick."

Stiles felt something push down near him. He heard the sound of heels clicking, moving away from him.

After that it was a bit of a blur. He could hear some of their conversation, but then there were times when he was dazed to the point he would forget his exact state. It was like he kept waking up, even though he was sure he was not falling asleep at all.

Stiles was sure he was awake, only to be proven wrong when he opened his eyes and was in his room. The sun was shining, meaning he had slept that night. But at the same time he was sure he did not dream everything he saw and heard. Everything he felt.

* * *

"Stiles?"

He felt a hand touch his bare arm. He looked to see Bonnie leaning towards him. Her eyes were not focused on him, instead searching for something that could hinder her concern. Stiles took her hand and pushed it away. For some reason he did not want her to touch him. Not that he was disgusted with her, but instead angry. The look on her face was hurt, but she did not voice it.

"I'm sorry did you say anything?"

"No. You just got quiet. Quieter than usual."

Stiles gave her a tight smile. He had become used to her lame attempts at jokes. Sometimes they were good enough for a genuine laugh, other times they get a pity giggle, then there were the ones that created an awkward silence. Considering the events that had taken place, this was very much an awkward silence inducing one. Bonnie recognized it and immediately steerd the conversation in a different direction. A more serious one.

"Last night. Like I said, everything while you were in your state, I didn't know you were awake. But, I want you to know that, everything I said, about me being a witch, and all that stuff about vampires, and my friends, that was the truth."

Stiles nodded. For some reason he felt anger rise in him. He did not understand it, but it felt right.

"I am a witch. I was born a witch, and have been practicing for over a year now."

He was still quiet. The sudden image of Bonnie in his room at night floated through his mind. It only spurred his anger.

"And Elena, whose real name is Katherine, is a vampire."

The image of her standing in front of him talking to him. He felt the familiar feelings of calm and a hypnotic trance pull him in. Stiles could feel his anger nearly exploding.

"I know everything that has been happening in Beacon Hills. Well almost everything."

The thought of her in his room, sitting at his computer looking at the bestiary popped up. He was standing over her shoulder. Then it shifted to her standing in front of Derek, before he fell to his knees. After it was the sight of blood pouring down her nose, and passing out.

Stiles shook his head, she knew, she had known, and she had been involved in some form. But how? How did she know, and where were these images coming from?

"Stiles?"

The concern was back, but Stiles did not care. Everything was becoming clear again, but what exactly? He started seeing more and more images: him and Bonnie kissing; him sitting beside her comatose body. Bonnie talking to Katherine, and how tense her words were. Elena, no Katherine, smiling at him as if he were some sort of prey. Katherine standing outside waiting for him to invite her in. How Katherine sped through Derek's pack with more strength and speed then that entire pack combined. Stiles closed his eyes and let the images take over. It felt like time had stopped as the past was returning to him. Bonnie was not normal, Elena's real name was Katherine. Bonnie was a witch. Katherine was a vampire. The last thing he saw was Bonnie, appearing before his very eyes, in the middle of night on a Monday. Then everything went black.

"Stiles!"

The sound of Bonnie's voice brought him back. He opened his eyes he was looking up at her. She was scared. He could tell. But he did not care. She had done something to him.

"What did you do to me?"

"What?"

"When Elena, I mean Katherine, left, something happened. You made me forget. What did you do?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in terror. Or was it guilt? Stiles pushed himself up, still feeling a bit of pain from last night.

"Stiles...I..."

"No, do not try to explain yourself. Just tell me what happened Bonnie."

Bonnie got quiet.

"Bonnie don't do that."

"Fine. After youtold me everything, I had Katherine compel you."

"Compel?"

"It is the ability to persuade at the highest form. Basically a vampire can put a person, or supernatural creature depending on the age of the vampire, and can "persuade" them to do what they want. You could tell them to jump, and they would do it, to sit there and not scream, and they would do it, to kill themselves, and they would do it..."

"To forget everything about someone and..."

"They would do it."

Stiles watched Bonnie. For the first time he did not know what to think of her. Even though he remembered the awe and wonder he had when she first revealed her secret, he did not know what to think now. Why would she even resort to that?

"Why?"

She knew what he meant.

"Because..."

She trailed off after that. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well?"

Bonnie sighed.

"Because Stiles you would be a liability."

"What?"

"You heard me. Stiles I know you, you are a bit over confident at times. And you would want to travel around, following me like a lost puppy, trying to be my sidekick. Like I said before I have enough going on without you running around trying to play Robin. You already do that with Scott. I don't need a sidekick that can't even defend himself."

Stiles' anger deflated, his eyes turning from the crossed, glare like expression to a sad lost look.

"Bonnie..."

"No. Stiles, I took a hit to keep you and everyone safe that night Derek came over. You are not the first to sit and think that me being a witch would be something amazing. It's not. I have gone to hell and back for the people I care about, and each time I take a hit. This was my fresh start, my do over. So pardon the fuck out of me for not wanting yet another naïve idiot latch on and ultimately get himself hurt (like last night proved), and then put myself on the chopping block to save his ass."

Stiles sat there, staring her straight in the eyes. Her green eyes were dark, angry, venomous.

"Cause this shit happens every time Stiles. And you would be the worst. You have absolutely no coordination, no skills to bring to the table, no actual experience outside this poorly handled Kanima situation. You would get killed with me, and I don't think I can convince Katherine to make you a vampire, cause she as hell does not like the responsibility. So Stiles, my secret is a secret for a reason. I don't want a target on my back, nor should you have one on yours either. Just pretend like you know nothing, and you will live longer than the age of twenty-one."

With that Bonnie stood up, and walked out of his room, leaving Stiles alone. He sat there, his eyes focused on the spot where Bonnie had sat. He could still feel her presence; the anger that did not absolve in to the air, instead framed that spot. Everything she had said stung, piercing him until it hit and destroyed his soul. Was he really of no use? Did Bonnie really think little of him? Did others think that of him?

These questions swirled around as he just sat there, his body unknowingly healing itself, the blood slowly leaving his system.

* * *

Bonnie closed the door, and let herself breath. She did it. Hopefully that was enough. She looked towards the door, hoping that Stiles would not run after her. After a minute, she realized he would not. She nodded her head, and headed to her home.

* * *

Katherine had finished repairing everything that she could. The book shelf was returned it it's original spot. The bathroom door was back in place, there was walls re-plastered, and painted over. Everything looked nice enough. Some small things like a few lamps and vases were destroyed but it was nothing to call home over. She took a shower, enjoying the nice warmth after a day of hard work. After getting dressed in her most comfortable clothes, Katherine headed downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee and Bourbon. Just as she sat down, she heard something. Her first thought was Bonnie.

"I'm in the kitchen."

She yelled out, taking a quick sip of her stronger than black coffee. She smiled as the burning liquid slid down her throat.

"Nice."

She took another sip as she waited and listened to see where Bonnie was. Her relaxed disposition disappeared as she realized Bonnie was not even in the house yet. But someone was behind her. Waiting.

She turned around, ready to fight, but was surprised by who she was met with.

"What are you doing here?"

The brunette stared at a beautiful blonde, whose head was tilted studying her. Her striking beauty was measured by her extreme innocent features. But Katherine knew better. The blonde in front of her was no saint, nor was she innocent. She was just as evil, as malicious, as devious as Katherine was, maybe even more. But what exactly was she doing in the Bennett house?

"Hello Katerina."

If Katherine had a heartbeat it would have been racing.

"Rebekah..."

* * *

_**A/N: Another update. So now we are moving in bad territory with Stiles and Bonnie, but I promise will get better. Right now I just want you guys to refer to Stiles' speech to Lydia (because this is where I want to place him), and this is where in my story, it starts up with Bonnie. After this more things come about and stuff. As for Bonnie, we will be going to the Rebekah story (which now involves a very scared Katherine, to be explained later). Peter will definitely be hopping up next chapter, or a reference other than that Friday night. Also more on the journal story (which will mainly revolve Bonnie-Allison-Katherine and another character).**_

_**Thank you for the comments and the love!**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

As soon as she said the Original's name, another sat on the tip of her tongue. She did not say it in fear that he would be waiting outside. Instead she grabbed her mug, the coffee still hot and burning. Katherine pulled the glass up to her mouth and took a small sip. The alcohol swirled around her mouth and down her throat. She kept her gaze on Rebekah, who looked undisturbed by the younger vampire. She was almost amused.

"So..."

As soon as Rebekah spoke, Katherine took her coffee and threw it at Rebekah. Rebekah naturally ducked, which Katherine took the opportunity to run out of the kitchen. With her vampire speed she fled the room, just as she was about to make it outside, she felt a hand pull her by her hair. With a quick and powerful yank, Katherine was pulled back, taken by her neck and pressed to a wall. She looked down to see Rebekah looking up at her.

"Was all that really necessary?"

"I don't know worth a shot."

Rebekah took Katherine and slammed her head against the wall.

"You're a bit more brazen then you used to be."

This time Katherine kept her mouth closed. Rebekah may have been the youngest of the Originals but she was by no means weak. She had almost five hundred years on Katherine, which meant she was stronger, and much more capable of killing Katherine without issue. There was also the fact that her older brother was one of the banes of her existence. She had spent centuries running in fear, scared of Klaus. Even last year, when he did not have his body back and was settled in that Hunter's body, she felt that familiar touch of fear that only Klaus could create.

Right now she was under the power of the powerful Rebekah, but she had no clue if Klaus was out there waiting for her or not.

"You know what's funny Petrova?"

Katherine knew not to speak that time.

"That Klaus is dead. Yet here you are..."

As soon as she heard that Klaus was dead she wanted to dance for joy. But considering his sister was holding her by her neck, and she did just throw a mug full of hot coffee at her, now was not the time to ask questions.

"What are you doing?"

Both vampires turned to see Bonnie walking into her house. She hastily closed the door, and turned to them?

"Saying hello to an old friend."

"Fearing for my undead life."

Bonnie just looked at both women, shrugged, and walked off to the kitchen. The first thing she saw was the coffee. She turned to see both vampires standing there. Rebekah looked bored, and confused. Katherine still had fear running through her. There was a considerable distance between them.

"So..."

"What is Petrova doing here?"

Bonnie noted Rebekah's tone was not as belligerent as it was when directed towards Elena. Bonnie turned her attention back to the mess on the floor, she knew she had to clean it up. Getting a dish cloth, she got it wet and then proceeded to clean up the coffee.

"Hello? I asked you a question Bonnie."

Bonnie was almost done. She looked up and sighed.

"She has Katherine things that need to be dealt with."

"Katherine things?"

"Don't make it sound so run of the mill."

Bonnie stood up and rinsed out the dish cloth, then repeated the process again. This time she spoke as she worked.

"Look, Katherine needs me for things, and Rebekah as well. Since there is an obvious dislike for each other, how about we keep the affairs separate?"

Katherine glanced at Rebekah in front of her. She of course was curious about Rebekah's plans, understanding that Bonnie was somehow needed. But the complete terror that the blonde brought upon Katherine was not something the younger vampire would like to risk. She stood there and nodded, knowing no one was looking at her.

"So I am guessing that you and Rebekah are going to need time alone. I am going to go to the neighbor boy's house to see if he is not trying to slit his wrist or anything. So...yeah..."

Katherine took one step back, and sped off. She did not see Bonnie flinch at the reference of Stiles. Rebekah did however.

"So...neighbor boy? Is that the contact from last Friday?"

Bonnie nodded. It was small, and if it had not been for Rebekah's vampire senses, she would have missed it all together. Bonnie stood up and checked the pot of coffee. Still hot.

"You want some coffee?"

"Do you have any sort of liquor?"

"Really Rebekah?"

"Too early?"

Bonnie moved to get two mugs.

"Just a little."

"Fine I will take mine with sugar, no cream."

Bonnie looked over her shoulder, her eyebrow lifting a little. She did not say anything, she just got the sugar and half and half. She sat the them on the table and let Rebekah put her own sugar in.

"I don't know how much sugar you wanted."

Rebekah gave her a deadly look, but Bonnie was not scared. She just did not have it in her to act off. Rebekah tilted her head a little, studying the young witch.

"Who is neighbor boy?"

"Someone I care about, and is not important to what we are doing."

Rebekah sipped her coffee, enjoying the warmth.

"You okay?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I don't need an incapable witch trying to help me rid of the white oak. So once again, are you okay?"

Bonnie took a nice long sip of her coffee. Once she was satisfied, she put the mug down and looked at the table.

"Not really..."

"Is it important, or does it involve Neighbor Boy?"

"A little bit of both to be honest. And Neighbor Boy is important."

"Fine, do you need to talk about it?"

"I will later."

"With Katherine?"

"Oh God no. Look that is not a problem right now. We have a bigger one."

"A bigger one?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah you said you can't have an incapable witch right? Well..."

Rebekah put her coffee down.

"What happened?"

Bonnie looked into Rebekah's blue eyes.

"My magic. Right now it is...blocked."

"Blocked?"

Another nod.

"Fucking great."

* * *

The Old Hale Manor. It was once a beautiful home, full of loving people. There were even new arrivals. Lying in the woods, it allowed the family to stay secluded, and be able to connect with the rest of their community when needed. But on full moonlit nights, they were less of a danger to the society. A family full of werewolves, and a few humans, existed in that house. And for years that never pestered anyone about anything. So it came to a surprise, when a human, a hunter, drugged almost the entire family, locked them in the basement, the one they reserved for baby werewolves, and then proceeded to burn the house, and subsequently them alive.

Peter had come to at the last moment. He remembered the watching the chaos running around. Family members trying to open the doors, all been barricaded. Some of the babies were crying, and their parents were too. It was the end. Well not for him.

He had woken up, burnt, in pain, and angry. Peter never thought he could have been pushed over the edge as far as he did. The worse thing was that he was mentally okay. In some instances he was. The sight of his family screaming in pain, crying, howling, would never leave him. But he was not gone. He wanted revenge. However he was stuck in his body. Sitting there waiting to be released from his hell. It took a few years, but he finally came to, and luckily he came up with a plan. To become strong and make a pack. Because with a pack, he could become strong, strong enough to avenge his family.

Peter sat on the stairs, as calm as he could be. Maybe it was the years of sitting and thinking, and also slashing the neck of the murderer of his family, but he was at peace. Or what the werewolf assumed it was. Even when he died again, it did not seem so bittersweet. No regrets, no fears. Sure he would have liked not having his nephew killing him out of anger.

But that did not stop him. He was fortunate to have found Lydia. How he happened onto her he did not know, but when he discovered that she was his third chance at life. This one required more work, one that involved slowly destroying the sanity of a teenage girl. He was ready to do that, but then found her. Bonnie Bennett. Of course he lightened his hold on Lydia, while managing to force her to do things; manipulate and steal were the main ones. To find out if she was a witch, and if she had any connection to his past. Of course the fates allowed him the fortune of discovering that Bonnie was not only a witch, but the daughter of his past love, Abby. Did it hurt him to use the child of his one love? Yes, it pained him to death. But she was his ticket to reviving. He waited weeks, but his patience was rewarded. On the night of his host's birthday party, he had her spike the drinks with wolfsbane and other things. The wolfsbane was used to primarily subdue the entire house. Have them hallucinate things. For Bonnie he made sure to spike two drinks differently.

"She won't fall for this, some one else will drink this."

Lydia had tried to discourage him from his plan. But he knew better. Lydia had thought she could keep Bonnie safe by occupying her with random task. Lydia was proven wrong when Bonnie came into the bathroom. She was a little drunk, having down both drinks rather quickly, and she was not only hallucinating, but her powers were slowly being blocked.

By the time he got his body back, he had to finish off his plan. He had become well aquainted with Bonnie's house through Lydia. With a little bit of skill, and luck, he had spiked her drink with the remaining ingredients to the spell, and with her powers having been blocked, he could easily finish the spell off without her compromising his efforts.

Admittedly he was doing this out of revenge. Abby deserted him, left him to love another. Then she died without ever speaking to him one last it wrong for him to take his pain and frstration out on an innocent teenage girl? Yes. But Peter never likened himself to being sane or moral as of late.

"I wonder if she remembers me? I mean I doubt she could forget."

Peter knew he was talking to no one, but it was always perfect to speak out loud when thinking diabolical thoughts. He saw a jagged piece of glass just sitting on the floor. With a cruel smile, he picked it up and played with it a little.

"Maybe I should remind her of my presence."

* * *

Stiles was laying on his bed. That was all he could really do. Just lay there. He was still SOMEWHATsore from last night, and today he was subjected to Bonnie's harsh words. What bothered him the most was that she meant it. She meant every sting. The only thing worse was how true they were. When he was supposed to support Scott, he did nothing but get in the way. He had really not been of much use as he had wanted to be, instead he got tossed, threatened, attacked, and manhandled by everything supernatural. Stiles thought back to the incident at the Police Station, he was slowly regaining some of his strength, he was still miles behind Derek who had bounced up as soon as the hunters showed up. Once Stiles was able to move, it was only to crawl. The first thing he did was to go look for his dad. By the time he got to the cells, he watched his dad get knocked out by Matt. His dad had fallen prey to Matt and he was scared he would lose him. Thankfully Derek and Scott came and took care of the situation. But that was the problem, Stiles could not rely on them to solve everything. He remembered how proud he was of himself when he was able to successfully activate the mountain ash. How proud he was to be of use, even if only for a little while.

"Hey buddy."

Stiles jerked up to see his dad. He was standing in his doorway, looking ready to go to work.

"Hey dad."

"What's going on? You look like someone kicked your puppy."

Stiles' mouth moved into a small smile. Despite the image of a puppy being kick did not sit well with Stiles, his dad's attempt at trying to cheer him up and make humor was nice.

"Uh nothing, just really bored. Scott did not want to hang out again."

He lied. He had not even thought about Scott all day. He was sure Scott was worried about other things, so it was not a total loss.

"Sorry kid. Hey why don't you and Bonnie hang out today?"

Stiles' small faltered. John noticed and nodded.

"Something wrong between you and Bonnie?"

Stiles wanted to answer: he was conflicted with his feelings for another girl other than Bonnie, and Bonnie really did not want anything to do with him. She thought he was a fuck up, and not worth the time and effort. She did not want to have to babysit him every time he got in over his head. To Stiles, Bonnie had said that she was leagues above him, and he did not deserve her time or

Stiles then thought about Scott. Was that how he felt about him? Was Scott tired of Stiles as well? Stiles thought of the times he would make a snarky remark only to have Scott give him an annoyed look. Stiles had always been that way, and Scott was accepting of that. But maybe he was growing tired of all of it?

"Hey Stiles?"

The teen snapped out of it, looking ot see his dad with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I just wanted to know if there was anything wrong between you and Bonnie. You seemed a little downhearted when I suggested that you and Bonnie should hang out. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Stiles shook his head this time. John was not convinced, but he did not want to push it. He gave a nod, and turned to leave. Before he did asked Stiles one last thing.

"Hey do you know where Bonnie is?"

"Uh at Lydia's."

He was lying again. He saw her walk into her house not too long ago.

"Okay. I am going to have someone come over to inspect Bonnie's house. Make sure it is okay and everything."

Stiles panicked a little. Crap.

"Okay dad. Uh when is he coming over?"

"In like fifteen. Uh call Bonnie and tell her to give you a key to let them in. I have to go to work son. I will see you and Bonnie later."

Stiles nodded. As soon as John disappeared, Stiles jumped for his phone. He dialed Bonnie's number, only to hear it ring on his desk.

"Bonnie!"

Stiles jumped up, and made his way through the house. He got to the living room, when he peaked out of the window. His dad was just driving off.

Stiles let out a sigh and stood up.

"Well that was close."

Stiles nodded his head in agreement, before jumping in shock and screaming in the most unmanly of ways. He turned around to see Elena, no Katherine, just standing there.

"Oh Stiles, don't look so scared. You might die from shock."

She came closer to him, forcing him to back up. Stiles was sure she could smell his fear. Could vampires smell fear? Maybe they just did the whole heartbeat thing. That actually sounded a lot more reasonable than smelling fear. Stiles shook his head before his thought process could get away from him. There was an actual vampire standing in front of him, and Stiles could not help but actually express his curiosity about her. But the first thing that needed to be addressed.

"We need to get Bonnie over here."

* * *

"So your magic is on the fritz because of some werewolf, who returned from the dead, and then proceeded to bind you to him, insuring the he could not die without taking you out?"

Bonnie nodded as she searched for her phone. Had she not taken it with her?

"What are you looking for?"

Bonnie gave up the search and slumped in her chair.

"My phone."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Where did you leave it?"

"At my neighbor's house."

"Do you want to go get it?"

Bonnie sat down in her seat. That was a definite no. She left her phone in Stiles' room. Where Stiles was most likely at. Not too long ago, she had just told him off in the worst of ways. Part of her meant it, but she only said what she said to keep him away. She knew she could trust him with her secret, but she did not trust him to not try to get involved. She was taking a chance with Lydia, and with two ancient vampires who were not really all that good in the first place, it was not like she could just keep adding people. At least with Lydia she could hold at a distance. Lydia lived on the other side of town, and she understood boundaries. Bonnie would feed her as much information she thought was necessary, and the girl may understand that it was not all of it, but she owuld work with it. Stiles had no concept of that. He would pry until he was fully involved. With Bonnie that meant a lot of things, and one of them was death.

"Eh..."

Rebekah nodded. She was not exactly okay with the fact that the witch was not capable of using magic at the moment.

"You sure you are able to find a way to use your magic?"

Bonnie nodded, though she was sure Rebekah could see right through it. She made her way tot he front door only to have Katherine speed through and pull both her and Rebekah up stairs.

"What the hell was that?"

Katherine stood behind Bonnie, and stared at Rebekah.

"Okay Stiles' dad is having someone come and inspect the house. You know to see if it is livable."

"It should be."

Bonnie turned to look at Katherine. She did not look exactly happy.

"Look I fixed what little problems the house had. Doors and shit. Even checked the foundation."

"How did you..."

"I have lived on this earth long enough to pick up a few skills."

Rebekah was about to speak, when she heard something. Katherine perked up as well. Bonnie was about to speak when she felt something on her arm. It felt as if someone was slicing it open. Bonnie grabbed it, then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She was about to scream when she felt a piercing sensation run across her cheek.

"Do you smell wolf?"

Rebekah turned to Katherine, who had turned her attention to Bonnie.

"What the hell?"

Rebekah flew down stairs. Katherine caught Bonnie before she fell over. She looked like she wanted to scream but could not.

"Bonnie?"

"It was him."

"Him?"

"Peter."

Katherine rolled her eyes. Of course. The vampire noticed Rebekah had not returned, which could have been really good or really bad. She decided to leave Bonnie where she was, and went down stairs to check on the other girl. What she found was a couch with the Original laying on it, unconscious,neck broken. Great.

She closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. Other than Bonnie's frantic heartbeat, nothing seemed to be out of the normal. She turned around only to be met by a handsome man. He put reached out for her, but Katherine was fast enough to avoid him. She took him by his arm and swung him into the living room. He fell onto the couch sitting there, but slowly got up.

"You must be Peter Hale?"

"Glad I am notorious."

Katherine perked at the sound of Rebekah's bones returning back to place. She smiled a little. A pissed off Original was going to run amok in a second. She might as well get out of the way and get a good seat.

"Notorious is not the word I would use."

Peter rolled his shoulder, letting it fall back into place. He was not strong enough to take out the girl, but he knew she knew about his arrangement with Bonnie. He had taken out one of the girls easily, but did not expect the other one.

"So, you know who I am, yet I have not a clue who you are, Care to give a name?"

Katherine leaned on the doorway, being as cool as she could be. Even though Rebekah's neck was healing, and Bonnie was near whimpering up stairs. She had to play it cool, or else he would know something was up.

"Well my name is not important. What is the girl that is about to rip you a new one. She does not like having her neck broke. Especially by a weak bitch."

Peter was about to say something when a blonde blur sped through, taking Peter by the neck, and pulling him off the ground. Her face was contorted in anger. Her eyes blood red, veings popping out. Her mouth had devilish fangs. Peter had never seen such a creature.

"Yeah...she doesn't die easily if that was what you were expecting."

"Noted..."

He could feel himself struggling, but her hold become firmer with each second.

"Hey!

Peter watched as the blond girl turned her head and hiss. The brunette stepped back, but did not falter. Much.

Don't kill him. If he dies, Bonnie dies. And both of us need her."

"Fuck off! He broke my neck, I deserve to fuck him up!"

Peter watch the other girl just took another step back. It was not in sarcasm, but fear. The blonde was obviously the much more powerful one.

"I'm just saying..."

"Well no one asked you."

The girl with the brown hair just nodded, and stood there. The blonde one turned her attention back to him, and her face was normal, her fangs were still evident. She looked into his eyes, before she withdrew her fangs.

Rebekah sped over to the door, opened it and threw Peter out. Peter got up quickly and was about to run with the blonde was in front of him again. He looked to see both girls standing there watching him. He was just about to run when the blonde spoke.

"Peter Hale? Any relation to Derek Hale?"

Peter was confused but nodded. He needed to disappear before anyone spotted him.

"Nephew. Why would you ask?"

Rebekah shrugged.

"No reason. You should run along before you get caught. You are supposed to be dead right?"

With that both girls walked into the house and closed the door.

Peter looked around to see no one around. With great ability, he ran off.

"Both girls made it upstairs, but on the way, Katherine had to ask.

"Why would you ask about Derek Hale?"

Once again Rebekah shrugged,

"No reason really. I just fucked him last night."

Katherine stopped midway up the stairs. That was not something she needed to know. She shook her head remembering that she had to get Bonnie to Stiles house.

"I should not have asked."

Just as Katherine began to walk again, Rebekah stopped. As a result the younger vampire did the same.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought of something."

Rebekah turned to look at Katherine, who looked ready to run if need be.

"And what would that be?"

"We could have compelled him to give us the spell back..."

Katherine thought about what Rebekah just said before face palming hard.

"Well fuck."

* * *

_**A/N: Peter appears, and gets his ass handed to him by Rebekah and Katherine. Rebekah and Katherine have history. Rebekah reveals that Klaus is supposedly dead. Bonnie and Stiles do not interact at all. This is offically my least favorite chapter. The original version had so much going on, and it felt all off. I decided to focus more so on the situations at Bonnie and Stiles' homes...I am happy I did bring back Peter, BUT THAT WAS IT. Next chapter will be better I promise.**_

_**Thank You for the comments!**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie was looking in her grimoires when the girls returned. She was still breathing heavy, and her face had tears running down it. She was sure the vampires could hear her heart rate slowing down from the speed it was at. Regardless Bonnie was not going to sit and let Peter have the satisfaction of putting her in pain. She was looking for something to help her in this situation. She was hoping once could have some answer that she did not see.

"Well you look okay Bonnie."

"Not really, my body is on fire and my neck hurts. I guess that means one of you got a hold of him."

Rebekah shrugged.

"Should not have broken my neck."

Bonnie did not say anything, deciding to flip through yet another old book. Katherine looked out of the window to see Stiles standing there, apparently trying to get her attention. That was when she remembered what Stiles had wanted.

"Oh hey we need to leave. No one is supposed to be here and Neighbor Boy's dad has some guy coming over in like..."

Katherine got quiet when she heard a door open. The front door. Bonnie stopped flipping through her grimoires, Rebekah perked up, and Katherine looked out the door.

"Now..."

Katherine closed the door, and pressed her back to it. It seemed as if there were several people coming in. It was going to be hard to just speed through the house without being noticed.

"What do we do?"

Katherine whispered. Rebekah just shrugged. She did not think it was a big deal. Bonnie however thought differently. Even though she was not panicking, she did not want to be caught. She had promised Mr. Stilinski that she would not step foot into the house until her father got back. She took her books and put them back in their box, and was about to put them back in their hiding place, until she came up with an idea. She looked stood up and looked out of the window to see Stiles standing there. She motioned for him to open his window. He complied with a little hesitation.

"Bonnie!"

"Yeah I know they're here, look just keep your window open."

Stiles got what she was going to do. She was about to shimmy her way over to his house. He moved away from the window, and waited.

Bonnie looked at both vampires and her box.

"Okay here is what is going to happen. Katherine, you and I will be moving to Stiles' house. Rebekah the couch you left downstairs, could you possibly relocate it into one of the rooms downstairs? We will deal with that later tonight okay?"

Rebekah did not argue. She just moved to the door, which Katherine stepped away from as soon as Rebekah turned to that direction. She smirked at the younger vampire, actually enjoying the fact that Katherine was scared of her. She did not enjoy the fact that she was alive though. Something was amiss, and she wanted to know what.

Stepping outside she listened as multiple men were coming up the stairs. She looked in Bonnie's room and saw the other two leave through the window.

"Hey, you are not supposed to be here."

Rebekah turned back around, and focused her attention on the group standing there. Rebekah closed the door, getting ready to do some work.

* * *

Stiles watched as both girls leave through the window. Once out Katherine picked up Bonnie, who was holding onto a box, and sped over to Stiles' window. How she managed that was beyond the teen boy. Bonnie came in first. Without saying one word, Stiles took the box, set it on the floor, and then helped Bonnie in. Once she was settled he turned his attention back to the window only to see Katherine shutting it.

"Well okay."

Katherine turned around and looked around the boy's room. It reeked of Stiles. That was not so much of a bad thing, the boy did not really stink at all. It was just so much of him in here, with a little Bonnie laced throughout. When she caught whiff of the girl, she had been surprised at how well their scents intermingled together. Stiles had that natural boy smell; something spicy, a little musk, and something sweet to make it bearable. It was like a full course meal for Katherine. With Bonnie, she was reminded of Emily a little. With Emily it was a big bowl of freshly cut apples, with lemon juice squeezed on top to preserve their color. It was sweet and twangy all at the same time.

With Bonnie she was a sweet delight. It was a combination of sweet berries ranging from black berries, to strawberries, and oranges in their variants. The marriage of their scents should have been anything but wonderful. But here was Katherine, reveling in the smell of two unique people.

"Alright I am going to go call Lydia about something. You two play nice please."

Bonnie snatched her phone off of Stiles' dresser, and made her way out of the room.

She closed the door, leaving a boy and a vampire alone.

Stiles did not know what to do in that moment. He moved around the room, trying to find something to do, feeling Katherine's pointed stare on him the entire time. She really could make him feel defenseless in that moment. Katherine had once been standing near the window, was now in front of him. Even though he was much taller than the other girl, he still jumped. He did not scream, not wanting to sound as unmanly as he could possibly be.

"Why do you do that?"

The vampire shrugged. Stiles was not satisfied with that answer.

"What does that mean?"

Katherine gave him a smile. She was beautiful, but Stiles could just see the malevolence behind it.

How long was this phone call going to take?

* * *

Rebekah closed the door to the room where the couch was. She had did a little damage to it, brekaing it into much more manageable pieces. Any edges she kept away from her, knowing she could trip and kill herself as a result. That could have been the most tragically embarrassing thing to ever do as a vampire. After she did that she took a broom and did a once over, making sure to get up as much of the debri, and sawdust. After that task was done, she went back up stairs to get the group of men. They were just standing their mindlessly as she left them. She wonder if she could find one of them to feed off of later. Well she had Derek, but doing that once a day off of the same person was not a smart idea. They could end up dead, and Rebekah could end up bored. The best thing to do was either find another victim, or raid the nearest hospital. She took out her phone and sent a quick message to Bonnie saying she was done, and that she would wait for Bonnie's call to come over. Once done she looked at the group of men.

"When I walk out of that door, and you hear it shut. You will come back to. You will think you were just inspecting the house together, and decided to start with the upstairs. You won't remember the pretty blonde girl at all. Do you understand."

"Ye..."

"Nod if you understand."

The group nodded. Rebekah gave them a smile.

"Well, have a nice day."

Before they could answer her, she was off. The sound of the door slamming brought them out of their trance.

* * *

"Mystic Falls Mayor Lockwood dies. Cause of death a broken neck."

Allison continued reading the article, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The most she came up with was that he was taken after a mysterious fall out. Several people were claimed to have been taken by officers to an undisclosed location. Allison had learned that anything like that meant supernatural activity on some level. But none of it had to do with Bonnie. Little of the town's happenings involved Bonnie. She was just an ordinary girl who was best friends with the Sheriff's daughter, Caroline Forbes, and one of the Mystic Fall's founders descendents, Elena Gilbert. The other girls were a little more interesting than Bonnie. Caroline was involved heavily in the community, and was either a head or chair of some committee. She was also a descendent of one of the Founding Families, as they called it. The one thing she saw was a clip about Caroline having been in an accident last year. It was the same night that was presumed to be the night of Mayor Lockwood's death. It was said to have been severe, supposedly she had sustained serious life threatening injuries. But from what she could see in other pictures, she looked as healthy and normal as any teenage girl could. Moving on from Caroline, Elena had been interesting to learn about.

She had lost family only a year ago, and was not as active in the community. Allison assumed that it was the death of her parents. She had lost her parents, uncles, aunts. The only family she seemed to have left was a boy named Jeremy Gilbert. The few articles about Elena's parents discussed how they died, and how she managed to survive. Allison would have thought it was a miracle, if she had not seen that picture of a girl named Katherine Pierce from the late nineteenth century. Other than how they wore their hair, with Elena preferring to wear it straight and Katherine preferred it curly, they were identical. Allison wondered if it was a mere coincidence that they looked identical until she remembered an article in the bestiary. It was about a mythic creature called the doppelganger. It was small and was not based on any facts really. It was more of a recount, and it had no worthwhile information to run off on. But now that Allison had gotten into the research, she decided to bring it back up. Turning away from the near useless article, she pulled up the page for the doppelganger. She read it again

**_The Doppelganger, a near mythical creature in the supernatural world. No one knows exactly the powers they possess, instead they are known as mere tools for higher purposes. It is said to be the exact copy of an existing being. This creature is not only a look alike, but represents great evil and omens to fall upon the life of everyone it comes in contact with, and if a person were to come in contact with their own, it means death is upon them. Doppelgangers are the result of a great shift in balance. Due to natural or supernatural means, a Doppelganger comes into an existence after the natural order has been tampered with at a level that causes a shift, and will continue to create Doppelgangers until order has been restored. The first true recorded doppelganger is a young girl from an early village in what would become Virginia. No one knows the exact cause of the creation of the Doppelganger, but it is assumed that a Doppelganger comes into existence as soon as the one preceding it passes._**

Allison finished the article and decided to look at the pictures of both girls. The first thing she noticed was their different hair styles. That was the most obvious thing, but then she noticed small things. Katherine had an air of duplicity to her; there was more to her than what met the eye. Allison thought Katherine seemed evil. With Elena, it was different. She was simple, pretty, normal, yet sad. But it did not add up. She had met Elena, and she seemed more like Katherine, in all sense of the word.

"But how could that be?"

Allison stared at their pictures again, before clicking off of them. Allison looked at her notes one last time, making sure to find any little connections. It seemed she had moved on to Katherine and Elena, but Bonnie was still not out of the topic. It was just a matter of finding anything she could find. But there was little. There was no information on her family that was outside of the normal, and Bonnie had to be the most normal unassuming girl ever. But that did not account for the missing journal. Her mother had said she saw Bonnie's name, and that Bonnie was special in some way. But what exactly?

"Maybe there is something I am missing."

She looked over her Bonnie Bennett notes. There was nothing there that could actually be of use. The only thing that stuck out was the fact that Bennett was a matriarchal family. It was not common, but it was nothing that spectacular. She opened a search engine and decided to type in Bennett and Mystic Falls. Once again she did not get much. She looked through a few of the results, and got nothing but one name. Emily Bennett. She immediately thought of the journal. There were two names. Could have this been the other one?

She took a chance and typed in Emily Bennett in. There was nothing about her out of the normal either. There was no pictures, no information at first. She decided to keep looking, trying to narrow it down even further.

"Okay...Emily Bennett, and Katherine Pierce, Mystic Falls."

She typed this in to her computer hoping for something. Once again, nothing. She was just about to quit when she clicked on the fifth page randomly.

The firs thing that popped up was a PDF file. She looked at the excerpt and saw the name Emily and Katherine. Allison was hesitant to open it, worried that it could be a dead end, with some sort of virus for her computer. But something in her was telling that there was an answer in there somewhere. If not big or groundbreaking, something that could push her in the right direction. Allison was just about to click it when her phone went off. She looked at it, see ing that it was almost time for her to go see Scott. They had been distant as of late, and the events at the Police Station had only drove them further apart. But maybe tonight could change that? Allison bookmarked the page and closed her laptop.

Bonnie could wait; Allison needed some sort of control over her life again. Even if it was in the form of Scott.

* * *

"So Stiles."

Stiles felt his heart thump in his chest. Was he that scared of her?

"Yes Katherine?"

She gave him a smile. It was almost evil in nature. He thought he should run but that would be of little use. She would just out run him to the door and wait there for him. Probably looking at her nails, like she had been waiting for hours.

"I just wanted to know how you are doing. You were on the brink of death last night."

Stiles nodded. He remembered last night well enough.

"I'm good. Still reeling but good."

Katherine nodded. She made her way to his bed and plopped down on it. Stiles could not help but watch her chest jiggle a little.

"My eyes are a little higher Stiles."

He snapped out of it and looked into her eyes again. He looked around for something to do, and decided to sit in the chair near his desk. It had gotten quiet again, which Stiles could see as awkward tension. Finally he decided to break the silence this time.

"Katherine?"

"Yes?"

"I was going to die last night. How did you save me?"

Katherine had picked up the magazine that was meant for Bonnie. She flipped though it casually.

"I fed you my blood."

"You did what?!"

Stiles felt everything in him drop at those words.

"I fed you my blood. Vampire blood heals you quickly, well quicker than the normal human rate."

Stiles went pale. He had drunk vampire blood, and it was probably still in him.

"That is so gross."

"Yeah well, the alternative is dying...so..."

Stiles nodded. He looked at his legs, which were tapping some off beat rhythm. He wondered what Bonnie was doing when he thought about something she said.

"Katherine?"

"What?"

"How do you make a vampire?"

Stiles watch the vampire stop flipping through the magazine and glanced up at him.

"You drink vampire blood, you die, you drink human blood."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Those are the three simple steps. Unfortunately it is never that _simple_."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, dying hurts like hell. Two, if you were ever manipulated in some way, you remember it later on. Bad memories pop up. Three, the period between dying and feeding on a human is a serious time. There is a lot of thinking, searching, precautions. You will hurt in the worst of ways. You are hungry but you don't know for what. You are going insane and the only way to stop it is by drinking blood. Plus most vampires go through it alone. The person that made them is rarely there to motivate them and keep them going, to guide them. It's the most depressing, emotionally exhausting period a vampire can go through."

Stiles listened to her. She lost all of her evil pretense, instead sounding tired and worn. Stiles wondered what Katherine's life was like before she was a vampire. Maybe he could ask her?

"Before you even ask: my life went to hell in a hand basket after I gave birth to an illegitimate child at fifteen with a man that ran out on me. My family disowned me, forced me to relocate to England; two years after, I met a man that changed my life, not in a good way mind you. Uh, I was going to be some birthday gift, then I ran and got taken in by this woman named Rose. She was one of Klaus' minions..."

"Klaus?"

"A very dangerous and evil brute of a man. He was the guy that I was going to be a birthday present for."

"Oh...sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay. Anyway, this woman named Rose was going to return me to Klaus like some lost pet or some shit. I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"What did you do?"

Katherine could see Stiles' curiosity so easily. He was leaning forward, his arms on his impatient legs. His round brown eyes focused on Katherine. It was nice having someone's attention without having to threaten their very being.

"Well, I stabbed myself in the stomach."

"Holy shit."

"Yep. It got serious in the late fifteenth century."

"Wait, what?**_ Late fifteenth century_**?"

Katherine nodded.

"1492 to be exact."

"The same year Columbus sailed the ocean blue!"

The vampire watched as Stiles sat up when he said that. He looked excited to be the first one to get that out.

"Really Stiles?"

Just as she said that the boy deflated, realizing how childish that actually sounded.

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it...anyway. Rose came in and saved me."

"With her blood?"

"Mhm. It was in my system and all of that. She went somewhere, probably to tell Klaus where I was. Well I did not know how vampire blood worked, so I tried again. This time I hung myself."

"You died that time."

Katherine nodded.

"Yep. I died, and became a vampire...in transition."

"So what was the moment where you became an official vampire?"

"Ugh it was like an hour or so later and Rose came at me with a wooden stake. Used the actual owner of the place I was being held hostage as a human shield. She bled, I saw, I drank. Well I drained. After that I went home. And by home I mean Bulgaria."

"How did your parents take you being a vampire?"

"Oh well...considering the fact that they were dead."

Stiles was on the edge of his seat. He was terrified to discover if she was the reason for her parents death.

"Well, turns out Klaus found them...and killed them. You know...because he could."

Stiles' heart stopped and slowed back down. He sat up and looked at Katherine. She looked contemplative, her voice was tired, almost sad. She looked lost almost. Stiles knew the other part of Katherine, the evilish, snarky, mean girl with a penchant for pointing out ones stupid decisions was very much a real part of her. It was no cover up. But this seemed like that girl when she was alone. With nothing to distract her long enough not to reminisce about her destructive past. She had become this thing he saw before her, that Bonnie could probably attest to being more than just a mean person. She was created this way.

"I'm sorry..."

"Your apologies mean nothing Stiles. Besides, if that had not happen the Katherine you see today would not exist...besides...my daughter lived. And she continued the Petrova line. So, it was not that big of a loss, even if I hate one of my descendents with a passion."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, being me is tough. I am gorgeous but insane and distrustful. But hey, those were the cards I was dealt."

Katherine stood up and dusted herself off, as if anything was on her perfect clothes. Stiles watched her, coming to understand Katherine a little more.

"I am going to go see what Bonnie is doing."

Stiles only nodded.

* * *

Katherine walked out to see Bonnie standing there. She had known the girl was waiting for her, listening to her words. Without say anything, both girls went downstairs.

"So what was that about?"

Katherine shrugged.

"You telling your life story to Stiles is shrug worthy?"

"Eh...the boy was interested."

"Okay. You seemed to forget to mention someone.."

"Stefan and Damon are not worth talking about considering it was my story."

"I wasn't talking about them Katherine."

Katherine looked at her nails, but her bad girl bravado had yet to return.

"Look, he is of the past. Anways, you should be worrying about Stiles."

Bonnie gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"I fear that boy might want to get bit again, this time for something serious."

* * *

Scott was walking out of the hospital when he met her. She was really pretty; blonde, blue eyes, and she had this innocent looking face. She walked closer to him, staring deep into his eyes.

"Hi there."

Scott could not speak. Her voice had a strange accent to it. He was immersed in her.

"You don't speak?"

He focused on her deep blue eyes, going into a state of trance.

"Come on, don't ignore me like that."

Scott knew that this was wrong, that he had a girlfriend that he loved more than almost anything. But for some reason, when looking into those eyes, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile. She came closer to him, looking into his brown eyes.

"It's okay, but if you are really sorry...you could make it up to me."

He really wanted to make it up to her.

"How?"

"Spend the night with me. No questions, no fighting, just one night. You will do as I say without hesitation. You are mine."

Scott listened to everything she said, soaking in her words. Her voice was still innocent, gentle, yet commanding and intoxicating.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. What's your name?"

"Scott."

She let out a laugh. It was really cute. Scott smiled hard, happy that he made her laugh in some way.

"Scott. That's cute. My name is Rebekah."

Scott nodded. He felt her take his hand. He made sure to make his grip firm, hoping she knew that he was willing to be hers for the night. She seemed to understand, as her smile grew. In return she tightened her grip and pulled him forward.

"Let's go, Scott."

"Okay Rebekah."

* * *

"What do you mean he could want the bite?"

"I mean he could want to be a vampire, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked behind her to see if they were alone. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"He's still in his room."

Bonnie closed her eyes, before returning her attention on Katherine.

"Fine. How do you know this?"

"Sweetie, I have turned quite a few people in my day. Some get that same air to them; he is feeling hopeless right now. After last night I don't blame him. I probably should not have left him alone...oh well. If he does turn you better go to your house and stay there..."

"Stiles is not turning into a vampire!"

Katherine watched Bonnie fume. She was surprised at how quickly the girl recovered from Peter's assault on her.

"Well...he has a few hours left before the vampire blood totally leaves his system. Maybe you should go sit and watch him."

Bonnie's anger subsided rather quickly.

"I can't."

Katherine cocked her head to the side, studying the girl standing in front of her.

"And why is that Bennett?"

Katherine knew something had gone down with the way Bonnie starting moving. She shuffled her feet, and looked down, her left arm was rubbing her right elbow.

"What did you do? Did you fuck him?"

Bonnie looked like she had gone white.

"What no!"

"Then why are you standing here as awkwardly as possible?"

"I may have yelled at him today."

"Over what?"

"He remembers what happened that night..."

"What?"

"He remembers you compeling him."

Katherine's brows furrowed together in confusion.

"How does he remember that?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know, he just does."

"The only way he could remember that is if he was a vampire...or magical assistance."

"Well I'm powerless right now!"

"You just can't use them, what if your powers fed off in the moment and unblocked him..."

"How does that even work?"

"I don't know I am just coming up with things! It is rare that coaxing him to remember actually works!"

"Well Stiles is a weird guy! Maybe his ADHD wore the compulsion off!"

"What in God's speed...Fine, we are not even going to go into that. But anyway, what does yelling at him have to do with anything?"

"I just...I did not mean it."

"Yeah, you are stalling; what did you say?"

"I just told him about how I can't babysit him while being a witch...and things like that..."

"Mhm...is that all?"

Katherine knew that was not the end of it.

"I was a bit harsh about it."

"Okay..."

Bonnie turned her gaze to a spot on the floor. What she had said must have been incredibly insulting to Stiles' entire being.

"I called him a naïve idiot, said he had no coordination, no skills, and could not handle the Kanima situation..."

Katheirne let out a whistle. That was harsh for Bonnie, and probably hurt like hell for Stiles. The vampire knew that the boy had a major crush on Bonnie, and hearing that probably destroyed him in some way. But what was bad was Bonnie. Why would she even say that. She had always been firm with her words, but she tried to be as gentle as possible considering that she was a people pleaser for the most part.

"Damn Bennett..."

"I feel so bad for saying any of it. I mean, I meant that I don't want him involved in my secret, because I don't know if I can protect him, and with Peter out there...I can't risk getting Stiles hurt. He is one of the few things that I can say was good."

"Wait are you not going to ask Lydia to help you?"

While Bonnie was calling someone, Katherine had listened into her conversation. It had been to Lydia, asking if she could come over to her house later. he girl asked for a time, and she had said around eleven ish. It was currently eight at night.

"That's different..."

"No it's not. She may have immunity but she is still very much human."

"I am only letting her do small stuff. She won't get involved in anything big."

Bonnie was really trying to justify her decision in letting Lydia get involved.

"Look at you having double standards Bennett..."

Bonnie started pacing around. She looked nervous, as if the truth would hit her soon. Katherine had alread seen it though. It was becoming as plain as day for her.

"Stiles would want to get involved more. He would want to fight by my side, even though he can't. He would complain about what was happening, even though he hollered and screamed to come with me, and be used as a hostage, and..."

"And you can't dare to feel the pain of letting the guy you like get hurt."

"Exactly. Wait what?"

Bonnie stopped and looked at Katherine again. The vampire just shrugged and began speaking again.

"Nothing Bonnie. Listen; you can't stop Stiles from wanting to be there for you. If you are goin to let Lydia help, then let Stiles do the same. He could help with research or something. And don't be harsh with him."

Bonnie just stood there, like a child after having been scolded. It was funny to the vampire. Even though Bonnie was a powerful witch with enough experience to say she could handle much in the supernatural world. But strip her of that, she was a confused teenage girl, who did not know when she was feeling something that was right in front of her. Well maybe Katherine was reading into it. Last night, when Bonnie was pleading for Katherine to save Stiels, she could hear it. The need for him to be okay. She only did that for a certain few. And Stiles was now among that select group. The vampire found it both cute and sad that Bonnie was not aware of her feelings for the gangling teenager. It would be fun to taunt her about it later. Right now, Katherine wanted to go eat. She turned her back on Bonnie and began making her way upstairs, and Bonnie followed.

"Katherine...what did you say a minute ago?"

The vampire stopped and looked back. She knew exactly what Bonnie was talking about, but did not want to repeat herself.

"Hm?"

"You said something, but I did not catch it. What did you say?"

"I said that you value Stiles. Or something to that effect, I don't know. Look I am going to get my phone and go feed. You should talk to Stiles. The shit is still fresh, but you could do some damage control."

Both girls made it upstairs and back in the room. When Katherine opened the door, they were met with Stiles reading one of Bonnie's grimoires. She looked to Bonnie who did not seem at all that bothered.

"Stiles?"

The boy jumped at the sound of his name. He looked towards them, and dropped the book on the ground.

"I swear I did not just pick it up and read it...well I did, but it magically moved. On to a certain page.

Bonnie and Katherine stepped into the room and Bonnie took the grimoire from Stiles.

"I swear I was not snooping. It just magically flew open. I mean the window is closed and the vents are off right now. I..."

"Stiles I beleive you."

Katherine and Stiles turned to Bonnie who was looking at the page it fell on.

"Well this sounds serious. Care to enlighten us on why you believe him?"

"The page it fell on. It's to call for the lost."

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter! So a lot is happening. Allison is moving closer to figuring out the Bennett secret, as well as having found information on the Petrova Doppelganger. Rebekah is on the prowl, and this time she is after Scott; I did this because in an episode of Teen Wolf (I think 2.11) Stiles tlaks about what had happened during Spring Break and mentions that Allison and Scott were a bit on the fritz, then cuts to a scene where Allison is waiting for Scott. This is that scene before. **_

_**Thank you for reading this. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I am hoping, do not hold me to this, that I will be able to do another mass wave of updates. I am feeling a little inspired so...here's to everything.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"To call for the lost?"

Stiles looked at Bonnie who was searching the page, trying to decipher the meaning of this very page.

"Is it anything reliable, or is it some sort of mess those witches are trying to cause?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know. It's hard to understand this one...it's smudged a little. And I am doing a rough translation. I might need some time to look over it."

Katherine nodded. She wanted to stay, but she knew that she was hungry.

"Look I am hungry. Why don't you and Stiles just do some research or something."

She was aware of the tension that arose once she said that. She smiled and went to get her phone.

"I will be back in like twenty minutes or so. Have fun. And please don't kill each other."

She retrieved her phone and sped out of the room before anything could be said. Bonnie looked at Stiles, who was looking at the door. He looked sad, and tired. Maybe she should go somewhere else to translate the text?

"So..."

Stiles spoke up, but did not look at her.

"So."

"I know what you said earlier and all that...but I want to help you, even if it is just to sit there write down everything you say."

Bonnie wanted to smile. Even after she had damn near cussed him out, he was willing to help. His persistence could be annoying, but then at times like this, it was nice. Still annoying.

"Stiles. I'm sorry for everything earlier. I did not mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, I just...I really want to help you."

"Stiles you are good guy and all, but...I don't want to see my friends hurt Stiles. Before I came here, I was either doing some sort of spell to protect people, or lifting something off of whatever random ass object was handed to me. In all of that, I have watched people get hurt. People I could not protect, and I had my powers then. But now, I am powerless, and I don't want you to get involved when I can't be there to save you."

"I don't need you to save me Bonnie."

"I wouldn't feel right if I didn't try Stiles."

Stiles plopped down on the floor and looked at her. He was determined to help her. Forgetting that he was upset with her, that he was feeling something for her, she was his friend. She was one of his good friends. And Stiles may have been a bad person to many people, but he would never leave his friends to fight alone.

"Even with what you said to me Bonnie, I can't let you do this alone. You're my friend...and all that."

Stiles went red; he had messed up a potentially touching moment with his final words. Bonnie looked at his from her standing position. She was not angry, or even embarrassed. She actually looked like she was smiling.

_"And all that?"_

Stiles tried to shrug and nod at the same time, but failed miserably.

"Yeah. I mean, in the month that you have been here, you and I are close. I mean I think we are close. Are we?"

Bonnie could see him searching for an answer in his own head. He looked so lost at times. She forgot about the spell and got close to Stiles. Bonnie took her hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Stiles, we are close. And that is why I can't let you be as involved. But Katherine talked to me about it, and it would be wrong of me to try to keep you out of it, especially with my taking your memories away. I stand by my decision that you should not get involved. But if it means that much to you, you can help me with the translation of this spell."

Bonnie watched as Stiles face lit up. She placed the book down, and opened the box that contained the grimoires.

"Okay so these are grimoires. They are personal text that a witch leaves behind. Each one contains spells, history, recounts of the witch's life. They are like a witch textbook, in many ways, as well as a journal."

She took out at least ten or eleven from what Stiles could see. They were all of varying sizes, and in age. She placed them in front of him, and sighed.

"Okay some of the older ones are in different languages, as well as some of the more recent ones are in various languages for the purpose of staying incognito. However they should still be in English, the recent ones anyway. What I need for you to do is look for any clues about this spell. To Call for the Lost. Anything, journal entries, spells that coincide, context clues, whatever. You got that?"

Stiles nodded. Bonnie gave him a smile, before trudging to get a notepad and pencil for both of them. She placed one in front of Stiles, and then got comfortable.

"Alright. You ready to delve into the world of magic and witchcraft?"

Stiles could hear her joke.

"Uh one question."

"Yeah?"

"Is this going to be anything like Harry Potter?"

Stiles watch as Bonnie's expression fell slightly.

"Seriously Stiles?"

The boy nodded.

"Eh you never know."

* * *

Scott did not realize he was home until he heard the foot steps of his mom. She seemed to be walking slowly, as if she was avoiding him, or thinking. His mom did that. She would slow down until she was walking at an almost intolerable pace, simply due to the fact that she was thinking. Scott had always wondered what she was thinking about. When he was younger he would ask her, and she would give him the same answer.

"Grown up stuff, Scott."

That was what he was told for the last seven years. Now Scott had some inkling of what she was thinking, but there was still so much mystery behind it. Was she upset? Scared? Did she hate him? These were all questions that he asked himself since Friday. Now Wednesday, Scott was worried his mom would never look at him again, let alone answer his questions. Scott shook his head, then remembered the aching feeling on his neck. He touched the spot, feeling two tiny holes on his neck.

"How did that get there?"

Scott flashed back to the hospital earlier that night. He had met a girl. She was pretty and all, but Scott remembered just walking by her. But that did not make sense; Scott supposedly went home and went to sleep. But how did he get up and was standing, listening to his mom sneak by? Scott felt as though his brain would explode, but a soothing feeling came over him. He just woke up when his mom walked by. He was now just fully aware, the sleep completely disappearing.

"Oh...well that makes sense."

Scott looked at his messy room, before plopping back on the bed. He opened his notebook, thiking he should at least study, but decided that was not going to work for him. Instead he thought of Allison, who he was worried about, wondering if she missed him too.

* * *

Katherine knew the the signs of another vampire. They would find two or three spots to feed. Then there were little things, spots of blood here or there. That could be normal; depending on the location, a spot of blood is no big deal. Any human would never pick up on that. But then if one were to look closely, the area was either nearly deserted, which to any amateur, would make perfect sense. You don't want to feed in a public place. At the same time, people will find it suspicious when only these areas are feeding. Sometimes a more public place was necessary. To throw people off. That was why a few spots were needed. However if one did it too many times, the smell of blood would become strong. So it was better to hit it and quit it a couple of times. Vampires were more nomadic creatures than anything. They could not stay in one place too long, unless they had a sure fire way to obtain blood. Without blood, everything in them would fail. They could not control themselves, hunger would be too great to resist, and possible comatose. So there was never such a thing as too much blood. It was ust about making sure too much was not too noticeable.

But here was a baby vampire, maybe a few months, beginning to leave tracks. This was not acceptable. If he or she were to be discovered, then surely she will be as well. She had to find it, and convince it to alter its ways.

Or kill it. Which ever way came first.

* * *

"Hey I am going to go to my house for a minute. Can you continue what you are doing?"

Stiles looked up to see Bonnie standing up, her phone in hand. He wanted to ask what, but knew not to. Bonnie was going to do something magical, but was not going to tell Stiles. She made that clear she did not want him too involved, which was okay. Stiles was not sure what exactly went down in the life of a witch, but he was sure that it was dangerous just from listening to what Bonnie had confessed the night before. Stiles refused to let her just run around when he could possibly do something, and even if that meant doing small things like reading a book, even though he was sure there was going to be nothing in any of the grimoires that related to that spell. He had finished his third one when Bonnie decided to go to her house.

"Yeah, you can trust Stiles."

He tried not to sound so happy about it. He was involved, well as involved as he could possibly be. Without being apart of the supernatural club. But maybe he could change that. It was just a matter of finding the right one.

"Okay, I'll hopefully be back in an hour and conscious. Bye."

Bonnie's poor attempt of a joke unsettled Stiles, but he just smiled, watching her walk out of the room. When he was sure she was gone, he placed the old book on the floor as gently as possible. He let out a sigh, dropping his whole happy to be there pretense. He was not happy at all. He knew his relationship with Bonnie was still strained, and an hour or two was not the appropriate amount of time to let things heal. She meant what she said, and Stiles wanted to change that.

But how?

Stiles moved to his computer and waited for it to turn on. While he waited he thought of what he was going to look for. It would be stupid to out right just search for something like that. But it was still an option, just not the first one. What did Katherine not tell him? Something that was important to looking for one. Well he had not asked; that was probably what he needed to look for, and then maybe match it up with any signs in Beacon Hills. Stiles doubted there could only be two vampires in the entire town. Maybe they would travel through town. Maybe they had routes. What if Beacon Hills was one of the stops?

Stiles shook his head coming back into focus and looked at the screen. It was waiting for him to click the tiny icon, and enter his password.

He nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Bonnie felt her smile fall as she made her way out of the house. She felt bad. She felt horrible. She knew that Stiles knew what she was doing, and that he knew what she was doing to him. But that was for the best. Keep him satisfied so he would not ask for more. He was going along with it, so there did not seem to be any sort of problems, yet. Stiles did not seem like the type of person to just give up.

As soon as Bonnie entered her house, she thought of the wood in the other room. Getting rid of it would be simple, but she did not understand her position that well in it. Rebekah had wanted her to get rid of the wood, but how? Magically it seemed so unnecessary. She could have easily just burned it. hell Rebekah was the one to destroy the first batch of white oak stakes. So why did Rebekah need her?

She walked to the room and turned on the light. The old couch was lying on the floor, broken, sharp pieces waiting for her. This old couch could be the end of the whole Original line, and in turn Bonnie's friends. Bonnie sighed. She had given little thought to the whole White Oak ordeal. But now she was forced to deal with something like this. Without magic. Then there was Katherine. If Katherine knew what was in the couch she would definitely try to kill Rebekah, and that was not a battle no one wanted. Then what would happen if Kol and Elijah, or even Klaus found out. They would come after her, and everything she cared about.

"Fuck..."

Bonnie had not thought any of this through, or even entertained it. Now she was about to do something without the slightest notion or inkling of a plan.

"What can I do? It's not like I can magically strip the wood of..."

Bonnie stopped talking. That was it. Bonnie knew what she was going to do. All she needed was a certain spell, and one last thing. Bonnie ran out of the room and to the kitchen. She looked out of the window to see what she was hoping for.

The broken door from the night before. With a smile, and a sigh, Bonnie started formulating a plan.

"Alright, Bonnie, let's do this."

* * *

Bonnie closed her closet door, exhaling. She walked out of her room, in the darkness. She had grown used to the house and even being away from it for the week, she was still comfortable enough to walk around without issue. She looked at her phone, waiting for her three accomplices. As soon as she got to the front door, she opened it, and was met with the lights of a car. She looked to see Lydia, sitting in her car. Her red hair were in thick pretty curls that ran down her head framing it well. Bonnie let out a sigh, as Lydia got out of her car, bag in hand. She was dressed in a pretty dress, a light grey cardigan, it was a little big for her, but that was the purpose of it, as a belt was wrapped around the girl. Bonnie could also hear the clicking of heels. She looked down to see Lydia wearing a pair of brown wedges. The girl was fashionable even at a time like this.

"Okay so what are we doing?"

"Well I am waiting on Katherine and Rebekah. I sent a text out two them on the way over here, so I guess we will be getting them right about."

Both Rebekah and Katherine stood on either side of Lydia.

"Now."

Lydia turned to see the two of them standing at her side, and squeaked. She clutched her chest in fear. Katherine looked down at her and smiled. It was evil and leering.

"Did I spook the poor human?"

Lydia did not answer, instead walking into Bonnie's house, with Bonnie following. Katherine let out a small laugh before entering the house. Rebekah was left alone as she watched the younger vampire make her way inside. Katherine was not supposed to be alive, and someone had better have answers.

"To be discussed later, I suppose."

Rebekah made her way into the house, closing the door, and making sure no one was hiding out. She caught two heartbeats, that was all. Rebekah was not about to be ambushed by a weakling again. She walked down the hallway entering the room where she had left the broken furniture. The first thing she saw was a mass of perfectly curled red hair. Lydia was looking in an old book for something. Had Bonnie given her a grimoire?

"Thank you."

Rebekah was surprised by the girl's statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie told me you helped save me...so thank you."

Rebekah thought about the last Friday night, when Lydia was unconscious in the old Hale Manor. She had only done it because Bonnie had asked her to.

"I had my reasons, no thanks are needed."

"Regardless, thank you."

Rebekah stared at the young girl. She was obviously new. To magic, to the supernatural, to everything. She still had that optimistic air to her. Like it would get better. Rebekah wanted to snort at that thought. It never gets better, no matter how hard one tries. The supernatural was a curse, and one would have to be foolish to even bother to try. This whole town was foolish. But they would learn soon enough. Tending to a world that was complex was not a game one should play without experience.

"Alright, let's get started."

Bonnie and Katherine walked in, Bonnie holding a silver dish, a candle, a knife and one of her grimoires. Katherine had nothing in her hand but a blood bag. Lydia stared at it, wondering how she was able to obtain it, and where did she hide it.

Bonnie sat down, placing the dish and knife to the side, and the candle in front of her.

"Alright. First thing we are doing is helping me find a way to get my magic back...if only temporarily."

"Sounds good."

Katherine had sat beside her, sipping on her blood bag like a juice pouch. Bonnie nodded.

"Of course, there is nothing in my grimoires about this. So what we are doing is just freeballing."

"Mhmm."

"Anyway, I discovered a way to access my powers, but unfortunately it is very conditional and extreme."

Lydia and Rebekah nodded. Katherine sipped on her pouch.

"In order for me to use my powers I would need to be under great stress of some sort, or experience some sort of extreme emotions; pain, anger, sadness...all those things."

Another nod, and a sip.

"Now that is very conditional, and hard to replicate on a continuous basis without putting me through some sort of trauma. Katherine here had come up with another idea."

Both Lydia and Rebekah glanced at the other vampire, who was content on her blood.

"What is it?"

"Well Katherine suggested that since my magic is blocked and not gone, I am more so a magical conductor, I think. Anyway, I am still very much magical, and can still use it, I just have to find a way to access it. If I had a spark, or a surrogate, I could use my magic."

"You mean you use your magic through one of us?"

Bonnie looked at Lydia, and nodded. For a girl who had just learned about magic, she was still quick to pick information.

"Basically. But it will mainly be Rebekah and Katherine."

"Why?"

"Because Red, you may be a supernatural creature, but we don't know your limits or abilities. You could just be some doppelganger of some sort..."

"Oh God..."

Bonnie looked at Rebekah as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, Lydia, you are no doubt a supernatural creature. But Rebekah and Katherine have something over you that I need. Age. With age comes powers, and I need their power to accomplish what I need. Maybe next time you and I could do a spell together, or see if it will work. But right now I need them."

Lydia nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Okay, since you are the residential translating queen, I have not yet translated a certain spell."

Bonnie tossed her the grimoire with the To call the lost spell. She had already translated most of it, but she knew Lydia could possibly pick up on any clues. Plus it would keep her busy, and not left out.

"Already on it."

Bonnie smiled.

"It should translate to something about calling the lost..."

"Found it...alright."

Once Bonnie thought Lydia was focused, she looked at both vampires.

"Okay. I want to try something."

"Okay..."

Rebekah looked at her kind of nervous.

"Rebekah you can sit this out. Since Katherine has already eaten, she is much more desired for this. Okay?"

The Original just shrugged. Katherine continued to sip on her blood pack, feeling it come to an end. Once she wa sdone, she asa the pack down, and looked at Bonnie.

"So what do I need to do?"

Bonnie picked up the knife she had brought, and turned to Katherine.

"All I need you to do is bleed."

That brought silence among all the girls.

"What?"

"The original spell that Peter attempted used our blood to connect us. So why not do the same thing. Plus a five hundred year old vampire trumps a thirty something werewolf who was dead for a few months."

The girls just stared at her, before deciding to go with that reasoning.

"Fine. But how are we going to know if it works?"

In her other hand she picked up the candle.

"I'm going got light this candle."

"Well this was thought out."

Bonnie did not know if Rebekah was being sarcastic or sincere with that comment. Instead she ignored it.

"Alright. We have no time to waste. Katherine give me your hand."

The vampire obliged. Bonnie took it and the knife and sliced her hand open, just enough for it to bleed. Katherine sat there in boredom as the red liquid oozed out. Bonnie then took her hand and did the same, wincing when she felt the blade pierce her skin. With a sigh, she took hold of Katherine's hand. As soon as their bloody hands connected Bonnie felt a small spark. She hoped it was good.

"Okay..."

She focused her attention on the candle and narrowed her eyes. Nothing happened. Of course.

"Well this was a waste of time."

Bonnie could hear the boredom in Katherine's voice.

"Well what do you expect, when she is cornered she has no idea what to do."

That of course was Rebekah. Bonnie did not let that waver her. Instead she closed her eyes and focused on that spark she felt. It was smaller, and almost gone, but she focused. She let the spark consume her and withing second she felt something.

"Uh...Bonnie..."

She did not stop. She continued to let the now electrifying energy wash over her, consume her. It was like her magic was back completely.

"Bonnie..."

She felt something shake her, but not waver her connection. She opened her eyes, this time noticing the bight orange and yellow light.

A flame.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello. Hello. Hello. An update has come. I am sorry that it has taken this long! I had almost finished the chapter when I went through this block. I will not share the unwanted details, but I will apologize. Anyway, here is that next chapter. Bonnie and Stiles are somewhere. Scott is home, but has no clue how he got there. I am planning something for Stiles, and it will be a big divide for Bonnie and Stiles. Bonnie has found a way to use her magic again, and it is much less dangerous than putting herself at risk like that. She also has a plan...which will be revealed in the next chapter (going to be posted immediately after this). **_

_**Next chapter is more Stiles and Bonnie interaction, as well as Rebekah and Bonnie. Also a little Peter Hale. Also I know I take long ass hiatuses, without notice, but I will be saying now that I am going to take one as soon as this section ends (Spring Break-Teen Wolf season finale section). I'm guessing by chapter 42 it will be the end... After that there is one last part to this story which will be the end. I wanted to complete it before the Season premiere of The Vampire Diaries (but that will most likely not happen). Anyway during this break I will be writing and I will have an update marathon or whatever. **_

_**Thank you for the comments, and I do apologize for the inconvenience...and the long Author's note section.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie watched the flame dance as she narrowed her eyes. It had worked. She let out a sigh and a smile, as she watched her magic come back to her. Even if it was limited and under a condition. Still it was one step into the right direction. Bonnie's smile grew to a wide cheesy grin. Along with it the flame burst into a bright light.

"Hey Bennett, slow down there."

Katherine backed away the farthest, despite being the one connected to Bonnie. Bonnie focused, and let the fire die out. She let go of Katherine, and just stared at the candle. It was Lydia who brought her out of her thoughts.

"Well, we know it works. But will that be enough to do the spell? Which I have already finished translating."

Lydia's interruption had a hint of pride in it, although Bonnie was sure the girl knew that Bonnie had already deciphered the spell a long time ago.

"Of course we are not going to do the spell today."

Bonnie stood up, getting the silver dish, a piece of the broken furniture, and the rest of her ingredients.

"But we are going to do a spell."

Lydia nodded. Rebekah tensed up at the sight of the wood. She gave Katherine a quick look. She knew the girl could kill her. Had she thought about what Rebekah had said earlier. It had been on her mind since she left. How could Katherine still be alive? She assumed that after Klaus died, everyone of the vampires of his line would die. She had left Mystic Falls immediately, so she had no clue whether any of them had died at all, she only knew that Elena had in fact made the transition into becoming a vampire. It was a shock to see Katherine. She knew Katherine hated her. She had been a silent threat to her for centuries. While Klaus was searching for the vampire, Rebekah knew exactly where she was, and would follow her, torturing the young girl. The fear that Katherine had for the older vampire was very evident, and this would definitely be the moment for her to exact some sort of revenge on her.

"Alright. Let's get started."

She flipped open one of the grimoires in her possession, and flipped to one particular page. The girls were curios as to what was on that page, with Lydia being the only one to vocalize it.

"So...what's the spell?"

"Well it basically a magically stripper."

"I'm afraid I forgot my singles..."

Bonnie turned to Katherine. Despite the joke and her laid back demeanor she looked tense. Bonnie was worried that this plan might backfire in the worst way. Maybe it was not wise to have had the younger of the two around.

"It is originally used to strip something of magical power. But I was thinking I could use it to strip a specific piece of wood of its abilities. Say a white oak of killing the originals."

"Wait so you are going to destroy the one last weapon to stop a powerful old vampire?"

"Pretty much."

Bonnie could feel Katherine's eyes on her. She knew the vampire was seething. If there was one thing Katherine wanted more than anything, it was to kill Klaus, who she did not know was in hiding, which Rebekah was not knowledgeable either. Katherine eyed the other pieces of wood sitting there.

"Katherine you want to go check on Stiles for me?"

She got a snort.

"He is a big boy. He can handle himself. Besides I'm pretty sure my blood is out of his system."

Lydia perked up at that.

"Wait why would her blood be in his system?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Look we got a spell to try. So who wants to be my magical surrogate?"

Rebekah got beside Bonnie, as did Katherine. The witch looked between the two vampires, feeling the tension. She realized that she had little control over the situation, and how bad it could get in a matter of a second.

"Alright, let's try both, maybe it will be easier to do this."

She sliced open both her hands, and the two vampires sliced open their respective hands. They came in contact with eachother, and closed their eyes. Bonnie looked at the grimoire, making sure everything was in place. Once it was, she focused on the silver dish with the piece of white oak on it. She closed her eyes and begun to concentrate. It was a lot easier this time to gain that connection to her magic. Both vampires' energy was flowing through her, powerful enough to break down the wall to her magic. She then felt it wash over her, cool and refreshing, warm and intoxicating. All over again. She smiled, loving the feeling of being connected again. Even if it was temporary.

She opened her eyes, and focused on the dish.

Generally Bonnie would have to hover her hands over the dish, allowing her power to concentrate through those specific areas, and focusing her magic. However now she had to do this with only her mind. She closed her eyes, the image of the dish in her head. She started chanting the spell that was required.

Lydia watched as all three girls seemed to be in a deep focus. She watched as Bonnie chanted, and the other two just sat there. Lydia was almost put into a trance when she felt the air thicken. It was getting heavier by the second. Then she felt a static shock. Electricity was running through the room. The candle then ignited again, and the flame danced brilliantly, skillfully. Lydia watched in awe, as the flame grew bigger and brighter. Then in an instant, smaller. The flame was small and normal. The teen girl was confused as to what was happening. How was the flame going to destroy the abilities of the white oak? She was answered when the flame jumped off the candle, and trailed over to the dish. It did not leave a flame trail, or scorch marks. Instead it moved as elegantly as possible to the dish and to the white oak. Once it touch the piece of wood, it turned into a bright hot white. It started to burn the white oak, but not destroying it, just burning it.  
"Lydia!"

The girl looked to see Bonnie, she had lost her serene expression and was in deep concentration.

"Yes?"

"Open the window,,,"

Lydia nodded, as if her friend could see her. She got up, and moved to the window. She moved out of the way, worried she might get hit by something. She was right to move as the white flame floated and dispersed into two differently flames. One stayed in the room, and moved to cover the rest of the broken wood. The other flew out of the window and disappeared into the night. Lydia watched as the little flame flew off in the night. Someone would surely see it, but it would most likely mistake it for a firefly, or something. She turned around to see the flames dancing as they blanketed the rest of the wood. She thought about closing the window but it was a little hot. She just stood at the window and waited.

Once the flames died down, Bonnie opened her eyes, and let of Katherine and Rebekah's hands. She stood up, looking at the small cuts on her hands.

"I have to go wash my hands."

"Wiat how do we know if they worked?"

All three looked at the window to see Lydia closing the window.

"We just trust it."

"But..."

It was instantaneous. Katherine had sped over and took a piece of wood and stabbed Rebekah in her chest. Bonnie and Lydia were shocked. Rebekah had her hand around Katherine's neck, about to rip it off. They stood like that for a few seconds, when Katherine let go of the wood. She waited for Rebekah to let go of her neck, and stepped back.

"It works."

Rebekah pulled the wood out of her chest, and then proceeded to stab Katherine in her stomach. The younger of the two kneeled over in pain.

Bonnie stepped towards over two both of them putting her hand on Rebekah's. She was about to say something when she felt a surge of electricity rin through her, and then total darkness. She was then brought to a grey space. The space only lasted a second as she was then taken to an old house. She immediately recognized it as the Hale Manor. She was not in the vision this time, instead watching it this time. Then a figure was thrown. It turned out to be a human.

Peter.

Then she saw Derek come over to him. He was just about to say something when she returned to the real world.

"Bonnie?"

She was about to say something when she blacked out again. This time she at the Lacrosse field. There was no one else there but Scott. He looked dazed and confused, as if looking for someone. Just like the other vision, this did not last long. She was brought out of her daze again, and took her hand off of Rebekah. Katherine had long since healed from the wooden stake. She was standing in a corner, looking at the rest of the wood.

"What happened?"

"Uh, nothing. Just visions, about nothing."

"Not an answer."

"Well it is not worth one. Come on we have to get rid of this wood. Katherine could you take Lydia home please?"

Katherine did not argue, she just turned to Lydia and nodded. Lydia did the same.

"Let me go get my things."

"Alright. Rebekah you and I have to clean up really quick."

Lydia moved to get her things, and Katherine opened the door. They walked out of the room, with Lydia saying goodnight.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Lydia."

"Okay. See you."

With that Lydia and Katherine were on their way out.

* * *

Clean up took little time. Rebekah, no longer afraid of the wood, took all the remaining pieces, and threw them in the back of her car. Both girls got in the car and drove off. Rebekah had informed her that they had a wood chipper available in one of the abandon warehouses. The drive was quiet, with Rebekah focusing on the road, and Bonnie looking out of the window. When they got to the destination, they went to work immediately, stil,l as silent as ever. In the middle of destroying the wood, they decided to take a break. Bonnie sat on the ground and sent a text to Stiles. He answered, saying that he was waiting for her to get back.

She sent one back and sighed.

"Alright Bennett. Lets talk."

"About what Rebekah?"

"About Katherine."

Bonnie did not open her eyes, she knew where this was going.

"Okay."

"You don't find it suspicious that she is alive?"

Bonnie shrugged,

"I did, but I assumed that it wasn't Klaus as we thought who was the originator of that line."

"No...he was."

Bonnie let out a sigh. Of course Rebekah would start to onder about it.

"See, we both knows what happens to the entire vampire line if the Original who started it dies. They all die. So why is Katherine walking around?"

"Rebekah..."

"...He's alive isn't he?"

Bonnie did not answer. She did not know how to explain it. Rebekah knew, but she did not know the full details of the situation. She opened her eyes to see Rebekah not looking at her at all.

"Yes...but right now I don't know where he is. His soul is still living though."

"Why?"

Bonnie sighed.

"The spell was done at the last minute, I had not a lot of time to find a specific target. But I know he is out there. He is in some poor souls body, waiting for a way out."

"So are you going to get him out?"

"My deal with him was to help him escape, nothing more. He said he would find a witch once he was able to. He was just grateful to be alive..."

"I guess it would be too much to ask of you to help me find him."

Bonnie knew the Original wanted her to help, but she knew she was going to refuse.

"It would be too contemplated. The best thing you can do is wait."

"I should kill you..."

"But you need me."

"That's why I said should. We have one last piece to find. Where is it?"

"I am waiting on the spell to deliver it to me."

"So that's what that was? You told Katherine..."

"I told Katherine that so she would not try to kill you. Her not killing you then was because I also put regular pieces of wood with that batch."

Rebekah let out a humorless laugh.

"So you are saying I could have died if she had picked the right piece?"

"If she had picked up the piece that was sitting on the dish yes. I switched the wood before you girls arrived."

Rebekah stared incredulously at Bonnie. The little witch was smart, too smart.

"You knew Katherine would test it, did you?"

"She hates you. Plus there is no actual spell to demystify an object like that. The spell was made by your mother, meaning I cannot cancel the magic behind the White Oak stake. I can't even temporarily block it. It would take more than one depowered witch to even create such a feat. It was better to be safe than sorry."

Rebekah nodded.

"So this wood right here?"

"The real white oak."

Rebekah stared at the one thing that could have killed her. She had been afraid of it all her undead life, and now she would finally be rid of it.

"Alright, well break time is over. I want to get rid of all of this now."

Bonnie nodded.

* * *

Stiles had just closed the window he was on when Bonnie walked in. He turned in his chair to see her tired. She started stretching, and Stiles noticed her shirt flew up a little, showing her flat warm tanned skin. He gulped, and tried to take his focus off of her. He looked down to see his notebook, and the notes he had taken. He had taken quite a few notes about vampires. He had hoped that he had enough information to discover any other vampires in Beacon Hills.

"Hello."

Stiles looked to see Bonnie taking her hair out of the messy ponytail she placed it in earlier. She let her hands run through her long brown hair, making sure to let it fall. Stiles watched in awe as she did her simple little gesture. Since her arrival, Bonnie had only gotten dressed up once, for Lydia's birthday party, since, she had opted for hippie like outfits, and more dressed down attire. But that never took away from her beauty. She was not made up to the nines, but still she looked like a vision of beauty. He felt a pang in his gut. It was hopeless for him. Bonnie was not interested in him, and instead of actively pursuing her, like some creeper, he settled for the next best thing. Being her friend, which turned out to be the best thing for him. Stiles did not realize how bad it was until meeting Bonnie, but he had never had a friend who was a girl. Stiles was girl repellent, and ever since a young age, he had never really been able to click with girls. Sure they were people and had differing personalities, and interest. But Stiles was the ultimate way to get rid of girls. No matter what the size, age, orientation, race, ethnicity, Stiles could scare them away like it was nothing. Allison was the only girl before Bonnie that tolerated him; but he suspected she did it only because of Scott. They never really talked and she preferred not to be around him outside of Scott. Which was okay, Stiles was not that big of a fan of Allison. But there was the problem, Allison was the closest thing to a female friend that he had ever had. Then Bonnie came. Of course he was creepy in the beginning, and he was sure a restraining order would have happened. He was overzealous, and he could just feel his magical girl repellent working. But she stayed. She smiled at him, she did not belittle him, she got his jokes occasionally, she may have gotten annoyed by his sarcasm, but she just shook it off. Or she would tell him to quit, but never once leave. It was nice having a girl friend. Especially one like Bonnie.

"So how was your night?"

Stiles shrugged at Bonnie's question.

"It was okay, just did a little history homework and played an rpg game."

"RPG?"

"Role Playing Game..."

Stiles could feel a massive blush creeping.

"Oh...okay."

Bonnie plopped down on his bed and looked at the closed grimoires on the floor.

"Hey did you find anything?"

Stiles shook his head. He knew she had only done it to keep him busy.

"Nah, maybe next time..."

"It's okay, some of these books take forever to get through. It's like the world's worst reference books."

Stiles let out a laugh.

"Yeah. Well I think I am going to go to bed...or the living room...I don't know."

He got up, taking his notebook, and started waking to the door. He could feel Bonnie's eyes on him.

"Wait."

Stiles stopped at the door and turned to see Bonnie standing.

"You know what...I have been an inconvenience to you...maybe I should sleep in the living room."

Stiles shook his head at her request.

"No. You are the guest, plus...it would be wrong after the incident."

"But Stiles, I am okay."

"And.. it would be rude for me to let that happen."

"Stiles you are generally rude."

"And! Plus my dad would not let that happen. If not at my request, do it because it would make my dad happy."

Bonnie was about to say something when she came up with an idea.

"How about we camp out? In the living room."

Stiles wanted to say yes, but the image of his dad came up.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because my dad will rip my head off for sleeping in the same room as you."

Bonnie's face fell into a unamused expression.

"Oh come on Stiles. It's the living room. We don't have to sleep together. I can sleep on the lazy boy and you on the couch."

"That chair is small though..."

"Stiles you may be tall but you can fit on the couch, I have seen you do it."

"No not the couch, but the other one..."

Bonnie understood, and nodded her head.

"It's okay Stiles, I'm tiny, I doubt I will take up much space regardless."

"How about I sleep on the floor and you on the couch?"

"Stiles the floor is cold. Just take the couch."

Stiles shook his head.

"You take the couch...I will sleep on the other chair."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Stiles, if you think I can't fit in that chair, what in the world makes you think you, in all your awkwardness will be able to?"

Stiles shrugged.

"I will make it work."

"Stiles..."

"Yes..."

"Take the couch."

* * *

What were they? That's all Peter wanted to was sure he had killed that blonde girl, she had no heart beat. But there she was digging her nails into his throat, glaring at him like a child who had done wrong. Peter had never been so afraid in his thought back to his time with Abby, and after the pain of loss settled, he remembered what she would talk about. Peter thought could think of nothing that matched up to what those girls were.

"Nevertheless, a new threat is nothing more than a minor inconvenience."

He sat on the stairs of the ruined Hale Manor, the memories of his past haunting the decrepit building. If his family were alive he would not have a problem facing those girls. What was two lonesome figures to a pack?

"Nothing."

That's when it clicked. A pack. Peter needed a pack. He had planned on simply using Bonnie as his sheild and power source, but now he knew that was not enough, considering both girls seemed to have an allegiance with Bonnie. No, Peter needed a pack. And only one person in Beacon Hills had one.

"Derek."

* * *

Allison was frustrated.

After her failed encounter with Scott, who did not show up, Allison returned home, sad and disappointed. She knew it would eventually happen. Their disconnect would have come sooner or later. But that did not mean she would enjoy it. Instead of wallowing over it she decided to throw herself in her research again. The first thing she did was go back on the hunt on the Bennetts. She had done all she could for Bonnie and Sheila, and even a little on Abby. But she came up empty.

She then remembered the article she bookmarked. She read it, and found nothing of great importance. The only thing she found was that Katherine came to Mystic Falls in the middle of the Civil War.

"Well that does nothing for me."

She was just about to click out of the picture when she saw a picture. It was of Katherine. She was posing with a woman who looked to be of Asian decent. They were both smiling, but neither were positive. Katherine's was more of a seducing leer, while the other was more tight, discarded the picture, laying her head down in frustration.

The young girl failed to notice two girls in the background. One was another girl of Asian decent, not dressed in as fancy of garb as her mother. The other one was just a little away from the younger girl. She was beautiful, with light warm brown skin. Her eyes looked big and round, and her smile was just as tight and paranoid as the woman with Katherine. She looked down, in her servant clothing. A slave, belonging to one of the women in the picture. To Katherine.

She was Emily Bennett.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright now. Another update. Bonnie and Stiles tip toe around their issues. Bonnie outsmarted two old vampires. Peter is going to move to Derek (just like in the show), and Allison has completely overlooked a small detail. Will she come to figure it out? Well...**_

_**Next chapter will feature Bonnie and Stiles of course. Stiles is going to do what he is planning to do. Bonnie and Sheriff Stilinski will interact. We will find out where that other piece of white oak is (take a guess if you want). Also Katherine will have a strange encounter with someone special. Also Bonnie and Allison interaction. By the end of the next two or three chapters, Stiles and Bonnie will have had a major disagreement on something, and Bonnie will be close to getting her powers back.**_

_**Thank you for your time and patience. I hope this story entertains you in a positive way. Thank you for the comments, and reviews. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"I will be home by Friday."

That's all Bonnie needed to hear. Her insides bubbled up and exploded in what Bonnie thought was happiness. If she could she would have flown around Stiles' room. But she sat there listening to her dad as he talked about his boring week. Well he thought it was boring, Bonnie could hear little things like pool and mojitos and girls in bikinis. But she knew her dad was choosing to keep something from her. She just sat there and listened, thinking that tomorrow was her last day with the Stilinskis.

As much as she liked them, and she was grateful for everything that they had provided, she was ready to go back home, lay in her room, and focus on getting her magic back. She hated having to walk around the Sheriff, not wanting to divulge any secrets about her incident. She also did not want to be around Stiles that much longer. The boy had been nothing but a good host, but she knew their friendship took a few blows over tiny things. Him confessing his love for Lydia, him finding about magic again, him almost dying because of it, and her yelling at him. She knew they were not really on good standing with each other, but now was not the time to worry about that. As long was Stiles was alive, and she was not forced to make any tough decisions in her already busy schedule, she would be okay.

"Do you know what time?"

"It will probably be late."

"Well as long as you are coming home...so, I need to go get ready for the day if that's okay with you..."

"Sure baby. I am sorry I have not called to check up on you much. My phone died and..."

"Dad I thought you had your charger?"

"Oh..well...I have to go. I will call you later on in the day."

Bonnie just stared at her screen as her father hung up. He was acting strange.

"Knock knock."

"Bonnie turned to see Mr. Stilinski standing in the doorway. She looked down at her phone, locking the screen, and turning her attention to her neighbor.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski."

"Hey Bonnie. Do you mind if we talk?"

Bonnie nodded. She knew what he wanted, and she had already started formulating a plan. Mr. Stilinski walked in and closed the door. He moved through his son's room making his way to the chair at the desk. Once settled in he looked into Bonnie's green eyes.

"Okay Bonnie. I think I have given you enough time to settle down. I know it has been hard on you, but we really need to talk about what exactly happened."

"I know Mr. Stilinski."

Mr. Stilinski looked at the girl, trying to decipher if she was being truthful. She looked sincere, and for him that was all that mattered.

"Okay Bonnie, what exactly happened?"

* * *

Katherine was feeling good. She had just had a good blood pack of B positive. She was finally wearing her new shoes, a pair of five inch heels. And after stabbing Rebekah in the chest, she actually felt a little bit of weight fall off her shoulders. Despite the Original surviving, and then stabbing Katherine herself, it felt almost therapeutic to have done what she did.

"Who knew stabbing someone would feel so good?"

She told herself this as she stopped at a small cafe on the edge of town. She got herself a coffee and sat down on one of the stuffy couches. After wiggling around, she settled down and took a sip of the sweetened flavored caffeine. She looked around the room, seeing if she might could find a prospect for some fun later. Unfortunately no one looked remarkable.

"Well tonight might just be me and a bloodbag..."

She picked up one of the old magazines on the table. She went to the middle and the first thing she sees is an old image of Elizabeth Taylor.

"Yet again."

She spent the next five minutes just flipping through pages, and sipping her coffee. She was about to go get a refill, or a small scone, when she caught scent of something. She turned to see two guys coming into the cafe. The first one to enter was a cute guy. He was tall, lightly tanned skin, and light pink thin lips. His eyes and hair were black. The one thing she could say was that his nose was a little off, however that did not detract from his attractiveness. He was smiling at his friend, who came into view after him. Katherine's eyes widen a little at the sight. It was that boy Jackson. The Kanima.

"Well this just got interesting."

She took a quick sip of her coffee, then stood up and made her way to the line. Making sure to cut in front of Jackson's friend before they got to the line.

"Well, that was rude."

She knew the boy did not intend for her to hear that, but Katherine's super senses allowed her for access to almost every conversation. This one in particular she was hoping to catch.

"Hey she's a hot girl. Might as well let her break."

"Yeah like her beauty is going to get her a pass."

Katherine put in her order.

"Hello can I get a large raspberry kiwi and mango smoothie? Also can I get two scones and a donut?"

The cashier took her order, with a smile, before looking up.

"That will be eight dollars and twenty cent."

Katherine gave the cashier her debit card, and waited. Once everything cleared, she stepped tot he side, and waited for her scones and donuts.

"Here you go. You can wait over there for your smoothie."

Katherine gave the girl a small friendly smile.

"Thanks."

She moved over, and waited. The first thing she did was look at the small snack she bought. It looked delicious, and was warm. If she were a live her stomach would have been growling. Once she got her smoothie she made her way back to her spot on the couch and picked up the magazine she was reading. After ten minutes she noticed the two boys move to a table near the entrance. Once they settled down, they took a sip. Katherine did not pay attention to them, but kept her ears open in case they said something.

As she expected they started a conversation about her favorite subject. Her.

"Yo...dude..."

"Yeah?"

Katherine felt her lips curl up.

"I know that girl..."

"Jackson I really don't want to hear about your latest conquest."

"What? No! No I know her from somewhere...I woke up in her house, naked..."

"Jackson..."

"Okay that sounds weird, but.."

"No Jackson, I know we are best friends, almost to the point where we have very few limits, but dude.."

"No, like nothing happened. She was just there...and she gave me clothes, that smelled like Stiles..."

"Like who?"

"Stilinski dude..."

…

"Don't say it."

"You wore clothes..."

"Shut up."

"Maybe you and him..."

"Shut up Danny!"

Katherine smiled. She had only done a small once over of the boy, but she figured Jackson was around Stiles' size. She had snatched some clothes from the boy, and tossed them to the naked kid in the Bennett's guest room. How he was able to figure out they were Stiles' was probably due to that kid's abnormal senses. Even if they were clean, they had a faint smell to them. Stiles.

Despite knowing what Jackson was, she found it interesting that he could smell Stiles on those clothes. Considering what Bonnie had told her about the Kanima, and what little she knew, few actually remembered what happened. Then in those few they had no control over their Kanima side, meaning all supernatural abilities, and enhanced senses were taken stripped from their human side.

"I'm just saying dude...you have been out of it lately. Maybe you messed around with her, and snuck into..."

"Dude!"

"Did you get an address?"

"Yeah."

Katherine listened as Jackson gave his best friend the address.

"Dude...that house is one beside Stilinki's."

"See! So who is that girl?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her."

"Because..."

"Because what?"

Katherine enjoyed listening to their little conversation. This had to be the most fun she had in a long time.

"Dude...she has seen my manhood."

"Dude, I've seen your manhood. You are not exactly scared to flaunt it around, no matter who does not want to see it."

"Shut up Danny. I...like with her it was different. She looked unimpressed, and dangerous."

"Oh...so what you are saying is, that she challenged your manhood?"

Katherine almost choked on her smoothie, well if she could. This Danny boy sounded like fun. She had not heard the door ot the cafe open. She was too engrossed in what was happening with those two at the table. It was when they spoke again she became more aware of what was going on around her.

"Hey isn't that Ms. Morrell?"

"Yeah. Man she has got to the be the hottest teacher at school. Shit maybe the planet."

"Down boy, she is way too old for you."

"She's only in her mid twenties."

"And that is still_ illegal_."

"That just makes it even more better. Forbidden romances are always the best."

"Jackson, stop...that's even more creepier than you."

"Dude, you think I'm creepy?"

"You're getting there."

Katherine got bored by their discussion of whoever Ms. Morrell was. She returned to her smoothie, and once she was finished she got her things and began to leave. She was almost at the door, when she bumped into someone. She must have been so out of it, that she missed the poor soul that bumped into her. She turned around, only to stop before she was able to speak.

It was her...

That light brown skin, those big round eyes. Those distinctive features. Katherine backed up instinctively.

"Emily?"

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to bump into, I just saw two students from my school, and was talking and not paying attention and...wait. What did you call me?"

Katherine could have swore that her heart was racing. How could it be? She shook her head, trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry you look familiar. Just watch where you are going."

Katherine sped out of there, her heels clicking furiously.

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Martin."

Bonnie walked up the stairs to the room she had become familiar with. After her talk with Mr. Stilinski, which she lied through, she had asked to go see Lydia Martin. Of course he smiled, feeling some sort of pride of having gotten her to talk. Bonnie felt bad for lying to the man, but it was best if he stayed as clueless about what had really happened. She told him that someone had tried to rob them, and that person got into a small shoving contest. The explosion was the result of the microwave after she had forgotten to put water into an instant ramen cup. She knew damage control was not done, and she might have to get Katherine or Rebekah involved, but it was a start. Her lie was shaky as hell, but it was something to work off of.

Bonnie was at Lydia's door, when she heard a voice. It was not Lydia's.

"Well I will be seeing you, thank you for your notes."

Bonnie moved a little out of the way, making it look as if she was just coming to the door when it opened, and out popped Allison. Both girls jumped, only one of them meaning it.

"Oh Bonnie!"

"Hey Allison."

She gave the girl a small smile. She and Allison never seemed to click like her and Lydia did. Maybe it was because she was always not around? Bonnie did not the full extent to their friendship, but it did not seem as if Allison and Lydia were in fact bestfriends. Bonnie remembered what it was like with Elena and Caroline. They could go weeks without talking, the drama between them, and in their lives could be as destructive as it could be. Yet somehow, their friendship never wavered. They were not perfect, but they loved eachother. Bonnie did not see that love between these two. Of course, she she could not really judge their friendship on the basis of her own. People worked differently.

"Bonnie's here?"

Before the witch could even say anything, a mass of red curls popped out of the door.  
"Hey you! I thought you said you would text me?"

"Yeah, I did. But I thought we go out today."

Lydia's face brightened, and become curious all at the same time.

"Where to, and what should I wear?"

"Just a girls day..."

"Okay so something cute, and headturning."

"And practical."

Lydia shrugged before shooing Allison out of her room.

"Be ready in like Twenty minutes."

Before Bonnie could say anything the door was closed, leaving her with Allison. She turned to see the other girl looking at her.

"So..."

"How have you been Bonnie?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

"How have you been?"

"Uh, not great, but okay."

"Yeah...how has your Spring Break been?"

Allison shrugged.

"It's been kind of hellish. I have been so busy..."

Bonnie nodded. She understood that business. It was her a year ago. She remembered having dropped Allison off at the hospital, waiting to see if she had got in. She did not have time to wait for the girl, so she made sure to send a text to tell her that she had to leave. Since then they had not spoken. Bonnie had been so busy with her life and vampire dealings, she was not at all that worried about Allison's life. She knew she should have felt guilty. But she was not close to Allison. Allison was more of a friend by association; of Lydia and by a small extent, Stiles. Also her being a hunter did not help. She knew Scott was dumb enough to continue a relationship with the daughter of a family that hated his species, but she was not going to be dumb enough to associate with someone she had little to know standings with. It was best to keep Allison at arms length, and in the dark about her.

"Well, school starts in like four days, are you ready?"

"Crap it is Thursday isn't it?"

"Yeah, this week has gone by."

"Ugh, I have done nothing but research and prepare..."

Bonnie wanted to ask what she was preparing for, but opted not to.

"It was nice to have a week off though."

"Yeah, I just wish we got more time. I have not gotten to take a break on my Spring Break."

Bonnie could hear the slight sadness in the girl's voice.

"Hey, me and Lydia were just going to go shopping, and all that. Do you want to join?"

Allison smiled at the offer, but Bonnie knew it was not as sincere as she was hoping.

"Sorry, I can't. A lot of homework and research."

Bonnie was not blind to the word research.

"What are you researching?"

She was also not a fool to how poor of a liar Allison was. Time to watch her crumble.

"Oh nothing of importance...you know. Just some things."

Some things?

"What things?"

Allison just shrugged. But it looked tense. Something was definitely Hinter related.

"Well it must be really important if you had to work on it all break."

She gave Allison a smile, consciously showing the taller girl how to smile and lie at the same time.

"Yeah. Oh I was just curious as to why you moved to Beacon Hills?"

Bonnie was shocked by that question.

"Personal reasons."

"What?"

"My dad thought it would be best to leave Mystic Falls?"

"Oh..."

Bonnie heard the disappointment in Allison's voice. It became clear to her. She was the topic of research. But why her?

"Oh Bonnie one more thing. Do you happen to know what a doppelganger is?"

Bonnie almost rolled her eyes. She was being too obvious now.

"Uh kind of. My Grams was a professor of Occult at a local university near my town before she passed. Isn't it like some sort of magical copy or whatever?"

Allison nodded.

"Well that's what it said. There was something else about them being a symbol of misfortune or something like that."

"Why do you ask?"

Allison shrugged. She did not see Bonnie narrow her eyes.

"Hey Allison you're still here?"

Lydia popped out in a nice dress and sweater. She wore a pair of wedges and a few other accessories.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Bonnie. Well I have to go."

"Oh you don't want to join?"

Allison shook her head and started to walk away.

"I'll call you later Lydia. Bye Bonnie."

With that she walked off.

"Well that was weird."

"Yeah."

"Hey I just need to get my phone, are you driving or am I?"

"I don't have reliable transportation so..."

"I'm driving."

Bonnie smiled.

"Please and Thank You."

* * *

The sun was setting when Stiles got to the final one. The last abandoned warehouse. It was the fifth one in and had to be the scariest. Regardless, Stiles was on a mission. He wanted to find vampires. In one night he had learned enough about them, especially something about nesting habits. This was a baby vamp thing. Most vampires were nomadic. They lived in an area for a certain amount of time, some for a few months, some for a few years. They however never made a spot permanent. It was rare for that to happen, and even then it seemed like they had a few spots they divided their time in. Stiles wanted to ask how Katherine and Rebekah did it, but he would wait.

There was still enough light for Stiles to see, but he brought a flashlight along just in case. The first thing that assaulted his senses was a foul smell, as if something was rotting.

"What the fuck is that?"

Stiles felt his insides wretch as the smell continued to come at him. He put his shirt over his nose, hoping that it would somehow block the smell. In some small way it did. He walked further into the building, clutching to his shirt hoping it would keep the putrid smell from overtaking him. In less than ten minutes he had scoped the entire first floor, and was on his way to the second floor, when the sound of the door closing stopped him.

"Do you smell that?"

"You mean the rotting corpses, or a teenage boy?"

Stiles heard the two voices. He backed up, and fell off the ledge. With a very unmanly scream, he landed with a thud, something having broken his fall. Unfortuantley it did nothing for the terrible smell. if anything it was getting worse. Finally coming into focus, he discovered he had fallen into a pile of corpses. Some mangled, some disfigured, others broken like dolls. They were all pale, and all rotting. Stiles felt his insides burn, as the smell of death overtook him. The smell was so strong it started to affect his vision. He started seeing spots, and felt his head getting dizzy. Suddenly his world was going black.

"Found him."

Unfortunately Stiles did not see exactly who.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! New chapter. So yeah...Katherine meets Ms. Morrell. Why is she important? Well we are going to find out...LATER. Stiles is on his way to doing something stupid. I will already tell you he is not becoming a vampire. I like that Stiles has this insecurity about his humanity and how that ties into his worth (at least in my story). But he is going to learn yet another hard lesson. Katherine's encounter is about to tie into a lot of things. Next chapter is going to start with Bonnie and Katherine and end with them. But there will be Allison and Scott, and Jackson too.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and waiting patiently. My life is a mess right now, and it is affecting my writing. I am sorry.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie walked into the Stilinski household, met only by Mr. Stilinski. He was dressed in his uniform and was on the way out of the house.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hi Mr. Stilinski, off to work?"

"Never left it. Unfortunately a lot has been happening in the last week."

"Like what?"

Bonnie knew she might not get an answer.

"Unfortunately one of the kids from your school was found dead."

Bonnie was shocked at the new.

"Do you mind asking me who?"

"His name was Matt Daehler."

_Creepy Matt?_

"Oh...I hope his family is okay."

"Yeah, well the news is about to spread like wildfire. Apparently someone in our staff was trying to hide the information about the boy. Now we have to deal with angry parents, and a soon to be upset public. Hey I know I have said for you not to stay alone, but I really have to go. Stiles should be home in a few, so..."

Bonnie gave a smile and nod.

"I understand Mr. Stilinski. I will see you later. Oh and my dad called me earlier today. I should be going home tomorrow."

Mr. Stilinski agave her a small smile.

"That's good. Do you know what time?"

"He said late, but for some reason I can see him coming in around like three pm."

"Alright then, tomorrow Stiles and I will cook you an epic breakfast."

"Oh Mr. Stilinski, you don' have to."

"Naw, you were our guest, and we need to show you how the Stilinskis do it."

Before Bonnie could say anything, John was walking off.

"Bye Bonnie."

* * *

_He did not give her time to even respond. She stood alone in the house. Bonnie realized she had bags in her hands. They were from shopping earlier in the day with Lydia. They gone through several stores before Bonnie found anything she liked. She did buy a pair of heels from one shoe store, but chances were she would never wear them. They finally found a small store that was having a sale. The sale ranged from ten percent to a womping forty. Bonnie had bought three dresses, some new pants, and a couple of blouses, all at under seventy dollars. Lydia was impressedby Bonnie's shopping skills._

_"Wow, these clothes have to be worth over two hundred dollars. How did you pull this off?"_

_"A lot of forties."_

_Both girls laughed and drove off to go get a small snack. Bonnie told her the real reason she was able to snag great deals._

_"My friend Caroline was a major shopping genius. She took me and another friend out shopping almost every weekend. Or at least window shopping. The girl was amazing at sales tax, percentages and such. Plus she had an incredible eye for clothes."_

_Lydia listened as Bonnie spoke. Part of Lydia was fascinated, while another was jealous. For years Lydia had a group of friends, but she never felt as close to them as she may have hoped. It was Allison who came in and became her best friend, but that seemed to be falling to the wayside a little._

_"Your friends sound awesome."_

_Bonnie could hear the slight resentment in Lydia's voice._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah...no...You have best friends."_

_"Okay?"_

_Lydia did not say anything after that. She just drove, taking them to their next destination. After that they talked a little but Bonnie could tell Lydia was being much more reserved about something. Bonnie wanted to talk to her about it, but Lydia took her home immediately and left._  
_Now she was in the Stilinski residence alone._

* * *

"Well I guess I can see if I can go put these bags at home."

"Go drop the bags in Neighbor Boys room. We got work to do."  
Bonnie jumped at the sound of the dark low voice. She turned to see Katherine standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her.

"What's..."

"We have to talk. I suggest you go put those bags in Stiles' room so we can get to work."

What was usually a playful almost deadly tone, was replaced with a severity Bonnie had never heard of from the old vampire. With a nod, she walked up the stairs as quickly as possible and placed her bags near Stiles' bed. Turning around she was met with the image of Katherine.

"What's wrong?"

"How well do you know the story of doppelgangers?"

Bonnie was confused.

"What?"

"You know...the whole, magical imbalance and a mystical figure will represent that till the end of time, or until it is fixed?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I know the story."

"Well how well of your own family history?"

Bonnie was about to say something, when something popped into her head.

"Allison."

"What about the beige wallpaper?"

"I...wait what?"

"Beige wallpaper. You know the color beige is boring. Wallpaper is boring. She's boring."

Bonnie took a second to think about that, and decided not to argue.

"Look she asked me about doppelgangers today."

"This probably has nothing to do with what I am talking about Bonnie."

"Well it might be something to hold in the back of our minds."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Ms. No personality is on to us. She is a hunter after all. Anyway, we have bigger fish to fry. One in the image of your lovely ancestor."

Bonnie then realized she was talking about Emily.

"Oh yeah, don't we have to find out why Emily has been contacting you?"

"No need to worry about that. I think I found out why."

Bonnie sat on Stiles bed, taking out her phone. It was after seven. Stiles hould have been home by now.

"What are you talking about?"

Katherine never lost her serious position.

"I saw her. Or at least her body."

"What?"

"Today I went to some cafe, and on the way out I bumped into this woman. This woman that looked like Emily."

"And that is why you brought up doppelganger."

Katherine nodded.

"Wait, that would mean she is family. A doppelganger cannot exist outside of the line it was created in. I would know this doppelganger."

"Not unless someone in your family is lying..."

Bonnie shook her head, as if that would prove her point.

"No I would know. I did a little research on my family. Plus to hide that would be insane."

Katherine sighed and went to Stiles desk to sit down.

"Well since you are so sure...what do you think it is. I saw an exact replica of your dear Ancestor Emily."

Bonnie wanted to say something, anything. But it did not make sense. Bonnie was sure there was no spell that Emily did to shift the balance of nature to a point where a doppelganger would be created.

"I don't know. Do you remember any spell that she may have done that could alter the balance of nature?"

Katherine sighed.

"No. The worst she ever did that I can remember was when she shut the vampires in a cave...and made the rings. Other than that, she was harmless. I mean nothing on the level of creating a race of undead blood freaks."

Bonnie sighed. There had to be an answer as to why Emily had a duplicate.

"Did you get a name?"

Katherine thought back to the event earlier in the day.

"Uh Morrell. I did not get a first name. But two kids there were calling her Ms. Morrell."

Bonnie perked up at that name.

"Ms. Morrell?"

Katherine gave a nod.

"You know her?"

"Uh yeah I have a meeting with her next Thursday. She's the Guidance Counselor, and French Teacher."

Katherine just nodded. She then decided that research must be done. Turning around she turned on Stiles computer. Luckily for her he had forgotten to log off.

"What are you doing?"

"I am about to look up the lovely Ms. Emily Morrell."

Bonnie got up and moved over to the computer.

"Her name might not even be Emily."

"Well we will find out won't.."

Katherine stopped as soon as she opened a window to a search engine. It was a preexisting one, so she taken to a page that surprised both girls. About Vampires.

"What the hell is Stiles doing looking up vampires?"

Bonnie got closer as she looked at the information. It discussed nesting habits.

"I don't know...I didn't asking him to look anything up."

Katherine looked at the pre-existing tabs to see them all titled porn. The old vmapire would have betted twenty dollars only one of them was actually porn. She clicked on one of them and was taken to a site about vampire feeding. She clicked on another to see habits. Then another, this time about vervain. The last one was about how to deal with transition.

"What the fuck?"

"Stiles..."

"You don't think?"

"I told you to keep an eye on him!"

Bonnie stood up and started pacing the room. There was no way Stiles would do something as stupid as what she thought it was.

"There are no other vampires in Beacon Hills so..."

"Actually...there are. I found some places where they feed...they are leaving a trail Bonnie."

"Oh God...Stiles. There is absolutely no way he could find out about it. I mean he is that smart but there is no way he could find their places..."

Katherine watch as Bonnie walked back and forth, trying to find an excuse to something that she knew.

"Bonnie. The kid is looking for vampires. All he has to do is stand out in the middle of the night and a baby vamp will pick him up quickly."

Bonnie stopped pacing, her expression frantic. Katherine almost regretted saying that. Almost.

"Don't say that. We have to go find him before he does something stupid."

"You mean other than going to search for potential killers. And the Kanima thing, and the whole teen wolf thing in general..."

"Yes, but this is one that is directly affecting his life."

Katherine looked over other pages, then found different articles. Some from years ago about missing people. Others about mysterious animal attacks. What Katherine saw was a pattern.

"These are not babies..."

"What?"

"These vamps are not babies. They have been doing this for decades..."

Bonnie closed her eyes and exhaled. She took a minute to think.

"They do this every so often..."

"They come here, and things mysteriously start to happen. The fortunate thing for them, is now they have a cover up."

"The werewolf situation."

Katherine nodded.

"Yep. So what we have is a group of vamps going off on a killing spree, and then go missing. They have to have a nesting spot. But the question is where?"

**_Bonnie stopped pacing and fell on Stiles bed. She was exhausted, and fear begin to take over. She could feel her chest tighten and a familiar spark run through her. Suddenly her world went black, and once finally came back to her. She was now in a warehouse. There were three figures. One was standing there smiling, the other was kneeling over a third figure. The third figure looked dead._**

"Stiles..."

She soon came back.

"The warehouse district!"

Katherine was going to ask how she knew that, but decided not to even question it. Even blocked magic could come through.

"Of course, and let's go!"

Both girls got up and ran out of the room. Bonnie was texting away.

"Who are you texting?"

"Rebekah, always nice to have a little back up."

Bonnie stopped and ran back into Stiles' room. A few seconds later she was back with his shirt.

"Really Bonnie?"

"Yes. He might be covered in blood and shit. Might as well have a sound basis for him."

Katherine rolled her eyes, but did not argue. Both girls ran outside and drove off.

* * *

Allison decided to type in one thing.

Vampire.

She did not know why she typed in that term. There was nothing really there. But it just seemed right. She eventually deleted the word and looked at the notes that Lydia gave her. They were for Chemistry, which Allison was admittedly not doing as well as she wanted. Luckily she was friends with Lydia, one of the most detailed and organized students in that school.

"Hey Allison."

She did not notice her grandfather coming into her room.

"Hey."

She noticed he was holding something in his hand.

"Do you mind me asking what you are holding?"

Gerard gave her a small, almost sincere smile.

"Just a nice little weapon."

Allison was a little surprised. Gerard did not seem like the nurturing grandfather type. Instead he was the more manipulative force. But right now, he was good enough. He was the only one consoling her, and pushing her forward. She was going to continue her mother's mission, and avenge her, with the help of Gerard. She smiled and waited patiently.

With a smile, Gerard gave her an arrow.

She looked at it. It was polished and had a light color. There was a crosscut into the wood. It felt light and heavy all at the same time.

"It's made of this wood from Virginia. Said to be able to kill one of the most indestructable creatures to walk this planet."

Allison turned her focus from the wood, to her grandfather.

"What are you talking about?"

Gerard's smile never faltered. Instead he turned and walked out.

"Just keep doing your research. You will understand soon enough."

Once he said that, he left and closed the door. Allison sat on her bed, holding the mysterious arrow. She did not know what to think of his words. Why was he being so cryptic? Did he know something she did not? Had he looked in her notes?

"What would be in my notes that would be so important?"

Allison looked for her notebook, and started thinking of what could be of importance. She had not figured out what was Bonnie's secret. She had found more information of Elena Gilbert than she did for Bonnie.

"All I have is doppelgangers. But that explains nothing. What does this piece of wood have to do with anything?"

In frustration she plopped down on her bed and almost knocked her laptop off the bed. With great skill she managed to save it from falling. Her eyes focused in fear on her computer. After sitting their for a second she pulled herself up, along with her computer. It was when she sat the laptop back down she saw something. A book.  
She went to her shelf and pulled the specific book out. It was worn old, a used copy she found in the bens. But at that very moment it seemed like the most important discovery she could have found.

"Dracula..."

* * *

Rebekah saw the text. She just did not want to answer it. Right now she was in the middle of a delicious snack. This time in the form of a tall dark brown form. His name she did not catch. He was lying on the bed waiting for her.

She decided to open the text to see what it said.

_Need help. Meet at warehouse district._

Rebekah rolled her eyes. She sent a quick reply.

_Busy. Get Katherine to do it._

She then turned off her phone and looked at the boy on the bed. She made her way back to the bed and took her spot beside it. She then turned his beck over looking at where she left bite marks.

"When will this end?"

She was just about to dive in when he spoke.

"When I'm full."

"Just don't hurt her..."

"Your little blonde girlfriend will be safe trust me."

Before he could speak she bit him again, filling herself with yet another werewolf.

* * *

Scott looked at his phone. Nothing. This was the third time in a row.

Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Stiles.

He had to go find Stiles.

Jackson knew something was off. Danny may have not believed something was off, but Jackson knew to not let something slide off as random. The minute Danny reminded him that Stiles lived on that street, all he wanted to do was find out what was there. He decided to wait until late. As soon as it was around seven at night, he drove off to the address. As soon as he got there he saw nothing. A police car was sitting in front of Stilinski's place, but he remembered Stiles' dad was the sheriff.

"Not a good one."

Jackson let this thought slip even though he knew no one was in the car. His break had been awful. He was blacking out every so often, only to wake up covered in blood. At first it used to make him sick. Having to scrub flesh out from under his nails, to scrub the blood off of him. This was not what he wanted. He just wanted to be better than McCall. But of course that was not going to happen. Now he was a monster, but he did not know what exactly. It was something he never thought he would get used to. Yet he somewhat did. He expected the wrenching feeling in him when he woke up in the morning, having to silently cry as he cleaned himself of whatever sin he had committed. But there was that one night.

The night it did not happen. He passed out like he would usually do. But then when he woke up, he was not bloody. Instead he was just naked, in a bed that was not his. Then there was that girl. She was pretty, but she was dangerous. He could feel it. It was not even classic stranger danger, but something much more serious. Like she was evil. When she tossed him the clothes, he just put them on. He did not really care, he just wanted to get out. It was when he was home, when his random senses erupted, he caught wind of the scent on the clothes.

"The fuck am I wearing Stilinski's clothes?"

Needless to say he was grossed out. He took the clothes and trashed them, a face of pure disgust written all over him. He spent the next day trying to get over waht happened. He did not go into his trance for another day, and then on that Thursday he got to spend time with his best friend. That's when everything happened. She happened.

Now he was outside waiting to get answers to questions he was not really sure he had.

Regardless he did get something.

After waiting almost twenty minutes, after the sheriff left, two girls walked out of the house. One of them was the girl from the cafe and house. She looked dead serious about something. The other was that tiny girl from school.

"Shit what's her name?"

He watched them drive off, and was tempted to follow them. However he saw one thing that stopped him.

Scott. The boy leaped off the neighboring house and entered through one of the windows on the second floor. Must have been Stilinski's room.

"I swear they have a thing going on."

Just as quickly the boy jumped out of the window, running off.

Jackson wanted to follow them, but his dad had sent him a text.

"Shit..."

Jackson looked to see no one there. Obviously this was a supernatural problem. But what did those two girls have to do with it?

"Next time."

"Which one?"

Katherine was about to try and listen when she saw a blue jeep. Sitting right in front of one of the warehouses. It was the last one.

"I'm guessing that one."

Bonnie just narrowed her eyes at the jeep. Katherine knew the girl was pissed off. Katherine had gotten a bag and told Bonnie to fill it with some things. A knife, paper, a candle stick, and stakes. That was all they would need. Bonnie held on to the bag as they made their way to a potential battle.

"Do you hear anything?"

"Yep. Feeding..."

"Fuck..."

Katherine nodded at Bonnie's sentiments. Chances are they were going to drain Stiles, and then leave his body. That would be great to try and cover up.

"So what is the game plan?"

"I'm bait, you come in and fuck shit up."

"Language Bennett."

"No time. Also I will slice my hand..."

"Already know what you're thinking. But doesn't that take time?"

"Not if we start now."

Katherine could hear the vemon in the girl's voice. Something was driving this girl.

"Alright let's park and go."

With one swift motion, Katherine parked her car right beside Stiles' jeep. As soon as she turned off the ignition, she handed her hand over to Bonnie. Bonnie immediately slice it down the palm, and did the same to hers. She connected both bloody palms and felt the familiar spark return.

"So what do you want to do?"

Bonnie was focused on the door. Her eyes narrowed, and with great power the doors magically flung open. Katherine watched as she saw two beings look up, over a lying figure. Katherine was not blind to the two disappearing into the background. There was more than two. She felt Bonnie let go of her hand and getting out of the car.

Katherine followed knowing Bonnie might want her magical backup.

"Who the fuck are?"

"Don't speak. Just give us the boy and we won't have a problem."

Katherine took the lead; Bonnie was not in any place to speak. She would just grab the vampire's hand and start chanting.

"Sorry we can't do that. He trespassed, and we were just teaching him a lesson."

She saw them get up, but not leave the side of Stiles. She could still hear his heartbeat, and it was not slowing down so much. Not much blood must have been taken. That was a good thing. They interrupted before things could get serious. She sighed even though she could not breathe.

"Look just give him back, and we won't have to give you an after school special type of ass whooping."

She heard a scoff. They were slowing pissing Katherine off.

"Oh really, what are two girls like you are going to do?"

Really?

"Did you not see those doors fly open before we came in?"

"That could have just been a fluke?"

Katherine had to admire their stupidity. It seemed to know no bounds.

"Fine...Bonnie shall we?"

Without saying anything she felt the familiar tingle of her skin being sliced and a hand taking it. She looked over to see Bonnie focusing. Then the familiar howls of pain running through the halls. Katherine also heard the doors slamming.

Someone else was definitely here.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

* * *

**_A/N: This is just an eh chapter. Anyway...Bonnie and Katherine find out what Stiles is going to do...but do you know? Well you will find out. I decided not to let Rebekah come in and fight, because next chapter is going to be Warehouse battle, and despite Rebekah being only one vampire, an Original and a five hundred year old vampire plus Bonnie will be an unfair fight. I decided to add parts about Jackson and Scott at the last minute. It was originally just going to be Allison, but I need more. Also on Allison, she is getting closer to discovering something. But that won't be of concern for the next two chapters. _**

**_Next chapter as stated will be all about warehouse battle. Bonnie and Katherine vs vampire warehouse. Also Scott will be popping up, to which something will happen...of course something is going to happen but being cryptic is so hard so._**

**_Thank you for keeping up with this. Another update coming soon._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie watched as both fell to the ground screaming in terror. Her eyes were like lasers focusing solely on the two vampires. Her grip tightened on Katherine's hand. Had Katherine not been a vampire she would have thought the girl's grip would be like a vice.

"Poor unfortunate souls."

Katherine felt the witch's grip tighten. She could hear her heart racing faster. It might have been time to finish this.

"Bonnie, I think they are good."

Bonnie just ignored her. Katherine let out a sigh, and took her hand out of the girl's. Bonnie turned her attention away from them and focused on Katherine.

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause cleaning up their remains after they had exploded is not something I want to do."

Katherine turned to see them getting up, and before they could even run, she took them both by the head and snapped their necks. They both fell back to the ground quickly.

"Okay, let's get neighbor boy out of here, and do something about these bodies and the vampires."

Bonnie rummaged through her bag and pulled out two wooden stakes.

"You know once this is all over we are killing them?"

"Yep."

Bonnie rushed over to check on Stiles. He was passed out, and shirtless. There was bite marks and bruises all over his torso. But he was still breathing. Bonnie felt herself relax. But it wasn't by much. There were more than two bites on the body. She touch him, focusing hard, and felt a spark.

"There are more than two here."

Katherine look towards Bonnie and Stiles.

"How do you figure?"

"I got a feel..."

Bonnie felt a powerful force push against her. She was thrown back like a ragdoll, hitting the concrete floor hard.

She did not have time to regain a sense of balance, as she was lifted up and taken up the stairs. She was then thrown into a wall, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

"Did two girls really think they would win a fight against a group of us?"

Despite being able to hear him, she felt herself rocking back in forth, trying to maintain consciousness.

"You got the girl downstairs, Jade?"

"Sure do Drake. These two bitches think they can come into our territory and try to fuck with us."

* * *

Bonnie rested her head on the wall, and focused to see who was in front of her. She started regaining her vision back, seeing a pale black haired girl in front of her. Her lips were ruby red, and her eyes, had the signature veins of a vampire. She was ready to bite her. Bonnie felt her heart racing, knowing that she could not hide it from the vampire in front of her.

"You girls were seriously thinking you could stop us? What, Scooby Doo and the gang type shit?"

Bonnie did not respond.

"Well there is only two of you? Where's the rest? I think you are the Velma. You are not pretty enough to be Daphne. Well to be honest I never found negroes attractive. You all look like total shit to me. But still where's your Fred. Your Shaggy? Your Scooby, bitch?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, wanting to incinerate the vampire in front of her. She knew the spark could come back in this situation, but she did not know if she would have enough time to effectively handle the vampire in front of her.

"Where are they?"

Bonnie flinched, making sure her hand was near her bag, right where the stake was.

"You're not going to answer?"

Jade let her hand fall on the girl's leg.

"You know I love playing with my food. But you're no fun."

She got close to Bonnie.

"Maybe I should liven you up?"

Bonnie closed her eyes, praying her powers would kick in. If Jade could breathe, her breath would have been on her face. She was close enough to miss certain things happen.

"So what should I do with a black bitch like you?"

She pulled on Bonnie's hair, tugging the girl's head to the left. With great speed, she dove into Bonnie's neck. Bonnie forced a scream down, not wanting to give the vampire the satisfaction. But she was the the pefect position. Not able to see what was about to happen.

"You know when you asked what you should do with a black bitch like me?"

She could hear an amused giggle roaring through her neck.

"Here's what you should do. Never turn your back on her."

With great speed and accuracy, Bonnie plunged the stake into Jade's back. It missed her heart, but the mystical properties of wood caused the girl to jump back in searing pain. She fell to the ground on her back, screaming.

She looked up to see The girl over her, with the stake in her hand.

"Please..."

She got a scoff.

"No mercy for the wicked."

She felt the wood pierce her skin, this time coming in contact with her heart, effectively stopping it.

* * *

"Jade!"

"Oh no you don't you dumb fuck."

Drake, a vampire with bright orange hair, who looked to see the girl he had thought he killed. She looked upset, and her eyes had the veins popping out.

"You're a..."

"Pissed off bitch that is about to suffocate you with your intestines!"

Drake did not even see her coming, instead he felt something plunge into him, and then pull out. He looked down to see his heart in her hand.

"Change of plans...have a fun time in hell you dumb fuck."

Drake felt his body go cold, starting to stiff up. He looked to see his hand turn into a murky grey, veins becoming visible. He looked up to see the girl having backed up a little. His last sight being of her swinging her leg with great power and her foot coming into contact with his head.

Katherine watch his head roll as his body fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Katherine!"

The vampire looked to see Bonnie, blood running down her neck. She was holding one of the stakes.

"Yes?"

"There are more. They will wake up eventually."

"Katherine was about to say something when two things happen. The door to the warehouse opened. And the sound of another door was opening. Only one of them had a heartbeat.

"Bonnie get down here!"

Not even questioning it, the witch flew down the steps and over towards Stiles. Katherine turned to the door to see a wolf like creature.

"Stiles!"

"Oh shit."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Katherine looked to see a line of vampires standing there, all upset and feral looking.

"Shit."

The wolf like boy ran over to where Bonnie and Stiles were, and this prompted one of the vampires to run towards him. Katherine looked at Bonnie who was focused on the werewolf boy.

"Bonnie!"

The witch turned to her.

"Stake!"

Without thinking she threw the stake in her hand towards Katherine, who speeded over to obtain it. In one quick movement, she stopped the vampire from attacking the werewolf. Slamming him into a wall, she saw he was in full vampire mode. He hissed at her like some cliché vampire. Not impressed, Katherine went into full vampire mode as well, and then roared at him. The sound bellowed through the warehouse, causing fear in the vampire in front of her.

"You're one of us...'

"Well one of them."

"What"

She answered him by plunging the stake into him. He fell to his death quickly. She turned to see that the line of vamps had grown.

"Shit..."

She looked over to see Bonnie and the teen wolf picking up Stiles.

"I cannot kill all these bitches by myself...well I can...but it would take too much effort..."

Katherine watched as the slowly backed up and then she came up with an idea.

"Time to give that spark a much needed boost."

She ran over to Bonnie. Taking the girl by surprise, she grabbed her by her chin, making sure to hold it still. With her other hand, she bit into her wrist and forced Bonnie to drink her blood. She held her there for only a few seconds, before letting the girl go. Bonnie almost tripped over Stiles.

"What was that!?"

"A boost."

Bonnie was about to scream at her when she felt her body burst into flames. She felt electricity run through her. Water rushing over her. Wind sweeping over her tiny form. She closed her eyes, and felt power run through her. She looked to see Katherine taking Stiles and the werewolf out of the warehouse.

"Have fun!"

Bonnie turned to see a vampire jump at her. Without any effort, she focused on him, and he fell to the ground howling. She then focused on the vampires, all ready to attack. Just like before, without any effort other than narrowing her eyes, she sent them all down to their knees. While they were in pain, she looked to see sprinklers. Given a little glance, she turned on the sprinklers showering all of them.

"Is it raining?"

One of the vampires managed.

"No you idiot...it's...the sprinkler system. But what does she expect to do with it? Shower us? Drown us?"

Bonnie could hear the sarcasm. As if the fight was not over. Instead of answering them, giving them a weak version of her humor, she walked away. She left them hollowing in pain, the water hitting the concrete floor and them. As soon as she got to the door she raised her hand, and snapped her fingers. Instantaneously the entire group of vampires set on fire.

She turned to see the damage. They were in true pain, and what was worse? They could not move. Bonnie remembered the pile of corpses. She made sure to extend the fire beyond the mass of vampires. Soon a burst of flames erupted over the hidden pile of bodies. She watched as the bodies of the vampires became small amounts of ash and left over bone. She let the fire die down, to a complete stop, and magically opened the windows. The remaining smoke flew out as if nothing happened. The room was once again clear, and did not even smell like putrid rotting flesh, or even like a fire had started. It smelled clean.

Bonnie walked over to see small amounts of remains sitting around.

"I can get Katherine to help me clean this up later."

Bonnie felt her walked back to the door, opening it coming face to face with Scott.

"Bonnie?"

"Hi Scott."

She moved past the teen wolf, feeling the nice breeze overcome her.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What's wrong with Stiles?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Why is Elena back in town?"

"Don't worry about it."

Bonnie turned to see him standing closely to her. He looked worried and annoyed.

"Don't tell me to not worry about it! What is going on?"

Bonnie let out a small sigh.

"Why don't you go talk to Elena. She will explain everything to you."

"Why can't you?"

"I need to check on Stiles."

Scott was not convinced. Bonnie knew Katherine was listening to them, and knew what Bonnie had wanted her to do. Unfortunately Scott was not complying with her request. Bonnie thought of different scenarios. She could just call Katherine over to compel him. That would be easiest. But she did not know what the effects were after a supernatural had been compelled more than once. Would it eventually weaken? Finally Bonnie decided on one thing.

"Those were vampires. They were going to kill Stiles. We saved him, and got rid of the, Don't worry about it."

"Wait what?"

"Katherine take care of Scott please."

"What should I do?"

"Just make sure he keeps this a secret. Erase his memories, make him flinch at the word vampires. Whatever, just make sure he won't ask questions or spill."

Katherine could hear how tired Bonnie was. It was not physical assertion though. The blood in her was healing her. She could use as much magic as she desired without having to deal with the consequences. However she was mentally drained.

"Fine."

She walked over to Scott. He seemed prepared for her.

"Look. I am not going to give in to you..."

"Relax kid. I am not going to erase your memories. What I am going to ask of you is to mind your business. What happened tonight. Everything you saw, it is nothing for you to speak on. Never. So look me in the eyes."

Scott did, and he fell into a deep trance.

"Are you listening?"

He nodded.

"Tonight, you went to see Stiles. Stiles got attacked by a dog. You helped him. You took him home. And you did not see me. You saw Bonnie as you took him home. It is nothing severe. Stiles went to the hospital afterward, but you won't ask your mom about it. Stiles is okay and that is all that matters. Oh...and also, for my own little fun. You suddenly find Bonnie attractive. Nothing major. But you think she is pretty. You get all smiles around her. You want to be her friend more. You like Bonnie. Understand?"

Scott nodded.

"Now don't repeat anything I said tonight okay champ?"

Another nod.

"Alright...go home."

Like an innocent puppy, Scott ran off. Katherine smiled. This was going to be fun. She made her way back to the vehicles. Bonnie had put Stiles in his jeep. He was still shirtless, and Katherine felt blinded by his pale body in the moonlight. There had got to be a law against having that pale of skin.

"Shit, the kid needs a little sunlight."

Bonnie slammed the passenger door, almost scaring Katherine. She moved over to the other side and sighed.

"You take your car back and I will get Stiles home. We will have to deal with this whole Emily thing later okay."

Katherine just nodded. She had never seen Bonnie as angry as now. The girl was seething, as well as nervous and scared. She was about to get into the jeep when she turned to Katherine.

"Katherine...I need to ask you for your blood...for Stiles..."

The vampire nodded.

"I understand."

She moved to here Stiles was, opening the door, and bit into her wrist. She put it up to Stiles mouth and fed him her blood. After a minute she moved away and closed the door.

"He was not dead, but he was going to have to take some time to heal from the blood loss."

"Will he..."

"No. Boy is lucky. For now anyway. I imagine you and him are going to get into it later."

Bonnie did not say anything. She just nodded, and got into the jeep. Before she drove off, she looked at Katherine. She was sad, and angry. Tired with life. Katherine knew that look.

"We need to get rid of the bones in there tomorrow..."

"I got it. You don't need to worry about anything other than Neighbor Boy."

Bonnie nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something, but kept it to herself. Instead she started the ignition and drove off.

Katherine watched the girl drive away, with the healing boy beside her.

* * *

_**A/N: Look another update. Sorry for the language and slight racial tension. Anyway, Bonnie and Katherine wnet against a few vamps. I was going to write a vampire kill in for Scott, but just decided against that. He has never killed anyone so I decided to not start. Anyway...Bonnie and Katherine come to Stiles aid, and are able to save him. I am going to say this now...Stiles will not become a vampire. He will be human. Also Katherine compelling Scott is not to be taken seriously. I just kind of want to include more Scott and Bonnie interaction...and hell that was the only way I could think of doing it.**_

_**Next chapter Bonnie is going home with a small surprise, and an explanation from her dad. There will be an announcement in there as well (identifying the two TVD characters that will be a part of the final chapters. Guess if you want). Another major thing is Stiles and Bonnie talk. Also there will be Bonnie and Katherine and Lydia start looking into the whole Emily/Ms. Morrell predicament. Not all in order mind you.**_

_**Thank you for reading. These updates will hopefully last if I can manage to get my thoughts down.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

John was upset. No he was pissed off to a great new height. But for the sake of Bonnie, who did not look exactly happy herself, he was upset. Where was his son? Both Bonnie and Stiles had been home and asleep when he got back, with his son in his room, and Bonnie in the living room. There was no excuse for that, but John had been to tired to say anything. He promised himself he would yell at him later. Right now he was trying to enjoy a not so awkward breakfast with his house guest.

It was going as smoothly as it could get considering it was between a thirty something year old man and a teenaged girl.

"So..."

Bonnie looked up from her omelet.

"I was thinking that maybe you and Stiles should move your things back over to your house, and you can go home early. Stiles can hang out with you, and you know you can call your friends and all that..."

John hated how much it sounded like an order instead of a request. Fortunately Bonnie understood him exactly. Alright, as soon as Stiles is ready we can move on over. I can finally do some much needed laundry."

John felt a blush creep up.

"I'm so sorry for that inconvinece. You know you could have just done it here."

Bonnie just shook her head. John realized that she was embarrassed about one particular thing. He immediately regretted it, and took a sip of his coffee. It had been so long since a woman had been in their house, and it was even worse because she was a teenaged girl. That was a foreign concept to John if there ever was one.

"Alright well, I am going to stop talking about this because this is getting more and more awkward for the both of us. How was your day yesterday?"

Bonnie shrugged, picking a piece of her omelet and taking a bite.

"Busy and fun."

John nodded.

"That's good. You went out right, with Lydia Martin?"

"Yes. We went shopping."

"That's good. I saw the bags. You must have spent a pretty penny."

"Eh, overall it was no more than seventy something dollars. Then a pair of shoes, that cost thirty."

John was in the middle of sipping his coffee, only to spit it out at the mere thought of how much she spent.

"You spent over one hundred dollars in clothes?"

Bonnie looked up to see the shock in his eyes.

"...Yeah...I bought a few dresses, and new pants, and blouses, and a few accessories."

"...One hundred dollars in clothes..."

Bonnie found it amusing that it sounded ridiculous.

"It was from my bank account. I have over seven hundred dollars sitting in the bank, from various baby sitting gigs, multiple part time jobs and such. I rarely dip into the fund at all. Yesterday was kind of a splurge day. Which now reminds me. I have been here for over a month. Mr. Stilinski do you know any places that are currently looking to hire?"

John nodded his head.

"I'll write them down for you okay..."

Bonnie just smiled.

"Thank you!"

John nodded again. A smile crept on his face. Bonnie had to be one of the nicest girls he had ever met. She was quiet, and observing. But there was something else. She was not just like other teenaged girls. Comparing Lydia, or even McCall's girlfriend, who John only met once or twice, to Bonnie, there was a major difference. With Lydia or that girl Allison, they were relatively still innocent. There was still that heavy gleam of naivety surrounding them. With Bonnie it was almost non existent. John looked into her eyes and saw a tired soul. It was the look a thirty year old with a teenaged son had. Not the look a a girl. He had wondered what was bothering her, but knew it was not his place to ask her. Maybe it was something that was dark and she was not ready to deal with. John did not want to be responsible for putting the life of an innocent girl in danger, all because he triggered some insane memory for her.

Instead he would be the kind neighbor, whose son was a complete spazz and was hopelessly in love with a girl like Bonnie.

That was really not the thought he should have ended on.

* * *

Vampires could not exist. There was no actual way a vampire could be a real thing. Why were they not in the bestiary? Why were their not reported sightings of them? She looked at the little information that she had and felt her insides twist into knots.

Vampires were real. Or at least something close to a vampire was real. She learned that vampires were weakened severely in the sunlight. When looking at Katherine, Allison remembered her sitting in a ray of sunshine as if it were nothing. Garlic was a myth. Silver weakened them. The one thing she she could tell would be a most definite approach was the vervain test. Vervain had properties that were dangerous to vampires. Like an allergenic. If Allison could get her hand on some, and possibly spike Katherine's drink she could expose her. Then possibly get rid of her.

From everything she had read, vampires were merciless creatures. There was no good in them. This was only furthered by the way Katherine looked. As if she was continuously looking for her next meal. Maybe she was holding Bonnie hostage. But why? What was the use of Bonnie? What value did she have outside of being a normal teenage girl, and a possible cover up.

"Katherine is old...really old. I wouldn't be able to kill her..."

Allison shook her head.

"Hold on girl, you are getting a head of yourself. What's important is finding out whether or not she is one in the first place. So what we are going to need is..."

A knock at her door stopped her. Closing the window, she closed her laptop, and yelled out.

"Come in."

In popped her dad Chris.

"Hey dad."

"Hey. How are you doing?"

Allison gave her dad a smile. It was possibly the most sincere one she had ever given in the last week.

"I'm fine. A lot better actually."

That was not a total lie. Thanks to the Journal project, Allison had totally immersed herself in research. Despite not coming up on much on Bonnie Bennett or Emily, she might have uncovered a new species and a dirty secret. Something to add to the bestiary. Something that would make her mother proud.

"How is that research coming?"

"Well, I have basically hit a wall with Bonnie. But...I think I might have just discovered something..."

Chris closed the door, not wanting his father to sneak around. He came over to his daughter's bed and sat down.

"What did you discover?"

Allison looked excited by her find.

"Well...Bonnie has a friend, named Elena Gilbert."

"Mhm. Didn't she come to stay with Bonnie that one week earlier in the year?"

Allison shook her head.

"That's what we thought. But if I am correct, that was not Elena, but her Doppelganger."

"A Doppelganger?"

Allison nodded this time.

"Yeah...they are magical replicas. But this one was older...much older."

"Okay..."

"Her name is Katherine Pierce."

Chris' entire expression dropped. Allison did not notice as she had turned to pick up her notes. Chris could feel his heart quicken, fear and anger rushing over him. Before his daughter could even turn back to him, he rose up and and left the room. Allison watched in confusion as her dad nearly flew out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie had moved everything back to her room. Her clothes were in a basket getting ready to undergo a wash. She had put all her grimoires back in their hiding spot, this time a little more hidden. She looked around her room, smiling as she completely settled back in. The beautiful green color of her wall started to take her back to the forest of Mystic Falls. It was nice to be back.

"Well look whose comfortable?"

Bonnie turned to see Katherine standing in her doorway. She was wearing her almost standard outfit. A tight top, a pair of dark jeans, and heels. Her hair however was in a ponytail, showing off her slightly round, yet angular face. Her make up was an odd mix of natural and mature. Needless to say, Bonnie who was wearing her now standard jeans and t shirt felt inadequate next to the other girl.

"So what is the game plan?"

"Well, I called Rebekah and Lydia to come over. I am going to need you to help with this whole Emily thing, while also keeping an eye on Stiles. He has your blood in him again...and honestly..."

"I know. So have you yelled at him yet?"

"I don't plan on it."

"So you are going to sit him down and talk to him as calmly as possible?"

"Nope."

Katherine was confused.

"You are going to sing to him?"

Bonnie shook her head. She took out her phone, and the list of places that Mr. Stilinski had given her as possible job opportunities. She took them to her desk and sat them down. She then moved to get a few of her grimoires out.

"I am not going to talk to him at all."

Katherine stepped into Bonnie's room.

"So you are not going to bother with him on this? I mean the kid almost died at the hands of multiple vampires."

"Yeah. That was a stupid decision on his part. But I am not going to sit there and baby him over this."

"You are not _babying_ him, you are just helping him understand..."

"You realize you are actually trying to help in a situation that does not benefit you right?"

Katherine was about to say something when she thought about it.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Been around me too long I guess. Regardless, I am not going to talk to him. I am not going to go and tell him he did wrong. I refuse. If he wants to turn then bless him. But before that happens I want you to try to prevent it. If it happens, then oh well. He will get the same rules like everyone else. DO not kill or harm. If he does he will be dead."

Katherine could hear how apathetic Bonnie's words were, and that almost scared her. Bonnie meant it. There was no anger, no sadness, nothing. She would not regret her decision if it had to come to that.

"Well even if it comes to that...you should talk to him."

"No. He did not listen to me, and he wanted to go and do something stupid, and dangerous. So let him be him."

"That hardly made any sense Bonnie..."

The girl shrugged. Her phone had gone off. It was a text. From Stiles. She denied answering it, and put her phone back down.

"Stiles?"

"Yep."

"You should talk to him."

"Nope."

"Alright."

Bonnie took her phone and put it in her pocket.

"We need to get ready for the work. Could you please go get Emily's journal?"

Katherine nodded. Both girls walked out of the room and went to get ready.

* * *

"Katherine...Pierce?"

"Yeah...she's back."

Gerard turned his head in disgust, and fear. Chris understood those feelings.

"Dammit. I was hoping it would be a little longer before we crossed paths with that demon."

"I don't even think she knows about us."

"She has met Allison, chances are she knows about us!"

"Then why has she not tried to come and ruin us?"

Gerard looked at the table, feeling his anger rise.

"Because that bitch knows how to work a nerve."

Chris' knee was moving up and down in a rush.

"Well what do we do?"

"You leave her to me..."

"Allison did not say if she was back or not."

"No but she apparently has a connection."

Chris looked at Gerard confused.

"That girl Bonnie."

Chris sighed. He did not think Bonnie was bad, but her connection to Katherine made her a suspect for anything.

"So what do we do?"

Gerard looked into his son's eyes.

"Leave everything to me..."

* * *

So we have spent the last five hours looking for what?"

Bonnie looked over at Lydia who was sitting on her bed, with her laptop in her lap.

"...I don't know. All I know is that Katherine thinks Emily might be back."

"Emily your ancestor, who had a past with Katherine?"

Bonnie nodded.

"What information do you have on her?"

"That's the problem I know little about her. That is why I am speed reading this journal. There has to be something in here about a spell or something."

Lydia stopped typing.

"Why a spell?"

"Well, Katherine thinks that Emily might be a doppelganger. However the only way to create a doppelganger is for a shift in the natural balance. For the Bennetts, it would definitely be a spell. But so far nothing. I looked through her grimoire and found nothing, and now this journal is giving me nothing. All I have is...nothing."

They had only started a few hours ago, but there seemed to be a lack of optimism. Bonnie did not seem to be into doing the research. From the moment Lydia had arrived, along with a upbeat Rebekah, the young witch did not seem fully there. She had wanted to ask what was wrong, but Bonnie had put everyone to work. Lydia was on research duty with Bonnie. Katherine was signed to moniter Stiles. Bonnie had said to keep an eye on him, plus he wass doing research as well. Rebekah was asked to keep an eye out for her dad, and run small errands around town. Rebekah left as soon as she came.

Now it was two in the afternoon, and Bonnie was no better.

"Are you okay Bonnie?"

The girl looked up a the red head and nodded. No smile to accompany it.

"Did something happen last night?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I hate when people say that. It makes me feel as if I stupid. Look something is obviously wrong, so what is it?"

"It's nothing really. I am just tired."

Bonnie was lying, and Lydia knew it.

"You're lying. You look tired and distraught, and almost empty."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Lydia.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. You can try to hide your feelings all you want but I can see right through it. Something is wrong, and whether you admit it or not, it is effecting the work. If you don't talk to me then go talk to Stiles!"

Bonnie turned away at the sound of his name. Immediately Lydia recognized that.

"What happened?"

"What do you mena this time?"

"With Stiles..."

Bonnie started flipping pages, almost ready to tune her out. Lydia could see how distant she was becoming. Was she like this with her friends back at Mystic Falls?

"Fine, I won't talk about it. But we should just stop. We don't know what we're looking for. For her to have a doppelganger there had to be a spell that was massive enough to create one. And so far, nothing in her journal, and for sure nothing in her grimoire is pointing us anywhere. I think I am going to go home."

Lydia closed her laptop, she watched Bonnie stop flipping pages, just staring at the journal. Bonnie was troubled by something and no one knew what to do about it. Lydia put her lap top up, and put her bag over her shoulders.

"Well I'm leaving. See you later Bonnie..."

She waited for an answer but did not receive one. With a sigh she made her way out of the house, and went home.

* * *

Stiles stared at the girl sitting at his desk, on his computer. Normally a girl in his room would excite him, but this girl was not normal.

"You're awake."

Stiles nodded, as if Katherine could see his reaction.

"Good. You know for a person who has multiple tabs bookmarked as porn...none of them seem to contain any of it."

Stiles had not known Katherine long enough, but he could tell she was not big on beating around the bush, or subtlety.

"Katherine..."

"Save it. You fucked up and did something stupid. Almost got yourself killed, and now I have to babysit you because your ass is not reliable enough to stay by yourself."

It was quick, and to the point, hurting with every word. Stiles looked down at his bed, wishing she was not there.

"I'm sorry..."

"Your apology doesn't mean shit to me."

Once again, painful.

"I just wanted..."

"Do not explain to me your idiotic thought process, cause I might try to kill you, but since you have my blood in your system, you might just get what you want. And trust me Bonnie already said what would happen if you were to try to become a vampire."

Stiles simultaneously perked up and saddened at the sound of Bonnie's name.

"Where is she?"

"At home. She really doesn't want to see you."

"Oh..."

Stiles finally looked up to see her still clicking away.

"In case you are wondering, I am deleting everything on this computer vampire related. I should break this thing, and then compel you. I know Bonnie would not even try to protest, hell she would encourage it. But I am feeling merciful. I am going to go get a blood pack and go take a walk or something."

Katherine got up, leaving a blank screen.

Bonnie looked out her window to see Stiles getting up. He looked in pain. He should have been, those bite marks were murderous. He turned to see her staring. It was an awkward moment, that Bonnie decided to end by closing the blinds. She looked down at the journal and grimoires. As Lydia had said, there was nothing. Not a clue, not a hint, not a nudge in the right direction. Emily had done not one spell that would call for a permanent fixture in the supernatural universe.

"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing."

In a small fit of anger she kicked a notebook of hers. In it were small random notes about spells. TH e page it had falling on was the one about the To Call The Lost spell. Bonnie picked up the book and read the notes. She had both Stiles and Lydia translate for her, even though she had already pieced together most of the vital information. They only problem was the small part that was obscure. The spell read when translated:

_To the lost unfold_

_Disappear by time_

_Retrieve and return to the marked divine._

It was a random diddle of a spell. It really had no reason to it. What was a marked divine. Of course there was a line missing, but Bonnie doubted that it was important enough to change the entire meaning of the spell.

"Bonnie..."

Bonnie turned to her door to see Stiles standing there. He had yet to change his clothes from last night. Immediately Bonnie felt upset by his presence.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to..."

"No."

Stiles nodded his head, but Bonnie knew he would continue to try.

"I understand you don't want to see me...Katherine already gave me an earful. I just wanted to say thank you, and..."

"No."

"No?"

She turned to look up at Stiles, but she could see how tiny he looked, and most likely felt.

"Last night Stiles...last night proved to me a lot of things."

"Bonnie..."

She shook her head.

"You cannot be trusted. You are willing to do stupid things, and for what? To become a part of the team?"

Stiles looked like he was about to say something but Bonnie stpped him.

"You could have died Stiles. You were probably going to die. And then what? Your dad would have to deal with losing yet another family member, and then there is the whole covering up part, cause we damn sure can't tell the public you died at the hands of vampires. That would have the entire town in a frenzy, and then there is the whole Argents being hunters thing. They would target anyone and everyone. This town does not need that kind of fear in their lives."

Stiles did not look at her, but he felt her words. They hurt worse than Katherine's.

"I'm sorry."

"No Stiles, an apology is not good enough. Remember when I yelled at you not too long ago? This was what I was talking about. You have no clue what it is like out there. You've met Katherine, and she may be tame right now, but in reality she is evil, and slightly psychotic. She is not a force of good. And most vampires a lot like her. They have no sense of humanity, or they just don't care. They will kill you Stiles, and if they don't they will pity you enough to turn you. You will be limited to what is given to you. You will never be the same again. Everything about you will be heightened. That random ass attention span of yours will be on full extreme mode, your neurotic behavior will be taken to new heights. Stiles you won't be the same."

"That's what I wanted."

"Why?"

Stiles held out his arms.

"Look at me Bonnie. I am weak. I skinny, scrawny, tall, awkward. I can't fight. I am not that smart. I have had my ass handed to me multiple fucking times. I am useless Bonnie!"

Bonnie kept her gaze on Stiles as he spoke.

"You are a cool witch, Scott is this awesome werewolf, Allison is a hunter, Jackson is a Kanima, then there are all these fucking vampires. Lydia is a mystery, but she has the intelligence of a super computer. Then there's me. What do I do? I stand there and make fucking awkward comments, sarcasm, and stay behind Scott. I am in Scott's shadow, without even a role. I just want to be able to stand up with guys when something goes down."

"Stiles, becoming one of the worse creatures on the planet is not the way to go about it! I have only known one vampire that did not let being a vampire change her much. But you, you want to become something different, something evil."

"I won't be evil Bonnie!"

"But that's the thing Stiles. Being a vampire changes people. What if your impulsive nature would just be worse."

"Fine then. I will be bad, but at least I will be strong!"

"No."

Stiles narrowed his gaze at her.

"Like you can stop me."

Her gaze became just as pointed as his.

"If I have to I will."

Stiles heard the edge in her voice.

"Katherine said if I were to become a vampire you would do something...what is it?"

Bonnie looked him dead in the eye.

"To be honest, I would have to keep an eye on you. As a witch, as a servant of nature, I cannot let you roam around killing and harming people. If you were to do that...I would have to kill you."

Stiles was shocked at her words. They were quick, said with an air like it was common knowledge.\

"You haven't tried to kill or take down Katherine."

"She's five hundred years old Stiles, I am not strong enough to even put a dent in her. You however, would be really easy."

Stiles felt his sadness swell.

"You would kill me?"

"If it meant protecting the world from another vampire...then yes."

"What about our friendship?"

"I would give you a chance, but if you screwed up that chance..."

Stiles stood there, staring at the tiny girl in front of him. She looked tired, and angry. Was he making her feel bad?

"I can't stop you Stiles. You have Katherine's blood in you. If you choose to do it, then that's on you. But do not expect me to be there for you. I care about you Stiles. But this...vampirism has caused a lot of grief for the people I care about. You got a taste of it last night, but that doesn't seem to be enough. If you do it, just know that you and I might not be friends afterwards."

Stiles back up, scoffing. He turned away and walked off.

"See you later Bonnie."

"Or is this a goodbye Stiles?"

He did not answer her. He just walked away.

* * *

It was almost five in the afternoon when Bonnie saw him. And she was surprised. He had another car following him. Her car.

Bonnie almost jumped for joy when she saw her old car pull into their driveway. Her dad was driving his car, but who was driving hers. It was the glare of the sun so she could not really tell at first. It was the waving of a pale hand with a bangled bracelet that tipped Bonnie off.

Bonnie felt her insides drop, and her spirit rise. She felt happy and dizzy all of a sudden. Everything that had happened that last week, from the encounter with Peter, to her incidents with Stiles, had seemed so unimportant. As soon as her car stopped, she ran over to greet the driver. Just as quickly a flurry of blonde rose out of the car , met by a powerful impact of a tiny Bonnie. She could take it however, considering her rise in strength. She held onto her best friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well since you seem to be so incapable of keeping in a constant form of contact. I decided to come to you!"

Bonnie detached herself from the girl.

"I'm sorry."

"No apologies. Just help me get my bags inside."

Bonnie watched as the blonde let go as she started getting things out of her car. She turned to see her dad smiling at her. Without a comment, she ran towards him and hugged him. With just as much vigor he hugged her back.

"How did you get my car?"

"Well instead of going on a business retreat. I went home, and I was just going to get your car and a few more of your old items. But I got to talk to Sheriff Forbes, and she suggested that Caroline come and live with us. I don't know why exactly, but she said it would be best for Caroline to come and stay with us. Regardless, even though you have been doing well and you have friends, I thought it would actually be a good idea to have a familiar face out here."

Bonnie's smile was big.

"Where is Caroline staying?"

"Oh one of the guest rooms. I think the one beside you."

Bonnie's smile almost faltered as she thought about one thing...

Katherine, and Caroline...in the same house...

Oh fuck.

* * *

**_A/N: Stiles is okay, but he is now battling a new decision. Bonnie is upset with him, but she has made the decision to let it be his choice. Katherine and Lydia understand what is going on. Katherine also seems to have a past with the Argents (to be revealed). I am about to make some things headcanon and all that. Anyway...Caroline Forbes is one of the new characters coming in from TVD/Mystic Falls. I felt bad because she and Bonnie were supposed to talk a lot...but now...eh...so hell why not just bring her on in. What was Mr. Bennett doing? Driving clear across the country to bring his daughter back her car, and her friend. The next few chapters will more than likely to tie loose ends, and maybe get Caroline all in on the situation. She probably won't meet the Teen Wolf cast until later. But she will be given time with Rebekah and Katherine._**

**_Thank your for reading. I hope you are really enjoying this story._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Summary: After her father found her passed out, he decides to move her across the country after taking a promotion. They move to Beacon Hills, which to Bonnie is normal to an extreme point. Unfortunately Bonnie does not ever get to be normal. BonniexStiles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Okay what room did your father say?"

"Oh the one beside me."

Bonnie took Caroline to the room beside hers. It was the other guest room. There house had four of them. There was one on the first floor, which was where the antique couch had once sat. Then there was the one upstairs near Bonnie's room. That was where Katherine was currently housed. Unfortunately she was not in the house at the moment. Having gone to get a snack, she had left all her things in. Bonnie had wanted to hit her head on a wall repeatedly. This could be really bad, or horrible on all levels depending on how she wanted to look at it.

Once they got to the door, Bonnie stood in front of it, and looked over the blonde girl's shoulder, making sure her father was not in sight.

"Uh Bonnie?"

"We have a slight problem."

Caroline looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

Bonnie sighed; she turned her head to see if her father was coming. He was not in sight.

"Well...I kind of have been..."

"Your dad's coming."

Bonnie looked to see the man coming up the stairs, holding a few bags.

"Uh..."

"We'll talk later about whatever it is. I want to see my new room."

She pushed Bonnie to she side, and opened the door. Bonnie closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Why is the window open?"

"Because, she...wait what?"

The young witch looked in the room to see nothing in there. Instead it looked unused and clean. The only thing amiss was the opened window. Bonnie felt her heart drop back into its original position.

"Bonnie?"

She did not know who said that, but she opened her eyes to see Caroline putting bags in certain places. It was a part of her whole system of packing and unpacking. Certain things would go in certain places, and that meant what they were. Clothes were on the bed, random nick knacks sat on the floor near the dresser. Any technology sat in the middle of the floor in the open, anything other than that found a space in a corner.

"Bonnie?"

She turned to see her dad struggling to hold the bags he had.

"Oh sorry dad."

She moved out of his ways, and he ran into the room dropping them on the floor. Caroline turned and immediately started moving them in their rightful spots. Once she felt okay she looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"Okay so we have a lot of catching up to do."

Bonnie was happy to see her friend, but there was something that was really bothering her. Caroline's smiled faltered, which only meant she knew it.

"What's wrong?"

Bonnie was about to speak when her father entered the room again.

"Okay so I was thinking that we should do take out...if that is okay?"

Bonnie turns to her father and nods her head.

"Uh, I know of a Chinese place that delivers..."

Rudy smiled.

"Alright then. How about you two think of what you want, and then come to me when you are ready to order. I will be down stairs if you need anything."

Both girls nodded and smiled. Rudy returned the sentiment before walking out of the room again. Bonnie exhaled as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. Unfortunately it seemed to alert Caroline to something.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah Caro?"

"What's wrong?"

Bonnie turned back to her taller friend, who looked confused and worried.

"Nothing, I just remembered I need to go get that number."

"From where?"

"My..._Our_...next door neighbor."

Caroline smiled.

"Is it that Stiles guy?"

Bonnie began her small trek to Stiles' house.

"Yep."

* * *

"Is this permanent?"

"I saved your life so you don't get to speak, and no."

"Well what is happening?"

"Some unexpected shit that's what."

Stiles sat on his bed, legs crossed, as a clearly frustrated Katherine sat her last bag on the floor. She moved over to his computer and sat on the chair.

"I hate unexpected surprises...that I didn't cause."

Stiles wanted to ask, almost ready to jump up an down from curiosity. However, after what had gone down the last two days, Stiles was sure it was not his place to ask anything, especially vampire related things. He was just about to fall asleep when Katherine burst in his rooms with multiple bags. Just before hew was about to ask, Katherine started rambling.

"What the fuck kind of surprise is that?"

"And of course it would be her."

"Dammit Bonnie, did she know?"

Before Stiles could say anything, Katherine had pulled out her phone and was looking for a contact. When she stopped she cursed rather loudly, and kicked her bag. It was a soft kick, but due to her vampire strength, she nearly put a whole in his wall.

"Uh..."

"Shut up."

That had only been five minutes ago, yet the atmosphere seemed to have changed from a hectic, chaotic air. Now it was frustrated but thoughtful. Katherine was thinking about something.

"Bonnie's here."

"How do you..."

"I'm right here Stiles."

He turned to see Bonnie standing at his doorway. She looked a little uneasy. He was about to say something, but Katherine stepped in.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

"She is a surprise."

"Well she is only staying for the weekend right?"

Bonnie did not say anything. Stiles watched as Katherine searched the younger girl's face.

"She is staying..._forever_?"

"Yep..."

"Well where am I supposed to go?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"You could stay at a hotel."

"Yeah...I should take up semi permanent residency at a hotel!"

Bonnie was shocked at the impatient anger running through Bonnie's voice. She turned to see if anyone was coming. Luckily no one was in sight, and the door was closed.

"Shh...keep it down. Caroline's one of you remember."

"Fuck. Wait why am I scared of Caroline?"

"It's not so much about you being scared of her, as much as it is the other way around."

Katherine tilted her head to the side. Stiles recognized that look as something Lydia did. Did all girls who were pretty and popular do that?

"Oh yeah...I owe her."

Bonnie's eyes widen.

"No you do not!"

Katherine shrugged. It looked so unassuming, but that did not seem to alleviate any of Bonnie's fears.

"Look just stay away from her please...or at least until I explain everything to her."

"You got till twelve in the afternoon tomorrow. Then we think of a way to get me in that house, and cohabiting with the Vampire Barbie."

Bonnie wanted to argue, but she was in no position to try. Instead she looked at Stiles, who was just sitting there watching them.

"Stiles I need..."

The boy jumped up and ran toward her.

"What is it?"

He did not realize how close he was until she backed away.

"I need that menu to the Chinese place."

Stiles' face dropped.

"Oh...yeah."

Stiles moved to his desk. He could feel both girl's watching him. He searched one of his dressers and found it. He turned and gave it to Bonnie. She took it, and gave him a nod.

"Thanks."

She turned and walked away with Katherine yelling at her.

"Don't forget! I am moving back in tomorrow, so tell your girl!"

Bonnie did not turn back, instead just

"Alright!"

Katherine turned to Stiles. He flinched as if he was about to get assaulted again.

"Bonnie's friend is now staying with the Bennetts. Bonnie's friend is a vampire. I am the reason she turned into a vampire. Well partially... The last time we interacted she tricked me. I owe her one. Her name is Caroline. Questions?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Good. I am going to go get me something to snack on. You make sure not to touch my stuff. And don't die. You have a few more hours before the vampire blood wears off."

Those last words were filled with utter annoyance and venom. Stiles felt the sting of her words as she walked out. Of course she would bring it up.

* * *

Rebekah was bored. She was not hungry. She was not frustrated. She was not sad. She was just bored. She had just fed off of some random boy from the streets, and was now in the middle of channel surfing. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to peak her interest.

"Why has life forsaken me with monotony?"

As expected she got no answer. She stopped on an old movie. She recognized it as Dracula. Watching she snorted.

"Oh the inaccuracies running through this."

As if disgusted by the images running on her screen she looked at her phone. Maybe she could call someone? But who?

Rebekah had no real friends, and her only allies were her two remaining brothers, Kol and Elijah. Despite Klaus being alive, she knew not of his location, nor did she really trust him. He could not trust her, so why allowing him the same privilege? Her brother was always wanting the full and unwavering trust of those around him, yet he always gave reasons as to why he did not deserve any of it. He was manipulative, childish, and a brute. He was her brother.

"It's a sad day when I miss Klaus..."  
Once again no answer. Rebekah sighed and laid on her bed. It was cool, and crisp. Perfect. To Rebekah that perfection meant loneliness. Rebekah had no one on her side really. She loved her family but she did not have their support like she wanted. Elijah was never a reliable confidant. He may have been a moral upstanding vampire, but she knew just how conniving he actually was. He was much more cunning than Klaus and Kol ever were. Rebekah then thought of Kol. He had gone insane. He embraced the darkness, becoming a monster. Today he was relatively tame, despite the fact Rebekah not knowing what he was doing at the moment, but he was known to leave a trail wherever he went.

"I want them to fear my presence, even if they have no clue why."

Rebekah remembered how evil that sounded. Once upon of time, she thought them being vampires, having all the power they did, was wrong. It felt unnatural to her. But now, after years and years,, centuries upon centuries, she did not seem to care. She did not even revel in the pure delight that killing or enforcing one's power could bring. Instead she just walked through it.

Rebekah Mikealson, the only female Original to exist, was bored with her life.

"God I'm so fucking bored."

As soon as she said that her phone began to ring. A call. With a heavy sigh she got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rebekah?"

"Who else would this be and who the fuck are you?"

"It's me...Erica."

Rebekah closed her eyes and thought of the name Erica. The only thing that popped up was a pretty blonde girl who looked like she was trying too hard to be sexy.

"Rheyes?"

"Um, yes..."

"How the hell did you get my number."

She listened to Erica clear her throat. She was preparing to lie.

"I..."

"I can find you and kill you."

"I stole it from Boyd."

"The tall cute black guy?"

She heard someone in the background. Boyd.

"She thinks I'm cute?"

"Quiet."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What is it that you want?"

"Well...we need a place to stay..."

"I don't give out freebies, I don't take in charity, and I don't eat from the same source twice in a row. Wait in a month and..."

"We don't have a month. And this is not for us."

"Excuse you?"

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Look kid I really don't have the time or patience to deal with you so why don't you..."

"We know you were with Derek."

Rebekah stopped as soon as Erica mentioned that. It took her a minute to realize that they were werewolves, and the Alpha's scent was more than likely engrained in them.

"What of it?"

"We could do things for you...like keep an eye on him..."

"Wow what loyalty to your Alpha."

"He told us to survive...and you are a better chance for that. But this isn't for us."

"Then who?"

"Our other pack member."

* * *

Katherine walked through the forest. She had a few blood packs before so she was not really hungry. She just wanted to be away from Stiles. The boy had really pissed her off, and that was a near impossible feat. That coupled with the problem of Caroline warranted a midnight walk through the forest. She was alone at first, but then realized there were others. All human.

"Just ignore them Katherine. You are not hungry, and you really don't want to clean up a mess."

She was wearing her heels, so the walk was a little unpleasant. For her though, a little unpleasant was like a a fabulous runway walk in seven inch heels. It was still perfect, and still elegant. During her walk she thought of a few things. Bonnie, Emily, and Emily's ghost. Who was that strange woman, and why did she look like Emily? Katherine wondered if that spell Bonnie found had anything to do with her.

"Who the hell knows, those witches are so damn cryptic, and then get pissed when you don't figure out what they want. Ugh..."

She decided to leave the whole witch thing alone, and thought about Stiles. Her face and mood fell even harder. That boy was stupid. He was the kid that probably did stupid things if you asked him to. Like go down a flight of steps with a sled. That sounded like something he would do. This boy looked like the type to want to prove him self on some inane level, and becoming a vampire fit the bill. Who would want to be a vampire? Katherine only did it out of necessity. She did not want to be some tool in Klaus' plan. She killed herself so she could be free. But looking at herself now, it was a terrible mistake. She was running, always paranoid. She had ruined lives, and when she thought she found love, he no longer believes in her.

"The perks of being a fucking vampire."

She heard the sounds of howling nearby. At first she thought it was werewolves, but then reconsidered. It sounding too much like a standard wolf. Werewolves had a much more steely sound to theirs. Like a chill was to run up and down your spine when you heard them. This just sounded like a wolf. Katherine rolled her eyes at the poor effort that the hunters were putting in. She then caught scent of who was around her. It smelled similar to the Argent girl. Focusing she took a second to realize who it was.

Opening her eyes she thought about almost thirty years ago. About a boy that was hopelessly in love with her.

* * *

Chris had rounded up a few hunters to go on a run. Find any wolves and take them in. He would keep Allison and Gerard away form them. His daughter was in an emotional place, and his father was evil. It was taking him a long time, but he realized his father was up to something, and was willing to hurt innocent people. Tonight was almost therapeutic. It felt like old times, no worries, no fears, no concerns. Nothing but Chris, a few hunters and hopefully an unsuspecting werewolf. He was positioned on top of a jeep standing looking for any sight of a supernatural creature. There seemed to be nothing unfortunately.

"Damn..."

"Chris?"

He looked down to see a young man, no older than his mid twenties, staring at him.

"Yes?"

"I think me and someone should go out and check the traps real quick."

Chris sat there and thought about it.

"Alright. Jay."

A girl no older than her early twenties looked at him.

"You are going with Tom here. You are going to check the traps, once you are done, come back immediately. Keep an eye out for any werewolf."

They both nodded, not saying a word. Chris watched with a critical eye as they prepped their weapons and went off to check the traps. They hopped out of the jeep and looked at Chris. He just nodded at them.

They walked off in the night, leaving Chris alone in their jeep. Chris sat down, and looked around. He was alone. All alone. The other jeeps had scattered around the perimeter, but were still close enough that the drive could be no more than five minutes apart. It was best to stay scattered, yet inclose the area. If they had to capture something, they could easily take it down if they trap it. A jeep full of hunters was their biggest trap.

And it rarely failed.

Chris was just sitting there with his gun when he heard a scream. It sounded like Jay. He looked into the direction it came from, also hearing gun shots. Something was going down. Chris leaped from the backseat and turned on the jeep. With little hesitation he started it up and flew off to where Jay had screamed. He heard more screams. Turning on the lights he kept an eye out for anyone. Anything.

It was ten minutes, and he realized something. The jeep was missing. And their traps, from what he had seen, had been compromised.

Chris felt a fear run through him. This all seemed too familiar.

"HELP!"

Before Chris could even fall into fear and paranoia he was snapped back by the sound of Tom. His voice sounded coarse and in pain. Chris stepped on it not caring if it could be who he thought it was.

Another two minutes passed before he finally stopped. He stood up and looked around, gun in hand.

"Tom!"

No response.

"Jay!"

Nothing.

"Anybody!"

Chris almost expected no one to answer. But he was wrong. Unfortunately so wrong. Just as he sat back down, a large mass was thrown at the windshield of the jeep. It hit it with a loud thud, cracking it slightly. Chris was shocked, but he could not let fear take him over. The mass slowly slipped off the windshield, and rolled on the hood on the jeep. Chris watched in horror as it just laid there.

He knew who it was. There was no hair. Tom was bald...

Chris turned away, hiding the tears that were going to fall. Once hel felt calm, he got out of the jeep, ignoring Tom, and walking to the small clearing. The moonlight was hidden by clouds, leaving it dark and shadowed. He did not need to see however.

"All he knew was that she was there. Waiting for him. Ready to play her sick game.

"Well..."

Her voice was low and evil. Gravelly yet smooth. Intoxicating but revulting. The clouds were started to part allowing the moon to shine through, illuminating the area.

And the girl, who looked no older than seventeen, standing in the middle of the clearing. Waiting to play with her once naive toy.

* * *

_**A/N: What is this? An update? OMG! On the third month anniversary since this story went on a very long very extended hiatus...I update! Think of it as a birthday present from me...well my Birthday was yesterday...the 21...anyway. I got a lot to discuss in the Author's Notes, so let's get started.**_

_**First some of the story is about to take a change. Bonnie and Stiles are the main focus...but I kept adding and adding and it became an ensemble effort. That is why I stopped writing...I lost track of what this story is about. Bonnie's magical and personal troubles, Stiles' total insecurity of incompetency, and them getting together and dealing with it. I lost track of this majorly, wanting to build up and build up. And now 39 chapters in, they are not together! And what is worse, their story is not central to the story! Sure they get the most focus...but ultimately right now...Bonnie is important to the story...not Stiles. So what is going to happen...I am going to wrap this up in hopefully under so many chapters, and start a sequel. That is the plan. This will also allow me to incorporate all the new things that happened in TVD. Also the sequel...may or may not be a triangle thing including Scott (Just cause I love the idea of Scott being fond of Bonnie and fighting for her attention with Stiles...). I am working on the ideas/plot/characters that will be involved now. **_

_**This will not be affecting Tell Me Silently. I have been on a block...but now that I got this...like it is just flowing. SO let me get some chapters written, edited, posted for you guys! Also next week, I will be delivering those one shots...**_

_**Next up I am here to apologize to anyone who has been sitting here waiting for this...if anyone still cares at all. But yes. **_

_**Thank you. For everything. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


End file.
